


The Daywalker Coven

by ChimChimsCheeks



Series: The Coven [1]
Category: Block B, GOT7, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Brothers! Yoongi and Namjoon, Blood Drinking, Childe & Sire Interactions, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub stuff, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Cancer, Murder, Namjoon is just trying to be a good sire, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, OT7, Polyamory, Reincarnation, Torture, Vampire Coven - Freeform, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires, but like you have to die to become a vampire, i guess, master kink, mentions of past death, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 85,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimChimsCheeks/pseuds/ChimChimsCheeks
Summary: Namjoon has his hands full as leader of the Daywalker Coven. From easing his newest childe Jimin through his transition, to adopting two nomadic vampires into the coven, to trying to keep his soulless blood brother Yoongi under control, Namjoon has it tough. But when an old friend comes back into his life, he and his coven must face the darker side of the vampire world, a world of blood, hunters and death.





	1. Feeding Time (gone wrong?)

**Author's Note:**

> AY IT'S YA GIRL BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THAT SMUT THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PWP BUT YOU KNOW I CAN'T RESIST MAKING A NEW STORY. HAHA I LOVE MAKING MORE WORK FOR MYSELF. Anyway this is gonna be the start of a new series I'm calling "The Coven" and I'm suuuuper excited for it because IM A SLUT FOR VAMPIRES AND VAMPIRE AUS. I probably won't be updating this as frequently as "Prison City" cause that's my main priority right now but I can switch back and forth between the stories cause this is just such a fun idea and I'm so happy about it. Anyway I'll shut up now enjoy the chapter! HAPPY READING GIVE ME LOVE (kudos, comments, bookmarks, ya know all that jazz)

Namjoon awoke a mere hour after the sun had set to the sound of his newest child's hungry cries. They were pitiful little wails that tugged painfully at Namjoon’s heart, the magic that bound maker and child running so deep in his veins he could feel the need to protect to his very core. Jimin was only a week old, and lost in the throes of the newborn bloodlust phase that would last another week if they were lucky, another two or three if they weren't. It would be no surprise if Jimin’s newborn phase lasted for a longer period of time than most vampires, the young man’s new body needing the extra blood to strengthen itself when only a week prior it had been painfully human and dying. Namjoon had turned Jimin at the perfect time it would seem, the boy’s frail heart minutes from failing had Namjoon not decided to end it himself, though the turning process and the inevitable silencing of that weak little heart beat still brought tears to the vampire’s eyes. It had been the same way when he had turned Taehyung, his cancer ravaged body taking nearly a month to phase out of the bloodlust haze. Namjoon’s blood brother Yoongi had finished transitioning at a more reasonable time, though he had been a prime example of what would happen should a newborn be left to their own devices to feed. A newborn’s bloodlust warped the new vampire’s mind in a way that they completely forget everything about who they were, they forget their morals, their past selves, sometimes even their own name, all that remained being the pressing need to  _ feed _ and the magical bond that tied them to their maker. In Yoongi’s case, he and Namjoon’s maker had been killed halfway through his transition, and in his vulnerable state, Yoongi had desperately gorged himself on blood, the binge twisting his mind into something ugly and monstrous. There was barely a trace of his humanity left, the only love he kept in his heart forced there by the magic of the blood bond he and Namjoon shared. The bond consequently extended to each of Namjoon’s children as well, albeit not as strongly, a sort of diluted affection he begrudgingly felt in his blackened, inhuman heart. But it had been the way Yoongi had first laid eyes on Jimin that really made Namjoon’s mind up to turn the terminally ill boy. Yoongi’s cold, hungry onyx eyes had softened into the shining black pools that Namjoon hadn't seen since Yoongi had still been human so many decades ago and the moment had lasted only a few seconds, but it had been enough to convince the older vampire that Jimin was the key to saving Yoongi’s humanity and bring him back to himself after over four hundred years of soulless bloodlust. 

 

“ _ Hungry! _ ” Jimin whined from his room in the basement of the house, his small voice carrying the petulant note of a hangry toddler. In the haze of their bloodlust, a vampire’s most instinctual need to satisfy their hunger often reverted them into a near childlike state of mind, making them completely dependent on their maker to regulate their feeding into a reasonable and healthy routine that would ease the transition back to their own sane minds once the bloodlust receded. Though in order for a fully healthy transition, a newborn required a steady mix of both human blood and their maker’s blood, the magic within the blood of their master deepening the bond between maker and child. Namjoon scrubbed a hand over his face, not quite ready to get out of bed but having no other choice, the calls of his child getting harder to resist with every time Jimin fed on him. It was endearing, if not a little tiring, the way Jimin desperately fed, needing to be cradled in Namjoon’s lap while he looped his arms around the older vampire’s neck, nuzzling into the crook where his throat met his shoulder and making needy and pleased little noises as he drank from his master. Though Namjoon thoroughly enjoyed taking care of Jimin, the boy he was something of an early riser, pitching his nightly fit only minutes after the debilitating sun had set and allowed energy to flow back into a vampire's body. Namjoon himself rose usually a few hours after sunset, and the few hours shaved off of his usual slumber was beginning to wear on him, parental instinct or no. After a bit of grumbling and stretching however, Namjoon finally swung his bare feet over the large bed he had been so comfortably cocooned in and reluctantly got to his feet and thread his arms through a dark blue silk button down just as Jimin cried again,

 

“ _ Daddy, hungry! _ ” Namjoon felt himself shiver at the title, the odd curl of arousal at the name beginning to burn in his gut. Namjoon had heard tell of newborns calling their makers parental names like ‘mother’ or ‘father’ in the past, hell it was what Yoongi had wailed for the first week of his transition before their maker had been killed. Namjoon had called his sire ‘master’ in his newborn delirium, and he had called him thus until he day he died. The name a newborn called out during their transition usually stuck even after the bloodlust had faded, though occasionally vampires preferred to reserve their reverent title for their makers for more intimate or affectionate moments. Taehyung was one such vampire, only calling him master when Namjoon had him writhing in pleasure underneath him or when he was feeling vulnerable. Seokjin however was a bit of an odd case, seeing as how he and Namjoon had been lovers before Seokjin decided he wanted to be with Namjoon forever. Seokjin only called Namjoon by his name or the pet names he had saved for him from the time he had been human, his lips beautifully curling around the word  _ ‘love’  _ or  _ ‘Joonie’  _ even in his newborn phase. Seokjin’s transition had only taken a few days before his conscious self returned to him, and right about now, Namjoon longed for Jimin to have turned out the same way, even if Seokjin was a special case. Namjoon’s mate was perched in his usual armchair by the fire when Namjoon trudged down the stairs in a decidedly unvampire way, his warm brown eyes flicking up to meet his fondly as he brought away the teacup from his plush lips, the bottom one stained red. 

 

“Well good morning sleepyhead.” He crooned in obvious amusement, and Namjoon grunted in response, placing a kiss on top of the man’s head as he made his way into the kitchen to scrounge up a blood bag for himself. He downed the cold thing quickly, cringing slightly at the taste and temperature, much preferring blood from the source despite its ramifications. Though he had lived over 500 years, there was always that twinge of guilt in the back of his mind when Namjoon accidentally drank too much and killed a human, and he usually took great care to seek out prey that was either more of a monster than he was, or those that were hurtling towards their graves on their own. Now though, he hadn't the luxury to be so picky when he had Jimin to feed, and while he drank from blood bags, Namjoon always picked people in healthy conditions for his newborn vampire child. 

 

“Where’s Taehyung?” Namjoon asked around the straw he had stuck into his second blood bag, having woken up and not being able to feel his other child in the vicinity. He didn't need to ask about Yoongi though, even if he couldn't feel his blood brother in the house he would still know that the younger vampire was dead asleep, more of a late sleeper than Namjoon was, sometimes sleeping through the entire night. Seokjin took another sip from the warmed blood in his cup before answering,

 

“He went to go hunt with his little nomad friends as usual, I believe he said they offered to help bring back someone or two for Jimin. They should be back soon.” Seokjin’s eyes lowered back down to the book for a moment before he placed a bookmark onto the page he was on and closed the novel when Namjoon rounded his chair again to sit opposite him, now working on a third blood bag. “You’re worried.” He pointed out, not even needing to ask at this point in their relationship. Namjoon swallowed another mouthful of cold blood and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose,

 

“Of course I'm worried. I appreciate what Hoseok and Jungkook are doing, but I still don't trust them. They're nomads darling, not even in a fixed travelling coven. Nomads are always wilder than most, they get  _ hunted _ the most, and the last thing I need is a hunter on Taehyung’s tail.” He groaned, and Seokjin clicked his tongue. He stood from his own armchair to drop himself into Namjoon’s lap, his maker curling an arm around his waist automatically and he sighed. 

 

“He’ll be fine love, Taehyung has always had a good head on his shoulders when it comes to evading hunters, you taught him what he needs to know to stay alive.”

 

“ _ Hungry! _ ” Jimin’s wail had Namjoon clutching tightly to Seokjin’s waist, the obvious tears in the newborn’s voice making sitting around extremely hard to do for the maker. Seokjin soothingly pet down Namjoon’s arm, his lover’s reddish brown eyes staring up into his own questioningly. 

 

“Has he,” Namjoon began, but Seokjin affirmed before he could even finish,

 

“Baby’s been crying since the sun went down. I've been up since a little bit before it slipped over the horizon. Don't worry love, Taehyung and the others will be back soon.” Seokjin assured, pressing his lips to Namjoon’s in an attempt to further ease his mind, knowing physical touch always worked better than soft words. Namjoon grasped tighter onto Seokjin, setting aside his empty blood bag in favor of jostling his lover into a position that had his legs bracketing Namjoon's thighs. Seokjin let out a small whimper as their clothed crotches made contact with each other, grinding down a little bit to get more friction while he looped his arms around Namjoon’s neck, the older vampire nipping at his bottom lip with blunt teeth, his fangs skillfully retracted. Namjoon kneaded at the flesh of Seokjin’s hips in encouragement, thrusting up ever so slightly as he traced his tongue over the seam of his lover’s lips, silently asking for permission that the other gladly gave, parting his soft lips to let Namjoon’s delve inside, tasting the blood the other had been sipping on and groaning as the younger vampire pulled away slightly to take the flesh of his bottom lip between his teeth, his fangs cutting into it shallowly. Seokjin had been doing such a thing since he was a newborn, kissing Namjoon desperately before drawing blood out through his maker’s bottom lip with the fangs he didn't quite have control over yet. Namjoon revelled in the light sting of the bite, rolling his hips against Seokjin’s and eliciting a high keen from the other man's closed lips, his brows furrowed in the ecstasy of tasting the blood of his maker. Namjoon slid his hands up from his lover’s hips to his face, cupping it gently and soothing his thumbs over his cheeks before gently pulling to dislodge Seokjin from himself. Seokjin went willingly, pulling off with a gasp and a helpless little rut of his hips, blinking away the haze that came with feeding and smiling sheepishly. Namjoon smiled and smoothed his thumbs over Seokjin’s soft cheeks again. 

 

“As much as I would love for you to feed from me to your heart’s content, I have to have enough in me to feed our baby.” He lamented, Seokjin putting his head onto his shoulder and giggling. 

 

“It feels odd when you call him  _ our  _ baby,” he said wistfully after he recovered, “it makes it feel like I'm more of a mother to Jimin than a blood brother.” Namjoon huffed a laugh at that, the image of Seokjin as a soccer mom skittering across his mind for a fraction of a second. 

 

“Well you are the one to comfort him in the hour or two he waits for me to feed him, perhaps he truly does see you as sort of a mother figure.” He chuckled, and Seokjin joined him, nuzzling at his shoulder and squeezing his thighs around Namjoon's. 

 

“The dynamics of covens and and blood relationships still elude me. It almost feels incestuous at times.” Seokjin mused while Namjoon carded his fingers through his dark caramel hair. Namjoon smiled crookedly down at him, 

 

“I still don't quite understand them myself, but the terms we use to define our relationships are really just short hand for saying we are all bound strongly to each other through magic, and besides” Namjoon quipped with a peck to the crown of Seokjin’s head, “maker and child sounds a lot more personal than maker and creation, doesn't it?” Seokjin hummed,

 

“Well when you put it like that, I suppose it makes sense.” Namjoon sighed as Jimin let out another hungry sob, the antsy feeling of  _ not hunting for him at this very moment _ making his very nerves itch. Luckily though, Namjoon felt the soothing sensation of Taehyung’s presence at the edge of his consciousness, meaning it would be only about a minute now until he and his nomad friends returned with Jimin’s meals. A newborn needed to consume at least one or two humans worth of blood every other night, and since Jimin had only drank one human dry the night before last, tonight he would receive two. While Namjoon didn't like the pile of bodies that left behind, it was necessary for Jimin to properly transition, and besides, the world was overpopulated anyway he reasoned with himself. He knew it would be hard to explain this to Jimin when he came back to himself, the boy always the tender hearted sort, but eventually he would grow a thicker skin to it, and with Namjoon having properly transitioned him so that his humanity was fully intact it would teach him to avoid fully draining another human when he fed by himself. Perhaps he could even rub off on Yoongi, who killed whenever he wanted, often times not even out of necessity but simply because a certain human had ‘gotten on his nerves’. 

 

“Looks like dinner’s here.” Seokjin cooed before the large front door creaked open and the sound of Taehyung, Hoseok and Jungkook laughing echoed through the foyer. Namjoon was carefully moving Seokjin to stand up and rising himself in an instant, moving at vampire speed into the foyer, greeted by the sight of two unconscious, healthy looking humans draped over Hoseok and Taehyung’s shoulders. Hoseok smiled cheerfully at Namjoon and Jungkook bowed behind him, still uncomfortable around the much older vampire since his maker was still rather young, perhaps only a little over a century from what Taehyung had told him. Namjoon returned the smile genuinely but a little tightly, worry marring his brow as Jimin’s whines grew at the sudden scent of fresh human blood. 

 

“ _ Hungry! _ ” He sobbed, and the trio gave similar noises of pity,

 

“Aw poor thing.” Hoseok cooed sympathetically, following Namjoon when he beckoned for the nomad to follow him, taking the other human load off of Taehyung’s shoulder and onto his own, ignoring his petulant protests of,

 

“I'm strong enough to carry it hyung!” And making his way towards the stairs to the basement. Jungkook and Taehyung tried to follow, but before Namjoon could reject them, Seokjin piped up,

 

“Hey kids, why don't you help me take inventory of our bloodstock.” The two young vampires groaned at the obvious distraction, but stopped in their tracks nonetheless and Namjoon spared his lover a grateful glance before delving down into the dark of the basement, Jimin's whimpering growing louder. 

 

“How long has he been transitioning?” Hoseok asked softly, as if speaking quietly would deter Jimin from getting agitated. 

 

“A week today,” Namjoon replied, shifting the unconscious human on his shoulders, “he was dying of a heart disease when I turned him, so his transition is going to be a lot longer than normal, perhaps a few more weeks.” Hoseok whistled low in awe while Namjoon flicked the basement hallway lights on, the dim illumination easy on their eyes that were so used to the night. 

 

“Damn, Jungkookie’s newborn phase only lasted eight days. I can't imagine going for much longer.” Hoseok gushed, a note of respect for Namjoon in his airy voice. Namjoon chuckled a little tiredly in response,

 

“It certainly isn't easy, but I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he emerges healthy, he's a very special boy.” Namjoon murmured, gesturing for Hoseok to put his knocked out human, a male in his late 20’s it looked it, on the ground next to a set of chains attached to the wall next to Jimin's door. 

 

“ _ Daddy _ , ‘m so hungry, please.” Jimin moaned, rustling around as best as he could in his antsy state. Namjoon smiled sheepishly at Hoseok at the name, but the other vampire only waved him off with a small chuckle while securing the human’s wrists in the chains attached to the wall, in the very unlikely case he came to and tried to escape. 

 

“Oh don't be so bashful, I called my maker daddy too. I never had a real father so I guess the name came naturally to me. Anyway, good luck Namjoon-ssi.” He said, Namjoon giving him a grateful little bow before the other vampire backed out of the hallway and up the stairs. Nervousness about the danger the nomads could potentially bring to Taehyung, Namjoon genuinely liked the maker and his decade old child; they were kind and fun and made Taehyung very happy. Not for the first time, Namjoon considered asking the nomads to join the small little family of his, but there was always Yoongi to consider, his blood brother more likely than not to rip their heads off if they pissed him off, and Namjoon really didn’t want to discipline Yoongi the way their master used to disciplined Namjoon. Perhaps he would risk it and ask them to live in their house anyway, but that was a whole other beast to tackle, for now he had Jimin to deal with. Sighing, Namjoon gently let down the human, a healthy middle aged woman onto the ground next to the other, taking a moment to pray for their souls before he reached for the woman, peeling open her eyelids so that he could properly glamour her. He reached into the woman's mind and delved back as far as he could into her psyche, holding her fast despite the weak jerks she gave when she realized what was happening subconsciously. Namjoon didn't let up, grasping onto the core of her mind and stroking at it, telling it ‘ _ I can take it all away, the pain, the fear, the despair. I can make it go away, I can give you peace’ _ . The resolve gave and broke to the magic of Namjoon’s glamour, allowing him to swallow everything that made the woman what she was, her memories, her sense of self, her essence, until nothing was left but a husk that wouldn't feel the pain of death even when Jimin tore into her. That would make it easier on the mind, the guilt not as overbearing as it would be if the prey wasn't glamoured. Namjoon stroked the woman's hair and said another prayer for her before repeating the process with the man beside her, though he gave a bit more fight. When Namjoon believed the glamour had stuck he rose, leaving two human husks for his child to drain. Namjoon opened the door to the little bedroom slowly, not wanting a repeat of the time Jimin decided to lay down right next to the door and consequently got whacked in the head by it. His creation however was curled in something of a fetal position on the other side of the room, and he positively writhed when the scent of his maker hit him, so strong without the door in his way. Jimin choked out desperate whimpers and clawed weakly at the concrete ground, trying to get closer to Namjoon, the woman draped over the crook of his arm. Setting the first victim down by the wall, Namjoon couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face as he gazed affectionately at the newborn vampire, his maker instincts overcome with love for his creation.

 

“Hey, there’s my baby boy.” Namjoon cooed, crossing the room quickly and scooping Jimin into his arms with a wide smile. Jimin gurgled happily at the touch, his hangry whimpers quelled as he graced Namjoon with that crescent moon smile of his before he tucked his head into the crook of Namjoon’s shoulder, inhaling deeply and letting out a pleased sigh. Namjoon placed a chaste kiss on top of the boy’s head and curled his finger under his chin, pulling him away from his skin despite his whine of protest, “Don’t be so impatient, I just want a quick look at you and then you can eat ok baby?” Jimin blinked up owlishly at Namjoon and darting his tongue out to wet his lips, Namjoon noting they were bloody from Jimin’s impatient fit. 

 

“Daddy smells good.” Jimin said, a sweet little smile curling at his red lips, his fangs on full display as they always were and would be until he learned to control them. Namjoon chuckled, petting at Jimin’s soft blonde hair and taking his own whiff of his child’s scent. Jimin smelled like ylang ylang and rain, most likely because it was raining hard the day Namjoon turned Jimin, the ylang ylang trees outside of Jimin’s hospital room whipping around violently with the wind, the spidery petalled flowers clinging to the branches as best as they could. As Namjoon drained Jimin and poured his magic back into him, the two most prominent scents other than the sharp hospital disinfectant seemed to stick with his child, and Namjoon would have to ask what he smelled like to Jimin after he resurfaced. For now, Namjoon could roughly translate Jimin’s words to mean that the young vampire had missed him, incapable of expressing deep emotion through words in his present state.

 

“I missed you too baby, I see you’ve been biting at your lips though, that’s not good for you baby, you shouldn’t do that ok?” Namjoon chastised softly, and Jimin nodded, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout, the cuts he had made there already nearly healed. Namjoon placed a small kiss onto Jimin’s temple, a giggle bubbling up from the young vampire before he he palmed at Namjoon’s shoulders, whimpering and looking over at the woman on the other side of the room, his small nose twitching as he breathed in her scent. Namjoon sighed and placed Jimin on the bed in the center of the room, gently disentangling himself from Jimin’s grip despite his whines and the grabby hands he made at him. “I’m just getting your dinner baby, just a second, you’re hungry right?” Jimin licked at his lips and nodded solemnly,

 

“Hungry.” He whispered, crimson eyes now locked on the human as Namjoon scooped her in his arms. Settling her against the headboard next to Jimin, Namjoon placed a hand on Jimin’s chest when he made an immediate move to latch onto her tutting softly.

 

“Remember what I told you baby ok? You have to be able to hunt well when you’re all grown up yeah? Remember not to bite to deeply, just puncture the skin so the blood flows naturally out alright?” Namjoon instructed, overcome with affection when Jimin made a frustrated noise at his repetitive instruction, throwing his arms against the bed in a little fit and nodding frantically.

 

“Daddy please.” He begged, and with a sigh Namjoon relented, hoping his teachings would stick in Jimin’s subconscious at least, grabbing at Jimin’s waist to guide him onto the woman’s lap, knowing it was the position he preferred when feeding. Jimin eagerly sidled close against the woman’s chest, pulling at her hair so that he could properly bare her neck, shaking in her lap and making small whines in his impatience. Petting at his back and sitting on the other side of the woman so that he could properly monitor Jimin, Namjoon watched as Jimin latched onto the human’s carotid artery with a moan, his maker smiling proudly at his proper placement. 

 

“There you go baby, just like that, there you go.” Namjoon encouraged, still petting Jimin’s back while he shifted on his victim’s lap, rutting against her helplessly and drinking desperately, unable to take in everything at once and letting blood drip down the human’s neck messily. Jimin’s left hand was rooted in the human’s soft black hair, his right looped under her arm and grasping at her shoulder, bringing her impossibly closer. He pulled off briefly with a gasp, ducking down to lick a stripe up her neck where the blood had spilled, his delicate tongue flattening out to get everything he could before he latched back onto where the blood was welling up. Namjoon breathed in the scent of Jimin’s arousal as he drank, licking at his bottom lip and moving his hand up to scratch at the nape of his neck, the small hairs at the base of his skull prickling at his fingers. Feeding, especially as a newborn could be very sexual experience, the ecstasy of drinking human blood and the energy in it fueling the magic that animated a vampire’s body, making them feel  _ alive  _ and almost drunk. Namjoon hadn’t been much of a drinker as a human, but the feeling that came with feeding could only be described as being tipsy, body buzzing and light feeling, like anything was possible and the raw pleasure of it all making becoming aroused while feeding almost unavoidable. For this reason, it wasn’t uncommon or even strange for a maker to take care of their child in a sexual way, a coven often becoming like one big polyamorous relationship, especially with the blood bond between everyone. Even Yoongi couldn’t resist the love for his coven, his cold heart softening when it came to Namjoon and his children, especially fond, if you could call it that, for Taehyung, always making sure he was well fed and happy and sated in the sexual sense, Taehyung early on proving he was rather insatiable in bed. Since turning him, Namjoon had noticed that with every time Yoongi had been joined with Taehyung that the young man would rub off some of his overflowing kindness and compassion on the older vampire, Yoongi becoming rather amicable and humorous for a few days afterwards, his patience for dealing with his food broadening, handling them more gently than before, even glamouring them the way Namjoon did before he drained them so that they didn’t feel pain or fear as they died, since Yoongi still didn’t care enough to not drink them dry. Even though Namjoon cared an irrevocable amount for Jimin, turning him was not solely a decision he made to save him from his heart disease, in large part it was because Namjoon hoped Jimin’s overwhelming amount of humanity would be enough to bring back Yoongi’s. The woman’s skin was beginning to cool when Namjoon felt at her wrist, the pulse underneath his fingers slowing, it wouldn’t be long now until it stopped. “Just a little more baby.” Namjoon encouraged Jimin softly, the young vampire still squirming from where he sat on the woman’s lap, his cock prominently outlined in the little boxer’s he wore, the front of his black t-shirt, an old one of Namjoon’s, damp with spilled blood. Namjoon had learned early on that giving his newborn’s something suitable to wear was next to pointless, the garments getting soiled almost as quickly as Namjoon could give them to wear, and most of the time they would get discarded later on anyway when Namjoon needed to satisfy the other hunger that arose after they fed. Jimin’s skin was warming to an almost human temperature as he drank the last of the blood in the human’s body, a natural reaction that came when a human’s energy spread through a vampire’s body. The weak thump of the woman’s pulse halted against Namjoon’s fingertips, and he squeezed gently at Jimin’s neck, attempting to pull him off of his drained prey, growled in warning when the newborn didn’t comply, instead whining against where he was still attached to the dead human’s neck, digging his fangs deeper in an attempt to pull more blood that just wasn’t there anymore. “Jimin,  _ let go _ .” Namjoon warned, pulling a little harder at the back of Jimin’s neck and disentangling his hand from the human’s hair, wanting to avoid the likely possibility of him accidentally pulling her head off in his clueless desperation. It had happened more than once in the past, once with Taehyung, other times with Yoongi, each time proving to be no less unpleasant than the time before. Reluctantly, Jimin gave in to Namjoon’s tugging, detaching from the human’s jugular with a moan, his attention diverting instantly to Namjoon when the distraction was removed. Namjoon barely had time to brace himself before Jimin was in his lap, his thick thighs squeezing around his sire’s and his arms looping his around his shoulders as he leaned in to kiss Namjoon hungrily. Namjoon made a small sound of surprise before he reciprocated eagerly, wrapping his arms around Jimin’s small waist and licking across Jimin’s bottom lip. Jimin licked into Namjoon’s mouth, sliding his tongue and the blood still on it across his sire’s teeth, his small fangs cutting across Namjoon’s lips unintentionally, drawing blood that Jimin pulled away to stare at intently.

 

“Daddy,” Jimin whispered breathlessly, “more hungry.” Namjoon sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, drawing as much blood from the rapidly healing wound as he could and using his thumb and forefinger to squeeze at Jimin’s jaw in a silent demand for him to open his mouth. Jimin complied easily, his crimson eyes alight with excitement, eager to taste his master’s blood. Curling his tongue into a sort of spoon shape, Namjoon slipped it inside of Jimin’s waiting mouth, relishing the wanton moan that came from him when the blood hit his tongue, and Namjoon felt the newborn’s hard cock kick against where it was trapped in between them, reaching down to pull it out from the confines of his boxer-briefs and curling his hand around it. Jimin jolted in Namjoon’s lap, mouth opening in a silent plea for more, and Namjoon pulled back to obligingly stick his finger past Jimin’s plush lips, who bit into it lightly before sucking fervently. Taking his hand away from Jimin’s cock for a split second, Namjoon spit into his palm, the slimy saliva not entirely a pleasant sensation, but the way it made Jimin writhe and whine around his finger proved to be completely worth it when he brought it over the head of Jimin’s leaking dick. Jimin grasped onto the wrist in front of him, digging his blunt nails into the flesh and carving little crescents into it, the hum of his moans vibrating against Namjoon’s finger. He dug his thumb into the slit of the boy’s cock and rubbed insistently, grinning as Jimin shook and thrashed, his mouth opening to let out a desperate cry at the overstimulation while his strong grip on the older vampire’s arm became almost bone crushing, the unbridled strength of a newborn not an unfamiliar concept to Namjoon as he winced slightly at the pain. 

 

“Careful now baby, you’re gonna break daddy’s arm.” He warned light-heartedly, chuckling at the instant shift in the newborn and the panicked light that shone in Jimin’s feeding glazed eyes, the crimson surface turning watery as tears suddenly threatened to spill over. Jimin released his grip instantly, even taking the finger out of his mouth and petting Namjoon’s forearm soothingly from where the marks of his fingernails had begun to well up with blood. Jimin licked kittenishly at the bleeding little wounds as they quickly closed up before he shifted so that he could cradle himself in Namjoon’s lap with his head against his shoulder, the no longer injured forearm cradled to his chest as he stared up at Namjoon.

 

“ ‘M sorry,” he whispered, “don’t wanna hurt you, wanna be good for you.” Namjoon smiled widely so that his cheeks dimpled and brushed his thumb over Jimin’s temple.

 

“Don’t worry angel, I’m just fine, you’re being very good.” He assured him. Even in his bloodlust haze Jimin’s compassion and gentle nature always somehow shone through, something Namjoon hadn’t yet encountered. Of course, his children had never been particularly callous or violent toward Namjoon during their transitions, even if Taehyung had accidentally bruised a few of his ribs or dislocated his shoulder from how hard he clutched onto Namjoon when he fed from him, and even if Seokjin had scratched his back bloody on more than one occasion, his children were never brutal like other newborns could be. Though even out of his batch, Jimin was the most gentle, the most compassionate and kind, his pure soul untainted by his transformation into a vampire, and Namjoon prayed it would stay that way. “Do you want another one before you finish feeding on daddy angel?” Namjoon asked gently, to which Jimin nodded fervently, despite clutching onto his forearm and shirt a little tighter. Namjoon gently pried his fingers off of him regardless of his small protests and placed him in the spot where he had moved from while he began to collect the woman off of the bed so that he could swap her out for the other human in the hall. Jimin gasped when the human was brought in in Namjoon’s arms, crawling forward on his hands and knees toward the edge of the bed with an excited little giggle. He rose up to stand on his knees to pet at the human’s hair and cooing,

 

“Pretty human.” with a bright smile. Namjoon sat the unconscious man on the edge of the bed and sat behind him to support him, not wanting to move him all the way to the headboard so that he’d get in the way for whatever activities were sure to follow after Jimin drained him. Jimin sat next to the human and simply stared at him for a few moments, seemingly enthralled by him and his appearance. In all fairness he was a very handsome human; with a thin face and a high nose, soft jet black hair cropped in an undercut and tattoos snaking down the side of his neck and peeking out of his shirt, a few smaller ones etched onto his thin, long fingers, his pale skin making the color of his hair and lips pop. Against his better judgement, Namjoon reached into the man’s back pocket and fished out his wallet, pulling out his ID to reveal who he was. Kwon Jiyong’s ID picture stared back at him, his almond shaped gaze piercing through Namjoon even from the small picture, and another small pang of guilt sent a shiver down his spine while Jimin stroked at his cheeks and thighs as he moved himself to sit on the human’s lap, his legs needing to go wider than before to accommodate Namjoon’s legs from where they were keeping Jiyong held against his body. Namjoon licked at the back of his teeth while he stared at Jimin and the human contemplatively, not sure whether he wanted to test Jimin’s control when he was still so young and risk the newborn crying if he failed at the experiment Namjoon wanted to try out. But like the fool he was, Namjoon had been curious enough to put a name to the face of the victim, and something about that always tugged at his humanity, making him wonder about the life the human had lived up until this point and who would miss him when he became a missing person that was never to be found. Namjoon decided it was worth a try, and if the human died in the process he would feel enough guilt for both himself and for Jimin. He reached around the human to card his hand through Jimin’s blonde hair, curling it into a fist to lightly hold Jimin in place so that his gaze met Namjoon’s.

 

“Do you wanna try something Jimin?” He asked tentatively, to which Jimin cocked his head to the side and nodded, confused but still listening. “Do you wanna try drinking from the pretty human without killing him? Wanna see if you can control yourself?” Jimin took a sharp breath at the prospect, his eyes flickering over Jiyong’s unconscious face and his brows furrowing in thought. Obviously Jimin hadn’t thought such a thing was possible, since every human he drank from had died, he most likely thought that that was how feeding worked, that the human always died no matter what. It wasn’t a foolish assumption, since most vampires had trouble controlling their thirst in the act of feeding that it was nearly impossible for them to keep the human alive. But Namjoon knew it was possible, had seen it happen and had let almost all of his prey over the last few centuries live after feeding, and he knew Jimin would much prefer that option to killing every time he fed. It made Namjoon wonder if he should feed Jimin like that from now on, bring in more humans but only allow Jimin to take a small amount from each; it would certainly be more work, but if it meant easing Jimin’s mind when his consciousness returned to normal then he would gladly do it.

 

“Pretty human.” Jimin murmured again, trailing his fingers along the tattoo on the side of the human’s neck and biting on his lip thoughtfully, unconsciously drawing blood with the action. “Don’t wanna hurt pretty human.” Jimin said, a little stronger, looking at Namjoon with determined eyes. 

 

“Good boy,” Namjoon said with a smile, “Daddy’s gonna be here the whole time, I’ll tell you when you should stop feeding, and then we’ll see if you can do it, don’t be too hard on yourself if you can’t though baby, daddy’s asking you to do something that’s  _ very  _ hard.” Jimin nodded along, his attention diverting back to the human, never able to keep his eyes on one thing for longer than ten seconds. 

 

“Wanna try it.” He said, leaning in to place a small kiss on the human’s pale cheek, pulling back with a small grin. 

 

“Ok baby, then go ahead and start, I’ll keep track of time, be sure to not suck too hard or you’ll drain him too fast.” Namjoon instructed, and Jimin grunted in affirmation before licking his lips and fitting them over the human’s pulse point, gently biting down. Instantly Namjoon regretted this decision and wanted to tell Jimin to forget it and drink as much as he wanted, his parental instincts overshadowing his humanity for a moment before he shook his head and strengthened his resolve, putting two fingers of the other pulse point in Jiyong’s neck so he could track how he was doing while keeping his eye on the little clock on the wall in front of him. From his experience, a pint and a half should be enough to take without causing too much harm to the human while still getting proper nourishment to the vampire, and to make up for the lack of human blood Jimin would be getting tonight, Namjoon decided he’d just give him more of his own. Blood loss didn’t affect vampires as adversely as it did humans; for one thing losing all or most of the blood wasn’t fatal for a vampire, only extremely debilitating, making a vampire immobile until someone put blood back into their system. Vampires also didn’t feel the loss of blood as acutely as humans did; the normal symptoms like dizziness or nausea or fatigue unfelt by the undead. If Namjoon was to put a sensation to acute blood loss it would be a heaviness weighing every limb down while your veins rubbed against each other like sandpaper, unpleasant, but not too worrisome. Jimin made a muffled noise and suddenly pulled off the human like he’d been burned, yelping and crimson eyes literally sparkling. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and stared at the blood on it incredulously, like he was surprised it wasn’t on fire or something.

 

“Jiminie baby, what’s wrong?” Namjoon asked, his voice sharp with alarm as he glared at Jiyong, wondering if the man had wards or charms that would make his blood undrinkable for vampires, and just about ready to kill him if he’d inadvertently hurt Jimin. Namjoon had come in contact with warded humans before, their blood tasting like acid in his mouth and he’d quickly shove them away and collapsed from the pain, cursing whatever witch had casted the wards to high heaven. He watched Jimin closely however and noted the lack of pain in his expression and cocked head, his brows furrowed curiously if anything, most eye catching however was the glow in his eyes, the crimson brightened to something like rubies caught in the sunlight. 

 

“Not human,” Jimin breathed, awed, and Namjoon drew a sharp breath, “blood tastes too good.”

 

“What does it taste like sweetheart?” Namjoon asked nervously, and Jimin licked some of the blood off of his chin, contemplating. His face split into a delighted smile when he answered, a giggle bubbling up from his lungs,

 

“Tastes sparkly!” He quipped cheerfully, eyes fixating on the blood dripping down the human’s neck and glazing over with bloodlust again, “Want more.” He mumbled, falling forward and lapping up the blood greedily, all the while Namjoon debated stopping the feeding instantly in light of Jimin’s little ‘not human’ comment. Namjoon would’ve been able to smell it if Jimin was feeding on a fae or a werewolf or demon, and none would’ve have even been weak enough to let themselves get caught by a vampire in the first place, which left only one plausible option; a witch. Hoseok had brought a fucking witch as Jimin’s dinner, and for the life of him, Namjoon couldn’t understand how Hoseok or Jungkook or even Taehyung hadn’t been able to smell the magic coming off of him while he was conscious, and it made even less sense that Seokjin hadn’t sensed another witch in the house, his mate being a siphon witch himself. It couldn’t be a witch, Namjoon had still been able to wipe his mind, hadn’t he? Perhaps a human born with magical potential that he hadn’t tapped into yet then. It was the only option that made sense, but it still made Namjoon uneasy, he’d never drank from a witch before, and he had no idea what it could do, though thus far it didn’t seem to be hurting Jimin, quite the opposite in fact. Jimin’s hands were fisted in Jiyong’s shirt, his habit of rutting unconsciously  against his prey surfacing even more fervently while his whimpers were muffled against the skin of his neck, the blood that had managed to escape bubbling with the sound. Darting his eyes up at the clock, Namjoon noted that Jimin still had another couple minutes before he needed to stop feeding and reached out through he and Seokjin’s blood bond to murmur into the other vampire’s consciousness.

 

“ _ My love, I need you to come down here in two minutes exactly, I think Hoseok brought in a latent witch for dinner. We already decided to keep him alive, please make sure he stays that way when you retrieve him.”  _ He sensed Seokjin’s shock and confusion through through the bond, accompanied with a sizzle of excitement that in spite of the situation made Namjoon smile. Seokjin always had been a glutton for drama, and the discovery of a latent witch was probably a very exciting thing to his mate, being a witch himself. 

 

_ “I’ll do my best darling, just make sure the baby doesn’t drain him too much, I’m not sure what effect vampire blood could have on him depending on what kind of magic he possesses.”  _

 

_ “Understood.”  _ Namjoon relayed, his eyes switching between the clock and Jimin’s face as the newborn moaned at the magically charged taste of the witch. Jiyong’s pulse still thrummed strongly against Namjoon’s fingers and he admired the man’s resilience even with a wiped mind, which only brought up a new problem; Namjoon would have to undo his mind erasing glamour. In all his years, Namjoon had only reversed the glamour twice, and both had adverse effects on the humans in question when the vampire had followed up on them. With the glamour lifted they remembered everything about the feeding, while the remaining magic of the glamour seemed to alter their minds in a way that made the hypersensitive to their surroundings. They had seemed plagued by fear, always looking over their shoulders and never venturing out into the dark again, living half the life they had before Namjoon had attacked them. The first had even taken her life two weeks after the incident, and Namjoon hadn’t tailed the second long enough to see if he had done the same. Namjoon wanted to believe this one would be different, that the magic already in his blood would smooth over the magical wound left by the glamour, but he couldn’t be sure. Namjoon dragged himself away from his worries when Jiyong’s pulse stuttered against his fingertips, his eyes flicking up to the clock to see that Jimin’s feeding time was up, and he moved his hand from the witch’s neck to thread through Jimin’s hair.

 

“Ok baby, time to let go, you can feed again from him another time alright? Sound good?” Namjoon coaxed, his low voice smooth and reassuring but still laced with command in case his child decided to try and delay his obedience to Namjoon like he had with the previous human. Jimin wriggled at the order, and groaned in dismay, but to Namjoon’s relief he detached his fangs from Jiyong’s neck, licking at the wound until his saliva made it coagulate and stop bleeding. Jimin’s eyes rolled back into his head briefly and he let out a high pitch keen of satisfaction, and Namjoon noticed the dark spot on his underwear from where the newborn had obviously been leaking. A swift knock at the door was all the warning the two got before Seokjin swept in, gently rolling Jimin off of the unconscious witch so he could take Jiyong into his arms, shivering when his magic hummed inside of him.

 

“You were right,” Seokjin said as Namjoon cradled Jimin close to him, “he is a latent witch, I’ll let you know how he’s holding up when baby’s all fed.” With a nod from his sire Seokjin was gone in the blink of an eye, his eagerness amusing. Namjoon hadn’t the time to dwell on his fondness for his mate any further when Jimin tugged at his hair cheekily, gurgling happily when Namjoon whisked him further onto the bed, laying him out with his head propped on one of the soft pillows. 

 

“I’m so proud of you Jimin, you did so well, such a good boy.” He cooed, peppering kisses around Jimin’s bloodied face, relishing in his giggles as he squirmed, his small hands coming up tangle grab onto the short honey brown strands of Namjoon’s hair.

 

“Good boy.” Jimin rejoiced brightly, his wide, fanged smile twisted in pure joy as he basked in the affection of his maker. Namjoon felt his face mirror Jimin’s, his smile broad and full of pride while he continued to press chaste kisses into any available skin he could find. Namjoon let his broad hands roam around the newborn’s body, sliding down the soft skin of his arms, curving back up to pet along his sides, his fingers bumping over the ridges of his ribs and intercostals, his baby wriggling under the touch and giggling.

 

“Do you want a reward for being so good little one?” Namjoon asked lowly, a hand coming up to root itself in Jimin’s hair and tugging lightly to get the boy to look him in the eyes. Jimin nodded vigorously, gasping when the movement caused Namjoon’s hold to pull at his hair.

 

“Mm, want daddy.” He murmured, his little pink tongue darting out to wet his lips, cleaning off some of the lingering blood that was beginning to dry around his mouth. Namjoon’s smile quirked as he breathed a short chuckle, releasing his hold on Jimin’s blonde hair to bring his fingers just underneath the boy’s chin, tilting it up so he could properly fit his lips over the younger’s, breathing in his scent as he kissed him fiercely. Jimin whined into the kiss, his legs hooking into the back of Namjoon’s knees, not quite putting in the effort to bring them around  his waist and risk breaking the contact of their lips. The newborn involuntarily rolled his hips up in search of friction, his body buzzing with the magically charged energy of the human’s blood, and there was a strength in his movements that encouraged Namjoon, perhaps the witch’s blood had hastened the transition, strengthening Jimin’s new body in a way that shouldn’t have been expected until next week at the earliest. Namjoon groaned at the want he felt radiating off of Jimin and he ground his hips down and slid his clothed member of Jimin’s,  letting loose a pleased sigh while Jimin keened. Though Jimin was short on words in his state, he made up for it with how vocal he was in his pleasure, and Namjoon felt himself harden further at the sweet little sounds the boy let loose, his still sparkling, ruby red eyes glazed and hooded with lust, pupils blown and mouth parted in a silent gasp when Namjoon pulled away, quelling any displeasure that might have come up at the loss of contact with another slow and strong roll of his hips. Jimin mewled and met the contact eagerly, his hands going to his sire’s shoulders and digging in. “More, please.” He begged softly, looking up at Namjoon with his sweet doe eyes blinking slowly, his eyelashes fluttering. Namjoon moaned and leaned down, dragging blunt teeth over Jimin’s ear lobe and whispering,

 

“Anything you want baby.” Jimin shivered bodily and opened his mouth wide, his eyes filled with want, fangs on full display and begging to sink into something. It was a silent request that Namjoon understood as perfectly as if it had been said, and he slipped his hands under the newborn’s back, hoisting him up so that he could bring his head to the crook of Namjoon’s neck. “Mm you still hungry little one? Go ahead and drink as much as you want honey, you’ve done so well, daddy wants to reward you. Go on, bite.” Namjoon encouraged, bracing himself as Jimin breached the skin of his throat deeply, letting go for only a moment to allow the puncture wounds to well up and spill over with his maker’s blood before he latched on again, opening new wounds in the process. Namjoon grunted as Jimin’s fangs went as deep as they could go and began to suck greedily, but he ignored the twinge of pain in favor of stroking the blonde’s soft hair and grinding his hips up subtly, not enough to disrupt Jimin’s feeding, but just enough to stimulate the arousal Namjoon could smell off of him. Jimin’s moan vibrated against Namjoon’s skin and he licked across the bleeding wounds, sending a shiver down Namjoon’s spine and eliciting a moan of his own. “There you go Jimin, just like that, drink daddy’s blood, I’ll be here to take care of you when you’re done.” He groaned, his erection straining against his black sleep slacks as he rutted minutely against Jimin’s tight ass. Feeding a vampire child was a pleasurable experience for both parties, the magic that bound maker and child purring at the connection, fueling the strength of the bond and cementing the two vampires closer together, and the rush of magic had an aphrodisiac-like effect on the body, encouraging an intimate physical bonding as well as a spiritual one. Namjoon of course knew it was more than magic that had him aching in the confines of his pants while he reached under the nearest pillow carefully to grab the bottle of lube he kept there, Jimin’s beauty and loveable personality was alluring even without the instincts he had as a sire. 

 

“Gonna open you up now sweetheart.” Namjoon purred as he reached around Jimin’s back with both hands to uncap the lube and dribble a fair amount into his hand, rubbing it around his fingers to coat them and warm the substance up, not that Jimin would notice the cold when he was so fixated on feeding. It was slightly awkward to pull Jimin’s underwear to the side so he could prod at his hole, but Namjoon was loathe to dislodge his child from feeding when he was so content in the position he as in right now. Jimin’s breath stuttered when Namjoon slid a long and slender finger inside of him, a muffled gasp making Namjoon groan as the suction from the movement made Jimin’s fangs curve inside his flesh. Swirling his finger around, the older vampire began to stretch Jimin’s hole, knowing how impatient the newborn would get if he didn’t get Namjoon’s cock inside of him immediately after he was done feeding and he smirked,  _ he was certainly a demanding child _ , he thought wryly. Jimin’s drinking had begun to slow with the distraction of Namjoon’s finger inside of him, and the sire found himself grateful for the slack, knowing that although it took longer to drain a vampire of blood it would happen sooner or later with the pace Jimin had set. Jimin thankfully dislodged altogether from Namjoon’s neck when he had the second finger fully inside of him, grinding his ass back on the digits and moaning at the fullness while Namjoon began to scissor them.

 

“ _ Mm _ , feels so  _ good _ , ah,  _ so good _ !” Jimin whined, drawing the words out in his pleasure, his bloody tongue licking across his lower lip, spreading more of the substance around his already gore smeared mouth. Namjoon huffed a laugh at the sight, leaning forward to lick the drying blood from the younger’s mouth, tasting himself and the other humans in it. Jimin giggled at the action, petting the back of Namjoon’s head, “Tickles,” he said, “what’re you doing daddy?” He asked innocently, his breath hitching when Namjoon pushed his fingers a little deeper in response. 

 

“Just cleaning you up little one.” He explained before returning to his chin, lapping away any trace of red that stained the boy’s face. When he was fully sure that Jimin wasn’t going to take any more blood from him Namjoon leaned his weight forward, laying Jimin gently down onto the mattress and brushing his hair away from his face. Jimin made a noise of protest at being removed from his place against his sire’s chest, but Namjoon made sure to satisfy him by adding a third finger and slowly curling the digits upwards and holding them against Jimin’s prostate, the newborn letting out a drawn out cry that rose in volume and pitch until Namjoon relented. Tears of pleasure shone in Jimin’s eyes when Namjoon looked down at him and the sire unconsciously licked his lips, pulling his fingers out momentarily to rid Jimin of his underwear and shirt, Jimin protesting in earnest at that, going so far as to grab at Namjoon’s hand to pull it back towards his hole, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout while he whimpered and cried a few crocodile tears. Namjoon tutted and pulled his hand away to go back to the hem of Jimin’s shirt and yanking it up and off with vampire speed so the younger vampire wouldn’t have time to try another stunt. Delivering a light smack to one of Jimin’s thighs, Namjoon leveled the newborn with a stern glare. “Be patient Jimin, do you want daddy’s cock or not?” He scolded, Jimin dropping his gaze and biting his lip, pricking the skin in his shame. “Look at me baby,” Namjoon ordered gently, the newborn reluctantly complying, “who’s in charge?” He asked him, holding eye contact as Jimin contemplated answering, still slightly pouting at not having Namjoon’s fingers inside him and on the verge of throwing a tantrum. Stubborn as he was though, he knew nothing would happen unless he answered his maker and obeyed like a good boy, and Jimin knew he was a good boy. Huffing to clear his head, Jimin answered,

 

“Daddy’s in charge.” Namjoon smiled and nodded,

 

“That’s right baby, daddy only wants to make you feel good, you can’t rush me ok? Now are you gonna be good or am I gonna have to go back upstairs for a bit to let you cool down?” Jimin panicked at the prospect and shook his head violently.

 

“Nuh uh, I’ll be good, promise.” He breathed quickly, his brow furrowed in concern. Namjoon smoothed his thumb over one of his brows to soothe out the expression, grinning fondly.

 

“Alright honey, do you think you need to be stretched a bit more or are you ready for daddy’s cock? Be honest okay? I don’t want to hurt you.” Jimin’s tongue poked into his upper lip while he considered this, his eyes shifting from Namjoon’s face to where his cock was tenting in his slacks. He hummed,

 

“C-can I have more fingers while I suck your cock? Wanna make daddy feel good.” The newborn requested somewhat shyly, and Namjoon scrunched his face into an overcome smile at the adorable yet insanely dirty request before petting Jimin’s hair.

 

“Of course baby, thank you for thinking of me, you’re so sweet, my sweet boy, make daddy feel so good.” Jimin beamed as Namjoon went to unbutton and remove his pants, Jimin drawing a sharp breath when he found that his maker wasn’t wearing underwear, his long, thick cock flushed an angry red and shining at the tip with precum. Namjoon hissed as his member was exposed to the cold air of the basement bedroom, reaching down to give himself a few slow stroked and sighing out a moan at the much desired contact before lying down next to Jimin. “Alright angel go ahead, remember to only use tongue, your fangs could hurt daddy.” He warned gently, and Jimin eagerly sprung into action after giving him a nod, swinging his left leg over Namjoon’s chest so that the older vampire had easier access to his hole and taking his sire into a small hand to hold his cock at the angle he wanted. Jimin hummed as the older vampire’s scent filled his nose, sharp and intoxicating, and just before he went to work he squeaked when three fingers breached him, letting out his breath in a loud moan. He couldn’t help it when slumped over to the right and dug his fangs into his daddy’s muscled thigh, needed just a little taste before he went to work. He hummed contentedly around the skin in his mouth as the blood trickled into his mouth, sucking lightly for a few seconds before pulling away and dragging his tongue up the side of Namjoon’s cock, the older vampire choking on a moan when the younger reached the tip, drooling blood and saliva over the sensitive head. Jimin wiggled his hips a little in frustration, the fingers inside him having stilled while Namjoon reeled from the pleasure, and with a chuckle the sire resumed thrusting and twisting his fingers inside of his baby. 

 

“You’re doing so well Jiminie, feels so good.” Namjoon praised, letting his fangs extend as his pleasure began to consume him. Jimin preened at the praise, doubling his efforts as best as he could with just his tongue, leaning forward to lave over his balls with a flat tongue, Namjoon screwing his eyes shut as Jimin’s hot breath and tongue sent heat flooding through his body, beginning to build in his core. Jimin’s scent was becoming more powerful as he became more aroused, Namjoon’s mind feeling fuzzy with it, driving him forward to sink his fangs into the newborn’s thigh, tasting his child’s blood so intensely for the first time and moaning at the taste. He could taste himself in it, but it was overwhelmingly Jimin, sweet at first but with a slight spice to it as it ran down the older vampire’s throat, and he pulled away before he got addicted to the feeling, not wanting to take much from the young vampire after going through all the trouble of feeding him. Jimin wailed at the sensation of being bitten, the first time his maker had done it since he’d turned him, but instead of the pain he felt then as a human, as a vampire it was pleasurable in a way he hadn’t the words to describe, and he reached down to squeeze at the base of cock to keep from tipping over the edge.

 

“Oh, nng, daddy, daddy, I ca-, I can’t, I need your cock, ahh, need it now,  _ please _ .” The newborn babbled desperately, grabbing at the man’s thighs to ground himself as the fingers inside him retreated, his maker panting despite the fact that he didn’t need to breathe, the pleasure always triggering old human instincts. Namjoon quickly flipped their positions, pulling Jimin back and climbing over him before the young vampire could collide with him, Jimin instead landing on the mattress. Grabbing the discarded lube, Namjoon slicked himself up while Jimin stroked himself desperately, the little knit in his eyebrows and the flutter of his eyes making Namjoon groan as he slotted himself between Jimin’s spread legs, slapping the tip of his cock against the boy’s entrance teasingly and revelling in the wanton whine that tumbled from his lips as he writhed.

 

“You ready for me little one?” Namjoon asked, already knowing the answer but loving how he was able to get Jimin so needy, loved to see him beg the way he did with his sweet voice climbing octaves with his desperation. 

 

“Please daddy,” Jimin cried, his eyes shining in his distress, “Please fill me up, I need you inside.” To emphasize his point, Jimin shifted his ass back, nudging his maker’s cock inside of him. The two gasped at the sensation, Namjoon lurching forward so he could brace his arms on either side of Jimin’s head, groaning as he began to inch forward. Jimin’s arms went to scrabble at Namjoon’s back at the torturously slow slide as his sire’s dick filled him completely, a high pitched mewl escaping him as he bottomed out. “Nng, so, so  _ full _ ,  _ daddy _ , more, more please!” He begged, his nails digging red marks into Namjoon’s back, tears of pleasure slipping over his lashes and over his temples. Namjoon reached to wipe them away, placing a chaste kiss on the newborn’s forehead and smiling at him.

 

“So beautiful Jimin,” He breathed, pulling back slightly and thrusting back in, Jimin hiccuping and closing his eyes at the overwhelming pleasure, “So happy to have you baby, my sweet boy.” Jimin opened his eyes again and beamed at him, pulling Namjoon down to kiss him passionately, the words he couldn’t yet express in his state of mind put into the action. The tiny part of him that was his rational mind knew he would already be rotting in the ground had not not been for Namjoon, and he loved the man for giving him this chance at a second life, human or not. 

 

“Luh-love you so much daddy.  _ So much _ .” He moaned as he pulled away and Namjoon picked up the pace, his heart brimming at the words, the first time the boy had said them. It had been four months since Namjoon had first laid eyes on the boy, and being able to have him as a part of his coven, as one of his children that he loved and was loved by unconditionally, seemed to complete him. He snapped his hips forward, driving Jimin up the bed with the force of it, Namjoon moaned, grabbing on to the boy’s slim waist.    
  


“I love you too Jimin, I love you so much my angel.” He said earnestly, thrusting hard and fast into the tight warmth of Jimin’s body, made a human temperature from feeding. Namjoon’s eyes slipped just as he lost himself in the ecstacy, in the way Jimin pet up and down the man’s arms lovingly as little gasps and mewls were fucked out of him and in the way the muscles in his legs quivered from the stimulation. Namjoon groaned and raked his nails up the sides of Jimin’s thighs, hooking his arms under his knees so he could get more leverage, lifting Jimin’s ass off the bed and bending the boy in half as he draped himself over him, opening his eyes to watch Jimin’s expressions, his eyes having lost the glow from the witch’s blood but still shining a beautiful bright crimson, glazed over with pleasure and tears of overstimulation. Pulling out to just the tip, Namjoon took a deep breath to collect himself, trying to stave off his impending orgasm for just a little while longer before he shifted his hips and drove forward. Jimin’s hands shot forward to grab at Namjoon’s shoulder as he screamed, Namjoon’s cock having hit his prostate dead on, his fingers digging in so hard he unconsciously drew blood, his mouth hanging open in a constant moan, gasping and crying out as Namjoon continued to hit that bundle of nerves that made Jimin see stars.

 

“There,  _ more there,  _ daddy, oh!” Jimin cried, rolling his hips down to meet every thrust and shutting his eyes tightly, the pleasure pulsing through him in mind blowing waves. Namjoon seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as the newborn, groaning and gasping as Jimin’s hole swallowed him up and occasionally squeezed around his length, his fangs on full display as he lost control of himself. Jimin’s tongue wet his swollen lips as he snaked his hand down to take a hold of himself, stroking in time to Namjoon’s thrusts, writhing and arching as his mind went foggy.

 

“You getting close baby?” Namjoon asked breathlessly, his hands going to thumb and pinch at the younger’s sensitive nipples. Jimin nodded vigorously, arching his back dramatically into Namjoon’s touch. Namjoon grunted, his own tongue swiping across his bottom lip as he continued to pull Jimin onto his cock, “Nng, me too, you make me feel so good angel, can’t control myself.” He admitted, slightly embarrassed at his stamina tonight. Usually he could go for much longer and for several rounds, but coupling the pleasure of being with his new child and the exhausting ordeal of hunting every other night, Namjoon was admittedly a lot weaker than usual. Namjoon slowed his thrusts to lave at Jimin’s nipples, smiling against his chest as he whined at the feeling. 

 

“Daddy, not that, give me more of your cock.” Jimin demanded after a moment, rolling his lips faster to encourage Namjoon to resume his pace, which after chuckling tiredly, the other obliged to do, pounding mercilessly into Jimin’s prostate, his grip on the boy’s hips bruising had he still been human. As it was it only served to excite Jimin more, the younger losing himself in the pleasure as he stroked his cock desperately, choking on a moan as he felt himself hurtling towards his orgasm. 

“Ah, daddy, I-I’m cumming, c-cumming!” He cried, his eyes shutting as Namjoon moved one hand to flick over his nipple, his pace stuttering as his own climax approached.

 

“Go ahead and cum sweetheart, cum with daddy.” Namjoon encouraged, snapping his hips hard a few more times before pulling out and thrusting his fingers in as his orgasm made his vision go white for a moment. Jimin wailed his completion as white spurts painted his stomach and chest, coupled with Namjoon’s as the older vampire came across his fingers and Jimin’s tense abdomen, thrusting his fingers as he worked Jimin through his orgasm, gasping as he milked his own. Jimin sagged into the pillow as he came down, panting with no real need to, his eyes fluttering as pleased exhaustion swept through him. Namjoon didn’t move for a good thirty seconds after he was sated, trying to get his bearing about him before he leaned forward and pressed a passionate kiss to Jimin’s lips, the newborn humming happily and petting Namjoon’s hair as he returned the kiss. Namjoon rested his head on Jimin’s chest after he pulled away, combing his hand through Jimin’s hair soothingly while the younger sunk into his post coital sleepiness. Reaching over to the bedside table, Namjoon grabbed a few wet wipes he kept there for this reason, wiping his hand and Jimin front with them, the sleepy newborn grumbling at the cold wetness. Namjoon chuckled, “I know it’s uncomfy honey but you gotta get cleaned up so we can cuddle properly yeah?” Jimin grumbled again but consented, allowing himself to be wiped clean. He whimpered when Namjoon ran the wipe over his sensitive cock and hole and the older vamp shushed him gently before discarding the wipe and pulling the newborn close, wrapping him in his arms with his chest pressed against the smaller man’s back, placing a small kiss at the base of his neck. Jimin let out a contented sigh and kissed at Namjoon’s bicep,

 

“Thank you daddy.” He said sleepily, smiling against Namjoon’s arm. Namjoon grinned and nuzzled into Jimin’s neck.

“Anything for you baby.” He said softly, and Jimin hummed happily before closing his eyes. In a matter of minutes the boy was asleep, and though Namjoon was well used to seeing other vampires sleep, he still felt a residual sense of concern for him, still getting used to the frail boy from the hospital being a vampire that doesn’t need to breathe and whose heartbeat is still as death. It took a great bit of work to detangle himself from the newborn, and he got up reluctantly, not wanting to leave Jimin but also faced with the complication of the latent witch in the house that needed attending to, hopefully Yoongi hadn’t eaten him already.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes to terms with the happenings of the night. Yoongi fight against his humanity. The nomads are invited into the coven, and Namjoon makes a call to Seunghyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK LOVELIES! Thank you so much for all your support and love on the last chapter, it made me so happy about writing more of this series. This chapter is pretty much just setting up the plot for the next work of the series, where we're really going to start getting into everything, from dynamics of the coven to the build up for the rest of the story. I've been plotting how I want this thing to go and OH MAN LEMME TELL YA, this shit is gonna be a wild ass ride and while I don't wanna spoil too much, for my fellow VIXX and Block B stans, we're going to get a lot of our boys in this story and it's gonna be fucking crazyyyyyy. Lots of action, lots of fluff, LOTS of smut, and as with anything written by me, a big dose of angst ( I know, I hate it too). But stick around and follow me as we go through the story, with what I have planned I can assure you, you won't regret it, for now though enjoy the chapter and I'll try to have the next work up in a couple weeks if I can. No promises though, as the end of the semester is coming around for me and that means A LOT OF SCHOOL (which unfortunately is the reason I wasn't able to update till now). For those of you following along with Prison City, chapter 6 is in the works but it might take me a week or two more to finish. Happy Reading!

Namjoon was bombarded by Hoseok the second he emerged from the basement, the younger vampire’s face laden with remorse and concern.

 

“Namjoon-ssi I am so incredibly sorry I had no idea the guy was a latent witch! Is Jimin okay? Did the blood have a negative reaction with him? I feel terrible please forgive-”

 

“Oh will you shut  _ up  _ already? You’re fucking loud, Jesus.” Yoongi angrily cut Hoseok off from where he was perched in the chair next to Seokjin’s, sipping on a half drained blood bag, three other empty bags already piled on the small table next to him. Namjoon fixed his blood brother with a hard glare before he turned his attention back to Hoseok, putting a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder and giving him a soft small.

 

“Please Hoseok-ssi, calm yourself. Jimin is perfectly fine, if anything the blood energized him more than I’ve seen him in a while, it might have helped with his transition.” Hoseok sighed with relief and Yoongi scoffed, turning his face away from Namjoon and glaring towards the kitchen where Taehyung and Jungkook were chatting at the island. “You don’t need to worry about the witch, I believe he might have some use for our family, and if not we can dispose of him quickly. You needn’t worry yourself with it, however there is something I would like to talk to you about in private later after we get this resolved. Would you mind staying here for just a little longer?” He asked politely, and Hoseok nodded fervently,

 

“Yes of course, whatever you need. And please, you don’t need to use formalites with me!” Hoseok implored, seeming rather unsettled about the formal speech Namjoon had been using. It wasn’t an uncommon reaction for the younger vampires Namjoon had talked to to be uncomfortable with him keeping up traditional formalities when he first met them, if anything Namjoon’s behavior was abnormal, a vampire as old as he was usually expected to hold a level of authority over all younger vampires, not needing to worry about niceties. But Namjoon was still rather human at heart, and he was nothing if not a people person. Namjoon nodded,

 

“Well if you insist, alright, you can call me hyung if you’d like.” He offered in return, and Hoseok gasped a little, clearly starstruck.

 

“Oh my, are you sure? We still don’t know each other that well.” Namjoon chuckled and nodded,

 

“Any friend of Taehyung’s is a friend of mine.” He said, and both Yoongi and Taehyung groaned.

 

“Hyung,  _ stop _ , you’re embarrassing me.” Taehyung whined while Yoongi grumbled,

 

“Can you get any more annoying?” Namjoon sighed and excused himself from Hoseok by asking.

 

“Where are Seokjin and our little witch friend?” Hoseok was about to answer, but Seokjin’s high voice called,

 

“We’re in the dining room darling, you better get in here I think he’s starting to wake up!” With that, Namjoon briskly set off to the formal dining room, where the latent witch, Jiyong was laid out on top of the long mahogany table, a small couch pillow under his head. Seokjin had already taken the liberty of healing his wound and was now soothingly stroking the man’s head. Namjoon smiled at the action.

 

“Always the compassionate one aren’t you, love?” He commented, and Seokjin grinned bashfully,

 

“Well it’s not like I come across many witches lately, latent or no. I don’t know why but I already feel the need to protect him and care for him, I could feel the power in his soul when I healed him and looked through his mind to reverse the wipe you did. Turns out it wasn’t necessary, his natural power had already repaired it.” Namjoon hummed thoughtfully, pulling out the chair beside the one Seokjin was in at the head of the table, taking his hand and stroking his thumb over it. “How’s the baby?” He asked, still petting Jiyong’s hair.

 

“He’s out cold. The excitement from tonight wiped him out, but other than that he showed some progress, he’s started speaking more, which I didn’t expect for another few days. Maybe the witch blood sped up the process a little more, I’m not sure though.” Namjoon mused, brow furrowed in thought. Perhaps, if things went perfectly, which Namjoon wasn’t sure they would, Jiyong could become very useful in Jimin’s transition, and perhaps Namjoon could convince him to willingly give blood in exchange for magic training from Seokjin, who already seemed keen on the idea and the unconscious man, who groaned weakly. Both vampires’ heads snapped to him as began to rouse. Seokjin stood from his chair and came around so he was leaning over the table, searching Jiyong’s face for signs of discomfort, even though his wound had been healed and he couldn’t help the small gasp that left his lips when the thin man’s shining dark brown eyes cracked open and he breathed deeply as he returned to consciousness, his brows furrowing as he caught sight of the unfamiliar men in his field of vision.

 

“Wha-” He slurred, cutting himself off as he realized he was on a table, “Um, what the fuck? How did I get here? What kind of shit was that drink laced with?” Namjoon grimaced at that, upset that his blood hadn’t been entirely clean for Jimin, but Seokjin caught sight of the look and chuckled, putting a hand on Jiyong’s shoulder and.

 

“Hey calm down, everything’s fine, we just made a little mistake and are going to need to talk to you real quick. Is that ok?” Seokjin asked gently, his voice soft and friendly, his people skills astounding in the best way sometimes. Jiyong still looked wildly confused but dumbly nodded. “Good.” Seokjin reached for one of Jiyong’s hand, pulling him so he was sitting up on the table before helping him down and pulling out the chair at the head of the table for him to sit in. The latent witch looked around and whistled low,

 

“Shit this is a really nice place.” He commented reverently, and Namjoon smiled proudly,

 

“Thank you, I had renovations done recently.” He informed him, though the term recently in Namjoon’s eyes meant a decade ago. Jiyong hummed nonetheless, drumming his fingers on the dark wood of the table.

 

“So,” Seokjin began once he was seated cross-legged in his chair, “What’s the last thing you remember Jiyong? Oh, excuse me, I saw your identification card and found your name from that, my name is Seokjin by the way, and this,” he gestures to Namjoon, who had taken to sitting on top of the table with one foot on the chair, ready to take action should relations with Jiyong turn sour quickly, “Is my uh, lover, Namjoon, he is the owner of this house.” Namjoon dipped his head at the young man and the he returned the gesture. He refrained from chuckling when Seokjin nearly introduced him as his ‘mate’, unsure of how to describe the relationship in human terms, though husband would’ve have probably been the closest thing. Jiyong sat back and closed his eyes, clearly racking his brain for details. Namjoon tensed, waiting for the man to jump up and attempt to flee when he remembered Hoseok or whoever it was place him under a spell and kidnap him. Seokjin was calmer, but he was still alert, his hand resting on the table so he could shoot it out to either grab the man or spell him or both. Jiyong’s eyes suddenly shot ope and the vampires tensed their muscles to take action, but instead of the with attempting to run away he simply shivered. 

 

“Ok, last thing I remember is being approached by this cute kid and after a couple drinks with him going out back to maybe make out or something when someone else grabbed me and looked me in the eyes really weirdly and then blacking out. Not sure if it was the alcohol or what but it felt  _ weird _ .” Jiyong relayed, a little puzzled. Seokjin nodded, seeming to expect the answer,

 

“Are you experiencing the same feeling right now?” Namjoon frowned and looked at Seokjin with a puzzled expression, but the younger vampire just held up a finger in a ‘wait’ gesture as the witch looked up in surprise at him. 

 

“Yeah actually. But like, it’s coming more from him,” he points at Namjoon with an apologetic expression that Namjoon shrugs at, “you kinda feel, I don’t know, warm? I guess? I’m not sure how to explain it.” Jiyong finishes, his brows furrowed in his confusion. Seokjin hums,

 

“Wow you really have no knowledge of magic at all do you?” He whispers, seemingly shocked, and rightly so. It must be hard for Seokjin to wrap his head around this, having grown up in a family with a near ancient history of magic in their bloodline, Seokjin’s life had revolved around magic, and seeing a man who knew nothing about himself must have been shocking. Jiyong cocked his head at him.

 

“Magic? Like the sorcerers that run the magic shops downtown?” he asked, and Seokjin chuckled a bit,

 

“Yes, they’re an example. The kind of magic you have puts you in a predisposition to practice a different kind of magic, one I unfortunately don’t have a lot of experience with but could become greatly beneficial should you decide to awaken more of your abilities. As you are now you are only a latent witch, your power lingering just beneath the surface.” Seokjin explains, Namjoon nodding along. Although Namjoon’s knowledge of magic was limited, he still understood what Seokjin was saying, having come across another latent witch like Jiyong just a century ago. Seokjin had trained the witch so well he had been one of the few witches to be able to immortalize himself without becoming a vampire, Seunghyun was truly a prodigy. 

 

“You’re a witch too aren’t you?” Jiyong guessed, and Seokjin nodded, the latent witch huffing a small chuckle, “Guess that explains the warm feeling. What it doesn’t explain is the weird feeling I’m also getting. You, no, him most of all,” Jiyong nodded his head at Namjoon, “You feel, dull, but like, buzzing with something that’s not quite life. What are you?” Namjoon’s lips tugged into a small smirk, there it was, the question he’d been waiting for, now all that was left was to see how the boy would take it, though Namjoon was thoroughly impressed with how he was taking things so far, seeming like he’d been getting answers to questions he’d been asking for so long.

 

“We’re vampires my friend.” Namjoon stated simply, and Jiyong drew in a sharp breath through his nose. Seokjin gauged the reaction carefully, waiting for the man to speak, which took a good minute as he was no doubt putting the pieces together finally. Jiyong swiped a hand over his face and stared at the ceiling, his eyes wide, just blinking and saying nothing, his breathing becoming uneven as his heart rate kicked up in a natural reaction to the anxiety of being around predators. The witch swallowed thickly and finally looked at Namjoon with an expression that was rather hard to read. 

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I was supposed to be dinner wasn’t I? That’s why that kid took me outside? So he could eat me? If that’s true, why am I still alive and having a casual chat about being some sort of potential witch?” He asked, clearly confused and now a little frightened. Namjoon sighed,

 

“You are not wrong no, you were supposed to die tonight. However, witch blood can possesses a quality that can either harm a vampire or help one.” 

 

“Did one of you actually feed on me?” Jiyong asked tightly and Namjoon made an uncomfortable expression, not particularly keen on exposing Jimin’s existence out of protective instinct, but Seokjin did it anyway.

 

“I used a spell that basically made your physical state go back in time, so you shouldn’t feel any effects of blood loss or soreness from the bite but yes, one of our family did feed on you, he’s currently in transition and can’t hunt for himself so he needs all the help he can get to get healthy. Your blood was actually very helpful in aiding his transition. Your predisposition in regards to magic is geared more towards a certain type of necromancy and blood magic that we vampires highly value.” Jiyong shivered but nodded in understanding, sitting back to take a second for the information to sink in. Namjoon himself was surprised, the rarity of witches like Jiyong was quite high, the last time he encountered such a witch was actually the very same he had thought of before, Seunghyun, though his powers far extended beyond that.

 

_ “Seokjin, this boy is uncannily like Seunghyun don’t you think?” _ Namjoon asked through the mental link between he and his mate, Seokjin smiling smugly in response.

 

_ “Oh babe I thought of that the instant I reached into his mind. You’re rather slow tonight. _ ” Namjoon rolled his eyes,

 

_ “Forgive me for not being as well versed in witchcraft as you love, I was raised in a world without magic until I was turned.”  _ He bit back playfully, cutting off the conversation as Jiyong exhaled a long breath, his heart rate calming down some. Namjoon quirked an eyebrow, this boy was remarkably level-headed. 

 

“Ok, so I think I have my head wrapped around this a little more, still a little freaked out so forgive me for that, but I’m doing better, just have a lot of questions.” Seokjin chuckled at that and tentatively reached out to take Jiyong’s hand, the witch flinching at first but then relaxing to allow the contact.

 

“There’s no need to apologize Jiyong, the existence of vampires is a frightening thing for humans, you can ask almost anyone in our family about how they felt before they were turned. Now, I’d be happy to answer any questions you may have and hopefully,” Seokjin giggled, “hopefully dispel any misconceptions you may have.” Jiyong clicked his tongue and sat back clapping his hands. 

 

“Alright, prepare to be here for a few hours. First off, when you say family, do you mean the other vampires living here? And what about this,” Jiyong made air quotations, “baby vampire that fed on me? How old are all of you?” Namjoon perked up at that line of questioning, looking at Seokjin for approval and sliding off the table to properly sit in a chair and face Jiyong now that the threat of his attempted escape was gone and Seokjin nodded at him.

 

“Perhaps I’d be more suited to explaining this matter. First of all yes, when we say family we are talking about the other vampires in this house. This is because of the magic that binds us together, it is very much like a family in a way I can’t fully describe. Seokjin asked me to turn him about 300 years ago so that we could be together for eternity, you see, the magic that binds us together is very close to what you would call a soulmate bond, we are lovers for life now and have a certain connection that I have with no one else in this family, also commonly referred to as a coven. I have been a vampire for 523 years, and I took control of the family when my maker, Byunghun was killed about 350 years ago.” Jiyong frowned solemnly.

 

“Oh God, I’m, I’m so sorry for your loss.” He said genuinely, catching Namjoon off guard for a moment, a moment that brought back the pain of losing his master for the first time in years, the agony of being left with a gaping hole in his chest and a blood brother that he had no idea how to care for and ultimately watched as he descended into madness. Seokjin let go of Jiyong’s hand to take hold of Namjoon’s who stroked his thumb over his mate’s hand before letting it go so he didn’t have to stretch over the table. 

 

_ “I’m fine baby, don’t worry about me, thank you for being so sweet to me always.”  _ he said mentally before addressing Jiyong, “That’s very kind of you to say, no one has expressed something like that for quite some time, I was caught off guard. Anyway, it was a long time ago, and left a rather big problem I’ve been dealing with ever since. You see, I have a brother of sorts, meaning he was turned by the same vampire as me, and even before we became magically bound as blood brothers he was a very dear friend of mine. However, my master was killed while my brother was still transitioning, which left him extremely vulnerable.” Namjoon sighed heavily, the sound of Yoongi’s desperate and hungry screams echoing in his brain before he made the mistake of letting him out of the basement. “To explain, a newborn vampire in transition is nothing like the vampire they turn out to be, they’re,” Namjoon hums musingly, “they’re child-like in their vulnerability, unable to properly hunt for themselves and requiring a steady amount of their maker’s blood for their conscience to return normally to them when their body finally adjusts. I however, failed my brother, and he went on a rampage in his bloodlust haze, gorging himself and leaving countless bodies behind. When he finally emerged from his newborn phase, nearly all traces of his humanity were gone, which is incredibly dangerous, for both the humans and the vampire themselves, since a lack of humanity goes hand in hand with a lack of concern for consequences. Vampires without their humanity are the most frequently hunted, and I couldn’t allow Yoongi, my best friend, to become one of those vampires when it was my fault in the first place he became the way he is. As it is, we’re making progress, each new addition to the family helps restore a piece of him to the point where I am beginning to truly believe I could actually right the wrongs I’ve done against him and return him to the person he once was, he was truly so kind.” Namjoon closed his mouth when he realized he was rambling and looked up to see both Seokjin and Jiyong looking extremely distraught, the pity and sadness blatant on the young witch’s face. Seokjin’s expression was however distraught for a different reason, and Namjoon frowned at him, his concerned ‘darling, what’s wrong’ cut off by Seokjin, who said in a horrified voice. 

 

“Darling, I didn’t lay a silencing spell over the room.” Namjoon’s eyes widened and with vampire speed he stood just in time to intercept an equally quick Yoongi, who came at Namjoon with fury in his eyes. Jiyong yelped and stood from his chair as Namjoon flipped Yoongi over and straddled his chest, pinning his arms down with his far superior strength. It didn’t stop Yoongi from thrashing and hissing at his brother, his once onyx eyes flashing crimson in his rage, despite how well fed he was. 

 

“Go ahead, humiliate me some more Namjoon, humiliate me in front of the entire coven and the outsiders! I’ll fucking kill all of you!” He screeched at him, whipping his head to the side to glare daggers at Jiyong, the killing intent heavy in his gaze. “I’m not some broken toy for you to fix, I’m not broken! Fuck you! Fuck all of you!” Namjoon grunted at the strength his brother fought him with, laying his weight further forward on Yoongi’s arms and tightening his grip, the bones in Yoongi’s arms beginning to fracture at the grip. Despite his fear and accompanying sadness and self-loathing, Namjoon felt a rush of hope swell inside him as well as he looked into Yoongi’s eyes. Humiliation and the secondary emotion of anger were both emotions that were necessary in feeling human, they were a part of humanity, which meant that Yoongi was indeed making progress. Seokjin had come around the table to move Jiyong behind him. By this point Taehyung and the nomads had come into the room as well, and Jiyong cowered behind Seokjin even further at the presence of the vampires that had kidnapped him. Namjoon growled deep in his throat in a way that commanded Yoongi’s attention. 

 

“Yoongi look at me!” He demanded, the magic in the command forcing Yoongi, no matter how he struggled against it, to look Namjoon in the eyes, emotions swirling in his red eyes. Namjoon calmed the tone of his voice but kept it firm, “Yoongi I’m not trying to humiliate you. You know I’m right, deep inside you know this isn’t how you once were. Don’t you remember how kind you were Yoongi? How passionate and determined you were to survive? I see it in your eyes, you’re angry, and embarrassed, and ashamed.” Namjoon smiled in spite of the seriousness of the situation, and Taehyung put his hands over his mouth and whimpered,

 

“Yoongi-hyung.” Turning into Jungkook’s shoulder who stared on in blatant awe and confusion at the coven dynamic currently taking place before his eyes. Belatedly Namjoon lamented over the fact that this would complicate his discussion with Hoseok later on, but this was not important presently, now he needed to focus on Yoongi, who shook his head and hissed, an entirely inhuman sound. Realizing the severity of the situation, Hoseok ushered the two younger vampires out of the room as quickly as they had come, and Namjoon mentally communicated to Seokjin that he needed to take Jiyong somewhere else to further answer his questions now that Namjoon couldn’t, sighing in relief when his mate obeyed, guiding a frightened and shellshocked Jiyong out of the room.

 

“Yoongi,” Namjoon prompted desperately, “Please, remember the human you used to be, how close we were, even before we became brothers, remember your compassion, your strength of will, your humor.” Yoongi shook his head and screeched at the memories of his past self, the frail, abused, disgustingly  _ mortal _ human he had been. 

 

“No, no,  _ no _ ! I was weak, I was  _ weak  _ to  _ care _ , I was just a beaten down kid that latched on to the nearest thing that made things seem okay. You were just a distraction! I never cared about you, I’d kill you if our bond didn’t make it impossible.” Yoongi shouted, but there were bloody tears in his eyes, spilling over his temples as he remembered the way Namjoon had made him feel strong, had made his life seem normal and fun. Namjoon was always there in that forest they had first met in, waiting by a tall tree as Yoongi trudged into the forest with fresh wounds from his nobleman father, a despicable man who hated his bastard son that lowered his status in society or from the higher ranked Chungin men his age. Namjoon himself had worn clothes of the Yangban class, telling him his father was a government official. It had taken some time after that for Yoongi to act normally around Namjoon, still so stuck in the mindset of the classist society he had grown up in whereas Namjoon no longer felt the weight of importance of the human social classes. But once Yoongi got comfortable he felt the weight of despair from being constantly hated and abused lift some and for the first time in years he actually was able to have fun, and to feel loved, enjoying his companionship with the strange, higher ranked boy. It got to the point that Yoongi often spent days at a time with Namjoon, willingly taking the beating for disappearing when he returned to his father’s home. 

 

_ “Why do you stay with that monster?” Namjoon asked, his reddish-brown eyes focused as he applied the healing ointment to the cut on Yoongi’s left cheek, the younger man chuckling a little mirthlessly in response, _

 

_ “Well it’s not like I have anywhere else to go, I don’t exactly have any money of my own now do I?” He retorted with no bite, wincing at the sting of the ointment. Namjoon sighed and looked Yoongi in the eyes, something he didn’t do very often, chewing on the inside of his cheek, _

 

_ “Perhaps not, but you never even stand up to him, or anyone that hurts you for that matter. Self defense isn’t a crime Yoongi.” He said, furrowing his brows. Yoongi simply shrugged, regretting the action when his right shoulder protested, having landed on it pretty hard the night before when he’d been pushed to the ground. _

 

_ “If I have to be the person to get hurt in order to save somebody else from the same abuse then I’ll do it, besides, it’s not that bad, I have a high pain tolerance. It’s just, ah, ouch, worse the day after.” Namjoon slumped his shoulders, struck once again by Yoongi’s selflessness. He had once told him of how he used to take beatings from his father in the stead of his mother when she had still been alive. Byunghoon had told him to wait at least another year before revealing his vampiric nature to his friend, who his master had also taken a liking to when Namjoon finally introduced Yoongi to him. But Namjoon knew this kind of abuse, with someone has kind hearted as Yoongi, he would take his beatings until his father or someone else finally killed him, and Namjoon had a feeling it would be sooner rather than later. _

_ “Your bleeding heart could get you killed someday, you know that?” he sighed, and Yoongi threw his head back and laughed, his gums visible with how wide his smile was.  _

 

_ “I refuse to die, even if death has to drag me kicking and screaming to the underworld. But I don’t know, if i were to die I think I could be happy. I mean, these last four years have probably been the happiest I’ve ever been, I’ve never really had a best friend before. I mean sure I have a couple of friends, but nothing like the bond we have.” Yoongi scoffed at himself, “That sounds foolish doesn’t it?” Namjoon chuckled and shook his head. It had been over a century since Namjoon had had a friend like Yoongi, and disputes between his master and his friend’s sire had driven them apart violently. But Yoongi was human, he was different, so completely oblivious to the bloodshed that was the norm in Namjoon’s life.  _

 

_ “No, I don’t think it’s foolish at all, I feel the same way. But who knows, maybe we’re both fools.” _

 

Yoongi pushed at the mental assault Namjoon had wailed on him with, forcing such a precious memory back into his mind when he hadn’t been the person he once was in centuries, having almost completely forgotten those details, of the beatings he brushed off, the quiet determination he had to continue to defy his father by his very existence. He roared and pushed back against Namjoon, trying to force the older vampire out of his mind, bucking his hips in a physical attempt to get Namjoon off of him. 

 

“Stop it Namjoon! I don’t wanna remember this!” He seethed, his head pounding in time with the mental battle between him and his brother. But Namjoon refused to relent, both he and Yoongi could feel the odd shell that kept Yoongi’s humanity sealed away form yet another crack, the barrier already damaged from years of attempts to restore Yoongi to the man he was. Namjoon growled but his expression softened,

 

“It’s working Yoongi! You and I both know it is, why are you fighting me?” He asked harshly, planting his weight firmly on Yoongi’s torso, hooking his feet under Yoongi’s knees to prevent him from moving his lower body as he attacked again. 

 

_ Namjoon stared on nervously as Byunghoon took Yoongi into his arms on the ground of the courtyard, his friend trembling from fear, despite consenting to being turned, knowing the injuries dealt to him were fatal. Namjoon was still overcome with the rage he felt when Yoongi had first stumbled to his front gate and yelled for him weakly. His father had finally crossed the line in a drunken rage, taking his sword and swinging it blindly, the blade slicing through Yoongi’s abdomen. Namjoon had barely been able to contain himself around his friend, the smell of blood and open flesh sparking an intense hunger inside of him, having not fed in a few days.  _

 

_ “Namjoon, please, you have to turn me, I don’t want to die like this!” Yoongi had begged after collapsing into Namjoon’s arms, too weak from the blood loss to stand. Namjoon had told him about being a vampire a few months prior, Yoongi taking it remarkably well, brushing it off almost, regarding his state of being as some sort of disease that Namjoon needed to treat with human blood. He had previously refused Byunghoon’s offer to turn him and join his family alongside Namjoon, explaining that he had no qualms about Namjoon and him being vampires, but having no desire to be a vampire himself, not keen on surviving off of the death and injury of others. Byunghoon had confided in Namjoon that he had expected the answer, but it would take something drastic for the stubborn man to change his mind. Even still, watching as Yoongi bled out in the middle of the courtyard because they hadn’t the time to get him inside didn’t sit well with Namjoon, and he too found himself trembling from fear, with this level of injury and prior blood loss it wasn’t a sure thing that Yoongi would even survive the turning process. He rushed across the courtyard to kneel on the ground and take Yoongi’s bloody hand in his, his willpower wavering, but when Yoongi met his gaze he strengthened his resolve and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, his best friend’s breathing growing more ragged by the second. _

 

_ “I-I’m afraid, don’t let go of my hand, please. It, it comforts me.” Namjoon felt tears well up in his eyes, the sting of the blood clouding his vision. He shook his head, _

 

_ “I won’t let go, don’t let go either Yoongi-yah.” Yoongi nodded and Namjoon looked at Byunghoon, who had Yoongi gently cradled in the best position to minimize discomfort while being able to comfortably drain him. “Master? Are you ready?” Byunghoon nodded, a small, sympathetic smile on his face, but his brows furrowed in worry.  _

 

_ “Yoongi-yah are  _ you _ ready? Are you ready to join the family, son?” Byunghoon asked gently, and Yoongi sighed, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he nodded vigorously. Yoongi’s slippery hand squeezed tighter as Byunghoon let his fangs extend and when Namjoon blinked the bloody tears in his eyes spilled over. _

 

_ “I’m sorry you couldn’t become my brother under less dire circumstances.” Namjoon said, attempting humor, and Yoongi laughed nervously. _

 

_ “Even so, I’m excited to be your brother.” The smile on both of their faces disappeared when Byunghoon’s fangs punctured Yoongi’s carotid artery, and Namjoon sobbed when his best friend screamed at the pain. _

 

Yoongi screamed at the memory of the pain, of the emotions so foreign to him now buzzing in his brain, the overwhelming sense of humanity that exploded inside of him so suddenly, forced into him by his blood brother, who’s grip on him had loosened drastically. When Yoongi opened his eyes, he saw Namjoon looming over him, tears dripping onto Yoongi’s shirt.

 

“Yoongi-yah, forgive me. I don’t want to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you, I just want you back, I want to reverse the damage I’ve caused.” Yoongi swallowed hard, staring hard into Namjoon’s red eyes and biting into his trembling bottom lip.

“I’m afraid, I don’t want my humanity back, I, it would break me Namjoon, I’ve killed so many people, I-I tore my own  _ father  _ limb from limb! I slaughtered everyone in the house! I can’t allow myself to feel that guilt Namjoon, it would destroy me.” He admitted shakily, his onyx eyes soft pools like they used to be, this was the closest to the Yoongi Namjoon had known than it had been in years. Suddenly it made sense to Namjoon, why it had taken this long for Yoongi to finally start cracking, to finally let his humanity back in bit by bit; it hurt him, everything he had done in the last three centuries coming back to haunt him all at once would overwhelm Yoongi’s kind soul and destroy him, he would surely put a stake in his own heart for all the sins he’s committed.

 

“But you have your  _ family  _ Yoongi! We can help you through it, I won’t let go of your hand after so many years.” Namjoon moved his left hand away from Yoongi’s wrist to intertwine their fingers just like he had the night Yoongi had been turned and squeezed, “Master may be gone, but I’m still here, I’ll always be here Yoongi-yah. Just, just come back to me.” He implored, his expression pained in a way Yoongi hadn’t seen in years. But the shell guarding his humanity was healing, and he solemnly shook his head,

 

“I can’t. Not yet.” He whispered, before swiftly dislodged Namjoon off of him, and in the blink of an eye he was gone, leaving Namjoon stunned and feeling like he’d been shot with a silver bullet. He sighed heavily, very positive that everyone in the living room had heard what had happened, and he wasn’t sure he could face them after showing such vulnerability. Even Tae hadn’t seen this side of him to this extent, and it made Namjoon uncomfortable, usually ruling his coven as the calm and collected leader, which most of the time he was, he very rarely let his emotions overtake his rational mind, except of course when it came to nurturing the newest addition to the coven, but that was more of a magical alteration in his mind, the parental instinct in him minimizing rational thought. Raking his hand through his hair, Namjoon stood, closing his eyes and staring sadly at the spot where Yoongi had been, unsure of where he went wrong. He thought he had been so close to bringing him back to humanity by himself, but perhaps Jimin was truly the key to finally break him down, and who knows how long that could take. 

 

“Shit.” He cursed softly to himself, deciding he couldn’t avoid talking to Hoseok tonight after asking him to stay longer, not wanting to be rude. It was no surprise when he walked in the living room to find Hoseok awkwardly sitting in a chair looking like he had no idea how to interact with Namjoon now and Jungkook and Taehyung sitting by the fire with Taehyung’s head in the younger’s lap, Jungkook stroking his hair. He would have to talk to Taehyung later as well, to comfort him and help stabilize his mental state after seeing what he had tonight, surely it had upset him, having never witnessed Namjoon raise his voice or demonstrate his dominance as leader of the coven. For now though Taehyung seemed content to let Jungkook comfort him, something for which Namjoon was very grateful for, and he approached Hoseok, dried blood on the back of his hand from wiping away his tears. His eyes were no doubt red, but perhaps coming to Hoseok in a state of vulnerability would work in his favor, 

 

“Hoseok, I am deeply sorry for what just happened and putting you in a place of discomfort, it was most certainly not the most opportune of times. Would you still be willing to speak with me in private for a moment?” He asked, and Hoseok drew in a deep breath, obviously uncomfortable, but nodded, even offering Namjoon a smile.

 

“Of course h-hyung.” He stuttered, standing and gesturing for Namjoon to lead the way. With one last worried look at Tae, Namjoon made his way to the back door, and once he was sure he was far enough away he turned back to Hoseok, who jumped when he faced him, a startled noise bubbling up. “U-um, what did you wanna talk about?” He asked, his body language confusing Namjoon. He looked very ready to flee, nervous in the way that he feared for his life, and Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Hoseok, are you afraid I’m going to kill you right now?” He asked incredulously, and Hoseok winced, shifting his feet so that he was firmly planted in his position. He drew in a shaky breath and nodded without looking at Namjoon.

 

“I, I figured you saw me as a threat to the safety of your coven and were only pretending to be kind in order to make me comfortable around you. Am I wrong?” He asked, finally looking up to meet Namjoon’s gaze. Namjoon sighed,

 

“Oh my God,  _ no _ I most certainly am not going to kill you! For one thing that would destroy Taehyung and secondly I genuinely enjoy you and Jungkook’s company. I will admit I am uncomfortable about you being nomads since your kind are most commonly hunted and I was concerned for the safety of my childe and by extension my whole family, however that is what leads me to the actual reason I wanted to talk to you. I will understand if you refuse and it is entirely justified if you do, but I wanted to invite you and Jungkook to join my coven, even though you two are not bonded to us by blood I know a witch that can make it so that you are bonded to us by magic.” Namjoon finished awkwardly and fiddled with his hands, feeling oddly nervous about Hoseok’s response. Hoseok’s eyes were wide when he looked at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, his brows raised crookedly in disbelief. 

 

“Are, are you serious? Kookie and I could really join your coven? You’re not pulling my leg?” Namjoon shrugged, 

 

“No of course not, I’m completely serious, Taehyung already accepts you as family and Jimin won’t know the difference when he finishes transitioning. Seokjin quite likes you as well, and so do I, the main problem would be Yoongi, which is what makes me nervous, but I assure you I can keep him in line if he raises a stink about it. Hopefully it won’t matter once he regains his humanity, what you saw tonight was actually progress despite what you might think. I’m sorry again for that, I’m not usually one to lose my cool like that.” Hoseok chuckled, looking away from Namjoon and off into the trees surrounding the house. It wasn’t the original house he had lived in with Byunghoon, but it felt more like home than it had when it was just the two of them. The surrounding forest made it feel more familiar, even if the house was completely different, perhaps that was what made Namjoon so comfortable to live here, though it could also be due to the countless wards placed around the property to conceal it from anyone Namjoon didn’t want to see it. 

 

“I mean I would have to ask Jungkook, he still has no concept of what coven dynamics are like, frankly I don’t either, and having him constantly around Yoongi does make the parent in me a little uncomfortable.” 

 

“I understand, it’s perfectly alright if you refuse.” Namjoon assured, and Hosok snapped his head back quickly and waved his hands and shook his head, 

 

“Oh no no I’m not refusing at all, I’d be honored to join your coven, it will just take a little adjustment period.” He explained, and Namjoon let out a breath of relief. 

 

“That’s great to hear. I could let you two move in tonight if you want? Or you could move in at any point really. We have plenty of rooms.” Namjoon offered, gesturing for Hoseok to follow him back inside now that their conversation didn’t need to be private anymore. Though he was no longer bothered by temperature, Namjoon could tell it was a cold night, the brisk breeze swiping over his face as he made his way back towards the house. 

 

“Kookie and I would just have to go grab our stuff from our den, which means we probably can’t move in tonight since we couldn’t make it back before dawn, but we could come tomorrow night!” Hoseok thought aloud, and Namjoon waved his hand,

 

“Oh don’t worry about that, I could give you a couple of my daylight rings, I have four in lying around in a drawer that I don’t use-”

 

“Whoa whoa hold up, you have  _ how many  _ daylight rings?” He interrupted, balking at Namjoon a little. Namjoon cleared his throat,

 

“Well in total I have about ten, but only three are in use, Yoongi doesn’t normally use his unless he needs to.” Hoseok whistled lowly and huffed an incredulous laugh,

 

“Damn, guess they don’t call you guys the Daywalker coven for nothing, how can you stand the powerlessness? Does the sunlight not weaken you when you wear the ring? How did you even get that many? Witches are so stingy about giving them out! Does Seokjin make them?” Namjoon laughed and shrugged his shoulders, amused by all the questions and the use of the name his coven had been labeled with.

 

“That name still gets me every time. I don’t exactly know the inner workings of the spell used on the rings but it does help with the power drain a little bit, I still feel tired when walking about but it’s not too bad. But no, Seokjin’s own magic isn’t really wired to performing that sort of spell, he could siphon such power from a witch of different capabilities, but he can’t do it on his own. A witch we found and took care of once made eight for us, said he needed the practice. The one I wear and the one Yoongi wears were from a different witch my master had close ties with, his ring is the one Yoongi wears.” Hoseok hummed thoughtfully and fell silent for a moment as the house came back into view. It was a European style house that Namjoon had had built in the sixties, but it was timeless in a way that Namjoon found tasteful. The old house he and his master had lived in was far too old fashioned and had begun crumbling for his tastes and he had long grown tired of Daegu, the growing city of Busan appearing far more appealing.

 

“So you have a pet witch? That’s just unfair, I wish I had a witch, must come in handy. In any case, spending another night in some abandoned warehouse as opposed to a real bed sounds like a bad joke. No, we’ll be back perhaps a little after dawn.” Namjoon threw his head back and laughed, imagining Seunghyun’s reaction to being called a pet,

 

“That’s a good point, alright I’ll wait for you to come back, I’ll probably be awake late tonight anyway. And better not let Seunghyun hear you call him a pet, I doubt he’d take kindly to it.” Hoseok giggled and thanked Namjoon for the advice and Namjoon opened the back door to let Hoseok re-enter first, Jungkook whipping his head around to make sure his sire was unharmed. Namjoon winced, positive now that Jungkook too had feared for both his and his sire’s lives tonight. The older vampire sucked at his teeth,  _ Do they really think I’m that much of an ass? _ He wondered, slightly irritated at the mistrust of the nomads but chalking it up to simply being over careful, it was probably how they had survived for so long. The existence of vampires wasn’t exactly a secret, but they were certainly not accepted in the human world in the way that witches or fairies were. Vampires were seen as a threat to be neutralized, and there were several underground organizations that specialized in hunting them down, and it was no wonder that nomadic vampires were the most common victim. Nomads were the misfits of the vampire community, since the creatures of the night were normally too proud to not declare a firmly established home for themselves, but nomads were a wilder sort, freer and more vulnerable. They hunted as much as they wanted and skipped town so as to not get caught, procuring temporary homes for themselves in the homes of their victims, abandoned places or even in the wild itself, but they never lasted too long, no matter how clever they were. It was most likely this cautiousness that Jungkook and Hoseok had that separated them from other nomads, and Namjoon respected them for it. 

 

“Tae behaved himself while I was gone I hope?” He asked humorously, earning a giggle from Jungkook when he turned his gaze away from Hoseok.

 

“Like an angel, um, hyung. He passed out a couple minutes ago.” Namjoon smiled warmly at his childe curled up on the floor, his head still in Jungkook’s lap. Hoseok ruffled Jungkook’s hair and knelt down beside him.

 

“Alright kiddo, we gotta head out in a second, got some good news though I wanna tell you about on the way.” Hoseok turned to Namjoon, “Where did you say those rings were hyung?” Namjoon hooked a thumb over his shoulder, 

 

“They should be in a drawer in my room, here I can show you, gotta take Tae to bed anyway.” Namjoon bent down and scooped Taehyung into his arms, the younger vampire instantly curling in towards his sire and smiling subtly in his sleep. He gestured for the other two to follow him before leading them upstairs.

 

“What rings hyung?” Jungkook asked as they made their way down the hall. Hoseok just slung an arm around Jungkook’s shoulders and chuckled. 

 

“That’s a part of the good news I have to tell you about, that and we’re coming back here tonight.” Jungkook raised an eyebrow at his sire, looking at him like he was stupid.

 

“Uh, that sounds great, but um, the sun would come up before we get back.” He pointed out, and Namjoon couldn’t help his chuckle.

 

“That’s what the rings are for. The Daywalker coven doesn’t get that name for nothing. I’m giving you and Hoseok one so you can get back safely.” He explained before shifting Taehyung so he could open the door to his room, knowing he would probably wake up if the scent of his sire disappeared and deciding to let him sleep in his bed. It was still early for a vampire to go to sleep, but Taehyung had been awake all day, having gone to meet his family for lunch and spending the day with them afterwards before he went hunting with Hoseok and Jungkook. It warmed Namjoon’s heart to see Taehyung after he had been with his family, who still very much kept ties with him after he was turned. It had been Taehyung’s father that had actually been the one to seek him out and ask that he turn his oldest son to save him from the pancreatic cancer that had ravaged him. Taehyung’s father had been from a family of witches, but had no magic himself, and his family was not particularly known for being powerful, and certainly wouldn’t have saved Taehyung had they been asked, many witches not believing in the tampering of fate. Byunghoon had ties with the family for years and Namjoon often paid visits to them with Seokjin so his mate could help the children with their magic to keep up good relations with them, since any alliance with a witch family could prove useful should Namjoon need to use them. He couldn’t have been able to refuse to turn Taehyung when he met the boy though, falling in love instantly with the boy’s smile and heart of gold. He flourished as a vampire though, like he was destined to be one, he hunted like a pro and his self control was impeccable, making Namjoon proud everyday. After situating Tae into his bed and pulling the covers over him, Namjoon opened the drawer on his bedside table and selected two identical rings, both silver in color, fashioned like a dragon curling around itself, a small moonstone placed into the end of the tail. Hoseok made a noise of awe when held them out to them and Jungkook’s mouth fell open.

 

“Y-you’re just,  _ giving  _ these to us?” he asked, and Namjoon nodded.

“I don’t see why not, they have more use being worn than laying around in a drawer.” Hoseok tentatively took the rings and handed one to Jungkook, who held it reverently before slipping it on, and Namjoon breathed a sigh of relief when it fit, while it was just a little big on Hoseok. “I can have Seokjin shrink it down when you come back.” Hoseok chuckled,

 

“Must be nice having a witch as a mate huh?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Namjoon and he rolled his eyes with a smile,

 

“Speaking of which, I should probably go check on him and our new friend, I hope you two don’t mind seeing yourselves out?” Hoseok shook his head, 

 

“Not at all, we’ll be back in a few hours.” Namjoon and Hoseok shared a knowing look before the younger sire nudged his creation, who was still marveling at his new daylight ring and guided him out of the room. Namjoon  closed the drawer and reached out mentally to Seokjin. 

 

“ _ How’s that talk coming along?”  _ He asked, and he felt Seokjin chuckle on the other side of the link. 

 

_ “Fairly well considering the fact that he witnessed your brother lunge for your throat.”  _ Namjoon rolled his eyes and and set off to where he felt Seokjin’s presence, the upstairs sitting room in the west wing. He would have to find out for himself just how successful his mate’s discussion with the latent witch when he arrived in the sitting room, so he he made the short journey from his room in the east wing to the west wing at vampire speed, accidentally startling Jiyong when he arrived in the sitting room, the young man yelping shortly and jerking from where he had been talking to Seokjin on the couch opposite the chair Seokjin was sitting in. Seokjin shot his mate a disapproving stare, to which Namjoon winced in apology as Jiyong calmed down with a hand over his heart, the organ in question beating a great deal faster than it had been before Namjoon arrived.

 

“Sorry, that’s going to take me a while to get used to.” Jiyong apologized before Namjoon could deliver his own, and the vampire chuckled,

 

“No, no, I’m at fault, you are handling yourself remarkably well for only just being introduced to the vampire world. I also apologize for my brother’s behavior earlier,” Namjoon chuckled, “Believe it or not though what you witnessed was progress in getting his humanity back. Any display of true human emotion is a win in my book.” Jiyong made a noise of revelation in response, his brows knitting together as Namjoon sat in the armchair next to Seokjin, some itch in his heart prompting him to reach over the distance and take his mate’s hand into his own. Seokjin glanced over at him and gave him a knowingly sad smile, he was worried for him. Namjoon only shook his head and gave the hand in his a squeeze, whispering a ‘ _ later’ _ into his mind.

 

“I’m sorry about your brother,” Jiyong broke the silence, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward, bracing his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his folded fingers. “Is there any way that my magic could help him if I awaken it? I don’t think I know how to quite place it, but under the danger and cold I felt from, Yoongi was it? I could definitely feel something warm, I think that could be his humanity, um, if that says anything about this progress you’re talking about.” Namjoon looked over to Seokjin with widened eyes,

 

“ _ You sure got a lot of progress done on the talk about interpreting how his magic reacts to things didn’t you?”  _ Namjoon only received a proud smirk from his mate before he turned his attention back to Jiyong,

 

“I can’t say for sure if you could help, but let me ask you a question, Jiyong. Why would you want to help my brother? Or even associate with vampires after what happened to you tonight?” Namjoon asked, gauging Jiyong’s reaction and response to see if he could truly invest in the latent witch. He would have to call Seunghyun to really seal the deal, it was ultimately up to the witch to see if he was willing to take on an apprentice. Jiyong leaned back on the couch, considering his answer for a moment,

 

“I was adopted Namjoon-ssi, my parents have no knowledge of magic and from how I was raised they have no desire to know. But I’ve always felt my magic, I never knew what it was until tonight, but it’s always been there. While a part of me is still freaked out about being fed on and being around a bunch of predatory monsters, forgive the term, I would have never known about my magic if your coven hadn’t kidnapped me. It’s also from a curiosity I’m feeling about you guys, cause I’ve always grown up with people telling me vampires were monsters incapable of feeling anything but blood lust and that you’re no meant to be understood, only feared and destroyed. I thought all vampires were like Yoongi, ruthless and bloodthirsty, but from what I’ve gathered that couldn’t be further from the truth. I’d like to awaken my magic with Seokjin and this Seunghyun guy’s help, if that’s alright with you.” Jiyong licked at his bottom lip nervously, like he’d realized he’d been rambling, but Namjoon smiled softly at him, looking over to Seokjin and raising an eyebrow at him, earning a smug grin from his mate in return.

 

“I would be happy to help you Jiyong. I suppose I should try and make a phone call to Seunghyun so we can get things in order.” Namjoon pulled his rarely used phone from his pocket and searching through his contacts before coming across  _ Choi Seunghyun  _ and pressing the dial button, putting the phone on speaker mode. Seunghyun nearly had the same sleeping schedule as vampires most of the time, and it wasn’t surprising when the immortal witch picked up after two rings.

 

_ “Namjoon-hyung, haven’t heard your voice in a while, how can I help you?”  _ Seunghyun’s baritone voice crackled through the speaker in the same calm tone he frequented. Namjoon cleared his throat after chuckling shortly,

 

“I apologize for neglecting you so, Seunghyun, I have you on speaker phone with Seokjin and a new friend of ours, a latent witch, Kwon Jiyong.” Namjoon explained and Seunghyun sighed in response, something relieved about it.

 

_ “I’ve been seeing the name Kwon everywhere nowadays, knew it meant something. Jiyong-ssi, how can I help you? _ ” He asked, and Jiyong leaned forward so his voice would be picked up better.

 

“Ah it’s nice to meet you Seunghyun-ssi. Um, well long story short I had no idea I was a witch until tonight and I was hoping you could help me awaken my magic. Seokjin has told me we have the same magical predisposition.” Seokjin smiled encouragingly at Jiyong as Seunghyun answered,

 

_ “Blood magic and necromancy huh? Seokjin-hyung would be right about that. Would you be talking about an apprenticeship hyung? _ ” 

 

“Yup, something like that.” Seokjin answered, “I can siphon from you and help out if you need me, but I thought it’d be best to have you teach him since it’s your speciality Seunghyunie.” He elaborated and Seunghyun hummed.

 

“I also had a question for you regarding Jimin.” Namjoon piped up, and Seunghyun murmured for him to elaborate. “Well you see, Jiyong was actually brought to the house to feed Jimin, and as he drank from him his eyes had a reflective, or rather, a glowing property to them. He seemed a lot more lucid after feeding from him as well. I was wondering if Jiyong’s sped up the transformation process.” Namjoon furrowed his brows when Seunghyun’s deep laugh resonated through the phone, shifting his eyes up to Jiyong, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, his expression strained as he took in the anecdote of what happened from while he was unconscious.

 

_ “I had a feeling that was how the poor guy had gotten involved with you hyung. My apologies Jiyong-ssi, I shouldn’t laugh at that. However the fact that Jimin was even able to stop himself from draining him is a miracle. The glowing, as you put, is simply that magic from the blood reflecting in his eyes and should be gone by the next time he wakes up. I do think, with Jiyong’s predisposition, his blood greatly sped up the process, and if you want I could come and check on his cognitive functions within the next week to see how he’s doing since I’ll be in town. My guess though is the blood shortened the transition by at least a week.”  _ Namjoon breathed a sigh of relief, hearing the verdict from the witch’s mouth doing wonders at finally easing his nerves about Jimin’s condition, the fact that his turning process was shortened lifting a burden off the vampire’s shoulders. 

 

“Seunghyun-ssi, do you think we could meet when you’re next in town?” Jiyong asked, “Also, um, if I, if I wanted to let Jimin feed from me again, would it help out even more?” Namjoon and Seokjin’s eyes both snapped to Jiyong’s face in surprise. It wasn’t often a human would willingly offer up their neck for a vampire to feed from, unless they either had a death wish or were a masochist. It was especially dangerous to be fed on by a newborn, and Namjoon couldn’t quite fathom why Jiyong would want to risk such a thing. Seunghyun seemed shocked by the question as well, stunned into a moment of silence.

 

_ “Well yes I’d be happy to meet with you and discuss an apprenticeship with you, and I think it’s safe to say that it could definitely help Jimin’s transition, my only worry besides your safety would be the possibility of Jimin getting addicted to witch blood, which would make him a rather dangerously picky eater, though Namjoon-hyung if you kept a steady supply of your blood and human blood with it I don’t think a couple more feeds would have any adverse affects, it would all be up to Jiyong.” _ Jiyong laid back to ponder this, mulling the information around in his head before shrugging and looking at Namjoon.

 

“I’m willing to do it if it means helping the kid out.” Namjoon nodded at Jiyong in gratitude,

 

“That would be a huge help, thank you Jiyong.” Seunghyun yawned on the other line,

 

_ “Anything else you need?”  _ He asked, and Namjoon chuckled,

 

“No I think that’s about it. When should I expect you next week?” Seunghyun usually stayed at Namjoon’s house whenever he found himself in Busan, and Namjoon needed to know when he should have his usual room ready for his arrival.

 

_ “Eh I should get there on Thursday morning, and I’ll be pretty busy until early evening. _ ” He replied, and Namjoon nodded his head in understanding,

 

“See you Thursday then?” Seunghyun chuckled,

 

“ _ See you Thursday hyung.” _ He said before promptly hanging up. Namjoon retrieved his phone with a sigh, checking the time for good measure, slightly surprised so much had happened in just five hours, having woken up at around 21:15, and it was already thirty minutes past 2 

 

“It must be getting pretty late for you Jiyong, would you like to sleep here for tonight. I understand if you’d be uncomfortable with the idea, if that’s the case, I can escort you home.” Jiyong shook his head,

 

“Nah it’s fine, if you’re alright with me sleeping here for the night I’d be fine with crashing here.” Seokjin stood then,

 

“You can sleep in my room if you’d like, just for a little sense of extra protection.” He offered brightly, which Jiyong gladly accepted. Namjoon quickly exchanged phone numbers with the latent witch and gave him Seunghyun’s number as well before bidding him goodnight, allowing Seokjin to take him to his room to get him settled in. Seokjin sent one look at Namjoon that said ‘ _ I’ll stop by later’  _ before heading down the hall, Namjoon following them for a time before he made the turn to take him to his own room. Taehyung was still sound asleep in his bed when he got there, and he sat on the edge of the mattress to gently brush his fingers along Taehyung’s silky, silver hair. Even after twelve years, it was still so odd to see how Taehyung slept, so still and peaceful, not a sound coming from him nor any movement of the rise and fall of his chest. As a dying human at home hospice care, Namjoon had sat by Taehyung’s bedside in the weeks before he turned him, listening to the ragged way he breathed in his sleep, like he was fighting for every breath he took, his heart murmuring weakly and the smell around him overwhelmingly reeking of sickness. This suited Tae better, finally able to sleep soundly, and Namjoon smiled fondly at the boy who was previously his youngest. Suddenly Taehyung’s eyes cracked open and he groaned softly,

 

“Master?” He called out sleepily, turning to look into Namjoon’s eyes.

 

“Yeah, it’s me sunshine, I’m sorry to wake you.” The sire apologized, Tae merely shaking it off with his head. There was something sad in his shining brown eyes, and Namjoon frowned.

 

“Is Yoongi-hyung gonna be ok?” He asked worriedly, and Namjoon bit at his lip, smiling solemnly down at Taehyung and stroking his thumb over his smooth, golden cheek.

 

“In time, yes. We’re all gonna be ok sunshine, don’t you worry.” He reassured, and for once in quite some time, he thoroughly believed in his words. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNNNG I'M SO READY TO WRITE THIS GODDAMN STORY Y'ALL HAVE NO IDEA! Jilin's gonna be waking up in the next fic and it's gonna be all sorts of fluff, and I am definitely gonna work in some smut around the plot I need to let y'all in on but after that it's gonna get WILDT and AWESOME. I very nearly cracked when Yoongi had his little fit and just had his humanity come back full force BUT what I have planned for that particular incident is gonna be a LOT better. Also, imagining Tae looking up at Joon and calling him master has me feeling some type of way, how bout y'all?


	3. Wide Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin's transition comes to a completion and he meets the rest of the family, all except for Yoongi, who strangely refuses to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello friends! Ok so originally I had intended for this fic to only be two chapters and have multiple fics to make up the series, but I thought this fic should act as the main story line and I'll add little one shots and such to the series as we go along, just so y'all don't get confused. Sorry it took me so long to update (even tho y'all probably weren't expecting one). But anyway here's our little Jiminie, surfacing from his bloodlust transition phase to find himself with a good couple of weeks worth of hazy memories and surrounded by unfamiliar and familiar faces alike. Enjoy!

Jimin felt alive, more alive than he had felt in years, but when his hand came over his chest to feel at his heart, his fingers stuttered; he had no heartbeat. He pulled air into his lungs, but he felt no satisfaction from the movement, no longer felt the instinctual  _ need  _ for oxygen to keep his body going. He blinked his eyes open and sat up to take in his surroundings, a small gasp leaving him when foggy, dream-like memories washed over him as he took in the room that had been his for the past few… Days? Weeks? He couldn’t tell, but this room was familiar to him in a way his mind couldn’t really fathom. He felt as though he had awoken the morning after a night of heavy drinking, many of his memories gone, while all the others felt as though they had been a dream, or like he was looking at the life of someone else. It was strange, how the details of the room looked so clear, almost too clear, especially strange since he didn’t have his glasses on. And he could hear the hum of the air conditioner and how it whispered along the concrete walls and floor of the room, the creak of wood floors above him, and the muted sound of classical music. What was stranger still were all the new smells, some damp, some carrying the musk of wood, but there was the lingering scent of something he felt was precious to him in a way he couldn’t describe, and underlying that scent was something that made him frown as an almost feral need skittered across his conscience before he batted away the sensation with a grounding shudder. He focused on the sweeter scent that made his chest feel light, the scent that made him feel safe and allowed himself to smile pleasantly, humming as his eyes slipped close to envelope himself in it. It was the comforting scent of fresh linens that the aroma of laundry detergent still clung to mixed with the dizzying smell of expensive cologne, and Jimin sighed. He liked this scent, but at the same time it troubled him with how familiar this scent was when he couldn’t even place why it was so familiar and comforting. He curled his hands into the sheets of the messy bed, noticing there was only a dark red fitted sheet and a black, downy comforter, the fabric comforting, but cheap, and it already had several tiny rips in it. The fitted sheet had several blotches on it as well, barely noticeable against the dark red fabric, but with these strange eyes of his he could tell it was stained, and he rubbed his fingers over one such stain, frowning when a glimmer of a memory tickled at his mind before engulfing him in it. He saw his hands clenched into the skin and hair of a woman he didn’t know, felt her ragged breathing and slowing heartbeat against his skin while a large hand stroked encouragingly at his back while his lips, fitted over the faceless woman’s neck, pulled in mouthfuls of the thing that he couldn’t get enough of, that he was always wanting more of, the thing that made such a monstrous need spark inside of him just a moment ago; blood. Jimin felt a strangled sound come out of his mouth and his dainty hand reached up to touch his lips like he would find the red substance there. Fear made its first appearance in his mind then, he remembered the memory more vividly now, and the knowledge that came with the memory frightening him. And following that came the last thing he vividly remembered before everything became hazy.

 

_ He was clutching desperately to Namjoon’s hand as another wave of chest pains hit him, a lot stronger than they had been the past few weeks. The pain frightened him, some tiny voice in the back of his head telling him that it was different tonight, that he needed to press the call button for the nurses, but his limbs wouldn’t obey him properly, his fingers only twitching towards the button.  _

_ “H-hyung! I- I need he-help.” He choked out to Namjoon, who looked down at him with deep concern in his eyes, but there was also something so knowing in the look, like he knew the severity of the situation. It hit Jimin then, that yes, Namjoon knew exactly what was happening, he could hear his heartbeat, he could smell his sickness, could taste his fear in the air. Namjoon had told him what he was weeks ago, he had confided it to Jimin with such worry in his demeanor, afraid the boy who he had grown so close to would fear him and reject him. But Jimin would never dream of rejecting the person he owed his life to, had Namjoon not taken over paying for his hospital bills after his adopted parents abandoned him he would have already been dead. And it was more than that, Jimin loved this man so fiercely, he loved him like a friend, a parent and a lover all at the same time and it confused him and comforted him in equal measure. But now he didn’t know what to do with this information, didn’t know what to ask of Namjoon, because now he knew even if the nurses came nothing would change. He knew now that death was coming for him, he could feel it in the way his heart fluttered against his chest, the scattered rhythm in which it beat, the chambers closing wrongly and feeling like they were trying to tear themselves apart. Namjoon swallowed thickly and tightened his grip on Jimin’s much smaller hand, sitting in the chair at his bedside, the only sounds other than the pinging monitors being the storm that raged outside. The usual noises of the bustling doctors and nurses was always more muted at night unless a ‘Code Blue’ was announced. _

 

_ “Jimin, you know what’s happening, don’t you?” Namjoon asked calmly, his face betraying the emotion he left out of his voice, he was worried beyond measure, terrified even, perhaps as terrified as Jimin himself was. Jimin could only nod as another wave of constricting pain made him gasp and suck in a frantic lungful of air, blood rushing loudly in his ears. “I can save you Jimin, if you chose. I can turn you and you can come and live with me and my family that I’ve told you so much about. It’s your choice though, you can accept death and I can be with you until the end, or I can turn you. I was meaning to ask if you wanted this when the time was right and not wait until this moment happened, but fate is a cruel thing. Will you let me turn you Jimin?” He asked, and Jimin felt as if time stopped. He had thought about asking Namjoon to turn him whenever the pain or the surgeries became too tiring, but he had never gone through with it. But this was truly the time to make a final decision, he couldn’t change his mind after it was done, because he would either be dead, or be a vampire for eternity. _

 

_ “I-I don’t wanna die.” Jimin cut off and squeezed his eyes shut, the pain was building to an exploding point, and he knew it couldn’t get to that, time was going against him, and he hadn’t the time to explain to Namjoon that he didn’t want to die when he had never truly lived, to say that even though being a vampire meant he had to hurt and kill people despite hating violence of any sort, it would be worth it for him if only he got to feel what it was like to live, even if his heart no longer beat. “ _ Do it. _ ” He only managed to say, and after a nod and a chaste kiss to his forehead, Namjoon was on him, scooping him into his arms so that Jimin was cradled against the vampire’s cold, unmoving chest, his IV pulling at his skin and the other wires stuck to his chest drawing taut as he was brought further than was normally meant. The pain was nothing to him now though as that pain in his chest kept building.  _

 

_ “Forgive me, this is going to hurt.” Was all that was said before Jimin felt Namjoon’s fangs slice through the sensitive skin of his neck, like twin scalpels. Jimin’s heart was beating dangerously now, the monitors reading 276 beats per minute and climbing, and once the monitors read 300 it would be all over, Jimin would die of a heart attack before Namjoon could finish draining him. So the vampire was rougher than he normally liked to be, gulping down Jimin’s blood quickly, his fangs pulling harshly at the delicate skin of Jimin’s throat, and the younger boy had to dig his teeth into his bottom lip harshly so he didn’t scream and alert the nurses, the cries of pain muffled into bitten off, quiet sobs as tears sprang from his eyes. It was excruciating, as Namjoon would pull off only to bite again, going deeper and letting more blood gush out so he could beat the clock and drain Jimin before his heart failed and he died for good. It took a few minutes, but soon Jimin felt fuzzy, his toes and fingers buzzing with numbness and his head swimming, the sensations moving from his appendages and going up his limbs, an icy tingle coming with it. He was dying, Jimin thought belatedly, berating himself for the thought because of course he was dying, he had consented to being turned and that required him to die. But the human instinct to stay alive made panic creep into the forefront of his mind, and against every rational thought he struggled in Namjoon’s hold, against the thing that was killing him. He only succeeded in jostling the fangs in his neck and making more blood pour out of him, and he shivered. _

 

_ “Cold, I-I’m so cold hyung. Hyung please.” Jimin didn’t know what he was asking for, for him to stop or for him to hurry up and finish him off he couldn’t be certain. But he felt a muffled sob against his skin, and he felt something hot drip onto his neck and clavicle; Namjoon was crying. Jimin thought it was odd for him to cry when he had done this process before and had nothing to worry about. He felt his breath hitch as the world began to dim, his heart, for once, thumping slowly, kicking weakly against his chest and despite everything he smiled,  _ finally this is over, the pain is gone _ , he thought. It had been over a year since his heart had beaten slow like this, and he was glad for it, it was a calm feeling, and the icy tingles from before melted into a warm darkness that he welcomed, ready to be rid of this painful half-life he’d be living. He couldn’t see anymore, but he could hear Namjoon still crying even though his own tears had stopped, the pain a far away, negligible thing. He let out his breath in a relieved exhale, “ _ Finally. _ ” He whispered, and then everything melted away. _

 

Jimin pulled himself from the memory with a shake of his head as his eyes went wide. Namjoon had done it, Jimin was a vampire, he had a second chance to live without constant pain in his chest. He smiled widely, laughing giddily and flinging himself off the bed, feeling strong in a way he hadn’t in what seemed like forever. He was overcome with happiness, not quite knowing what to do with himself, but he had to go find Namjoon and thank him, hug him, kiss him,  _ anything _ . He went to the door and turned the handle, pausing when he couldn’t open the door, pulling and pulling without any success; why was he locked in? He frowned, the happiness petering off a bit. There had to be a good explanation for it so Jimin tried not to be too hurt by the fact, instead walking back over to the bed and sitting down before tipping his head back and calling out,

 

“Hello? Hyung? Hyung where are you?” The muted music stopped abruptly, and Jimin heard shuffling around, frantic in its pace. Socked footsteps thumped quickly on the wood above before the door to his room flew open and a man burst in, his eyes wide and hopeful. Jimin both knew this man and didn’t, but for whatever reason he was elated to see him, standing quickly with a large smile on his face. “Mo-” He cut himself off before he could finish, his brows furrowing. He had almost just called this man  _ ‘Mommy’ _ , a  _ man!  _ He frowned,  _ why the hell did that almost just come out of my mouth?  _ He thought incredulously at himself, though the man simply took a tentative step forward. He was beautiful, ethereally so, his black hair sleek and shiny and his face perfectly structured with a strong nose that rounded softly at the tip and a pair of the most plush and perfectly pink lips he had ever seen. There was a kindness to his face as well that made Jimin feel so comfortable as he reached out to touch Jimin’s shoulders, studying his face carefully, looking him in the eyes, the man’s own mono-lidded eyes wide and framed with beautiful dark lashes. 

 

“Jiminie? Are you- Do you know who I am? Are you  _ awake,  _ awake?” He asked, his voice smooth as silk as he worded the question. Jimin raised his eyebrows and bit at his lip slightly, shocked when the fangs he hadn’t noticed earlier grazed the flesh of his bottom lip. 

 

“I, I mean, sort of? Like you’re very familiar and I feel safe and happy now that you’re here but, I don’t really know you at the same time. I’m sorry.” Jimin apologized sheepishly, though the man beamed in response,

 

“Oh my God you’re finally fully lucid! This is wonderful!” He gushed before seeming to remember himself and tone down his excitement, “Sorry, I’m Seokjin, the resident witch of the coven, I've been helping Joonie take care of your transition since he always wakes up a little later than I do and  _ you sir  _ have proven to be quite the early riser.” Seokjin explained lightheartedly, and Jimin giggled at his humor. Namjoon had spoken of Seokjin many times in the hospital after he had told Jimin what he was, Jimin remembering he used the word ‘mate’ to describe his relationship to the man. It was nice to finally put a face to the name, and Jimin smiled at him. 

 

“So you’re the Seokjin I’ve heard so much about. Uh, sorry, should I call you a certain thing? I don’t know how this coven thing works.” He admitted, and Seokjin threw his head back and laughed. 

 

“Hyung will do just fine, it’ll be a weird change though. During your transition you sometimes called me ‘mommy’ which not gonna lie was a little adorable even if you misgendered me.” Seokjin said, laughing at his own joke even though Jimin felt like he could die of embarrassment but unable to blush. 

 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry about that I-”

 

“Hey don’t worry about it little one!” Seokjin interrupted gently, reassuring him with a squeeze to his shoulder, “Like I said it was adorable and I loved taking care of you. Now come on, let’s go wake everyone up, I’m sure Namjoon will be elated.” Seokjin took Jimin by the hand and led him from the room as the boy tried to rack his brain for memories with Seokjin. He was able to gather bits and pieces, Seokjin cradling him close and hushing him as he cried when he was hungry, Seokjin ripping open a down pillow and making the feathers float around Jimin with his magic as Jimin cooed happily, Seokjin giving little kisses to Jimin’s cheeks when he successfully finished his first blood bag without throwing a tantrum about it. It was embarrassing to look back and see how very baby-like he had been, but with the way Seokjin had taken it in stride and even encouraging it he didn’t feel so weird about it. There were a few memories that popped out at Jimin from when he was with Namjoon, memories of feeding, from humans and from Namjoon himself, and then what followed after. Jimin was glad he couldn’t blush or else he would’ve been red as a tomato. He wondered if Seokjin was bothered by the fact he had had sex with Namjoon, and not just once.

 

“Um, hyung?” He asked as Seokjin climbed the stairs with him, and he hummed for Jimin to go on, “Well, some memories are coming back to be about what happened during the um, transition and uh, Namjoon told me you were his mate, but he and I. Well we had s-sex. Isn’t that cheating?” He asked, nervous for the man’s reaction because oh God what if he didn’t know and hated Jimin now that he did. Seokjin turned over his shoulder with a confused look, opening the door that led out of the basement to reveal a cozy looking, large living room with a huge, extravagant fireplace and various, cozy looking armchairs and a leather couch. Seokjin’s confused face smoothed out as something seemed to dawn on him and he quickly led Jimin to sit down on the couch, the leather smooth against his fingers. Seokjin sat next to him and chuckled a bit,

 

“Ok, perhaps it’d be better if I explained a few things to you first about the coven. First of all yes I am Namjoon’s mate and as his mate we have a certain bond that no one else has with him. We are linked mentally, which is essentially what sets mates apart from the normal blood bond vampire families share. However, ‘cheating’ as you say is more of  human concept. If I were to explain it, covens are sort of like a, what do you call it, a polyamorous relationship. We are all bound magically and we love each other in a way that can’t be labelled, and sometimes that love must be expressed physically, or even,” Seokjin giggled, “even if you’re just a little horny. But don’t ever think I’m upset by it Jiminie. I’m glad you and Namjoon can share a closer bond now that you’re a vampire as well, and I’m also elated to be able to share this new life with you. If you ever have any questions about how covens work though you can ask me or Namjoon. Okay?” Jimin nodded, feeling infinitely more at ease now that Seokjin explained the dynamic to him.

 

“Yeah that makes more sense now, thanks hyung. I’m excited to experience this new life with you too, as myself now, not a baby.” He finished with a chuckle and Seokjin joined him. There was noise then, coming from upstairs, an exclaim of sorts, and then a crash that made Jimin wince and Seokjin sighed.

 

“Well, looks like Namjoon is awake. He probably fell trying to put pants on. For a vampire our sire is rather clumsy. You have no idea how many times I’ve had to repair things he’s broken around here. The man’s lucky he’s mated to a witch.” Jimin giggled at the exasperated note in Seokjin’s voice, his face pinched in affectionate irritation. It reminded him of how a married couple would act, bickering over the littlest things but with no real bite behind it. Following the crash there were more sounds of movement coming from different rooms, sleepy groans and sighs as limbs were stretched, alerting Jimin to the other members of the coven. Namjoon had talked about Taehyung and Seokjin, and Jimin had briefly met Yoongi once, an interaction that had left him feeling oddly nostalgic, but he could smell five different scents from upstairs, of those, Namjoon’s being the most familiar and enticing. 

 

“Hyung, I smell five people here. Does Namjoon have guests over or something? He asked, and Seokjin gasped. 

 

“Shit I totally forgot! We took in two nomads to the coven about a week ago. Hoseok and his childe Jungkook. They were pretty good friends with Tae and Namjoon thought it would be a good idea to give them a permanent place to belong since nomads are always on the move. They’re still kind of adjusting, but they’re both wonderful! You’ll love them, Hoseok has been dying to see you, he hunted for you a couple times and despite not getting to meet you he’s very attached to you. Oh that reminds me, Jiyong would be excited to hear you’re awake.” Seokjin pulls out his phone from his back pocket and after a few moments begins tapping away at a message. Before Jimin could ask who the hell this Jiyong was he heard a door opening and slamming shut and in the next moment arms were wrapping tightly around Jimin’s middle, his face pressing in tightly to a firm chest. Though his sight was obscured, he didn’t need to see to know who it was that held him, the comforting scent making his head buzz, almost like he was tipsy. Jimin’s arms went around Namjoon’s back and he breathed in deeply, a wide smile spreading on his face as his sire’s presence sated a need he didn’t know he had until now. Namjoon chuckled warmly and lifted one of his hands to smooth through the strands of Jimin’s blonde hair.

 

“Hi sweetheart, I’m glad to see you’re finally with us.” He said gently, like he was easing Jimin from sleep.

 

“I missed you hyung.” Jimin breathed into his chest, knowing it was foolish to have missed him even though he’d been by Jimin’s side since he turned him. Namjoon didn’t say anything about it, only pressing a kiss into Jimin’s hair and pulling him back so he could look at him properly. 

 

“I missed you too baby. How are you feeling? Hungry at all?” He asked, his own almond shaped eyes red with hunger. Jimin felt it then, that same feral need that spooked him earlier, though it was considerably less overwhelming this time. Jimin made an uncomfortable little noise and put a hand up to his throat. He didn’t feel thirsty per se, nor did his stomach growl in the way it normally did when he was hungry as a human. This hunger was different, it was still a physical sensation, like he was a little weak and the only thing that could strengthen him back up was sustenance. Jimin still felt a little uncomfortable with the fact that his only source of food now was blood, even if he knew that was what he was craving, but he supposed he’d get used to it.

 

“Uh yeah, now that you mention it. I guess I am a little bit.” He admitted, and Namjoon gave his shoulder a little squeeze.

 

“Me too. Here I’ll go get us some blood bags. Would you prefer it if I heated yours up a little bit?” He asked, turning to make his way to the kitchen when Jimin nodded. There wasn’t much cabinet space from what he could see through the open floor plan, but there was a large island with a few bar stools and an even larger, stainless steel fridge. Seokjin made an affronted noise from behind Jimin and he turned to see the older vampire glaring after Namjoon,

 

“I was  _ not  _ neglecting him thank you. I was going to ask if he was hungry before you interrupted my thoughts with your clumsy rambling about upstairs.” He shot at Namjoon, who laughed and waved over his shoulder.

 

“Yes of course dear, so sorry to accuse you of such a thing.” He replied, and Seokjin huffed before plopping himself down into a cream colored armchair with crimson victorian floral accents. He looked at Jimin apologetically and gestured for him to sit down.

 

“Sorry, Namjoon likes to tease me through our mental link to silently get on my nerves. Here, sit down and get comfy, I’m sure the others will be down soon.” He said, and Jimin shifted on his feet.

 

“Uh, actually, before I meet the others, could I um, you know, get some pants?” He asked, tugging the large black T-shirt he was in further over his thighs, not especially keen on meeting essential strangers in his underwear. Seokjin caught the movement of Jimin’s hands and made a face like he just noticed Jimin wasn’t wearing pants before he descended into a fit of giggles and standing up from his chair. 

 

“I totally didn’t notice that. Sorry honey, here, you can come with me and we’ll find you some pants yeah?” He said, waving at Jimin to follow him as he made his way toward the stairs. Jimin was glad to have Seokjin as a guide when he found the house to be a lot bigger than he thought, the older making turns through a couple hallways that Jimin couldn’t keep up with, the layout of the house very similar throughout and confusing the young vampire. 

 

“Are all vampire houses this big?” Jimin asked as they finally came to a door with a crystal eye fixed into the knob. Seokjin shook his head and turned the knob, the eye flashing in something Jimin thought to be recognition. 

 

“Some are. Namjoon just wanted a big house so he’d be able to entertain whenever we get guests. His master was a rather social being so he has many friends that occasionally come to visit us. But I think It’s also so he can anticipate new additions to the coven, it was always Namjoon’s sire’s dream to have a large coven and I think he shares the sentiment.” Jimin hummed in acknowledgement and followed Seokjin into the dark room, the large space positively buzzing. Jimin was never too well versed when it came to magic, but he could only describe what he was feeling from the room to be just that, and when Seokjin waved his hand and the lights came on Jimin was bombarded by tools and stones and artifacts that had magic energy oozing from them. He gasped a little at all the sensations and Seokjin turned to give him a little knowing smile. 

 

“Feels nice doesn’t it? This is my sanctuary, and where I keep all the junk I’ve collected over the centuries, call me a hoarder if you will but I take great pleasure in my little collection.” He said, waving his hand around the room, little charms tremoring and pinging at Seokjin’s presence, like dogs welcoming home their master. One charm in particular was especially loud, chiming and wriggling from its spot on the large dresser Seokjin stopped in front of, and the older vampire smiled at it and ran a finger along its triangular surface. “This little guy has always been a talker. It’s no wonder really, since its purpose is to detect beings that aren’t human, and this house is full of vampires. Of course then there’s me as well, and I’m both vampire and witch. Now, let’s find some pants shall we? Do you have a preference? Jeans? Sweatpants? I can’t say any of them will fit you perfectly but it’ll be better than nothing until we go out and get you some clothes.” Seokjin set about opening two drawers and began sifting through the contents before Jimin could answer, still transfixed on the silver charm that had quieted down after the vampire had touched it, before something came to him. 

 

“Hyung? Isn’t that charm pure silver? I thought silver hurt vampires?” He questioned, eyeing the charm and wanting to reach out and touch it but knowing he really shouldn’t. Seokjin grunted and pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants with a drawstring so Jimin would be able to adjust them to fit his hips. 

 

“Ah, yes. See that’s where being a witch comes in handy, here.” He said, handing the pants to Jimin who took them and set about stepping into them. “While silver does indeed harm and can even kill vampires, as a witch I’m in tune with the Earth, and since silver is a product of the Earth it has no affect on me. When I haven’t fed in a while though it can sting a little but other than that I’m pretty much immune.” He explained, and Jimin huffed as he pulled the drawstring of the sweats tight so they snuggly fit on his body, though the pant legs themselves were slightly long, pooling at Jimin’s ankles. 

 

“Must be nice.” He grumbled, and Seokjin chuckled, closing the drawers and standing up straight. 

 

“It’s certainly come in handy the few times I’ve had run ins with hunters. Though it’s best to not let them touch you. I’m old enough to not be affected by their attacking wards, but they could incapacitate a baby like you. Though I doubt you’ll even have to worry about hunters, since our coven has daylight rings we’re usually overlooked by most of ‘em. Some though have wards or charms like the one on my dresser that can detect non humans. Always gotta stay careful out there.” Seokjin warned, and Jimin felt a tremor of dread go through him. Vampire hunting wasn’t exactly a noble profession, and the hunters Jimin had come across when he was human had been tattooed, steely eyed people that looked just about as killer as the things they hunted. They had been scary then, but now that Jimin was a vampire he felt even more frightened. 

 

“What happened? When you had run ins with hunters I mean? Did you kill them?” Jimin asked, and Seokjin clicked his tongue, waving at Jimin again for him to follow him. 

 

“Save for a handful, no. Namjoon has always been an advocate of not giving hunters a reason to hate us even further. If they get a good look at our faces it gets a little tricky and I have to step in and bypass their anti-glamour ward to erase their memories, but mostly we defend ourselves and incapacitate before we escape. Luckily I have not had any dealings with hunters in almost a decade.” Seokjin turned to shut the door to his room while Jimin followed after him, listening along. The crystal eye on the door knob glowed again after Seokjin released it and Jimin eyed the little charm wonderingly before he sensed someone approaching. Unlike Namjoon, the stranger approached at human speed, and Seokjin smiled and led Jimin to meet them halfway, nearly bumping into the tall, gangly man the rounded the corner. He gasped and halted abruptly to avoid colliding with Jimin and before the young vampire knew it was being engulfed into yet another hug, though this one was on the verge of bone crushing. 

 

“Oh my God I knew it! I knew you would wake up today I could just  _ feel  _ it!” The stranger exclaimed with a deep, husky voice before pulling away and beaming at Jimin, his mouth pulled into an oddly rectangular shape, his fluffy, silver hair dusting over his forehead and nearly dipping into his wide, almond shaped eyes. Seokjin chuckled and reached out to ruffle the man’s hair affectionately before standing behind him and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

 

“Jimin, this is Taehyung, formerly the youngest in the coven. No need to call him hyung though, he hates that.” Seokin said with a snicker and Taehyung rolled his eyes,

 

“I don’t  _ hate  _ it, it’s just weird if someone physically older than me calls me hyung, unless it’s my brother or sister.” Jimin cocked his head to the side,

 

“You have a brother and sister?” He asked and Taehyung nodded, reaching into his back pocket to retrieve his cellphone. He scrolled through it a bit before turning the screen to Jimin, revealing the vampire smiling that smile of his with his arms wrapped around two young adults, a man and a woman, both looking to be in their late twenties. The sister looked to have the same smile as him while he and his brother shared the same nose, and all three had the same wide, almond eyes.

 

“That’s my sister Eonjin and my brother Jeonggyu. They don’t look like my younger siblings anymore but they are.” He sing-songed, and Jimin giggled,

 

“They look like you. I hope I can meet them someday.” Taehyung nodded,

 

“Oh yeah definitely. They aren’t allowed to come to the house cause Yoongi-hyung might try and eat them but once you get your daylight ring you can come out and meet them, maybe when you have a little more control though.” He added nervously, sending a spike of hunger through Jimin at the mention, and Namjoon called from downstairs.

 

“Jiminie! Breakfast is ready!” Seokjin smiled and took Jimin’s hand.

 

“All right, let’s get you fed sweetie.” 

 

The bagged blood, though warmed, was still not as good as it was from the source, not by a long shot. It was odd trying to describe it, but he would say it tasted almost dead, and didn’t send as much as a thrill through him as fresh blood. Having said that he still downed the first and second bag greedily, making starved little noises around the thick straw in the bag, to which the other three vampires had to stifle their laughter at. Jimin wrinkled his nose at the now empty blood bag, the dull, iron-y aftertaste not a welcome flavor. The blood didn’t exactly taste like iron while Jimin drank it, more of a hint of it to the substance, but the flavor did change depending on the person, tasting pretty much the way they smelled to Jimin in most cases. Lost in his contemplations, Jimin didn’t even notice when two other vampires descended the stairs excitedly, only pulled out of his musings when the empty bag was plucked from his fingers. An involuntary growl rose from Jimin’s throat when his food was stolen from him, a sound he quickly cut off with an embarrassed cough. He looked up nervously at the vampire that had taken his empty bag to see a brightly smiling man with the blood bag held delicately by his long, slender fingers. His smile made the apples of his cheeks stand out in a way that almost looked painful, his soft, shining red hair parted in the middle that drew Jimin’s attention to his joy filled brown eyes. The man looked like the embodiment of the sun, which was odd for a vampire, but he still had the same ethereal beauty of the other vamps Jimin had met in the house thus far.

 

“Not as good as it is from a warm body huh?” He asked, flitting away quickly and returning within Jimin’s next blink, the blood bag gone from his hand. Jimin licked at his bottom lip, the phantom taste of fresh blood making his hunger spike a little. 

“Not at all.” Jimin replied with a little chuckle before standing to bow at the man, whose scent was familiar where his face was not. The man clapped Jimin on the shoulder suddenly, startling him to straighten up to find him laughing at him.

 

“Yah this kid! Such a respectful boy, Kookie you could learn a thing or two from him!” He directed that at the other vampire that had come down with him, a younger looking man as far as his human age gave off, though when he ruffled his dirty blonde hair and stuck his tongue out at the red haired man Jimin decided he couldn’t be too old of a vampire either. “I’m Hoseok by the way, me and my childe Jungkook were adopted as into the coven just recently. Been looking forward to meet you out of newborn state little one, though I think I’m gonna miss baby Jiminie too.” Jimin nodded in greeting at Jungkook, who waved sweetly at him before smiled at Hoseok. 

 

“Oh Seokjin-hyung told me you hunted for me a lot, I really appreciate it thank you. It’s great to meet you um, should I call you hyung?” He asked, guessing that he was older than him in human age and vampire age if he already had a childe of his own. 

 

“I’d be offended if you didn't kiddo, but no matter how much he tells you, don't call Jungkook hyung. For one thing it'd make me uncomfortable and for another he's only 20.”

 

“26! I'm not a baby anymore hyung!” Jungkook bit out indignantly, his tone still not proving his case, and Jimin had to stifle a laugh, Hoseok doing no such thing and chuckling at his childe, reaching out to curl an arm around his neck and bringing him in close, his free hand pinching at the boy’s cheek despite his embarrassed whines. 

 

“ _ No  _ you'll  _ always  _ be my little baby Kookie, you'll always be my 20 year-old little human.” He cooed sweetly before Jungkook easily pried his sire off of him, clearly used to, and tired of, the older vampire’s displays of excessive affection. Jungkook scratched the back of his arm before he met Jimin’s gaze. 

 

“You don't have to call me hyung, I mean you are physically older than me so it'd feel kinda weird, but it'll be fun finally getting to know you, I look forward to it.” Jungkook said quietly but genuinely, obviously a little shy and not used to telling people to do what he wanted, a clear sign of a vampire that was used to being the youngest. Jimin smiled at him,

 

“Then don't worry about calling me hyung either, ok? I hope to have a lot of fun through the years with you Jungkook.” Jimin offered, the answer agreeing with the man by the way he beamed at Jimin and nodded fervently at him. Jimin spent the next half an hour or so mingling with his new coven while Hoseok went out with Jungkook to hunt, the both of them unable to get used to blood bags. It took another two blood bags for Jimin’s own hunger to finally settle, and Namjoon said it would take a couple months for him to be able to feed normally.

 

“By the way,” Seokjin interjected while Taehyung explained how he was able to keep contact with his family to Jimin, “Jiyong said he’d stop by to see how Jimin was doing. Seunghyun must already be working him like a dog if he’s willing to come to Busan all the way from Seoul just to visit us.” Taehyung chuckled, and Namjoon smiled around the teacup of blood he was holding,

 

“I’m not surprised, hyung probably got excited when Jiyong got in touch with his magic,  he’s got a lot of potential, I could feel it.” Seokjin made a noise of agreement and Jimin furrowed his brows.

 

“Um, who’re you talking about?” Jimin asked quietly. Seokjin looked over to him, confused at first before realization dawned on him. He hit himself in the forehead,

 

“Damn it I keep forgetting how fucked up your memories become after the transition is complete. First of all, Seunghyun is a very powerful witch friend of ours, he came by last week to check on your transition, since we thought Jiyong might have complicated it a bit. Jiyong was originally supposed to be your dinner, but after we found out he was a latent witch, basically a human with magic potential…” Namjoon tuned out the rest of Seokjin’s explanation, taking a sip of blood and trying not to frown. He could sense Yoongi was awake, and had been awake for almost half an hour, yet he had not come down yet to greet Jimin, or at the very least to eat, which was what was truly unusual. What was more, Namjoon could feel something like worry from him, worry and anger, and underlying all of that, a heart crushing sadness that had not surfaced in Yoongi since that day in the dining room. Since then Yoongi had locked his emotions up tight, and as a result, Namjoon had kept him away from Hoseok and Jungkook as much as possible, the two newest additions to the coven in danger until Seunghyun had everything he needed to perform the assimilation spell that would tie the two into the coven and thus making it impossible for Yoongi to kill either of them. Yoongi made it fairly easy for him, since he usually came out of his room once the two former nomads had left to go hunting or when they were somewhere far away from him. What Namjoon couldn’t figure out now was why he was still in his room and why his emotions were slipping out of their cage. He was sure Yoongi would’ve wanted to meet Jimin, he had seen the way Yoongi had looked at the boy with those soft eyes, devoid of the restraint you he could see in them whenever he was around humans and wasn’t allowed to kill them. It had taken no effort for him to not want to eat Jimin, he had looked at the boy like he was that young man Namjoon had met in Daegu all those centuries ago, for just a moment, Namjoon had him back, and then he had reigned himself in and demanded they leave the hospital. Namjoon couldn’t make sense of it, had been confused by the interaction for weeks now. He set his cup gently down on the table by the lamp and stood, catching the attention of the other three in the room, his eyes meeting Jimin’s for a moment and momentarily quelling the storm inside him. He held the boy’s gaze for a moment before turning it on Seokjin,

 

“I’m going to fetch Yoongi real quick, he’s being rude by not coming to meet our new family member.” Namjoon explained as casually as he could. Seokjin merely nodded at him, and it wasn’t until he was climbing up the stairs that his mate reached out to him.

 

_ “Are you sure it’s wise to force Yoongi to come and see Jimin? He’s been acting cold lately, I’m worried he may lash out at him and hurt his feelings.”  _ Namjoon grunted,

 

“ _ If he does I’ll kick his ass. First and foremost I need to have a discussion with him about this, his emotions are bleeding through his lock on his humanity and I’m not sure why.”  _ He heard Seokjin hum through the mental link, seemingly puzzled as well.

 

_ “Hm, very well.”  _ He finally relented as Namjoon finished climbing the stairway and swiftly headed for Yoongi’s room. The man could sense him coming, Namjoon knew it, he could feel his irritation growing with every step closer he took, and Namjoon wasn’t surprised when he growled as the older vampire knocked at his door.

 

“Yoongi,” Namjoon called softly, “may I come in?” He heard nothing inside, Yoongi make no move to comply with his wish. If he truly wanted Namjoon could force his way inside, breaking the locked door easily, but he didn’t want to push so much when Yoongi was in such an odd place, lest he risk his blood brother snapping again, he wanted to handle this situation carefully, hoping Yoongi would willingly talk to him. After a moment he heard the younger man pulling himself from his bed and slowly shuffle towards the door, the heavy sound of the lock sliding out of his place announcing his appearance, and a moment later the door cracked open a few centimeters, half of Yoongi’s pale and passive face looking up at Namjoon.

 

“I don’t have many rules Namjoon, but you of all people should know not to disturb me as I sleep, what do you want?” He stated bluntly. Namjoon cocked his head,

 

“Well for one thing I know you haven’t actually been asleep for quite some time, and for another I wanted to talk to you for a moment before I insist you come downstairs to greet Jimin. He’s completed his transition.” Yoongi scoffed, smiling sardonically before looking Namjoon directly in the eyes.

 

“I am well aware of this fact. I suppose it’s foolish to think you’re actually going to leave me alone, so fine, come in.” He said, opening the door barely wide enough for Namjoon to enter and swiftly closing it once he had stepped inside his cave of a room. Yoongi had long ago boarded up his windows and placed heavy curtains in front of them, making the room as dark as possible, not a single lamp in sight. It wasn’t like they needed light by which to see, Namjoon could see everything in the room in perfect detail, but it was rather odd to prefer to live with as little light as possible, most vampires longed to have as much light around them as possible, anything that resembled the sun’s light they could no longer bask in. Namjoon supposed it reflected the darkness in the younger man’s soul as he took a seat in a large armchair by the small fireplace that Yoongi never used. Yoongi slid down to sink into his large bed, his body not facing him, one leg draped over the other. He turned his face to gaze expectantly at Namjoon, “Well?” He prompted, and Namjoon sighed.

 

“You usually come down to eat the moment you wake up, yet it’s nearly been an hour and you’ve made no move to do so. What’s more, your emotions have been running wild, I could feel them from downstairs. So I must ask, what’s troubling you enough for you to let your humanity slip through?” He asked, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, a fist resting underneath his chin. Yoongi didn’t answer for a long moment, almost long enough for Namjoon to wonder if asking the man was a lost cause even with his emotions on a looser leash than usual, but he perked up when Yoongi opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Of course you’d be such a neck-breather as to psychoanalyze every time I let my guard down a little bit. If you must know, I indulged myself a little too much last night, and I’m worried it’ll have an adverse effect on me later down the line, karma and all that nonsense you know?” Yoongi said nonchalantly, leaning back on the bed and bracing himself on arms. Namjoon hummed,

 

“Karma huh? So you of all people are not feeling at all hungry just from stuffing yourself a little more than usual? For a glutton like you that’s almost a miracle.” Namjoon said, his light-hearted tone betrayed by his piercing gaze. Yoongi caught the expression and stifled a sneer, obviously his brother would not buy what he was selling, but he decided to maintain the lie for as long as he was able, hopefully it would be enough to discourage the older vampire for the night and he would not interrogate him any further.

 

“It’s pretty unusual I know, but it would seem that my guilt has become strong enough to break through my shell today, emotions sure are pesky things.” He commented wistfully, hoping the conversation would die quickly.

 

“And you’re saying this emotional outbreak has nothing to do with Jimin?” Namjoon asked, and despite himself, Yoongi froze. Namjoon allowed a slight upturn at the corner of his lips at the small victory, intent on gleaning more from his blood brother so that in the case of him snapping he could deal with it here instead of in front of Jimin. Yoongi recovered quickly however and shook his head.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous brother, what would make you think of something like that?” Yoongi asked, his tone level and unreadable, his face passive, a mask he had perfected for centuries. Namjoon cocked his head, raising an eyebrow, noting that Yoongi never referred to him as  _ brother _ unless he was distressed.

 

“Because I saw the way you looked at Jimin at the hospital when you first met him, Yoongi. The look in your eyes was one I hadn’t seen since you were turned. I haven’t been able to understand why Jimin triggered such a reaction for you, so I was hoping you could tell me before you go down and see him again.” Yoongi’s head turned sharply to Namjoon and he narrowed his eyes. 

 

“I was hoping you were joking when you said you would force me to go see him. I refuse, I don’t want to meet that corpse of a boy that you squeezed the life from.” There was a hint rage in Yoongi’s tone, his mask cracking even though his tone remained relatively unphased. Namjoon gritted his teeth, a growl rumbling lowly in his throat,

 

“Do not speak of him that way, and it isn’t a request you are permitted to refuse, however I would like to avoid ordering you to do it. It’s a simple thing to do, just go downstairs, greet him kindly, grab a blood bag and retreat to your den as per usual. Why is this so hard a thing to ask of you?” Yoongi bit his lip, his fangs extended, the sharp incisors slicing through the supple flesh easily. He didn’t wince, merely taking his injured lip into his mouth and sucking, his brows furrowed as he looked away from Namjoon. Namjoon watched as he struggled silently, puzzled yet intrigued until Yoongi breathed in deeply, something he rarely did, only taking in enough oxygen to be able to speak, but Yoongi let out the breath without speaking, a very human action Namjoon wasn’t used to seeing from him.

 

“I can’t go to him Namjoon, I won’t do it, please, don’t make me do it.” Yoongi suddenly said softly, his facade now abandoned and his emotions on full display. It made Yoongi feel so naked and pathetic and  _ human _ and he hated it, but it might just be enough to shake his brother off of him for a while, just until he had built a strong enough wall to withstand meeting that boy again. Namjoon frowned, unsettled by Yoongi’s sudden vulnerability,

 

“Why does it pain you Yoongi? What is it about him that’s disarmed you like this?” He asked, and Yoongi just shook his head, his hand raising to touch his cheek, a gesture that Namjoon couldn’t identify as a caress or as if he had just been struck.

 

“He,” Yoongi swallowed, “He looks very similar to someone from my past. When I look at him, I feel like that pathetic, scared little child from Daegu. I can’t feel like that Namjoon, I can’t allow myself to remember. It would ruin everything.” Namjoon’s frown deepened,

 

“Someone from your past? Like one of your past bullies?” He asked, familiar with the memories of Yoongi talking about his aggressors nonchalantly as Namjoon healed him of his injuries. Yoongi shrugged,

 

“Something like that,” He sighed, “I don’t often make requests, but please brother, let me at least seal away my humanity enough for me to meet him without breaking down in front of him, don’t ask me to embarrass myself like that.” Yoongi once again turned his head to look at Namjoon with pleading eyes, and after a moment Namjoon sighed.

 

“Very well. Even though I’m in favor of your humanity returning, I will allow you to compose yourself so you can meet Jimin and look him in the eye.” Namjoon stood and made his way towards the door, and just before it clicked behind him Yoongi whispered,

 

“Thank you Namjoon.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORESHADOWIIIING! Gosh it's so hard not to give everything away at once, and even now I feel like I gave away a little too much. What do y'all think? Any theories? And ohhhh I just wanna squish little Chim Chim he's the cutest thing alive, and idk why but I though it would be cute to have him call Seokjin mommy while he was transitioning but I was also a little iffy about it, not sure if it would offend anyone but just know that Jimin wasn't in his right mind and Seokjin was completely ok with Jimin calling him that (after all, Namjoon is already daddy amiright). Tell me what you think of the chapter and the story I've been developing this plot for weeks, WEEKS I TELL YOU!


	4. Sweet Like Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon gives Taehyung some much needed attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! So sorry it's taken me so long to update and I'm doubly sorry it's such a short chapter but good news is we're gonna get into some plot next chapter! For now please enjoy newborn state Taehyung and Master Namjoon ^-^ I live for the sin.

Taehyung mewled as Namjoon snapped his hips forward, his hands flying from his cock to his sire’s shoulders and back, scrabbling for purchase along his smooth, tan skin. Namjoon growled as Taehyung’s long nails dug in, the pain fueling his arousal as much as locking eyes with the younger’s shining, beautifully half-lidded crimson eyes did. It had been too long since Taehyung had last fed on Namjoon or been with him intimately, and it had started to wear on his mind, the boy falling into a small depression that Namjoon couldn’t bear to see him go through. He was sure Yoongi’s persisting reclusive streak these past couple of weeks was the catalyst for it, likely made worse by his own mind as it usually wandered to memories of his human life and what could have been if he had never been struck with cancer. Namjoon knew Taehyung mourned his human life, knew it was hard for him to watch his parents and younger siblings age while he remained the same, and he would often slip into small depressive episodes like this in response to it. But he had thought Jimin and the nomads had been keeping him distracted well enough while he helped Seunghyun and Seokjin arrange for the assimilation spell to be done, sitting through two sessions of draining and returning to the house too exhausted to do anything but devour whatever human Seokjin would bring for him and sleep. He could see now he had been neglecting his children and he felt terrible for it, especially since he had been completely oblivious to the signs leading up to Taehyung’s depressive episode. He slid his hands under Taehyung’s back and swiftly pulled him up to bring him chest to chest with him, mouthing at the boy’s collarbones and licking up his neck, peppering kisses along the way. Taehyung sighed pleasantly, working his hips onto Namjoon’s cock even as he thrusted up into him, panting and speaking nonsensically. Namjoon held him close and kissed his jaw,

           “Slow down baby I’m right here, I’m not goin anywhere. We have all night baby boy.” He cooed, coaxing Taehyung to relax his frantic pace, which he did reluctantly, his fingernails pulling away from Namjoon’s skin and curled into gentle fists, the tips of his fingers wet with Namjoon’s blood. The shallow wounds the boy had dug swiftly closed and Namjoon sighed, one large hand stroking soothingly down Taehyung’s back as he shifted on his knees drove his cock hard into the younger vampire, eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from him that he soon muffled by nuzzling into Namjoon’s neck.

           “ _ Nng _ , Master, more! Need more!” He whined, licking at the column of Namjoon’s throat to punctuate exactly what he was asking for. Namjoon chuckled and bared his throat,

           “Go ahead honey, you deserve it. My strong boy’s been doing so well.” Taehyung purred at the praise and sank his fangs into Namjoon’s neck, moaning as the taste of his master’s blood hit his tongue and he began to drink urgently, hiccupping as Namjoon carried on fucking him, slowly and deeply so the fangs in his neck weren’t jostled too much and also so the boy in his arms could feel as much pleasure as he could. Namjoon really did feel terrible for neglecting Taehyung to the point that he regressed to his newborn state and he would have to apologize to his second youngest and make sure to pamper him when he was once again in his right mind. For now though the boy needed to be taken care of, needed to be able to relax in this healing state of mind, and Namjoon was more than willing to let him do so, and he angled his hips so that when he rolled them up into the boy he jolted and broke away from Namjoon’s neck with a gasp, his large eyes wide as he did a couple helpless ruts of his own hips, his cock rubbing against Namjoon’s belly.

           “Mmm, f-feels good Master, baby feels so,  _ hah _ , so good.” He panted, his head tilting back down so he was eye to eye with Namjoon, and the older vampire smirked a little at him, rolling his hips in the same way again and watching as Taehyung writhed.

           “You like that honey? You like when Master fucks you like this? Can’t get enough of my cock can you darling?” He growled; nipping at Tae’s shoulder lightly and reveling in the way the other man mewled. Taehyung nodded frantically, a small ‘mm-hmm’ pressing out from his firmly closed lips as he fought to stay relatively quiet, but Namjoon was not having that, if the boy wanted to stay quiet he at least wanted him drinking from him instead of cutting his mouth up with his fangs, as he lost control over them while in this state. He brought a hand up and carded it through Taehyung’s hair, gently guiding him back to his neck and sighing as fangs slid back into his skin. As he drank, Namjoon’s other hand travelled to Taehyung’s neglected cock, weeping at the slit and rubbing against Namjoon’s stomach as he bounced on his dick. Taehyung broke away for a moment to whimper into Namjoon’s neck,

 

“Yeah, I love it so much, love you inside  _ me _ .” He hiccuped the last word as his maker hit his prostate and sunk his teeth back into Namjoon’s neck. Namjoon groaned at the sensation, feeling himself hurtle closer to the edge, knowing Taehyung wasn’t far behind, especially with as much stimulation as he was getting. It wasn’t long before Taehyung started to make frantic little noises and lose control of his body, his hips jerking and thighs trembling as he tried to hold back his orgasm, having not gained permission yet to do so. Namjoon smiled, wanting to kiss the younger vampire but unable to do so while he fed, opting for words.

 

“Such a good boy for me honey, always so obedient. Go ahead and cum for me.” He encouraged, swiping his thumb under the head of Taehyung’s cock one more time before he broke away from Namjoon’s neck and tossed his head back, a silent gasp stretching his mouth wide as his abs flexed and Taehyung’s release coated the sire’s hand as he stroked him through his climax. Namjoon followed only a moment after, grunting and pulling his childe close before cummng inside of him, Taehyung moaning at the sensation.

 

Namjoon sighed as he settled into the large bathtub with Taehyung laying against his chest, still swimming in the depths of his headspace. That was okay, he deserved to rest for a while, on the border of consciousness, and Namjoon simply cleaned him up in whatever way he could, wincing when Taehyung made an uncomfortable noise as he cleaned his cum out of his abused hole. Namjoon shushed him soothingly, running warm, wet hands over his arms and letting Taehyung relax again against him. It took almost a half an hour before Taehyung began to stir, groaning softly and rolling his head around on Namjoo’s chest before groggily blinking his eyes open. 

“Taehyungie? Are you back with me honey?” Namjoon asked softly, his thumb kneading circles into Taehyung’s palm in a little massage the younger always begged him to do. Taehyung purred at the action and nodded against his sire’s chest,

 

“Mm yeah. How long was I out of it?” Taehyung turned in the tub, tucking his knees up to his chest and facing Namjoon, allowing his maker to take his hand back and continue massaging it.

 

“About half an hour, you were in newborn state for a couple hours before that.” Something made Namjoon itch to have Taehyung back in his arms, and he held them out in request, a sweet little smile playing on the younger vampire’s lips as he turned his body again so that Namjoon could cradle him and still be able to look at his face. Taehyung sighed as he settled into his master’s hold. 

 

“God I really needed that, I feel so much better than I did when I woke up.” Namjoon hummed along,

 

“I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you honey, I feel terrible.” Taehyung pouted a little at Namjoon’s guilty frown, lifting a finger up to boop his nose and giggling when he wrinkled it afrontedly.

 

“Don’t worry about it hyung, I know how busy you’ve been preparing for the assimilation spell.” Namjoon smoothed his frown in an endeared grin,

 

“You really are sweet as honey, however, busy or not it doesn’t excuse my actions, so I’ll do my best to give you the attention you need from now on, but in return I must ask you to come to me if you ever need me to help you, that’s my job you know?” Namjoon let go of Taehyung’s hand to raise his pinky finger in front of him, “Deal?” Taehyung chuckled and raised his pinky finger to lock it with Namjoon’s,

 

“Deal.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I still feel terrible about how short this chapter is, but I promise I'll make it up to you guys with the next chapter, there's gonna be a LOOOOT packed into that one. See y'all soon!! <3
> 
> As always, comments and kudos fuel me and motivate to work faster ;)


	5. The Assimilation Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assimilation spell is finally ready and the coven prepares to welcome Hoseok and Jungkook into the coven as bonded brothers. But the process is not what they expected, and the spell takes its toll on all of the members, in ways they did and did not expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BROTHERRRR THIS WAS SO FUCKING FUN TO WRITE AHHHH, I fucking love all of these boys and their characters in this story they're so fun to write and I'm so excited especially for Yoongi cause this is one of the final straws before the dam on his humanity breaks and YOULL SEE WHY LATER, I'm throwing in a plot twist that will later be explained and it'll be epiiiic. This chapter is super super important though it sets up so much plot for the story and the relationships and dynamics of the coven so ya gotta pay attention haha. It was hard to mix the angst with the happiness cause once I get going on backstories the angst just gets out of my hands I have like no control over it ok I'm sorry. Y'all gotta listen to the songs I listened to while writing these memory scenes cause they fuckin MAKE this shit
> 
>  
> 
> Hoseok- *TW for his memory scene there is a mention of rape* Take My Leave Of You- Olafur Arnalds
> 
> Jungkook- Wasting My Young Years- London Grammar
> 
> Jimin- American Beauty Main Theme- Dust and more importantly this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tjhsd1OPDVY (this is the song played in the actual writing you'll see what I mean)
> 
> Yoongi- *Heads up Young's memory scene is SUPER violent* Deep Green-Marika Hackman 
> 
> Taehyung- Lag Fyrir Ommu- Olafur Arnalds
> 
> Seokjin- Turning Page- Sleeping at Last
> 
> Namjoon- Come Away To The Water- Maroon 5 and Abraham’s Daughter-Arcade Fire

Jungkook awakes to a familiar hand petting his hair gently, a soft whisper urging him to awaken.

 

“Kookie, it’s time to wake up. Tonight’s the night.” Hoseok’s reminder had Jungkook’s brain instantly buzzing, though it still took him a moment to peel his eyes open, groaning as his body woke up. 

 

“Is it already sundown?” He asked, his voice rough from sleep. His sire’s gently smiling face greeted him when his eyes fully adjusted and he nodded his head.

 

“It’s just a little bit after, but we have a lot of last minute preparations to do before we go meet Seunghyun and Jiyong, so go ahead and get up and dressed, preferably in something  _ not  _ white, from what Namjoon-hyung’s told me tonight will involve a  _ lot  _ of blood. Try to find something not super wrinkled either please, tonight-”

 

“I know I know, tonight’s a very special night and you want me to look presentable, I got you covered hyung.” Jungkook interrupted Hoseok’s rambling as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Hoseok froze when Jungkook cut him off, a breath still full in his lungs to speak, but he let it out with a chuckle.

 

“Sorry, I’m just a little nervous I guess.” Jungkook raised an eyebrow,

 

“What for? This is great!” It had been a month already since Jungkook and his maker had joined Namjoon’s coven, known to the vampire community as the Daywalker Coven from what he had found out do to their habits of using their Daylight rings to walk the Earth during the day  _ and  _ during the night. But tonight was the night Namjoon’s witch friend Seunghyun and his apprentice, the one Jungkook had hunted with Hoseok and Tae, Jiyong, would perform the assimilation spell to make Jungkook and Hoseok permanent members of the Daywalker Coven. Hoseok shrugged,

 

“I don’t know, it’s just a big decision, and I’ve never known any other life but a nomadic one, a month living with a coven doesn’t exactly erase the habits I’ve formed over the last century, and you should know I’m not a fan of change, even if I have grown to love everyone in the coven, if you don’t count Yoongi, since I’m pretty sure he still wants to kill us.” Jungkook stood from the bed and flitted over to his sire, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Hoseok instantly relaxed into the hold and enveloped Jungkook in a tight embrace, placing a kiss to his childe’s hair and smiling against him. 

 

“It’ll be fine Master, besides, after the spell is done, Yoongi won’t be a threat anymore.” Jungkook stepped away from the embrace and quickly flitted into the bathroom and starting the shower, never one to go at a human pace if he didn’t have to, and despite his jitters Hoseok smiled. Vampire life suited Jungkook impeccably, much better than life as a hunter would’ve been anyway. Sure Hoseok had been wary about turning a boy with a vampire hunter as a father, but Jungkook had practically begged him to do it, willing to do anything to get away from the abuse he dealt with at home. In the end, turning Jungkook had been the best way to get back at his father for all that he suffered at his hands, and it had felt wonderful ripping the vile man’s heart out. Perhaps Hoseok still viewed Jungkook as that abused little kid and was a little too overprotective because of it, but he couldn’t help it. Namjoon had smiled when he told him about his overprotective streak, recalling he was the same way when it came to Seokjin, since he was the first of his 

 

children as well as his lover before they became a mated pair. It had made Hoseok feel a little better, after all, it was hard to fight vampire instincts, and it was fun to rile Jungkook up from time to time with his ‘dad-like tendencies’ as Jungkook called them. Secretly Hoseok knew his childe didn’t mind all that much, appreciating a father-like figure in his life since his own father was such shit at acting like one, while Hoseok had fun playing the father he never had. 

 

“He won’t be a serious threat anymore, but not being able to kill us doesn’t mean not being able to hurt us. Namjoon once told me about a rather savage Coven he used to run around with that would get into some pretty serious brawls with each other, and I’m not too keen on the idea of Yoongi trying to bash one of our skulls in, particularly yours. Vampires without their humanities are unpredictable.” Hoseok warned, going to his closet to pick out something to wear. Namjoon had suggested something nice that he also wouldn’t be too upset with ruining, so Hoseok went for a black v-neck with some stylishly ripped black jeans that would disguise any blood stains he got on them, planning to slip on some slightly scuffed black boots he kept in the shoe closet downstairs. Namjoon had taken the nomads shopping for more clothes a week after they had joined the coven, having no shortage of wealth due to the several hospitals he owned. Hoseok had quickly learned that Namjoon was a genius when it came to his business endeavors; allowing humans he trusted to act as chairmen for his hospitals, having them run most of the business while still keeping him in the loop, the perfect way to keep himself in charge while also staying hidden and out of the reach of hunters. And the wealth that poured in from the percentage of the hospitals’ profits kept the entire coven living in luxury. Hoseok had relied on stealing to keep he and Jungkook clothed and housed wherever they roamed, from lifting the cash in his victims’ wallets to taking jewelry and watches off of their corpses. He had never enjoyed doing it, but he had to provide for Jungkook without having a job, as they never usually never stayed in the same town for more than two weeks lest hunters catch onto their predation patterns and track them down. 

 

“I think Namjoon-hyung has a tight enough leash on Yoongi for it to not come to that.” Jungkook called from over the noise of the shower, the raise in his volume unnecessary, he could’ve whispered his reply and Hoseok would’ve still heard it crystal clear, but Jungkook still had so many human tendencies he hadn’t gown out of yet. If Seokjin hadn’t put voice muting spells on each room Hoseok would’ve been worried Yoongi could hear their conversation, but that was only one of the many benefits of living with a vampire witch. Hoseok shrugged despite Jungkook not being able to see it and headed for the door.

 

“Fair enough, I’m gonna head downstairs and fuel up before the spell, maybe check with Namjoon about any preparations I’ve forgotten about.” 

 

“‘Kay!” Jungkook called, and Hoseok quickly flitted out of the room and down to the kitchen to grab a couple blood bags. If he had to come up with any downsides to living in the ginormous coven house it would be its location, which made hunting a little bit of a chore, or more so than it already became with Namjoon’s ‘avoid killing while hunting’ rule that Hoseok still had to get used to. Hoseok had never been the best with glamouring people, his sire had never really trained him before he cut Hoseok loose to live on his own, so killing his prey had always been the best way to make sure he and his childe stayed safe. Lately though Seokjin had been teaching him and Jungkook how to glamour when they went out hunting, and now he’s slowly but surely getting the hang of it, though he still thought killing was easier. With Namjoon’s rule in place, not only did he have to glamour prey but he also had to heal them with his own blood to erase all evidence, which seemed counterintuitive even if he only needed to give them a little bit of his on blood. But his nomadic lifestyle was indeed very different from a coven lifestyle, and Namjoon had told him it would take a while to get used to. Though from his month of living with the coven and the couple of weeks prior to that that he spent with Taehyung and became acquainted with the others Hoseok had seen the way coven life seemed much easier than nomadic life. Making his way to the living room and plopping down into the leather couch, Hoseok began sipping on his first blood bag, looking out the window and appreciating the way the sky darkened as the sun slipped under the horizon, a sight he never thought he’d see again after becoming a vampire. The Daylight ring Namjoon had given him winked at Hoseok in the lamplight of the living room, the beautifully crafted little dragon wrapped around his finger a comfortable weight. He hadn’t even needed to use it the day it was given to him, since he had rushed so much to get back to the house from the warehouse he and Jungkook had been squatting in before the sun came up, not letting himself trust the magical object. His official first venture out into the sunlight after over a hundred years had taken place a couple days after, and it had been quite amusing to watch for the coven, and embarrassingly, Seokjin had gotten the whole thing recorded on his old video camera. It had taken a half an hour alone to just get him to step onto the front porch, and if his heart still beat he would’ve had a heart attack when Jungkook easily sauntered down the driveway and basked in the warm sunlight. But when he finally felt the warm tingle of the sun warming his death-cold skin as he hesitantly stuck his hand out into the direct sunlight he smiled so wide it hurt his cheeks. The ring dimmed his eyesight just enough for the sun not to blind him and he was grateful for that when he stared directly at the thing after he left the safety of the porch. He still couldn’t look at it for long, and he had just laid down in the grass of the lawn and let the warm light greet him like a very old friend. He hadn’t realized he started crying until Jungkook laid down beside and wiped away his bloody tears and whispered to him with a joy so pure in his voice,

 

“This Coven is perfect for us hyung, we’re home now aren’t we?” That had been the deciding factor for Hoseok to join the coven, and even after a month his resolve to stay here never wavered. 

 

“Lost in thought?” Namjoon’s deep, smooth voice shook Hoseok from his mind and he looked up to see the master of the coven sit in his favorite armchair, a mug of warmed blood in his hand. Hoseok took a breath in and chuckled,

 

“Yeah, ‘s a big day, my mind’s all over the place.” Namjoon cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at him,

 

“Not having second thoughts are you?” He asked, and Hoseok mirrored Namjoon’s expression comically, 

 

“Are you?” Namjoon was quick to shake his head,

 

“Never.” Hoseok wasn’t sure how Namjoon could put so much sincerity in a single word, but he did, and the younger vampire nodded at him.

 

“Same here, this coven has become more than a place for me and and Jungkook to live, you guys are family now, I’m ready to make that permanent, I don’t care if a month seems like too short a time to make that decision.” Namjoon raised his mug in the air,

 

“Cheers to that Hobi.” He said with a grin before he took a long drink from the cup, Hoseok doing the same. 

 

“The others still asleep?” He asked, noting the relative quiet in the house. Namjoon set his mug down on the side table next to him and took a breath to speak.

 

“Seokjin went to go prepare the spell site with Seunghyun and Jiyong, but Jimin and Tae should be waking up soon, I had them set an alarm so they wouldn’t be tardy. Surprisingly though, Yoongi was in the bath when I went to wake him.” Hoseok hummed, a smile curling up his lips. 

 

“He sure is full of surprises isn’t he?” Both vampires snickered,

 

“He is indeed.” Hoseok took the following silence to down his blood bag and start on his second before questions he had been meaning to ask but always forgot came back to him and he made a noise of epiphany. 

 

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you, will the spell alter anything about me and Jungkook’s dynamic? Like will he see you as his sire and me as his blood brother?” Namjoon frowned for a moment and shook his head,

“I would never go through with it if something like that occurred. No, you will remain Jungkook’s sire as he will remain your childe, what will change for you both however is the ability to feel the others in the coven; when they are in the near vicinity, what strong emotions they feel, as well as the sense of brotherhood and family we all share, the bond that transcends human terms. You will also be bound to obey me when I use sire orders, though I rarely use them and you will not need to worry about that, I let my family have their own free will unless it endangers the coven.” Hoseok hummed as he let the information sink in, dispelling much of his worry. Basically this spell would make he and Jungkook like blood brothers with the rest fo the coven while he and Jungkook also remained sire and childe. He liked the sound of that, it seemed a very convenient spell, almost too convenient,

 

“Where’d Seunghyun even find this spell anyway? It seems almost too good to be true.” Namjoon chuckled,

 

“Actually, Seunghyun wasn’t the one who found the spell, I did.” Hoseok cocked his head to the side.

 

“Didn’t think you were the magic guy of the house hyung.” Namjoon shook his head.

 

“I’m not, but during my early years as a vampire,” Namjoon grimaced, “My very embarrassing early years I might add, I grew rebellious, I resented my tie to my sire for a while, and for some reason he let me leave him to find, as I phrased it, ‘a better family’.” Hoseok winced, he could never imagine Jungkook saying that to him, but just picturing it was heartbreaking, and Namjoon noted his averse reaction. “Exactly, I was a little shit. Don’t know how my master put up with me. But in my time away I found a coven that I’ve spoken of before to you. They were a ragtag bunch of misfits, all of them without sires, bound together by the very same spell we’re using tonight. They were fun to hang out with, and they treated me like a brother, I felt at home there, I mean, I still loved my sire, but it was just the two of us and his mate at the time, I didn’t have anyone else that was around my physical or mental age, and the Demon Eye Coven was perfect for me at the time.” Namjoon sighed heavily, “But God I was naive, and I turned a blind eye to much of the evil they did. Times were much more violent in my era, and they capitalized on that. We would hop from town to town, pillaging and slaughtering at will; humans were mere livestock in their eyes, and they toyed with them cruelly. I’m embarrassed to say I ever involved myself with such savages, but like I said I was young and naive and they made me feel welcome and we had fun together. But I’m getting off track here; the spell we’re using tonight is a creation of one of the members of the coven, Taeil. He’s the only member of the coven that isn’t a vampire, however, he’s a very powerful witch that immortalized himself like Seunghyun, and to this day I have never met a witch the amount of power that he has, it’s honestly terrifying. But given how rare immortal witches are, they’ve formed something of a society and gather once a year to share some of their spells and just mingle in general, and it was at one of these gatherings that Seunghyun acquired the spell from Taeil, bringing us to today, though a few changes have been made to the spell to allow you to participate.” Hoseok tried his damndest to keep up with Namjoon’s story, finding it hard to believe that such a peaceful vampire like him that even discouraged the killing of prey and hunters alike was involved with such a violent coven at any point in his life. But his thoughts pinged at him at Namjoon’s mentioning of adjustments to the spell.

 

“What do you mean? Why did it have to be adjusted because of me?” He’d be lying if he didn’t say that didn’t worry him a little, especially when Namjoon made an odd face at the question and hesitated to answer him.

 

“Taeil is a particularly ancient witch, almost a millenia old, and the importance of life has long been lost on him. For the original spell to work, a vampire must be without a sire, in other words, the sire has to be dead.” Hoseok’s eyes widened, slight panic setting him on edge as Namjoon went on so that he could set the younger vampire’s mind at ease. “Which is why I had Seunghyun alter the spell. It’s easier since you and your sire have no contact or close relationship from what you’ve told me, the tricky part was the fact that you’re Jungkook’s sire. I don’t quite know the specifics of how Seunghyun was able to alter the spell and honestly I doubt I would be able to wrap my head around it even if he told me, all that matters is he was able to shape the spell to allow both you and Jungkook to assimilate into the coven as magically bonded blood brothers to the rest of the coven with me as your,” Namjoon paused to find the right word, “Secondary sire I guess would be the best term for it.” Hoseok nodded, his mind definitely eased a little by Namjoon’s explanation, he would probably be even more confused than ever if he had Seokjin explain it to him so he appreciate a fellow regular old vampire set the situation straight for him. He squeezed the bottom of his second blood bag and gulped down the rush of blood that was sent up with the action. 

 

“Ok, ok I think I get it now, I’m gonna have to thank Seunghyun big time for the trouble he had to go through for my sake, just thinking about how complicated that must have been gives me a little bit of a headache.” Namjoon huffed a laugh and nodded in agreement,

 

“You may not need to thank him as much as much as you think, Seunghyun has always welcomed a challenge, eternity makes him rather bored, though now that he has Jiyong he’s told me has a lot less free time to grasp at straws for entertainment.” Hoseok smiled, thinking about how the addition of Jungkook to his life made him a lot more entertained. 

 

“I know exactly how he feels.” The sound of a door creaking open had both vampires looking towards the stairs, and in the next instant Yoongi flashed by them and the fridge was opening. If Hoseok still breathed regularly he would’ve held his breath at the appearance of the soulless vampire being in the same room as him, his apprehension growing when Yoongi flitted into the living room and sat in his own armchair, sipping on two blood bags at once. He tried not to let it show and even gave the older vampire a small smile,

 

“Good morning Yoongi.” He said, schooling his tone well to keep any wariness he felt out of his voice. Yoongi’s dark red eyes flicked over to Hoseok and the corner of his mouth twitched in a small sneer,

 

“It’s past sundown.” He remarked simply before going back to his blood bags. Hoseok cleared his throat and chuckled, though he wasn’t sure if Yoongi meant he statement as a joke or not. 

 

“True, guess it’s just natural to say for me.” Yoongi shrugged,

 

“You’re trying to be courteous, don’t, I don’t give a fuck about courtesy.” Hoseok deflated a little bit and Namjoon growled softly,

 

“Yoongi.” He warned, his blood brother only rolling his eyes,

 

“‘M just sayin’. Courtesy is a false front to hide true feelings in an attempt to endear people to one another. It’s stupid.” Namjoon sighed heavily, clearly defeated, and he gave Hoseok an apologetic look that he shrugged at, it wasn’t Namjoon’s fault his soulless brother was an asshole.

 

“Still, I am grateful that you agreed to be a part of the spell.” He said, and truly he was, he would feel a lot more at ease when Yoongi was physically incapable of ending his or Jungkook’s life. Yoongi scoffed a little,

 

“Yeah well, Namjoon threatened me.” He replied, continuing to drain his blood bags at an alarming rate. Namjoon had told him that Yoongi’s massive appetite was a sort of side effect to being without his humanity, but Hoseok still couldn’t believe how quickly the older vampire sucked down the blood like he hadn’t fed in days. Hoseok was practically full and he was halfway through his second bag. 

 

“I know it’s hard for you, but could you at least pretend to be civil? Hoseok will soon be your blood brother.” Namjoon implored, an annoyed note in his tone. Yoongi rolled his eyes but nodded, not keen on replying while he drank the last of his blood bags, quickly returning to the fridge and coming back with two more blood bags. Another door opening had Hoseok relaxing, eager to have more company to talk to. Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin all bustled down the stairs together, Taehyung gushing about his sister’s recent engagement to a witch from his family coven’s closest allied coven, a man named Seojoon, who seemed very fond of his soon to be brother-in-law from what Taehyung had told everyone. Jimin and Jungkook laughed at Taehyung’s obvious adoration of his sister’s betrothed and they teased him about his little crush as they made their way into the kitchen. Jimin urged the other two to go the living room while he got their breakfast, warming up a cup of blood in the mug Namjoon had gotten him, a cute little thing that looked like a kitten, a painted face on the front and the handle shaped like the tail for himself and another plain white mug beside it for Jungkook, while Taehyung preferred his bagged blood cold. Jungkook and Taehyung sat on the couch beside Hoseok, the sire happily wrapping his arm around his childe’s shoulders and ruffling Taehyung’s hair with that hand. Taehyung giggled and batted at Hoseok’s hand and the red-haired vampire smiled at his dongsaeng, relishing in the kid’s recently brightened spirits; Namjoon had certainly succeeded in cheering him up with the day he spent with him. 

 

“Good morning sleepy heads, glad you guys finally decided to join us.” He said brightly, while noting the way Yoongi wrinkled his nose at his repeated usage of ‘good morning’ with a satisfied smile. He was determined to get the proper response from the younger vampires of the house, and he got it after Jimin came into the room, holding he and Jungkook’s mugs in one hand and Taehyung’s cold blood bag in the other. Jimin smiled brightly at Hoseok and went to sit next to Taehyung on the couch, dishing out their breakfasts.

 

“Good morning Hobi-hyung.” He replied sweetly before taking a sip of his blood while Taehyung whined at the same time,

 

“It’s only nine o’clock!” Namjoon and Hoseok snickered at the kids of the coven, Taehyung the boisterous, energetic kid that wore parents out in no time while Jimin was the obedient, sweet kid that was most likely to be the teacher’s pet, whereas Jungkook could fall either way depending on his mood. Jungkook had fallen comfortably quiet while he nursed his warm blood, curling into his sire’s hold and blinking slowly, his earlier energy clearly fizzled out and leaving him to try and wake himself up all over again. Hoseok didn’t mind though, he’d take any chance to cuddle his little bunny boy, and he placed a quick kiss into his hair, smiling at the small embarrassed noise the younger let out at the skinship in front of the others. 

 

“What time should we leave?” Jimin asked Namjoon, and the sire opened his phone to check the schedule for the night. He hummed, calculating,

 

“Well we gotta be at the site by ten-thirty sharp and I’d like to get there a little early so Seunghyun can give us a rundown of everything before he starts the spell so we have about twenty minutes to hang out before we need to be out of the house.” The group hummed in understanding before Jungkook piped up. 

 

“Where is the site exactly? Do we have to drive at all?” Namjoon shook his head,

 

“We’re definitely going to need to run there, there aren’t many roads that lead up to it. We’re going to a magic hot spot near Jangsan Falls. Apparently Seunghyun’s already done a few spells there and that’ll help the spell go smoothly without him expelling too much energy.” Jimin perked up, his eyes going wide and a little excited gasp stretching his mouth into and oval.

 

“Jangsan Falls? I haven’t been there since I was a kid! This is gonna be great!” The coven smiled at Jimin’s excitement and enthusiasm, knowing Jimin was excited to go without having to worry about how such a venture would strain his heart. Namjoon smiled and sent a quick head’s up to Seokjin through their mental link to let him know everyone was awake and would be ready to go soon. 

 

_ “Perfect timing! We should have everything ready in a few minutes. Jiyong messed up the circle and we had to redraw it.”  _ Seokjin chuckled through the bond, his tone growing fond, _ “Seunghyun was fussing so much about it, it’s so cute to watch a baby witch and their mentor.”  _ Namjoon smiled at his mate’s reply, looking around to see the others settling into a conversation about their expectations of the spell, whereas Yoongi was scrolling through his phone, looking incredibly bored, his last two blood bags sitting empty on the side table next to him. 

 

_ “Aw that’s sweet babe. Sounds a lot like how you used to try and get me to understand  _ your _ magic, you’d get that cute little frustrated pout all the time it actually made me  _ want _ act dumb just so I could see it.”  _ Seokjin sighs exasperatedly through the bond,

 

_ “God you made me wanna tear my hair out. You know the way here?”  _ Namjoon hums in affirmation,

 

_ “Yes darling I got the route the first three times you implanted it in my mind.”  _ Seokjin chuckled, the echoes of it in his head making Namjoon smile.

 

_ “Fair enough. See you soon my love. _ ”

 

_ “See you soon.”  _

 

Namjoon stood from his chair and made his way to the kitchen, taking his mug and Yoongi and Hoseok’s empty blood bags with him to keep the living room tidy. Grabbing a handful of blood bags from the fridge and placing them on the island, Namjoon went to the pantry that was less for food and more for storage. Seokjin loved to cook as a hobby, and there were a few dry ingredients stored on one shelf of the pantry, but only Taehyung and the other young ones of the coven craved human food so there weren’t many snacks, leaving the rest of the pantry open to cleaning supplies and some other things, like the insulated backpack Namjoon grabbed from a hook. After stuffing the blood bags as snacks into the bag and zipping it up, Namjoon went back to the living room, beginning to get antsy and just wanting to hit the road but needing to wait for the maknaes to finish their breakfast. It felt like hours before everyone was finally ready to leave the house and Namjoon jumped to quickly clean the dishes before he flitted to the foyer and put on his shoes. Hoseok wasn’t far behind and he grabbed a pair of black boots from his section of the shoe closet. 

 

“Well you seem more excited about this than I do.” He remarked comically as he pulled on the boots, the rest of the coven filing in as well. Namjoon grinned,

 

“I just get restless when I have somewhere I need to be, I don’t like to sit around for too long. But I am also excited.” Jungkook made a noise of agreement,

 

“I’m excited for the bond you talked about Namjoon-hyung, it sounds cool to be able to sense everyone in the coven, like a psychic sort of link, besides, spells are super cool to see go down but I’ve never actually participated in one.” Jimin bounced on his toes, 

 

“Me neither! I’ve only ever see Seokjin-hyung do simple spells, not something as ritualistic as this.” Namjoon didn’t miss Yoongi subtly handing back a pair of boots to Jimin before he grabbed his own shoes, even if the younger vampire himself did. 

 

“Yes, yes this is all super duper exciting, how long is it actually gonna take Namjoon? I wanna get a hunt in before sunrise.” Namjoon snorted,

 

“You might not want to after we’re done, I didn’t go through two draining sessions for nothing, you guys are going to be drinking about a liter of my blood each. But to answer your question Yoongi the spell should take about an hour, maybe two.” Yoongi groaned, but Jimin and Taehyung perked up, a boxy grin splitting Taehyung’s face.

 

“You know I’ll never complain about drinking your blood hyung.” Jimin seconded him and the two fell into a small giggle fit. Namjoon rolled his eyes but smiled at the two, looking up when Yoongi opened the door.

 

“Let’s just get this over with.” 

 

The three witches were waiting for them when the coven finally arrived to the lamplit site, Jimin having to stop along the way to marvel at the falls, taking a few selfies and beaming with a childish sort of joy that Namjoon always loved to see in him. They were still able to make it to the site about ten minutes early, but Seunghyun crossed his arms when the coven filed into the small clearing near the whispering water of the falls. 

 

“Took you guys long enough.” He said by way of greeting, his tone gruff, but he wore a crooked smile in regards to everyone. Namjoon huffed a laugh and went to shake Seunghyun’s hand,

 

“Always a pleasure to see you too Seunghyunie.” Seunghyun rolled his eyes even as he smile grew wider, and Jiyong opened his arms wide as Jimin sailed over to the young witch.

 

“Jiyong-hyung!” He exclaimed before wrapping his arms around the thin man, who utterly beamed at the vampire. The two had grown extremely close during and after Jimin’s transition, something about feeding and being fed on repeatedly creating a sort of bond between the young witch and vampire.

 

“Hey Jiminie, it’s been a while!” Similar greetings went around the group, Seokjin making his way to Namjoon and giving him a quick peck on the lips before instructing everyone to stay away from the large pentacle painted in white on the ground and Namjoon couldn’t help but marvel at it. Intricate, individual sigils were painted at each point of pentacle, enclosed in large circles of their own, large enough for someone to stand in. Two candles sat unlit between each point of the pentacle, as well as at each intersection at the middle section of the star, the middle section surrounded by the same sigil painted five times to correlate with each point. Also at each point of the star were two stones, one green and one dark orange, and Namjoon whistled at the masterpiece.

 

“Damn Seunghyun you really outdid yourself. This is seriously gonna hurt my wallet isn’t it?” He asked, and Seunghyun grinned in a way that was downright feline before he chuckled. 

 

“I’m gonna bleed you dry hyung.” Namjoon groaned and hung his head, reaching into his backpack to grab the rubberband bound wad of cash he’d gone back in the house for when they left. He knew this spell was going to be expensive, it didn’t matter if Seunghyun was giving him a discount. Immortal witches performed the most powerful magic, a fact that already jacked their prices way up high, and a spell like this could  _ only _ be done by an immortal witch, which made it all the more expensive. But Namjoon wasn’t exactly poor, and the wad of cash he brought came out to be around five million won, and he forked it over into Seunghyun’s waiting hand. The witch cupped his hands around the wad of cash and closed his head for a moment, calculating it’s worth in regards to righting the balance of the favor. He hummed and opened his eyes, grimacing slightly, and Namjoon frowned, surely that had to be enough. Before he could ask though Seunghyun spoke, his voice a timbre deeper than Namjoon’s own voice.

 

“Well, monetarily you’re good, but basically, you owe me a favor.” Namjoon sighed in relief,

 

“Oh thank God, yeah I can do that, just give me a call whenever you need to cash in on that favor.” Seunghyun grinned at Namjoon and pocketed the cash,

 

“You know I will. Alright, we still have some time left before we need to start so I’m gonna go ahead and place you guys in your spots and get some spell preps out of the way.” Seokjin moved without needing direction, planting his feet on the sigil that lay just to the right of the point of the star. Seunghyun huffed, “Way to get ahead of me Jin-hyung. Well for starters, each of the sigils promotes the bonding of a family, Seokjin’s sigil promotes love and harmony, Yoongi-hyung, could you go to the sigil across from him? That one promotes easy and peaceful resolutions to conflicts.” Yoongi huffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he stopped inside his circle.

 

“Wow, real subtle Seunghyun.” Seunghyun simply raised his eyebrows in an expression that asked Yoongi if it looked like the witch gave a fuck and Yoongi dropped it with a grumble. 

 

“Taehyungie, if you could go to the bottom left point,” Taehyung eagerly went to his spot, “Good, that one promotes an unbreakable family bond, Jimin, if you could go to the point next to Taehyung,” the youngest vampire of the family did so, his eyes wide with awe, very much a stranger to magic in a way that was extremely endearing. “That one promotes unconditional love, support and understanding in a family. Namjoon-hyung, surprise, surprise you’re at the point, that sigil is a house bond specifically for vampires, basically it binds a coven together.” Namjoon nodded in understanding and went to the point of the pentacle, which just left the nomads without an assigned space. Seunghyun turned to Hoseok and pulled out a vial of what was obviously blood from his back pocket, along with a paintbrush. 

 

“Does this have to do with the special measures you had to take to fit me in to the spell?” Hoseok asked with a nervous grin, and Seunghyun nodded.

 

“Took me a while to find the right sigil as well as switch up the incantation, but I got you in, no worries Hoseok.”  Hoseok chuckled, but quickly schooled his expression.

 

“I really appreciate it, for real, thank you so much, you’ve probably lengthened my childe’s and my own life by a good handful of centuries.” Seunghyun nodded and put a hand on on Hoseok’s shoulder,

 

“You’re very welcome, here’s to a long, long life in your new coven, now hold still for a second.” He said, lifting his hand and shaking the vial of blood and paintbrush by way of gesture. Hoseok planted his feet and stood as still as a statue as Seunghyun uncapped the vial and dipped the brush in, and on instinct Hoseok closed his eyes as Seunghyun’s hand came very close to him before the cold blood on the paintbrush began to move in decisive patterns on his forehead while Jungkook and the rest of the coven watched intently, none more intently than Jiyong, who lingered a little bit behind Seunghyun with a sketchpad, probably practicing the sigil that began to take shape on Hoseok’s forehead. When he finished, Seunghyun gestured for Jungkook to step forward before he painted the same sigil on his forehead, stepping back from the young vampire with a pleased sigh.

 

“Ok, if you two could step into the middle of the star without disturbing my masterpiece that would be great. Jiyong? Could you start handing out the blood please?” The three addressed moved to where they needed to respectively, Hoseok and Jungkook carefully placing themselves in the middle of the pentacle while Jiyong went over to the large bin of supplies a little ways away from the diagram, fitting four old one liter soda bottles filled with Namjoon’s blood in his thin arms. He started to make his way over to where Yoongi stood before he seemed to think better of it and went to Seokjin instead, allowing the vampiric witch to take a bottle from his arms. He gave the next two to Hoseok and Jungkook, and the last one to Jimin, while Seunghyun dished out the remaining bottles to Taehyung and Yoongi. Seunghyun sent a communicative look to Jiyong and the young apprentice nodded before he addressed everyone,

 

“Pretty self explanatory but we’ll need you guys to down the whole thing to establish a blood link. You can toss the empties over by the bin.” The coven gave various sounds of compliance, the least enthusiastic being Yoongi, who made no noise and simply screwed off the cap and set to work, gulping down the blood with one eye screwed shut at the taste. Out of all of Namjoon's coven that hadn't been adopted, Yoongi was the only one who hated drinking Namjoon's blood. Maybe it was the taste itself, or maybe it was the feelings of kinship and loyalty and love that came with it. Either way the second oldest of the coven seemed to want to get it over with, draining half of it in under a minute, it definitely helped that he didn't need to breathe. The other vampires quickly followed Yoongi’s lead, though Hoseok and Jungkook hesitated for a moment. 

 

“It’s been more than a century since I’ve drank another vampire’s blood, it smells different.” The young sire chuckled, tossing the cap over his shoulder near the bin it came from. “Well, no point in psyching myself out now.” Was all he said before he brought the bottle to his lips and began to drink, Jungkook following in his stead. Their eyebrows began to furrow as they downed the contents, clearly getting a feel for the taste. Each vampire had their own distinct taste much like humans, but vampire blood itself was also very different from human blood due to the magic that flowed through it. Namjoon watched them with an amused expression, thinking it was rather cute to see the nomads getting used to the taste of his blood, knowing they would crave it after this spell was completed. Jimin moaned a little through his nose, his eyes opening in panic and he swallowed what was in his mouth.

 

“S-sorry! I need to take a break real quick.” He apologized, bowing his head a little, but the others were quick to reassure him.

 

“Don’t worry about it Jiminie! It’s a natural response and you’re still so young and new to this stuff!” Taehyung said kindly, clearly understanding the position Jimin was in, and if the youngest member in the coven could blush he would’ve been a bright red, but he nodded at Taehyung with a thankful little smile. Seunghyun added his two cents in as well with an amused smile,

 

“As Taehyung said, it’s practically impossible to not have a reaction when drinking this much of your sire’s blood, the magic of a blood bond is incredibly strong, which is why we need you all to drink the whole thing if this is gonna go down smoothly. You’re doing great Jimin. Though I am definitely impressed with you nomads, drinking another vampire’s blood that you’re not bonded to can be challenging, keep up the good work.” Namjoon raised an eyebrow at Seunghyun. It wasn’t like him to be so candid and considerate when it wasn’t absolutely  necessary, he must’ve been truly surprised by how well the nomads were doing, but it was no secret the witch was fond of Jimin. The nomads seemed surprised by Seunghyun’s words as well, their eyes widening before Hoseok did a small, grateful bow, Jungkook following with a nod of his head. Yoongi interrupted the moment by tossing his bottle away and sighing.

 

“It’s almost time for the spell to go down right? We should cut back on the talking and get this done.” He commented nonchalantly, and Seunghyun agreed with him with a nod.

 

“Ever on task Yoongi. Yes, the spell is reliant on the strength of the full moon, and the peak brightness should be in about two minutes, we need to hurry.” On cue, the other vampires resumed their task, one by one finishing their bottles and tossing them over to the bin, their bodies buzzing as the blood link began to materialize. Seunghyun looked over to Jiyong again and the apprentice moved to carry out the unsaid orders, pulling a final bottle of Namjoon’s blood out and uncapping it, walking over to the circle and positioning the bottle so that it sloshed close to the lip over the white of the circle that enclosed the pentacle. Seunghyun cleared his throat. “I’m going to start the spell in just a moment but keep in mind a few things; first, I don’t know what will happen to you guys while the spell occurs, but you may see things from each other’s minds due to the blood bond being established, I don’t know what you will see but some sort of mental link will occur and you will all be able to see the same thing that occurs in one of your minds’. Second, you may feel some pain or you may not, I’m not entirely sure, but the spell will most likely cause a physical sensation in your bodies. Finally and most importantly,  _ don’t fight the spell _ , if I have to overpower someone to get them to succumb to the magic it’ll drain the hell out of me and the spell might fail, so no matter what happens to you, don’t fight me, everything will be ok for you guys, the only danger for you is the spell might not work, but if I drain myself too much I could seriously hurt myself or die, immortal witch or not. Got it?” Seunghyun asked with a furrowing of his eyebrows that said he meant business. The coven chorused their acknowledgement and Seunghyun took a deep breath after he was satisfied with their answer, his hands coming together to center himself and he closed his eyes for a moment. “Now Jiyong.” He commanded quietly, his eyes snapping opening, their color changing to an odd golden color, his pupils slitted now like a cat. Given the go ahead, Jiyong tipped the bottle of blood over so that a small and steady stream of it began to pool on top of the pentacle’s edge. As the stream began to flow, Seunghyun bent his fingers into a magic hand sign, his middle and ring fingers touching his thumbs, and he quickly moved them in a pattern, likely drawing a magic circle in the air before he seemed to hit the invisible circle with his palms with a grunt, the spell officially kicking off with a tidal wave of magic that swept over the pentacle and the vampires around it, the blood pouring onto the diagram beginning to take shape like it had a mind of its own. Jiyong gasped as the blood began to run around the diagram, covering all traces of the white paint with the dimly shining blood. He continued pouring out the bottle as Seunghyun began reciting the incantation quietly in the same unknown language Namjoon had heard Taeil use before in his original spell. While Namjoon had never taken part in the spell, he’d witnessed it when the Demon Eye Coven assimilated their fifth member, Yookwon. Upon an unknown cue, the candles in the diagram burst into flame, small pillars of fire leaping from the wicks that had Jimin and the nomads gasping, still quite unfamiliar with magic. Around the diagram, the green and orange stones began to glow as the moon hit its peak point, casting green and orange lights around the circle. Jungkook and Hoseok watched in awe as the blood spreading over the diagram closed in around them, washing over the last of the visible paint and establishing the beginning of the magical link. The reaction was instant then, each member of the coven tensed up as an electric shock feeling travelled down their bodies and clouded out the rest of the world, their eyes rolling back into their heads. Jiyong stood and surveyed the entranced vampires with wonder as Seunghyun knelt by the circle and placed his pointer fingers on the outside of the pentacle, allowing the spelled blood to react to his touch and snake up his arms, tracing strange patterns on his skin as the immortal witch continued with the incantation, his eyes too beginning to roll back into his head. Jiyong hummed and wrote a few notes down before he sighed and dropped the empty bottle of blood in the bin as well, sitting in the grass and resting his cheek on his palm.

 

“And now we wait.” He said to himself, unable to help any further as a spell of this magnitude would quickly kill him.

  
  


_ Hoseok choked as blood bubbled up from his lungs into his mouth, panic making his body buzz. He could feel himself dying, bleeding out, suffocating, all of the above, but by some curse he couldn’t bring himself to move at all.  _ No, I can’t die like this,  _ he kept repeating to himself, but it was like pep talking a brick wall, no matter how dire he knew his situation was, he was paralyzed, unable to do anything but cough in an attempt to clear out his lungs from the blood that kept gushing into them from the puncture wound caused by his broken rib. And in the end it was all for nothing, him trying to act all heroic for that young woman to escape from the group of Japanese soldiers that had crowded around her like a pack of wolves. He had simply provided more entertainment for the bastards; after they’d thoroughly beat the everloving shit out of him they’d grabbed the screaming woman and dragged her away to God knew where to probably rape her until she died.  _

_ “Fuckin’ bastards.” He wheezed out through a series of coughs, the edges of his vision blurring as the lack of oxygen in Hoseok’s body took its toll on him. He seriously didn’t want to die here, not on the side of the road where someone would find his body in the morning and cause a big commotion that would probably spark more violence and cause more loss of Korean life, they’ve suffered enough in the past five years since the island country took over like parasites. But it wasn’t exactly like he could move in his current condition, he was sure several of his bones were broken, but none stood out more than that one damned rib that had to poke a hole in his lung; he might’ve actually survived the night had that not happened, but he supposed there was no point crying over spilled milk now. Footsteps had Hoseok’s thundering heartbeat skip a little, and he wondered if one of the soldiers had come back to finish the job and drag him away somewhere to hide the evidence. Against his will, his eyes began to fill with tears and he bit down on his lower lip after a small sob escaped from him. He didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to leave his mother and sister behind, wondering where he had disappeared to and struggling to run their flower shop with one less family member to help around. If he was gonna die he at least wanted them to know he had died rather than run away somewhere, but when a hand pulled at his shoulder so that he lay flat on his back and a Japanese soldier came into his view he knew something like that would never happen. He narrowed his eyes at the man that was surely here to kill him and was about to spit some of the blood that was pooling in his mouth at the guy until something in the man’s expression made him pause. He looked  _ anguished,  _ pity and fear and anger and panic all mixing together into one in his ruddy brown eyes. Those eyes were what really threw Hoseok in for a loop, he couldn’t decide if they truly were red or if they were brown and Hoseok’s mind was just playing tricks on him. The hand that had been at his shoulder snaked around his back to his other shoulder and hoisted the man into the soldier’s arms, effectively confusing Hoseok beyond all reason.  _ What the hell was this guy doing? Why is he looking at me like that? Why am I not already dead? What is up with his eyes?  _ He wished he could voice his questions, but it took all of Hoseok’s strength to simply gasp for breath and cough out blood.  _

 

_ “Such unnecessary violence, please, forgive my countrymen, they are feeble minded creatures. Hold on for just a moment longer, I will heal you.” The soldier suddenly brought his free hand up to his mouth and to Hoseok’s horror, the man’s canines lengthened and sharpened into animal-like fangs and despite everything happening, Hoseok made a sound of terror, albeit muffled by the blood in his throat, coming out as a small squeak. Ignoring him, the Japanese man or creature bit deeply into his wrist, the wound beginning to bleed instantly, and for a reason Hoseok couldn’t fathom, the creature thrust his bleeding wound into his face, the scarlet drops dripping onto Hoseok’s bottom lip and into his gaping mouth that continued to desperately pull in air. Even more terrifying than that, the creature suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth and nose, as if he couldn’t breathe before. The creature grimaced as Hoseok’s eyes widened in terror, “Please swallow, my blood will heal you if you ingest it.” He implored Hoseok, his Japanese accent not as thick as most other soldiers that bothered to learn Korean. Hoseok swallowed like he was told but only because his body did so involuntarily due to the lack of oxygen, the hands on his airways pulling away as soon as he did so he could gasp for air, his body beginning to tingle as unconsciousness crept up on him. He couldn’t help feeling disappointed, he knew if he passed out he’d never wake up, and for some reason he had believed what the strange soldier had told him, the small hope of living through the night diminishing as the world darkened around him, and he could hear the soldier calling to him and trying to rouse him, sounding very confused. “No, why is it not working? It’s supposed to work!” He exclaimed. Hoseok’s vision went dark, but he used his last breath to show his gratitude to the man who tried to save him. _

 

_ “Thank you for trying.” He said in Japanese, a language he hated to no end sounding so sweet as it left his lips before everything fell away.  _

 

Jiyong furrowed his eyebrows watching the vampires in the circle as they were arrested by the spell. From what Seunghyun had told him, as the spell progressed, visions from the coven’s minds would pop around the circle at random, and there would be physical reactions from the person whose mind was projecting to the others. The first to go was Hoseok, Jiyong watched unblinkingly as the vampire began to breathe raggedly, an action that was very unvampiric and odd to look at when compared to the others standing still as statues, not another chest rising in sight. The former nomad was coughing frequently like he was choking on something too, bloody tears lining the bottom lashes of his closed eyes. Whatever was going on in his mind, it was incredibly unpleasant, though Jiyong didn’t want to touch the vampire’s mind to find out what it was. His best two guesses however were the memory of his death and a manifestation of a fear of drowning, but either way he wished it would end soon for the man’s sake. Jiyong breathed a sigh of relief when Hoseok began to relax, his chest stilling and contorted face smoothing out as the mind link popped over to the next person, Jungkook, the boy taking a shocked breath in as he was gripped by the spell.

 

_ The captured vampire in the center of the room sobbed quietly, its slain mate’s blood pooling onto their clothes. Father had killed the female first, if only to silence her ceaseless whimpering. This left the male, who struggled against his bonds to try and take hold of his fallen mate’s hand again after it had slipped out with her death. This was wrong, those weren’t crocodile tears, Jungkook was sure of it, there was no possible way. Father said vampires were incapable of feeling emotion and only displayed such things in order to trick prey, and Jungkook had believed it until today, able to actually see this “act” in person for the first time. It took everything for Jungkook not to cry when the male started to wail, his head sharply snapping up to reveal tears of blood pouring from his eyes and an expression that was part heartbroken, part murderous rage. Jungkook flinched, he had no idea vampires cried blood, and it was quite unsettling to look at, but his father’s words diverted his attention.  _

 

_ “Now that you know I mean business,” He began, his tone light like he was engaging in light small talk, “You’re gonna tell me where your little ‘family’ is. Your nest has been kicking up a lot of trouble for the hunters in my sector, and our efforts to find you have been less than successful. I assume life has lost its meaning without your  _ mate _ ,” He said the word like it was a funny joke to him, “So what’s the harm in giving me just a small tidbit of information?” The vampire’s face twisted, something terrifying coming over his features that reminded Jungkook of the monster it really was when it answered, _

 

_ “Clearly you haven’t done your research well enough,  _ hunter _. My mate and I aren’t a part of the coven you’re after, we’ve only hunted with them a few times, we never even set foot in their hideout.” There was a sick sort of satisfaction in the vampire’s voice, like any grief he could bring his father was a win for him, and Jungkook had to say he knew that feeling. It felt weird to root for the vampire instead of his father, knowing that the creature was doomed no matter what happened, but Jungkook very rarely rooted for his father in any other situation, so he supposed it wasn’t that odd. Jungkook’s father knelt down in front of the vampire, considering him for a moment, before he quickly lashed out, punching the vampire in the jaw and sending him sprawling on the ground with a grunt. _

 

_ “A convincing story, except one of my guys saw you all heading into the woods  _ with prey  _ in Dong-gu. There was only one human amongst the four of you, and I’m willing to bet you wouldn’t go your separate ways before going somewhere to share your meal together. Though I gotta say it's odd then that you would protect a coven you’re not even tied to, what’s the benefit to you keeping  _ their  _ secret?” The vampire picked himself up so he was back to sitting on his knees, the cut on his jaw from father’s ring healing before Jungkook’s eyes. The vampire looked away from Jungkook’s father, his gaze landing on the young hunter, and the moment they locked eyes, Jungkook felt what the vampire felt, and it looked like the vampire felt what he felt as well, his brows furrowing in confusion. He probably wasn’t expecting Jungkook to feel sad for him, or angry at his father, or hopeful that he’d escape by some miracle. Jungkook felt the vampire’s heart break a little more while he looked at the human, then harden again when his father snapped to get his attention, the sensation of the other vampire’s emotions leaving him when the eye contact broke.  _

 

_ “I’m going to die here no matter what happens, so why should I die knowing I’ve betrayed my friends to their own deaths?” The vamp asked, and Jungkook’s father scoffed. _

 

_ “Vampires don’t know what friendship feels like, but I’ll tell you why you’re gonna  want to talk. If you give me what I want, I will allow my son over there to kill you, and being the bleeding heart he is he will make it quick for you, but if you do not give me what I want, I will be the one to kill you, and I’ll make it drag on for  _ weeks _ , torturing you for the fun of it before setting you out in the daylight to roast marshmallows over your burning body. But you’re free to make your choice.” The vampire grimaced at the other option, obviously imagining it in great detail before he sighed, something Jungkook had never seen a vampire do before, and looked over to Jungkook again. The look he gave him said he’d feel a lot better if Jungkook was the one to end him, but right now, it was the last thing the boy wanted to do. Of course, he didn’t want the vamp to go to his father either, he’d seen a little bit of how his old man liked to torture vampires, and this one had suffered enough.  _

 

_ It took a full hour for the vampire to break, lasting longer than so many others normally did, the average time vamps took to break was about fifteen minutes when his dad was being really serious.  _

 

_ “Stop! Stop please! I’ll tell you ok, I’ll tell you.” Jungkook hung his head in mixed relief and sadness when the vampire relented. _

 

_ “Go on.” Jungkook’s father said simply, the vampire groaning when he withdrew his blade from his thigh. The vampire kept eye contact with Jungkook the whole time he detailed where the nest was and how to get through the ward’s guarding it, not blinking when Jungkook was beckoned forward, his father retreating and warning Jungkook not to be too much of a pussy when he killed him before leaving the room, likely to rally the other hunters to form an attack plan. Jungkook drew his silver dagger from its sheath on his thigh and knelt down to the vampire, blinking away tears but unable to help the hiccup that escaped him. _

 

_ “Hey don’t worry about it kid, I’m glad it’s you and not him.” The vamp said to ease him, only serving to break him more, the tears slipping out of his eyes on their own accord and making him bite down on a sob. _

 

_ “I’m so sorry” He whispered, “For both of you, I’m so sorry.” He lifted his head to look the vamp in the eyes to see a watery red glaze over them, giving Jungkook a small smile, _

 

_ “This is the only way a vampire goes out, I’m prepared for it. But I hope you get out of this life, it clearly doesn’t suit you, you seem too kind. What’s your name?” Jungkook positioned his knife where he needed to and bit out, _

 

_ “J-Jungkook.”  _

 

_ “Well Jungkook, could you do me one favor?” Jungkook nodded, raising his head again to look the vamp in the eyes, twin streams of blood dripping down his cheeks now. “My name was Junsu, hers was Heeyeon, remember us ok?”  _

 

_ “I will. I hope you find peace.” Junsu closed his eyes and smiled as Jungkook plunged the dagger into his heart, all his preconceived thoughts about the nature of vampires shattering into a billion pieces, and he sobbed into Junsu’s shoulder when his lifeless body slumped against him. _

  
  


Seunghyun heaved a deep sigh that caught Jiyong’s attention and he looked away from the tears slipping down Jungkook’s face to his master, who had moved to sit cross-legged with his fingers still on the circle, the blood painting his arms beginning to glow very faintly. Jiyong wanted to ask how the spell was coming along, but didn’t want to risk breaking Seunghyun’s attention, not willing to face his wrath or potentially fuck up the spell, but it looked like it was going well, despite the anguish the coven must be feeling with whatever is popping up in their heads, his own heart hurt watching Jungkook sob quietly, mumbling something he couldn’t quite make out before the spell hopped to the next person.

  
  


_ Jimin knew this place, he knew this courtyard from his dreams. It was a sunny winter day after the first snowfall, and Jimin smiled; this was  _ his  _ favorite time of year. The man in his dreams was always dipped in in winter, his pale skin like snow, his dark eyes like a winter river and his voice warm like a fur coat. He could never remember the other features of the man, not his name, his scent or his smile, but he remembered that he was a gentle winter personified. Jimin leaned his head against the wooden support pillar and watched the courtyard, wary to keep an eye out for the master of the house or his mother in case she scold him for being lazy. The quiet of the outside was always soothing compared to the bustle of the house, and Jimin liked to steal these little courtyard moments for himself whenever he could to eat a snack if he could scrounge one up. Today he had made an extra pork bun for himself, one that was smaller than the others and misshapen and would’ve been unsuitable for any of the members of the house to eat. He bit into it with a satisfied hum, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the warmth of the bun in contrast to the cold winter air. He lost himself for too long because he never sensed anyone approaching until two hand came over his eyes, revealing darkness when he opened them. He smiled giddily when that warm, deep voice spoke softly next to his ear, _

 

_ “Someone’s being naughty, stealing food  _ and _ slacking on chores, what would the esteemed head of the house say?” Jimin giggled and knocked the man’s hands away, swallowing what was in his mouth and turning to see those eyes crinkled in a smile, the cold making his button nose and cheeks blush a delicate red. _

 

_ “He wouldn’t say anything,he’d just have me whipped right over there.” He countered, pointing over to the stone slab in the ground, a beautiful painted mural the lady of the house had done fading away on it. Such a shame that it was on such a beautiful piece of artwork the master had all punishments carried out on, and the man in Jimin’s dreams always voiced how much he longed to have the art redone to honor the now late lady of the house. The Winter Man chuckled and sat next to Jimin, looking around before sliding an arm around Jimin’s shoulder and letting him lean on him.  _

 

_ “It’s a good thing he’s gone then huh? I could still give the order if you want though,” His tone turned cheeky, “I know you like it when it hurts a little bit.” Jimin gasped and put his hand over the Winter Man’s mouth, trying to laugh as quietly as possible so no one could ruin this moment between them.  _

 

_ “You’re terrible. What if someone heard you?” The Winter Man chuckled and carded his fingers through Jimin’s hair up to wear it was tied into its usual loose top knot before removing Jimin’s dainty hand from his mouth and intertwining their fingers. _

 

_ “Am I wrong though petal?” He asked instead of answering and Jimin felt himself blush, taking another bite of the pork bun and mumbling through the food in his mouth, _

 

_ “No you’re not.” A low chuckle sounded again and the Winter Man pressed a kiss into Jimin’s hair, the younger boy sighing happily. “Is it the weather that’s put you in such a good mood today? I know the first snow is your favorite but last night…” Jimin trailed off, not wanting to remember the commotion he’d heard as he and his mother were leaving the house to go home. The Winter Man hummed as Jimin traced his fingertips over the new bruise he saw under his love’s sleeve, _

 

_ “Last night was mild, but the weather is only a part of what’s put me in such a good mood.” Jimin looked at the Winter Man’s face, his eyes telling him he was telling him the truth that he wasn’t hurt too badly and letting it drop in favor of asking, _

 

_ “What’s the other part then?” Those dark eyes lit up then with that childish joy Jimin knew very well. _

 

_ “I finally finished the song I made for you, I’m ready to play it for you if you want to hear it.” Jimin’s eyes went wide and a smile split his face, _

 

_ “It’s all I’ve wanted to hear for the past two months.” He admitted, excitement bubbling up in his chest and making butterflies bat their wings in his stomach. The Winter Man closed his hand around Jimin’s and stood up, taking him with him. _

 

_ “Well let’s go then.” He said, a hint of nerves in his voice before he turned and led Jimin to his music room. That beautiful, well-loved gayageum sat on the cushioned mat Yoongi always sat on to play, the polished wooden, twelve stringed instrument calling out to the man he loved so strongly he let go of Jimin’s hand to go to it. His mother had taught him how to play it even though his father said it was a woman’s activity to play instruments, but the Winter Man was born to play the gayageum, plucking the strings of it like they were the strings of his heart and the music it made was his very soul coming to life. Jimin sat in front of the gayageum as the Winter Man positioned the large thing on his lap, taking a deep breath in and looking up at Jimin. “Ready?” He asked, and Jimin nodded his head fervently, earning him a smile he would somehow forget whenever he woke up from this dream. The Winter Man positioned his hands over the strings and blinked once slowly before he began to play. A flurry of notes sprang from his fingers that instantly enraptured Jimin, his mouth opening as the melody began to flow out, watching the Winter Man’s brow furrowed in concentration but with that same intense expression that said he was sharing his heart through this music. Jimin let his eyes slip close so he could let it surround him and feel his lover’s message to him through the song. It was a soft melody played in a somber tone, but it was full of light as well, a love so pure it hurt because it could not be expressed as much as he wanted, a love that must be hidden no matter how much happiness is brought with it. The end of each note was like a cherry blossom petal falling to the ground, sad but beautiful. Jimin listened and his heart bloomed with it, though it broke along with the song’s progression as well, and even as he beamed at the song that was made for him he felt tears streaming down his face as well. All too soon it was over, the Winter Man’s deft fingers pulling away from the strings and he looked up at Jimin to await his reaction, his eyes nervous. But Jimin just rushed forward on his hands and knees and threw his arms around the man’s neck, careful not to touch the gayageum. _

 

_ “I love you. I love you so much, this was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me. Thank you.”  _

 

Jiyong breathed a sigh of relief when it looked like Jimin’s mind saw something happy, though there was still no shortage of tears. The boy was grinning from ear to ear even as he face was stained with blood before the spell locked in the next member of the coven, Yoongi. When his brows furrowed as the spell took hold Jiyong held his breath, if anyone was going to fight the spell it would be Yoongi, and for everyone’s sake he hoped for once the soulless vampire would go with the flow. 

  
  


_ Yoongi ran through the trees so fast there was nothing but a green blur going past him. He didn’t know where he was running, it was like his body was acting on instinct, all he could focus on was the  _ hunger _. It hurt so bad he couldn’t think, he could only run where he needed to go. A large house was what he came to, some part of him knowing this place, but this was a bad place, he didn’t like this place. The smell though, it was everything Yoongi wanted and needed right now, it clouded out the part of Yoongi that was rational, that Yoongi couldn’t be here right now, he was weak, he was  _ human _. The smell was so strong and sweet inside it could only mean one thing; blood. He needed it so bad, he hadn’t eaten in days, the brother had locked him away and he had waited for father to come to him, to feed him and cherish him like he said he would, but he never came. Father and brother didn’t matter though, blood was all that mattered, and it greeted him when Yoongi came to the large doors that led inside the place. Two humans stood in front of the doors, their eyes widening when they saw Yoongi, shocked recognition in their eyes. _

 

_ “Master Yoongi! You’re alive?” One of them exclaimed, his blood singing loudly to Yoongi, a beautiful song that he couldn’t resist, darting forward and sinking his fangs into the one that spoke, his pulse sending out the blood in waves and Yoongi drank greedily, so very pleased at finally getting what he needed. It tasted so good, it tasted like life and nectar and strength and Yoongi wrapped his arms around the human that had the blood very tightly so he could squeeze the blood out as much as he could, the other human crying out and opening the door, darting through it and slamming it shut, the thunk of a lock setting in place resounding through the air. Yoongi moaned as he felt the blood course through his body, filling his veins that had been scraping against each other like sandpaper and inflating his dead muscles and filling him with that intoxicating strength. The rush of blood soon began to slow as it ran out, the humans cries falling silent as he fell limp in Yoongi’s arms, and the newborn made a sound of desperation, he wasn’t finished, he was still hungry, he needed more! He pulled at the human’s hair to expose his neck more, desperately chewing at his neck to get any last drop that he could. There was a sickening tearing noise and suddenly the human’s head came off, shocking Yoongi. He yelped and took a step back, bringing the human’s head up by its hair to stare at it. _

 

_ “Why did you stop giving me blood? I’m still hungry.” He admonished it, his lips pouting out in disappointment before he dropped the head to the ground. There was more blood inside, the other human had gone inside, so that’s where he would get more blood and Yoongi pushed at the large doors so he could enter, frowning when it did not give. Why was the blood hiding from him, why could he not get to it? Yoongi growled and pushed again at the doors, this time with a strength that broke the wooden doors off their hinges and sent them flying. There were two humans before him again, one of them was the same as before, the other new, but the human Yoongi knew the human next to the other one. The human Yoongi reared his head up in hatred and Yoongi felt himself hiss. That human was bad, that human was the reason Yoongi was what he was, he had hurt human Yoongi, and Yoongi hated it. The bad human cried out in fear as he caught sight of Yoongi, _

 

_ “Monster! My son has become a demon!” He yelled, pointing at Yoongi with the onyx eyes human Yoongi always knew to be clouded with alcohol and anger. He surged forward and grabbed at the hand that was pointing at him, the sound of bones breaking filling his ears as he tightened his grip, the bad human screaming and his legs giving out with the pain. Yoongi put his bare foot on the bad human’s chest and pushed, the man sprawling out flat on the ground. Yoongi hissed again at him and dropped his hand before he lifted his foot and brought it down hard, the man’s sternum breaking with the force and he screamed before Yoongi’s prize bubbled up through his mouth. _

 

_ “You are the monster,  _ father _.” Human Yoongi seethed before he was pushed back so Yoongi could focus, listening to the thundering heart of the bad human. It was a lovely sound, that heart beat, Yoongi wanted it for himself, and he dropped to his knees over the man’s chest before he plunged his hand into the bad human’s chest to feel the pleasant heart that beat so well for him. Yoongi looked the bad human in the eyes and smiled, nothing kind in the expression as he pulled his heart out, relishing the gurgling shriek from the man human Yoongi called father. Yoongi sunk his teeth into the organ and drank the blood from it, it wasn’t enough, but this blood was the far more appetizing than the other blood, even if the other blood had still been delicious. Yoongi was soon finished with the heart and he tossed it over his shoulder and went to the bad human’s neck, drinking everything else he had in him. When the blood ran out too soon again Yoongi pulled away and roared. _

 

_ “Give me more! More blood!” He shouted angrily, tearing this human’s head off as well. It felt so nice to pull the appendage off, Yoongi wanted to do it again, so he grabbed hold of the limp right arm of the bad human and pulled it away from the body as well, giggling at the delightful sensation and pulling off the other arm as well. This was fun, he liked this, and he stood up and took a hold of the bad human’s leg, putting his foot down on his hip before he pulled off the leg, and then the other one until the bad human was fully dismantled. Human Yoongi felt satisfied then, quieting down and letting Yoongi focus on his hunger again, needing another human for blood. _

 

Seunghyun grunted and cursed as Yoongi began to fight the memory, his mind screaming at everyone that he didn’t want them to see this, he didn’t want to see this. 

 

“Seunghyun! Your nose is bleeding!” Jiyong shouted in alarm, coming over to his mentor’s side. Seunghyun grunted again and reluctantly poured more power into the spell, mentally screaming at Yoongi.

 

“ _ Yoongi! Stop fighting me! Finish the memory you idiot, none of us want to see this but it’s necessary for the spell to work!”  _ Yoongi roared in protest but the others’ minds shouted at Yoongi to let go as well, and he finally did. Seunghyun sighed, “Oh thank God he listened. I’m fine Jiyong, Yoongi tried to fight the spell so I had to exert more power to put him down but it didn’t take too much, I should be able to finish it.” Jiyong frowned and put a hand on Seunghyun’s shoulder, 

 

“Are you sure I can’t even give you a tiny boost of power to help you out?” He asked as the memory continued playing in the minds of the coven. Seunghyun tuned it out in favor of talking to Jiyong, anything to distract him from that bloodbath he was made to watch. 

 

“You’re already giving me a power up by touching my shoulder, my depleting energy reserves are involuntarily latching onto to you and feeding off your energy, and it won’t stop until you’re dead so you should probably take your hand off now. Thanks for the boost though it was just enough to cancel out the extra I expelled to get this shit back on track.” Jiyong gasped a little and took his hand off Seunghyun’s shoulder, a rush of fatigue hitting him as he did so, his vision blurring and his head pounding in protest.

 

“Whoa shit you’re right, I ain’t feelin so hot now.” Seunghyun chuckled a little sheepishly and turned his head to regard his apprentice,

 

“My bad, you could go break open the stash of junk food we brought, the sugar will help get your energy back.” Jiyong blanched,

 

“ _ That’s _ why you brought a shit ton of gummy worms and chocolate? That shit helps restore magic energy?” Seunghyun chuckled and nodded as Yoongi’s memory started to wind down, the body count going up to about eight, though it could’ve been more had the other humans not escaped while Yoongi fed. 

 

“That and a bunch of rest but it’s basically the same thing as getting your blood drawn. Sugary stuff helps get my magic level back up so I always take some with me when I do a big spell like this one. If you bring one of the hershey’s bars over here we could share it, that would also help me out like you so desperately wanna do.” Jiyong rolled his eyes and looked like he was going to playfully smack Seunghyun in the arm, but he obviously thought better of it and went over to the supply bin again and grabbing a hershey bar.

 

“So now that I know I’m not ruining the spell by breaking your concentration, what the hell is going on in there? I’m only seeing the guys react to whatever’s going on inside their heads.” Jiyong asked, coming back around the circle and noticing Yoongi’s face relax before he sat down next to Seunghyun, careful not to touch him and opening up the chocolate bar and offering the first bite to his mentor. 

 

“As the spell locks each vamp into the bond it releases a powerful memory to the minds of the whole coven, it’s the magic sort of saying ‘to give one must take’.”

 

“Why was Yoongi resisting his then? He wasn’t really showing much emotion in his reactions like the others.” Jiyong pointed out, biting off a chunk of milk chocolate.

 

“Yoongi’s memory is from his newborn state. He had been starved for a few days and from what I gathered his residual human side took him back to his family residence, since it’s the only home he could get into without being invited in. His hunger drove him to slaughter anyone in sight, and he started resisting the memory when he tore his father limb from limb, but he was only able to halt the memory after we’d already seen it and trust me, I wish I hadn’t. I have a pretty strong stomach, but what I just saw was probably the bloodiest thing I’ve ever witnessed.” Jiyong grimaced.

 

“Holy shit, let’s hope the rest of the memories aren’t as fucking gory.” Seunghyun hummed in agreement as the spell zeroed in on Taehyung.

  
  


_ Taehyung stared on in horror at the x-ray the doctor had pinned up, his gaze narrowed in on the red highlighted portions, the diagnosis ringing in his head like the toll of a funeral bell. Stage four pancreatic cancer was what the doctor had said somberly, and Taehyung had zoned out quickly after that, vaguely aware his mother was quietly sobbing and Eonjin had taken a hold of his hand while his dad started discussing treatments with the doctor. Taehyung hadn’t expected this, he had known something was wrong, what with the stomach and back pains and the loss of appetite, but he had thought it was something like… Well he wasn’t quite sure, but he at least thought they would be able to cure him. But this was, for lack of a better word, bad; Taehyung had heard about people diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, and to his knowledge, none of those people had survived. Taehyung had just been given a death sentence, his entire world now crumbling around him, his future, his dreams, everything. He was so close to graduating college, had made so many friends that he cared deeply for, and so many things he wanted to do. _

 

_ “How long do I have?” Was what he eventually blurted out even as his father was still talking to the doctor. The doctor bit down on her lip for a moment, shuffling some papers around and looking at one particular sheet before looking Taehyung directly in the eyes, her brows furrowed a little, which was honestly answer enough for him.  _

 

_ “Depending on what treatment we decide to go with, you may be able to reach the five year survival rate-” _

 

_ “Ma’am” Taehyung cut in before she could go any further, “I’m sorry, I don’t want to be rude, but would you mind like, skipping the sugar coating stuff?” He watched as the doctor swallowed, her lips flattening out into a sad line before she nodded, _

_ “Yes of course. At the rate the cancer is spreading we’ve already passed the point of no return, I’m afraid you most likely only have about two months, four if you’re lucky, I’m so sorry.” Taehyung let Dr. Song’s words sink in like a stone dropping into the bottom of his stomach, and all he could manage was a nod in acknowledgement, Eonjin’s hand tightening around his. He could feel his father’s eyes on him and tried his hardest not to break down under the gaze, he didn’t want to cry in front of them.  _

 

_ “I think we need some time to process this, we’ll give you a call in regards to treatment as soon as we can figure out the financial situation.” His dad said, his voice rather choked in a way Taehyung hadn’t heard in years.  _

 

_ “I completely understand, you may call me whenever you’re ready and I’ll help in any way that I can.” Dr. Song said, and Taehyung thought she had the perfect disposition to be a doctor. She obviously had experience in consoling people like this, her tone and facial expressions comforting and encouraging, but when it came down to it she could cut the bullshit and deliver the blow as gently as one could. _

 

_ It wasn’t until they had gotten home and Taehyung’s mom called Jeonggyu did Taehyung excuse himself to go on a walk around the farm. His family understood very well that Taehyung only took walks like these when he didn’t want them to see the emotional state he was in, and they stayed clear so that he could let it all out. And let it all out he did. Taehyung collapsed to his knees by the tree he used to play make believe by when he was a child, letting out a sob that grieved for himself, and there was no stopping from there. He cried so hard he could feel his vocal chords scratching, his sobs turning into screams as he wept. There had been so much he wanted to do with his life; he’d even received an offer for an internship at the photography magazine he’d dreamed of working for since he was eighteen, and he had still been awaiting the day he fell in love with someone, to know what that joy was like. There was no way all that could be gone forever, no way he’d never be able to fulfill his dreams, no way he’d have to say goodbye to those he loved. So Taehyung cried until he accepted the truth and watched the dawn break, a hollowness inside his chest muting the brilliant colors of the new day. _

  
  


_ Seokjin giggled as Namjoon peppered kisses all over his face, feeling the other man smile as he did so before he pulled away, a serious expression falling over him as he stared at his lover. He bit his lip and Seokjin cocked his head, confused, _

 

_ “What is it?” He asked, watching as the vampire fidgeted, looking away from him. Seokjin frowned and reached a hand out to tip Namjoon’s chin up with his fingers to catch his eyes and Namjoon swallowed. _

 

_ “I’ve been meaning to ask you something for a while now but,” He paused, closing his eyes, strengthening his resolve, “I’m afraid, in all honesty, so I’ve been hesitating but I guess now is as good a time as any to ask. Seokjin, I want you in my life forever, however long forever may be, and I’ve tried to accept that you will one day grow old and leave me, but I’m selfish.” Seokjin smiled at that, _

 

_ “Dearest you’re the farthest thing from selfish there is, ask me whatever you want.” Namjoon looked Seokjin in the eyes then, red meeting brown, reluctance meeting encouragement before he sighed. _

 

_ “You can say no and I will love you until the day you die, but my love, I want to turn you, I want to be joined with you in the bond only two vampire lovers can share, a bond I already feel with you, that I want to experience with you. You don’t have to decide now, but I just wanted to ask you, to give you that option.” The words hit Seokjin like a strong wave, drowning him in emotion. He had already thought about what it would be like to be a vampire, specifically about being a vampire with Namjoon, and he’d read about vampire mates many times before, but there was always a reluctance he could never shake. It came from the knowledge that he would have to subsist off the injury and death of humans, to be regarded as a monster by so many people in this world. But Namjoon had already proven that being a monster was a choice, and Namjoon had chosen to reject that part of himself, the darkness that so many other vampires succumbed to, and it made him wonder if he could be like him as an immortal. Seokjin gave his lover a soft smile and kissed him on the lips chastely, _

 

_ “I’ve been thinking about it too, and I want to be with you forever as well, but, I’d also like to stay human for a little while longer, I’ve nearly finished my studies within my coven, so if you can wait for me until then, I’d love to be your mate.” The smile that spread over Namjoon’s face was perhaps the most beautiful thing Seokjin had ever seen, and the embrace he pulled him into felt like coming home. _

 

_ “Love, I’ve waited nearly two hundred years to be with you, a few more months will not change that.”  _

 

Seunghyun was glad to have the reprieve that was Seokjin’s memory, allowing himself to smile at the love that Seokjin and Namjoon shared, a love he himself had never felt nor found himself wanting to feel until after he witnessed it. He could feel his energy running low however, the tingly, prickling pain spreading throughout his body as his magic began to run dry, and he dreaded the recovery he would need after this spell, eager to get the spell over with so he could finally rest after this grueling hour of nonstop expulsion of magic.

  
  


_ “Why’d you bring me here Wonshik?” Namjoon said with a laugh as the shimmering lake stretched out before the two vampires under the moonlight. Wonshik chuckled and sat on the dock, letting his legs dangle over the water, his bare toes skimming over the surface.  _

 

_ “Well I thought since you showed me your favorite place to go, I’d show you mine. I used to come here as a boy with my older brother,” Wonshik flashed a quick smile before it disappeared, “I caught my first fish here, my brother acted so proud that I thought I was the king of the world in that moment.” Namjoon’s eyes widened and he advanced over the dock as well, coming to a stop at the edge of the rotting wooden platform and looked down at his best friend, the profile of his face pensive. It was odd for Wonshik to be so open, even after all these decades and the walls Namjoon had worked so hard to bring down around his friend’s heart, so he felt touched that Wonshik would show him a place with such precious memories for him.  _

 

_ “It’s beautiful, I’m glad you have such fond memories of this place, your brother sounds like he was a wonderful person.” He said, knowing Wonshik’s brother was long dead by now. Wonshik nodded, _

 

_ “I wish I could be half the man he was, even when I was young I wanted to grow up to someday be like him.” Namjoon frowned as the younger vampire’s tone took on a note of something very sad. _

 

_ “If it’s any consolation, I think your brother would be proud of the man that you’ve become, vampire or no.” Namjoon turned his gaze on the lake, watching as the gentle ripples refracted the light of the full moon, the trees around them whispering gently. It pained Namjoon to think of how such a good person like Wonshik ended up with a sire like Mansik, a hateful, soulless man. Byunghun had told Namjoon stories of his blood brother Mansik, how his sire had grown tired of Mansik’s violent temperament and distaste for anything involving a human and had cast him off to the side shortly before he turned Byunghun, favoring him for his kind heart and strength. It had been a cruel thing of Byunghun’s sire to do, but Mansik hated Byunghun far more than he hated their sire, envying his younger brother and replacement, his humanity dwindling rapidly to the point that he could no longer acutely feel things like happiness or love. But he didn’t cut off his emotions completely like most vampires did, he wanted to feel his anger and disdain at its full force, but it left a hole inside his heart that the remnants of his humanity used as a cry for help, desperate for Mansik to feel both good and bad emotions. The void widened when their sire chose to end his life, and he took his grief as fuel for his hatred of his younger brother, attacking Byunghun and declaring he wouldn’t rest until he found a way to kill him. Byunghun moved across the country after that to protect himself and his new mate Katerina, trying to stay as far away from his disturbed brother as possible and unable to stop him from attempting to fill the hole in his heart by creating a childe, that childe being Wonshik. Byunghun had no idea that Wonshik was Mansik’s creation, but Wonshik and Namjoon had put the pieces together themselves, agreeing to never reveal the truth to their sires for fear that Byunghun would take Namjoon and move away again or worse, that Mansik would finally find a way to kill Byunghun  like he said he would. Wonshik hummed, _

 

_ “I’m very far from being a good person Namjoon, but it’s comforting that at least one person can find the good in me like you do, you have a talent for that sort of thing.” It was the tone of Wonshik’s voice that put Namjoon on edge, made him feel like something wasn’t right. The way Wonshik was talking made him feel like he was saying goodbye, and it frightened him. _

 

_ “Wonshik, is everything alright? You know I’ll do my best to help you if you are struggling, is Mansik in one of his moods?” Namjoon asked, concerned for his friend, and he watched as Wonshik stood, almost reluctantly from his position on the dock, now properly at eye level with Namjoon. The two friends regarded each other for a moment, Namjoon’s brows furrowed and Wonshik’s face, for once, completely open, full of so many different emotions that it was impossible for Namjoon to settle on just one. Suddenly Wonshik smiled, a small, sad expression that made Namjoon’s heart break, and then his friend enveloped him into a one armed hug, his right arm slung over Namjoon’s shoulder and holding him on his back. Namjoon stiffened, unused to such displays of affection from Wonshik, but he eventually relaxed as he felt Wonshik’s shoulders shake, trying to fight tears; something was seriously wrong now, Namjoon was certain of it now. _

 

_ “You’re always so eager to help others, it infuriates me how good a person you are sometimes. If only I could’ve been turned by Byunghun, perhaps then I wouldn’t have to do such terrible things.” Wonshik was shaking bodily now, and Namjoon wrapped both of his arms around his dearest friend, unsure of how to console him. _

 

_ “I could kill Mansik and set you free, you could live with us, help build our coven.” He offered, knowing even as he said it they were hollow words. Aside from Mansik being much older and stronger than him, Namjoon didn’t even know if he physically could kill his sire’s blood brother, unsure if the blood bond stretched that far to protect the man that was technically his uncle. Wonshik seemed to know Namjoon’s offer was impossible, and he chuckled humorlessly. _

 

_ “Mansik would destroy you the second he laid eyes on you. Besides, none of that matters anymore, it’s too late to save me, just as it’s too late to save you and Byunghun.” Wonshik’s tone had taken a dark edge onto it that shook Namjoon to his very core. Something was very wrong now, he was sure of it, and he began to pull away from the embrace. A crushing weight on his back appeared suddenly as Wonshik trapped him in his hold, his monster strength rendering Namjoon helpless, and he was suddenly very afraid of his friend, who had never used his unusual strength against him before.  _

 

_ “Wonshik, what are you-” Namjoon cut off with a scream as five fingers broke through the skin of his abdomen, Wonshik’s hand reaching upward, towards his heart Namjoon realized in horror. Namjoon had been stabbed before, several times before in fact, but this pain was different. It wasn’t as sharp as a knife, but the pain of having a foreign object scraping against his insides was more acute as the fingers wriggled through his diaphragm and past his lungs before wrapping around his heart, not yet applying enough pressure to crush it and kill him, but there was a hold on it nonetheless. Namjoon’s arms pulled away from Wonshik, dropping limply by his sides, he dare not try and push Wonshik away as his heart would surely be wrenched from his chest by the action. Instead he stared at Wonshik in disbelief as realization dawned on him. “Mansik knows Byunghun and I are here doesn’t he? This whole time, all these decades. You were never my friend were you? Just a tool of Mansik’s revenge to get close enough to me that I’d let my guard down.” Wonshik finally met Namjoon’s gaze, his eyes ruby red in anger. _

 

_ “My life’s purpose has been to aid in my master’s revenge. Nothing else matters but the thing that gives my life meaning. You protect Byunghun, so you cannot be allowed to live.” But the hand around his heart didn’t move, didn’t squeeze nor pull, it simply remained where it was, Namjoon’s life literally in Wonshik’s hands. The pain of that hand inside of his chest paled in comparison to the pain inside Namjoon’s soul at this moment, Wonshik hadn’t denied any of his accusations, perhaps he hadn’t directly confirmed them, but this betrayal was proof enough. His best friend, the only friend he had ever truly connected with, had perhaps never been his friend at all, he didn’t know if Mansik had learned the truth at the beginning or recently, but it hardly mattered, nearly a century of friendship, everything the two had been through together was now moot. Namjoon felt his hard darken, anger and despair mingling into one emotion that he glared into Wonshik’s eyes. _

 

_ “Well what are you waiting for then  _ old friend _. Act as the tool you were created to be and finish me, since I clearly mean nothing to you.” Namjoon spat at him, blood dripping from his lips. He’d lost so much blood already, and he felt so weak, but he’d be damned if he showed such weakness in front of Wonshik. Something changed in the shade of red of Wonshik’s eyes, an emotion Namjoon couldn’t quite point out but looked uncannily like guilt. _

 

_ “Goodbye then my friend.” He said, not a hint of his prior malice in his tone. Namjoon waited for his heart to be ripped from his chest, watching the horizon as it turned from the black of night to the murky blue of an oncoming morning. But his expected death didn’t come, instead the hand around his heart left and was followed by the blinding pain of Wonshik tearing his arm out of Namjoon’s body. Belatedly Namjoon felt another pain on his hand, and with horror he realized it was his daylight ring being wrenched off his finger, the joint of the digit being pulled unnaturally. Namjoon dropped to his knees and stared down at his chest, his entire torso gaping and blood poured from him in abundance, already pooling around him and seeping into the wood of the dock. He looked back up at Wonshik one final time to see his best friend slipping his daylight ring onto his finger, protecting him from the oncoming dawn while Namjoon was left vulnerable and broken. Wonshik looked down at Namjoon and to Namjoon’s confusion he saw tears in the younger vampire’s eyes, the blood threatening to spill over and stain his face with the same color red his hand was coated with. And then he was gone, leaving Namjoon alone on that dock with the hole in his chest slowly healing. There wasn’t enough time to flee back home and hide from the sun, not with how weak he was, but perhaps he didn’t have to die here. It was a long shot, but it may just work, and Namjoon decided he might as well try. Grunting, Namjoon began to pull himself towards the edge of the dock, expelling all oxygen in his lungs before hurling himself into the lake, the cold water seeping into his clothes and dragging him down to the bottom, away from the danger of the dawn. It took a few minutes before his back hit the muddy bottom of the lake, but it was as comfortable a place as any to hide while the sun broke over the horizon and bathed the world in light. For the first time in many years Namjoon felt himself grow tired as the sun sapped his energy away, dragging him down into a slumber he couldn’t fight. His last thought was of his master and his mate, and he hoped with all his might that when he woke, Byunghun and Katerina would still be alive. _

  
  


Jiyong had to shield his eyes from how bright the blood on Seunghyun’s arms was glowing, focusing on Namjoon’s face as it began to relax. Seunghyun groaned and started mumbling the ending incantation under his breath in a language long since dead.

 

“Almost there.” He gritted out, the glow in his arms draining down spreading the same glow all around the pentacle, the vampires standing around it stiffening as it passed over their portion, their mouths falling open in silent screams. It was haunting to watch, but Jiyong couldn’t look away, awed by the power of this magic. Eventually the glow began to fade, and Seunghyun finally removed his fingers from the circle, the coven collapsing to the ground as they were released by the spell with a chorus of sighs. Seokjin was the first to recover, likely due to his magic reserves kicking in, and he struggled to stand, blinking his eyes rapidly like he was seeing the world for the first time. Perhaps it felt that way, he’d been mentally transported to so many different times and places in the span of a little over an hour that opening his eyes on the present again must’ve surely been discombobulating. He didn’t need long to recover before he locked in on Seunghyun, who sat in the same place he had been breathing heavily. 

 

“Oh Seunghyun-ah!” He exclaimed, flitting over to the immortal witch and placing his hands on his forehead and chest, muttering a couple words under his breath. Seunghyun instantly relaxed when whatever spell Seokjin had just cast kicked in, and not for the first time it hit Jiyong just how powerful Seokjin was in his own right. He may not be the same sort of immortal witch that Seunghyun was, but he was still an immortal witch that constantly fed off of the magic his body was animated by, and he also had a good two centuries of knowledge on Seunghyun. Had he not been in the coven, Jiyong had no doubt he would’ve been able to perform the spell. Seokjin hummed happily as the color returned to Seunghyun’s face, the blood that had dripped from his nose rolling back up and leaving no trace behind. It must’ve been the same spell Seokjin had used on Jiyong the first night he met the coven and been introduced to this world, the spell that reverted a person’s body to a time before their injury. After a moment Seokjin released Seunghyun, who looked considerably better and stood. “I was able to heal what I could, but you’re still going to need a lot of rest since your magic needs to recharge naturally.” He explained, though it didn’t seem like Seunghyun needed the explanation. It occurred to Jiyong the explanation was meant for him, and he took note of it, this spell wasn’t a cure all. Seunghyun nodded and smiled at Seokjin,

 

“Thanks hyung, that was all I needed.” He said, grunting and using a good amount of effort to stand as the rest of the members came to. Hoseok groaned and scrunched his face up a few times, grimacing when he felt the dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

 

“Ah fuck, I actually cried? For real?” He whined while he licked his thumb and began to rub at the dried blood on his face, Jungkook reaching up to touch his own face as well, feeling his own blood there. He seemed very solemn, his bottom lip pouted out and his dark brown eyes gleamed with a far away look.

 

“I haven’t thought about that day in so long, why did it come back now?” He asked no one in particular, but Seunghyun answered him anyway.

 

“It seems the spell released a powerful memory from your minds as it locked you into the bond, not sure why or how it picked each memory but I’m sure there’ll be some significance you’ll found out about later on, there’s no such thing as pointless magic.” He explained, and Jungkook shrugged. Yoongi growled from where he was struggling to stand, and it didn’t take a genius to tell that he was in a foul mood. He glared daggers at Seunghyun, and Jiyong feared for a moment he would charge the witch, and in the state he was in, Seunghyun would be in real danger if he did. But a narrowing of Seokjin’s eyes at Yoongi seemed to deter him from going after the witch, and in the end he only clicked his tongue and said,

 

“Fuck you.” Before he was gone, the bushes rustling as he flitted away. Seunghyun huffed a laugh through his nose,

 

“Should’ve expected something like that from him after invading his privacy like that.” He said before walking around through the circle and kneeling down in front of the new members of the coven, placing a hand over each of their hearts and closing his eyes for a moment, opening them and grinning triumphantly. “Congrats, you’re officially a part of the coven, the bond snapped in place perfectly.” Hoseok sighed in relief and Jungkook smiled smally. Namjoon groaned then and sat up, his eyes dazed but alight with a smile.

 

“That’s good to hear. Seunghyun, are you alright? I know Yoongi gave you a little bit of trouble.” Seunghyun waved the leader of the coven off, making his way to his stash of gummy worms.

 

“Jiyong gave me some of his magic and it cancelled out the extra effort I had to put in to put Yoongi back in line. I’ll be fine, just don’t ask me to do a huge spell like that for a while, I’m gonna need at least a week to get my full strength back.” Namjoon nodded in understanding before he glanced at Jungkook, his eyebrows knitting sadly.

 

“Those vampires, Junsu and Heeyeon, “Jungkook’s head snapped around to look at Namjoon, “I knew them. They were nomads that hopped around many areas of Busan for a few decades. They helped hunt me hunt for Taehyung when he was transitioning and I offered them a place to stay in the coven, but they didn’t feel too comfortable staying in one place for long, they would visit from time to time though. When they stopped visiting a while back I knew they had probably died, but I’m glad you were able to give Junsu some peace at the end.” Jungkook didn’t say anything, but he nodded and looked at the ground, perhaps thinking of what could have been if the two vampires had accepted Namjoon’s offer. Namjoon looked over to Jimin, who was holding Taehyung in a comforting embrace, the silver haired boy crying softly. Watching Taehyung be diagnosed with cancer had been especially hard on Namjoon since Taehyung very rarely spoke about his battle with cancer, and for good reasons. Namjoon had chosen to abandon being a human in favor of being with his adopted father and master Byunghun and his mate Katerina, but Taehyung would’ve preferred to stay a human had he not fallen ill. Now he was cursed to remain the same as he watched his family grow older and live their lives in a way he no longer could, and Namjoon knew it pained him. Seokjin flitted over to Namjoon, offering him a hand to help him stand, which he took, encircling an arm around Seokjin’s shoulders and placing a kiss to his temple, taking in his now united coven. Seunghyun wasn’t the only one the spell had been hard on, Namjoon himself was rattled from his memory of Wonshik’s betrayal, the physical and emotional pain of his best friend attempting to take his life. In the end, that night hadn’t ended in complete failure for Wonshik and his master; Namjoon had run back to Byunghun’s house the moment the sun had set to find him injured but alive. Instead of his master though, he had lost the woman who had been like a mother to Namjoon, Katerina had apparently sacrificed herself to protect Byunghun, and when Namjoon returned home Byunghun was holding her in his arms, drenched in his own blood as well as Katerina’s and what had to be Mansik’s. 

 

“Darling?” Namjoon was pulled from his reminiscence by Seokjin’s gentle voice and he turned his head to meet his mate’s gaze. “I think it’s about time to get everyone home, we’ve all had a rough night.” Namjoon nodded, moving to help Hoseok and Jungkook to their feet as Seokjin went to get Jimin and Taehyung. Taehyung had since stopped crying, but he looked very tired, nuzzling into Seokjin while Jimin simply held the older vampire’s hand. Jiyong came around and offered the two young vampires the bag of gummy worms with a gentle smile on his face. Taehyung tentatively took a colorful worm from the bag and nodded his thanks at the witch while Jimin beamed at him and grabbed a handful.

 

“Do you need help getting back to the house you two?” Namjoon asked Jiyong and Seunghyun, but the immortal witch shook his head. 

 

“I’m giving Jiyong an opportunity to practice some elemental magic to clean up here and then he’s gonna drive us back to your place, assuming Yoongi won’t try to tear my head off.” Seokjin scoffed,

 

“Leave Yoongi to me, besides he won’t be able to get in your room with the wards I’ve put on it.” Jiyong seemed to be put at ease by that, and Seunghyun took a bite from a chocolate bar before making a waving gesture at them.

 

“Alright then, you guys can get going, we’ll see you in maybe an hour.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I actually finished this chapter hell yeah! This turned out to be a MONSTER chapter to write but god damn its been so fun and I'm so excited to expand and explain the intricacies behind all the memories and how they contribute to the plot (Namjoon's especially wink wink), next chapter will be the kick starter for the major side of the plot and we're going to get some very important character introductions so stay tuned for that! Love you all! I'm going to post the diagram for the assimilation spell on my twitter (@Baepsae_____) and probably to my tumblr so be sure to check it out to get a clear picture of the diagram, I worked real hard on it and I'm v proud of it (although my witch friends out there don't bite my head off nothing is really accurate its mostly fantasy magic with elements of magic that I know from real life I'm no magic expert) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, comments and kudos are the lifeblood and motivation of a writer, so tell me what you thought of all the memories etc.! See y'all next chapter!


	6. Dark Like A Winter River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coven return home after the spell, and one thing leading to another they all end up drunk. Jimin confronts Yoongi about his likeness to the man from his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes I apologize but it's time for some more ANGST! This is all leading up to Yoongi getting his humanity back, which I'm thinking will happen sometime within the next couple of chapters , so the angst will give way to happiness and fluff (and more angst cause I mean hey Yoongi's got centuries worth of guilt). Thanks for waiting for this chapter and for everyone waiting on the next chapter of prison city I'm gonna work on finishing that now that I have this chapter out of the way (I'm so fucking sorry I haven't updated that story in almost 2 months I know I'm a piece of shit) Anyway lemme know what you think about the chapter, happy reading!

A collective sigh was let out when everyone returned home, wearily taking their shoes off and putting them in the closet before scattering to change into more comfortable clothes, most of what they had on stained in some shape or form just as predicted. Namjoon found himself craving some tea and went to go make some, finding Yoongi in the kitchen washing his hands, Namjoon noting they were covered in blood. 

 

“Before you admonish me, keep in mind that it’s your fault that I’m such a glutton.” Yoongi said flatly as Namjoon opened the cabinet in search of a mug for his tea, opting for a shot glass after Yoongi’s comment made something ugly twist inside him.

 

“I wasn’t going to admonish you, and I’m well aware it’s my fault you are the way you are, you don’t think I hate myself everyday for how I handled your transition?” He bit out, opening the freezer and pulling out a half drunk bottle of vodka. Yoongi hummed and splashed some water on his face to clean the blood off his face, Namjoon noticing the skin around his eyes were rimmed in cracked red. Perhaps Namjoon should rejoice in the fact that Yoongi was able to summon the emotional capacity to cry, but he still hated to see the younger man in pain, emotional or otherwise. Namjoon uncapped the vodka and poured himself a shot, Yoongi turning off the faucet and bringing his black hoodie over his stomach to wipe off his face and leaning back on the counter to watch Namjoon toss back the alcohol and wincing as it burned down his throat. Yoongi considered it for a moment before he said,

 

“Fuck it, grab me a glass too.” Namjoon gave his blood brother an odd look, as the younger usually never drank, but he didn’t comment on it as he went back to the cabinet and grabbed another shot glass, pouring vodka into both glasses before handing one to Yoongi, who took it without looking Namjoon in the eyes. Namjoon smacked his lips together awkwardly before he raised his glass in Yoongi’s direction.

 

“Cheers.” He said, though it came out sounding like a question, and Yoongi hesitated for a moment before he raised his glass as well and knocked it against Namjoon’s.

 

“Cheers.” The two downed the alcohol in unison, not knowing what to say after they took the shot and falling into an odd silence. Namjoon eventually broke it,

 

“So, you ended up getting a hunt in after all, that was quick.” He commented, Yoongi grunting in response and holding his glass out for another shot, Namjoon obliging wordlessly.

 

“Yeah, the guy was high off something and wandering the streets like an idiot so he was easy prey, tasted awful though.” He replied, quickly taking the shot and screwing an eye shut at the burn, a bodily shiver going through him afterwards. Namjoon snorted,

 

“You wanted to wash the taste of my blood out of your mouth that badly huh?” He asked, pouring himself another shot as well, knowing he probably shouldn’t be drinking this much so quickly but he ignored the logic in favor of getting wasted, the memories he’d seen tonight throwing him all out of sorts, especially his own memory; he hated remembering Wonshik now. Normally he kept tabs on his friends and former friends like the Demon Eye Coven, who had taken to the sea and pillaged internationally now like pirates, but he never once tried to find Wonshik again. No matter how much he hated the man, he knew deep down he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to kill him, after all, he was nothing but a victim in the end, forced to cater to his insane master until the end of his days, which seemed like a fitting punishment; death would be too merciful for him. Yoongi snorted,

 

“That really gets under your skin huh? My reasons for not liking your blood are my own business, but I didn’t go hunting to wash out the taste, I did it to clear my head. That memory was fucking dreadful, I had forgotten how insatiable I was as a newborn.” Yoongi grumbled, glaring at his empty glass and Namjoon hummed, for once agreeing with his brother.

 

“I certainly haven’t forgotten, I was the one who cleaned up after you. But I know what you mean, it wasn’t just my memory that unsettled me though it was also-”

 

“Everyone else’s.” Yoongi finished for him to Namjoon’s surprise, and the older vampire nodded.

 

“I’m just glad we got two happy memories out of the deal, Jimin’s memory was rather sweet, it seemed like more than a dream though, I’ll have to ask him about it later.” He mused, though it seemed like Yoongi didn’t share the sentiment, his face having gone pointedly blank, that mask sliding into place again. Namjoon furrowed his brows, deciding whether or not to ask the younger vampire why he seemed so troubled, or rather, untroubled about it. He didn’t get to ask however when Taehyung came into the kitchen, cracking a wide yawn and going over to the pantry with his eyes closed. He appeared a moment later with a choco pie in hand, his fangs running out slightly as he bit into it. He too had cleaned the tears off his face, but the air around him was solemn, he clearly hadn’t recovered yet either.

 

“Guess that spell wasn’t as fun as we thought huh kid?” Yoongi said, trying for humor but as usual lacking any tact, and Namjoon sent him a disapproving glare that his brother shrugged at. Taehyung huffed a small laugh to be polite anyway and came over to Namjoon, asking silently to be held. Namjoon wrapped an arm around him and stroked his thumb over his shoulder, Yoongi shifting uncomfortably at the display of affection and going back to the bottle of vodka, pouring another shot, and Taehyung perked up at the sight.

 

“Can I have some too?” He asked Namjoon with no real need to. So Namjoon simply reached his hand out for the bottle of vodka and Yoongi gave it to him before he poured Taehyung a shot. He handed it to the silver haired boy who accepted it gratefully and watched as he downed the alcohol, shivering a little.

 

“Ugh, that’s why I like drinking from drunk people.” He mumbled, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Yoongi nodded in agreement,

“I feel ya, you get the benefits of alcohol without the sting of it. Drunk people are the best to drink from.” Taehyung smiled at the older vampire, glad to have something in common with him before he ducked away from Namjoon to get another shot.

 

“Don’t drink too fast Tae, you know you can’t hold your liquor very well.” Namjoon warned as Taehyung wolfed down the rest of his choco pie and poured himself another shot while he chewed. Taehyung nodded his head in acknowledgment and swallowed, washing down the dessert with vodka. 

  
  


One by one each member came downstairs for some reason or another and ended up staying for the alcohol, moving to the living room to drink and make idle chat amongst themselves, anything to take their minds off of the night. Seokjin didn’t seem to be in bad spirits like the rest of them though, and while Jimin didn’t seem particularly sad Namjoon could tell something was troubling him. As much as he wanted to ask though Namjoon never brought up anything about what had happened tonight, and neither did the rest of them. Yoongi, for once was actually fun to be around as he was sufficiently intoxicated, and Namjoon was glad he didn’t have to worry about him snapping and bringing danger to the others, particularly Hoseok and Jungkook. The former nomads seemed to be glad for that too, though Namjoon noticed Hoseok didn’t drink very much.

 

“Not a drinker Hoseok?” Yoongi asked the younger man, to his surprise. He recovered quickly though and shook his head,

 

“It’s nothing like that, I’m just, well let’s just say I never got many opportunities to drink when I was a human.” He chuckled bashfully and Jungkook rolled his eyes.

 

“What he means is that he’s a total lightweight. He’s just embarrassed cause everyone’s tolerance is better than his.” Hoseok growled without any real malice to it and smacked his mouthy childe on the back of the head.

 

“Yah, shut it brat.” He grumbled, reaching over to the coffee table and taking a shot for good measure. Jimin sighed and sat back against the couch, a small smile on his face, his earlier concern no longer present. 

 

“Damn I’m glad I can still get drunk as a vampire. I never got many opportunities to drink as a human either so this is great.” No one commented on it, but they knew the reason why Jimin never really drank as a human. Seokjin chuckled,

 

“That would suck, playing would you rather when it came to transitioning. Would you rather be able to get drunk, or be a supernatural being that lives forever?” The group chuckled at that and Namjoon leaned over to kiss Seokjin on the cheek.

 

_ “Would you have chosen to be with me even if you could never get drunk again?”  _ he asked playfully through their link, and Seokjin turned to him with a smile on his face.

 

_ “Without a doubt.”  _

 

“It really is a would you rather game for witches though, most of them lose their magic if they become a vampire.” Taehyung commented from his spot on the floor in front of the fireplace, thoroughly wasted. Namjoon and Seokjin nodded knowingly while a few of the others balked, shocked.

 

“I knew a couple vampires who were born as witches, their sire tricked them into thinking their magic would be amplified if they turned into a vampire, I don’t think they ever fully recovered from that loss.” Yoongi snorted,

 

“Jiho certainly seems to be doing well for himself though, the motherfucker signed a deal with the devil to get his magic back.” Namjoon winced, remembering Jiho’s magic, that cursed left eye striking fear into the hearts of anyone who gazed at it. While his right eye was either red or black, the demon magic he used turned his left iris white, devoid of any other color except the black of his pupil, and he’d occasionally put an eye patch over it when he needed to handle things delicately. Taehyung gasped,

 

“He  _ didn’t _ . He uses demon magic?” He asked incredulously. While as a human Taehyung had never had any magic himself, he knew a great deal about it, and he had studied it alongside his sister with their coven. And any witch knew that demon magic was the ultimate taboo, aside from turning yourself into a vampire 

 

“Poor Kyung, must be hard for him to be left without his magic while his selfish brother perverts it.” Seokjin spat, clearly disgusted with Jiho’s choice. The newer members were clearly confused with this line of conversation, but none seemed willing to be the first to ask. It didn’t matter, as Namjoon shut the topic down with a bitten out,

 

“Every member of the Demon Eye Coven has made their bed in some way or another, I pity them, but they are all still monsters.” Hoseok’s eyes widened at the mention of the Demon Eye Coven, his prior confusion fading. Namjoon stood suddenly, and Hoseok could’ve sworn he saw him wobble a little with the movement, but in the next instant he was gone, opening the fridge again and returning before the door shut, a blood bag in hand. A vibrating sound came from in front of the fireplace, and Taehyung sheepishly pulled his phone out of his pocket as all heads on the coven swivelled towards the noise. 

 

“Sorry, it’s my sister, she was really curious about the assimilation spell so I’ve been filling her in on it.” Seokjin hummed, his brows knitting in slight concern.

 

“Make sure to tell her never to attempt such a spell Tae-Tae. It can only be used by immortal witches, and while I admire how much Eonjin’s improved, she’s nowhere near that level.” Taehyung nodded at the warning, typing out something in response to his younger sister. Hoseok still had his eyes fixed on Namjoon as the sire tore into the blood bag, the older vampire still slightly perturbed. Perhaps he was just in a sour mood, and after seeing that memory of his during the spell, Hoseok couldn’t blame him, even with the pleasant buzz of alcohol in his system, Hoseok occasionally saw the flickers of his last few moments as a human and they were decidedly very unpleasant. While Namjoon had spoken about the Demon Eye Coven a few times before, he had never mentioned this Wonshik guy, even though from the looks of things Namjoon had shared a far deeper bond with him. It made the betrayal all the more saddening, to be told that decades of friendship were all a lie as that same friend held Namjoon’s heart in his grip. Perhaps it pained him to this day, and that was why he never spoke of the man, but Hoseok still couldn’t help but be curious about Wonshik. He wondered if he and his sire, or rather, Namjoon’s uncle in a sense, were still alive today, or if they had met an ill fate and Namjoon never knew about it. Either way, it seemed clear to Hoseok that his new sire hid a great deal of pain and suffering under that composed mask of his, and it made him sad for him. Taehyung pocketed his phone once again before smiling at Seokjin,

 

“Eonjinie isn’t stupid, but I warned her just in case, she’ll probably fuss at me about it but it’s an older brother’s job to worry.” he quipped, and while Seokjin smiled fondly at the younger vampire, Yoongi snorted.

 

“It certainly is isn’t it?” He muttered under his breath, though everyone in the room heard what he said, and Namjoon rolled his eyes at the obvious jab, reaching for the whiskey bottle next to the empty vodka bottle, bypassing the shot glass and taking a swig from the bottle itself. 

 

“Funnily enough,” The sire said after putting the bottle back down, “I was an older brother as a human as well. I had a younger sister, I might even have living descendants, though I made no attempt to keep up with her children after she died.” Briefly, Namjoon recalled the night his sister died. She had lived quite the long life for a human, especially long given the time period, eighty-six years old. She had thought Namjoon was an apparition, a spirit to greet her as she sat at death’s door, so she hadn’t been frightened of him, instead Namjoon sat by her bedside and reminisced with her about their childhood before their parents died, and Namjoon held her hand long after it went cold. Jimin piped up then,

 

“Guess being the worrywart older brother is in your DNA huh hyung?” The comment sent a few giggles around the group, and Namjoon felt himself smile, gazing fondly at Jimin, who made a face at his maker that, had he been human, certainly would’ve been accompanied by a blush. From beside Jimin on the couch, Jungkook fidgeted, seeming a little uncomfortable before he made to pour himself another shot, tossing it back a moment later with a wince. Hoseok knew that look in his eye, he knew why Jungkook took that drink. This talk of brothers probably reminded him of his own, his only living relative now, Junghyun. It was perhaps Jungkook’s only regret of turning, leaving his brother behind, becoming the thing his family hated so much. Jungkook had been born into a family of vampire hunters, and they hated the supernatural beings as a principle, but the Jeon family in particular had a vendetta against vampires, as Jungkook’s mother had been killed by one, drained dry. And after Hoseok had killed Jungkook’s father, it left Junghyun orphaned because of vampires, and Jungkook knew that if he ever saw his brother again he would try to kill him. He probably envied Taehyung for his relationship with his siblings, who still loved him despite what he was. There had only been one time that Jungkook went back to his old family home to see his brother, and he had merely watched him from the window, but it had been enough to put Hoseok’s childe into a depression for several days, for once regretting his transition. He had left a letter for Junghyun that night, apologizing to him for leaving him alone, but he hadn’t stayed long enough to see if Junghyun ever read it, but for Jungkook’s sake, Hoseok hoped that he had, and that somewhere deep down, he still loved his little brother. When Jungkook caught Hoseok staring at him with pity and worry in his eyes he frowned, shaking his head,  _ don’t look at me like that _ , he silently said before he stood.

 

“I think I’m gonna go to bed early tonight.” He announced, met by a chorus of whines from Jimin and Taehyung. 

 

“Aw you can’t leave now! I wanted to ask you what being a hunter was like.” Taehyung griped, and Hoseok very nearly slapped a palm over his face. Of all the things for the bright little ball of sunshine to say it had to be  _ that _ . Jungkook grimaced, shifting his feet and glared at the ground. Taehyung, in his alcohol glazed mind, seemed to realize he’d said the wrong thing, and he got to his feet, a little ungracefully. “Or wait, I have a better idea! Let’s go play video games in my room!” He was already grabbing Jungkook by the wrist and leading him towards upstairs before the younger boy could reply, calling for Jimin to join them. The younger hesitated before doing so, and Namjoon furrowed his brows when he caught him shooting a very long gaze at Yoongi, a look that was full of unanswered question, and to Namjoon’s surprise, Yoongi returned the look with the tiniest glimmer of a smile, jerking his head slightly in a gesture that urged him to go with the other maknaes. 

 

_ “I’ve noticed it too.”  _ Seokjin remarked inside Namjoon’s head.

 

_ “Noticed what?”  _ Namjoon asked, looking over to see Seokjin rolling his eyes at him.

 

_ “Don’t play dumb baby, Yoongi’s little mysterious soft spot for Jimin? It’s painfully obvious for anyone paying attention.”  _ Namjoon bit into his lip, nibbling on it thoughtfully.

 

_ “Yoongi told me Jimin reminds him of someone from his past, though I believed it to be one of his past aggressors, but-” _

 

_ “But the way Yoongi looks at him says otherwise.”  _ Seokjin finished for him, and Namjoon nodded. Seokjin looked over his shoulder after where Jimin had disappeared up the stairs, his face twisting in thought.  _ “That dream of Jimin’s, with the blurry faced man…”  _ He trailed off, looking back to Namjoon.

 

_ “I had the same thought, but Yoongi never mentioned any lovers from before or during our time together, and it’s not like if I asked Yoongi about it now he’d say anything.” _ Seokjin hummed mentally, resting his chin on his fist as the silence in the living room dragged on uncomfortably, Hoseok suddenly taking great interest in a small hole in his sleep shirt, while Yoongi swirled the whiskey inside his glass in front of his face intently.

 

_ “But he did mention a love for music did he not? Isn’t that something you two bonded over? And after all the supernatural things you’ve witnessed in this life, can you really say reincarnation is such a far-fetched notion?”  _ He asked as Namjoon stood and silently went over to the mantle and watched as the flames in the fireplace stubbornly still burned, though they lacked much of the vigor they had a few hours ago. 

 

_ “I cannot.”  _ Was the simple answer that came, and Seokjin let the subject drop after that in favor of striking up a conversation with Hoseok about his sire.

 

“Shigeru? Eh there’s not much to know, even I don’t really know much about him. We were really only together for about a year before he returned to Japan, and he was pretty busy most of the time he was in Korea, he only visited me at night, since he worked as a soldier during the day.” Seokjin seemed greatly intrigued, while Hoseok still held greater interest in that hole in his shirt than his sire. 

 

“So he had a daylight ring then? Did he ever tell you how he got it?” Hoseok shrugged,

 

“Said he bought it off a witch, apparently it was pretty pricey too. In fact, working in the army was his way to earn back the money he spent, since pickpocketing victims only gets you so much.” Seokjin made a noise of understanding,

 

“Ah, so that’s how you and Kookie sustained yourselves until now?” He said it as more of a statement than a question and Hoseok nodded.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not exactly a fan of killing my victims, but I prioritize Jungkook above everything else, myself included. Though to ease both of our consciences I use this.” Hoseok reached into his shirt and pulled out an amulet attached to the leather cord Hoseok always wore around his neck. Namjoon turned to see just what he was talking about as Seokjin gave a little “ah” that said he knew exactly what the amulet was. It was a small, smooth stone of varying shades of green in its many stripes, cut into a square shape and engraved with an intricate design Namjoon assumed to be a magic drawing of some sort. Hoseok chuckled a little,

 

“Guess you already know what it is then.” He said to Seokjin, and Namjoon’s mate nodded, turning to Namjoon.

 

“It’s an amulet made from a malachite stone. It grows in warmth in the presence of someone who is wicked at heart.” Namjoon’s eyebrows raised as he understood and Yoongi chuckled.

 

“Must be positively burning around me then huh?” He remarked comically, gulping down the remainder of the whiskey in his glass. Hoseok made a face, closing his fist around the stone.

 

“Oddly enough, no, but when I’m out hunting, not only does this little guy warm up around those with wicked hearts, it does this little squeaking thing when I actually touch the person, so that I know for sure who to target.” None of this seemed to be news to Seokjin, but it certainly was to Namjoon, and Yoongi seemed a little taken aback by the fact it didn’t react to him. Namjoon could easily tell that it was because he in fact wasn’t wicked at heart, he simply had his humanity bundled away. Seokjin stood from his chair and went to go sit down next to Hoseok, extending his hand by way of asking for permission,

 

“May I?” He asked and Hoseok nodded, lifting the necklace over his head and letting the stone drop into Seokjin’s hand, the charm positively purring at Seokjin’s touch. Seokjin closed his eyes and cupped his hands around the stone, Yoongi quickly growing bored and going to the kitchen, the sound of the sink turning on sending echoes around the mostly silent house. When Seokjin opened his eyes again he smiled fondly,

 

“This is Wheein's work. I’d know that energy anywhere, no wonder the charm serves you so well, Wheein excels at charms and amulets.” Hoseok’s brows twitched upwards for a moment before his face smoothed out into a smile. 

 

“Shoulda known you’d know the maker of this little thing, I haven’t seen her since I got it, but she was very sweet while I shopped around in there, even if some of her other trinkets didn’t care for me much.” Hoseok and Seokjin chuckled at that,

 

“Yeah, Wheein cares for all living creatures, human and not, and she makes things that both help and hurt vampires, of course, she has to keep the charms for aiding vampires away from the general public, since unlike witches, vampires are still illegal.” Seokjin handed the charm back to Hoseok, and he slipped the necklace back over his head, the charm chirping happily once it was back in its owner’s possession. Namjoon watched as Yoongi finished drying his glass with a dish towel and put it back in its space in the cupboard before he wordlessly slipped upstairs, not feeling courteous enough to bid them a simple goodnight. He looked up to the wall just above the kitchen, where a large clock hung, ticking softly. It was a little past four, the sun would rise in a little under two hours, but Namjoon’s mind was too restless for sleep, even with the mixture of vodka and whiskey in his system. 

 

“You okay hyung?” Hoseok asked, snapping Namjoon out of his brooding. He chuckled lightly,

 

“Yeah, just got a lot on my mind you know?” Hoseok nodded,

 

“I know what you mean, I think tonight has put everyone’s head through the wringer, even Yoongi.” Namjoon’s mouth quirked to the side in a fairly convincing smile,  _ especially Yoongi _ , he thought to himself. 

  
  


Jimin fidgeted on his feet in front of Yoongi’s door, his fist hovering a centimeter before the door. Maybe he should just go to bed like he had originally planned, the alcohol was making him pretty tired, and it had already knocked Jungkook and Tae out cold. But the questions rattling around his brain were too much, he wouldn’t be able to go to sleep like this, draining sunlight or no. He sighed shakily before he knocked tentatively at Yoongi’s door, and he nearly knocked again when it didn’t seem like Yoongi would answer, but it came.

 

“What?” Jimin bit his lip at the annoyed reply, maybe he really should just leave the subject for tonight. But his mouth moved faster than his brain once again,

 

“Um, Yoongi-hyung? Could I talk to you for a second?” He asked, and to his surprise, the door opened a second after he finished, Yoongi appearing from his very dark room with his brows furrowed slightly. He was very freshly showered, his black hair still damp and he only had a pair of sweatpants on. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned into his door frame.

 

“Jimin, what is it? It’s getting late.” Jimin smiled sheepishly,

 

“I know, I’m sorry, but I really wanted to talk to you about something, uh, in private.” Yoongi hooked his head around the door frame to look, or rather, glare down the hallway. 

 

“Yes, a private discussion would be best, come in.” Jimin walked past Yoongi and into his cave of a room, deciding to sit in an armchair next to a very neglected fireplace, looking around at where Yoongi spent most of his time. Had he still been human, Jimin knew he wouldn’t even be able to see his hand in front of his face, but he could see everything in the room clear as day, and he searched for what he was looking for. Surprisingly, there was a piano in the corner of the room in front of Jimin covered by a white sheet with quite an impressive layer of dust on it. There was a click of the door closing, and Yoongi huffed a laugh,

 

“Like what you see? I can’t imagine that you would, I never had much skill in interior design.” Jimin mustered up a chuckle at that, and Yoongi came across the room to sit in the armchair across from Jimin’s. “So, what did you want to talk about?” He asked, thoroughly stumping Jimin. Sure he knew what he wanted to talk about, but he honestly hadn’t counted on Yoongi actually agreeing to talk to him, and as such he hadn’t actually prepared anything regarding what he wanted to say. So instead all that came out of his mouth was,

 

“Do you like music?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow and Jimin wanted to knock his head against that piano about seventeen times.

 

“As a human yes, I enjoyed music very much. But in my immortality I have seemed to have lost interest as you can tell by that ridiculous gift Namjoon gave me to get my humanity back.” Jimin frowned at that.

 

“Why  _ don’t  _ you want your humanity back hyung? I feel like life would be lot more boring without it.” Yoongi shrugged, picking at his nails,

 

“I understand why you don’t see the appeal, but life is much easier like this, I don’t feel guilt or remorse, grief, sadness, and even anger is dulled down to little more than irritation or annoyance, it’s the perfect life, and the days kind of just blur together so that I don’t feel the weight of eternity.” Jimin frowned, taking note of the fact that Yoongi didn’t even bother to look at him as he answered, and it stung a little. 

 

“But you don’t feel love do you? You don’t seem to glean much enjoyment out of anything, that doesn’t seem to be a life worth living.” Jimin instantly regretted the words and he slapped a hand over his mouth, looking away from Yoongi and standing. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I’ll just go.” He made a step towards the door, but a cold hand closed around his wrist and pulled so that he turned back around so that he was face to face with Yoongi, and Jimin never realized until now that this was the closest he’d ever been to the older vampire. Close up like this, Jimin could finally see his eyes, and well fed as Yoongi was tonight, they were their natural color. They were dark, and Jimin wouldn’t call the color brown, nor would he call it black, the best description he could come up with was…

 

“Dark like a winter river.” He felt himself whisper, and Yoongi blinked in response. His face was passive, like he couldn’t care less about what was going through Jimin’s mind, but he stopped him from leaving for some unfathomable reason. Yoongi’s mouth twitched into a small smile, and Jimin’s heart would’ve skipped a beat with the force of his revelation as it hit him.

 

“I don’t believe our discussion was over little petal.”  _ Petal _ , the nickname only one person called Jimin by.

 

“It’s you, isn’t it? You’re the one from all those dreams I’ve had.” Just hearing the words from his own mouth sounded absurd, but even watching Yoongi’s memory from tonight, Jimin found the estate he ransacked painfully familiar. And those eyes, Jimin had spent almost a decade gazing into those eyes, his dreams having started when he was a child, growing up alongside the Winter Man and eventually falling in love with him. Yoogi seemed quite hesitant to respond, which seemed answer enough, so when the older vampire looked away from Jimin, towards the floor, and jerkily nodded, Jimin was sure. 

 

“Those dreams you had were not dreams, they were glimpses into your own memories from a past life. The boy I knew all those centuries had been Lee Jimin and not Park Jimin, but everything else about you is exactly the same. The memory you saw tonight, I remember it, I remember how nervous and excited I was to play that song for you. I remember the joy I felt when you said that you loved me, that had been the first time you said you loved me, and it was probably one of the happiest memories I have.” There was actual emotion in Yoongi’s voice, so alien from his usual montone or snarky bite, and it unnerved Jimin, but those words made so many pieces in Jimin’s head click, fragments of memories coming together to form a coherent picture, the blurred out face clearing up to make out Yoongi’s distinct features, and Jimin swooned a little with the force of so many memories coming back to him at once, a whole other life melding with the life he had lived up until now. Yoongi’s grip on Jimin’s wrist tightened and he brought another hand up to take hold of Jimin’s shoulder to steady him. Jimin looked up to catch Yoongi’s eyes, and they simply stared at each other for a moment before Jimin watched those rivery eyes freeze up and the older vampire released him, turning away from him and going to sit down in his chair, affecting a posture of utter indifference that Jimin was almost certain was an act. 

 

“Yoongi-hyung, I-It’s all piecing itself together now, before you had only seemed familiar, but, it feels like some sort of fog has lifted. I’m still missing a lot of memories, but I remember you so clearly. I-It feels like I came back to this world just to meet you again.” Despite the heaviness in the air, Jimin smiled, genuinely, the love he had felt all those centuries ago resurfacing. Yoongi closed his eyes, like he was expecting to wake up from a dream, and he sighed.

 

“What you seem to forget is that you are not the boy from all those centuries ago, that was simply an old reincarnation of you. The you that you are now is different, you’ve lived a different life, and you have never truly loved me in this life, it’s the ghost of your past life that compels you to feel what you feel now.” Jimin frowned, shaking his head. This isn’t the Yoongi he’d been talking to just a moment ago, this was the soulless man who shared a likeness to the man he loved, and Jimin once again felt unnerved, wanting that other Yoongi back for just a moment more, wanted to be in his arms again.

 

“You don’t really believe that do you? You’re just trying to escape your own emotions, you’re just scared because I make you feel something, I know you Yoongi you aren’t like this!” Yoongi’s head snapped up and Jimin flinched, blinking and finding Yoongi inches in front of his face, his eyes freezing cold.

 

“You do  _ not  _ know me  _ petal. _ You haven’t known me for over three hundred years, that man who loved you more than life itself is  _ dead _ , just as the you who loved me died before my eyes. I know you were probably expecting some warm, touching reunion, but I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint you.” Yoongi gestured to himself, “ _ This _ is who I am now, the old me cannot come back, not even you can bring him back.” Jimin felt the backs of his eyes stinging and to his horror he felt tears well up in his eyes, clouding his vision and tinting it slightly red. Helplessly, he reached out to Yoongi, curling his fingers into the front of his shirt, and gave a small sob, shaking his head.

 

“Please, you don’t mean that, I know you’re still in there, I know you can come back to me, you’re just afraid of the guilt, you’re afraid of the pain emotions bring. But there’s so many good things about feeling human that far outweigh the bad, you were the most wonderfully human person I ever knew, please just come back to me, I don’t want to remember you and never be able to be with you again, I don’t want that love I remember to die.  _ Please. _ ” He knew his pleas were falling on deaf ears, and he didn’t try to hold on as Yoongi pried Jimin’s hands off his shirt. He held Jimin’s small hands in his own for a moment before he dropped them, curling a hand under Jimin’s chin and tilting it up so he could see Jimin’s face clearing, already red smeared all over it, while he kept that same foolish mask in place like a coward.

 

“It was that overwhelming humanity that got me killed. This conversation is over, goodnight Jimin.” He said, hoping the effort it took to keep his tone even didn’t show. That mask almost shattered when Jimin screwed his eyes shut and sobbed, shaking his head again, like if he rejected what Yoongi was saying it wouldn’t be real. So Yoongi walked over to his door and opened it. “You have overstayed your welcome child, please leave.” It took a moment, but eventually Jimin willed his feet to move, and he gave Yoongi one last heartbroken glance that made Yoongi’s humanity struggle against its bonds so fiercely he feared for a moment they’d break. But then Jimin flitted away so fast Yoongi could barely track the movement, and he was finally alone. After he shut his door he breathed a sigh of relief, surprising himself when the sigh ended in a choked off sob. So Yoongi responded to the pain the only way he knew how, he got angry, growling and kicking out at whatever was closest to him, his dresser suffering a crippling blow to the bottom of it, wood splintering off from where Yoongi had hit it. The damage only served to escalate Yoongi’s anger, and he flitted around his room, throwing things off of shelves, punching numerous holes into the walls, breaking through gothic looking busts and ripping that white sheet off of the piano in the corner of the room, tearing it to shreds, leaving the piano exposed. Yoongi almost brought his fist down on the keys, but something inside him made him stop, his fist simply coming to rest on the keys. He put pressure down onto his fingers to make a small melody ring out from the piano, the notes plucking at the strings of his very being, and Yoongi felt compelled, almost as if by magic, to play the damned thing. He let his shoulders droop in resignation,

 

“Yoongi you absolute fool.” He muttered to himself before he slid into the seat of the piano and played the first thing that came to mind. It wasn’t that difficult to translate the melody from the strings of a gayageum to the keys of a piano, and he quickly got the hang of it, having been forced to learn to play piano by Seokjin two hundred years ago. It was of course, the song Yoongi had written for Jimin that came out of his fingers as they dipped almost lovingly into the piano, and as hard as he tried to will himself to stop playing, to get away from the feelings welling up inside him, he couldn’t stop, putting his entire heart into the notes he played, hating himself for being too scared to let these walls around him down, for hurting Jimin just as he came back to himself, came back to Yoongi after Yoongi had accepted he would never get the love of his life back. So Yoongi played, the song sounding like a dirge, for the love of his life that his father had murdered in front of him, for the human that Yoongi had been, and for the love he had no doubt ruined beyond repair.

 

And Yoongi cried.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOF. So yeah that hurt my soul, I played this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RplZ6qr7dY) lovely cover of The Truth Untold for Yoongi and Jimin's heart breaking scene, especially the piano playing part so go check it out it's absolutely beautiful. This made me want to simultaneously want to punch Yoongi in his "soulless" face and hug him but I feel like that's always the mood with Yoongi. Things will get bet better in Yoonmin land, as they say "It's always darkest before the dawn." Anyway my VIXX stand get ready for Wonshik to make an appearance sometime in the next chapter or two!! See y'all then <3 <3


	7. Hunted: The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi goes hunting with Hoseok and Jungkook... Things do not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup it's ya girl, here to fuck y'all up after a hot minute! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter cause it gets the ball reaaallly rolling on things. Basically if you felt bad for Yoongi last chapter this chapter and the next are gonna put last chapter to SHAME, I'm literally making life hell for poor Yoongles and it sucks but like this is how it has to be for him to get his soul back :/ Also we get some new characters this chapter and I'm excited to see what y'all think! So as always happy reading and yell at me in the comments!
> 
> Oh hey also I'd like to add that some of the elements in this fic were inspired by the Immortals Series by inkin_brushes, here's a link to read this awesome series (https://archiveofourown.org/series/425302)

Hoseok didn’t like this. For the life of him he couldn’t understand why Yoongi even wanted to go out hunting with him and Jungkook, but the close proximity the soulless vampire had to his childe was unnerving to say the least. Yoongi had been colder than ever since the spell took place some weeks ago, and though he was incapable now of truly killing him or Jungkook, Hoseok was more frightened of the older than ever. He tried to ignore such a feeling as he looked around the alley the three were in, double and triple checking it was safe as Jungkook fed from a young woman with a terrible dye job, and Hoseok had to stifle a put upon sigh, Jungkook had always been a rather loud eater. Namjoon had warned them before they went out that it was likely some new vampires had moved into to town as the predation rate had sharply escalated in the last couple of days, and where there were high predation rates, there were hunters. Yoongi clicked his tongue in annoyance and gave a sharp pat to the side of Hoseok’s arm, the younger jolting at the touch,

 

“Fucking relax will you? You’re setting my teeth on edge. Are you always this jumpy when you hunt?” He reprimanded, and Hoseok muttered an apology without looking at him, striding forward and stroking at Jungkook’s arm.

 

“That’s enough Kook. Let her go.” Hoseok ordered gently, still putting magic in the order just in case Jungkook didn’t listen to him and drained the woman too much, not killing was so much work. It could be argued that killing was just as much work, but it was always so much harder to stop feeding once the process had begun. Jungkook pulled off immediately and groaned, his eyes unfocused, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. It took him a moment to shake off the haze, tossing his sire a sheepish glance before taking the woman’s jaw in his hand, and she desperately fought the urge to look into his eyes as she had made the mistake of doing before. Jungkook was never the best at intricate glamours, but he did well when it came to ordering his prey to remain silent and still as he fed, and Hoseok was proud of his progress since they’d joined the coven. 

 

“Look at me.” Jungkook ordered the woman softly, and she shook her head stubbornly, her makeup a mess as tears streamed down her face. Jungkook sighed exasperatedly before he tried again, this time attempting to lace his voice with glamour. “Please look at me, miss.” There wasn’t much glamour in the words, but it was just enough to work, and the young woman’s eyes reluctantly slid to look at Jungkook’s, getting sucked into the glamour instantly. “You will not remember this, you will only remember walking safely home. I’m going to heal you with some of my blood, you are going to drink it, and then continue home.” The woman nodded at the vampire’s words, her eyes glazed as the magic held her in its embrace. Still keeping her pinned to the wall, Jungkook bit into his wrist and allowed the blood that welled up fall into the girl’s mouth. She obediently drank, and it wasn’t until her wound had closed up before their eyes did Jungkook grab a wipe from the pack he kept in his back pocket and wipe off the remaining blood on her neck and gave her a slight push out of the alleyway, the vampires quickly disappearing into the shadows and setting out again to find a second victim. They flitted atop roofs, mere whispers of movement in the night, and Hoseok enjoyed this about being a vampire, the raw energy coursing through his body, the cool night air filling his lungs as he tried to find a new scent, senses supernaturally heightened. Yoongi let out a short hiss and stopped abruptly, Hoseok and Jungkook stopping with him, Hoseok crouching and looking over the roof they were on to glance down at the street, locking on to what made Yoongi stop. A couple was walking hand in hand briskly down the sidewalk, sticking close to the pools of light cast from the street lamps, like that would make a difference. 

 

“Good eye Yoongi, two birds with one stone.” Hoseok commented, a predatory grin curling the corners of his lips. There really was a certain thrill that came with a hunt, the most instinctual part of Hoseok enjoying being the monster he had become. Yoongi merely grunted in acknowledgment, his eyes never leaving the two humans as he made his way to the edge of the building and stepping off the side to land nimbly on his feet in the alleyway below, Hoseok and Jungkook not far behind, their shoes making only the slightest hint of noise as they landed. Hoseok and Yoongi inched towards the mouth of the alley and lay in wait for the couple to get in range, and Hoseok’s nostrils flared as their scent grew close, his hunger built up to a point of near desperation, it would be hard to stop. The blood bags they kept at the house would keep them from starving, but the magic in human blood would gradually lose its potency once it left the body, and the hunger would only truly be satiated if it came from the source. Hoseok was rather bad about going out to hunt, seeing it quite often as a chore, and it was only until he got really hungry did he go out on a hunt, a habit for which Namjoon had chastised him about, reminding him how dangerous it was to feed after fasting a week or more. As much as he loved his new sire, Hoseok rather thought Namjoon could be an overbearing mother sometimes, and it seemed to be the only thing he and Yoongi had bonded over when the subject came up earlier in the night. Yoongi’s head snapped over towards the street and in the next instant he had snagged the woman from her significant other by the arm, swiftly slapping a hand over her mouth as Hoseok darted forward to grab the dazed and frightened man and pull him into the alley as well, able to catch his eyes quickly as he looked to see who his attacker was. What little struggle the human had put up before he looked into Hoseok’s eyes ceased as he became ensnared in the glamour, while Yoongi merely hissed at the girl,

 

“Make a sound and I’ll kill you.” Before he leaned down and bit into her shoulder, and Hoseok resisted the urge to roll his eyes at what a barbarian the other could be. He poured more glamour into his voice when he spoke,

 

“Stay still and silent.” The human stilled and Hoseok took that as his cue to begin, needing to push down on the man’s shoulders so that he was in a better position for Hoseok feed in. He hated feeding from people taller than him, but he let Yoongi have first pick in consideration for his own safety, and the man’s blood was nice and clean as he began to drink, so he didn’t have much to complain about. The woman next to him was fighting very hard not to make a sound even though she was very clearly in pain, and Hoseok wished Yoongi would at least glamour his prey, it would make things a lot easier, but he supposed he was called a ‘soulless’ vampire for a reason. Meanwhile the glamour cut off any noises of pain or fear somewhere in the middle of his throat, the magic working on him making him perfectly obedient. Just as he predicted, Hoseok could tell it was going to be hard to stop, the tall man’s blood like cool water to a man in the desert, and Hoseok felt himself start to slip into the haze of feeding, the bloodlust clinging to his consciousness beginning to climb its way to the forefront, and he spaced out for a moment, simply allowing himself to enjoy the way the blood slid down his throat and flow throughout his body, a warm sensation radiating from his heart outward. Hoseok jerked when Jungkook tapped him on the shoulder, tentatively speaking up, obviously worried about disturbing his master while he fed as usual, not matter how many times Hoseok told him it was okay. 

 

“Hyung.” He said simply, and with great effort, Hoseok detached himself from the man while Yoongi remained feeding. The man drooped with exhaustion, no doubt lightheaded from the blood loss as Hoseok released him to reluctantly pat Yoongi on the shoulder. 

 

“Uh, Yoongi, she’ll die if you take too much more.” Yoongi growled against the woman’s throat and she squinted her eyes shut, stifling a whimper, and Hoseok was at least human enough to spare her a pitying glance before Yoongi pulled off, his hand still firmly planted over the girl’s mouth. 

 

“Sorry to ruin date night little one, but it’s your fault for staying out after dark, now look at me.” Yoongi demanded gruffly, and the girl seemed too terrified to even think about refusing, her eyes snapping to Yoongi’s in an instant, while Hoseok grabbed at the man’s chin to get him to look into his eyes as well, waiting for Yoongi to begin the glamour so they had the same story. “You will not remember being fed on, you will not remember any of our faces or voices, you just ended up getting wasted tonight and that’s why you have a gap in your memory.” Hoseok wasn’t sure that was the best thing to go with, but they had taken a lot of blood from the two, and it was a possibility they would simply pass out on their way back home, so Hoseok went with it, repeating the glamour to the man who nodded dumbly along. Once the glamours had stuck and the couple carried on home in a glamour drunken stupor the three vampires retreated back into the alley and Hoseok let out a contented sigh, patting his stomach theatrically. 

 

“Damn, I’m fuckin stuffed, are we ready to go home?” Jungkook chuckled at his sire’s little joke and nodded before he dodged out of the way of Hoseok leaning over to curl an arm around his shoulders, laughing harder at Hoseok’s pout. Yoongi didn’t answer in favor of putting his nose to the air again and smiling crookedly, a poor imitation of the real thing that had some of Hoseok’s afterglow tapering off. There was yet another human scent that was drawing nearer to them, a very quick but strong heartbeat, the sharp tang of alcohol accompanying it, and Hoseok already knew Yoongi would go after it before he announced it. 

 

“You two can go home, I’m gonna indulge myself in a little dessert.” Hoseok shrugged and began to retreat into the shadows with Jungkook as the human stumbled, quite heavily into the alley, a lanky looking boy who put his hand to his mouth and lurched forward against the wall opposite Yoongi like he was about to puke. He positively reeked of alcohol, and his dirty blonde hair was mussed up, revealing dark roots. He had to be extremely intoxicated to not notice three vampires sharing the same space as him, especially one in such close proximity; god damn this guy was going to get Yoongi wasted. For that reason Hoseok gave Jungkook a meaningful look that said they would stay put so the older vampire didn’t end up going on a bloodlust bender before he pulled out his phone and texted Namjoon just in case. 

 

_ “Hey, all three of us fed but Yoongi is about to go for another. The guy seems really drunk and we don’t want Yoongs to go crazy on us or the whole town if he gets smashed.”  _ Namjoon’s reply came fairly quickly, right in the middle of the drunk kid retching, though it seemed to be dry heaving for now, Yoongi seeming too shocked to go for the kill and just watching the boy with a stunned and slightly amused face. 

 

_ “I’m surprised to hear you went hunting with Yoongi, I’m not sure that was a wise decision. I’ll send Seokjin to your location just in case, he is already in the area so he should be there soon.”  _ Hoseok chuckled at the fact that Namjoon assumed he  _ chose  _ to hunt with Yoongi, when in truth the older vampire hadn’t given them much of a choice. The human tensed at Hoseok’s laugh and Yoongi glared at him before he struck, grabbing the lanky human by his upper arm and hurling him against the brick wall of the side of the building, the air leaving the boy’s lungs in a shocked gasp, confusion and a hint of fear written all over his features. Hoseok furrowed his brows when Yoongi cocked his head to the side curiously, a nasty grin spreading over his face.

 

“ _ Oh _ now this is a surprise, I was not expecting to encounter your kind tonight. The surprise on your face is amusing, I assume you expected your little wards to incapacitate me? Such a shame, but perhaps your friends will make it in time to save you .” Yoongi taunted  before burying his face in the skinny boy’s neck, a sharp cry of fear and pain leaving the human to Hoseok’s horror, and Jungkook gasped behind. 

 

“Hyung, his tattoo! He’s a-” Cold washed through Hoseok in an instant, and his eyes locked onto a starkly black inked symbol on the boy’s hand that was trying desperately to get Yoongi to let go of him, a warded tattoo.

 

“Hunter!” He breathed in panic, his eyes darting everywhere around him, as hunters always,  _ always _ , travelled in packs. Jungkook squeaked and Hoseok whirled to see two more tattooed men run into the alley they were in, letting out exclamations as they took in the sight of their comrade being fed on. One was tall, with blonde hair that hung over his eyebrows and a mole under his right eye, the other was shorter, and his platinum bangs drooped past his eyes, several charmed rings on his fingers. 

 

“BamBam!” The taller one of the two cried out, wrenching a silver dagger from a sheath strapped to his long leg and sinking into an offensive crouch. As he watched, Hoseok saw Jungkook sinking into the same crouch, his training kicking in as he stepped in front of his maker to protect him, armed with only his fangs, and the fear of his disadvantage showed on his face. The lanky hunter, still struggling cried out to his partners,

 

“Hyung!  _ Agh,  _ Yugyeom, it  _ hurts _ !” The fear in his slightly accented voice was tangible, and it betrayed his inexperience, all his training going out the window as his wards were rendered useless and he was as powerless now as any other human.

 

“Suga,” Hoseok hissed, using the name Namjoon instructed him to call Yoongi by in the presence of hunters, “Suga let go of the hunter before this gets ugly.” The shorter but older looking hunter scoffed, his dagger raised as well and his almond shaped eyes narrowing dangerously. 

 

“Oh it’ll be ugly regardless. Yugyeom.” Needing no further prompting, the taller hunter lunged, his dagger arcing at an angle that would sink the weapon right into Jungkook’s ribs had the vampire not known how to counter such a move, slipping smoothly out of the way and kicking out, effectively knocking the dagger out of the young hunters hand, clearly not a move he’d been expecting from the way he cried out in shock. The older hunter growled and lashed out, though he was not aiming for Jungkook, and Hoseok was just in time to catch the hunter’s wrist to stop the advancement of his knife towards his chest. Hoseok gritted his teeth on a pained groan as a sensation akin to his nerves being lit on fire flashed through his body, the hunter’s attack wards having gone off, and while Hoseok was old enough not to be taken down by such a hit it didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt like a bitch. The hunter seemed to take note of his pained expression and was able to wriggle out of his grasp, ducking under him to go for Yoongi, who was still feeding, the lanky hunter’s eyes now unfocused and his struggles growing considerably weaker. Hoseok barked out a warning to Yoongi before he turned back to where Jungkook was keeping the other hunter busy, dancing out of the way of his touch, flitting this way and that so the hunter was constantly whirling to keep Jungkook in front of him, and he was clearly getting angry, which Hoseok did not like. This hunter was clearly still in training, but he was good for his apparent young age, and Jungkook had his hands tied, Hoseok could see his brain working around a way to incapacitate the young man without getting zapped. A grunt from behind him prompted Hoseok to look over his shoulder, Yoongi twisting the older hunter’s arm at an uncomfortable angle, the effort to do so dislodging him from the other hunter, who sank to the ground with a tired groan, but he still had color in his face, Hoseok believed he would survive. Yoongi was obviously drunk off blood, his eyes not entirely focused and his movements sluggish for a vampire, and the hunter used that to his advantage, blindly grabbing at the shirt collar of his injured partner and yanking him away from the wall and out of Yoongi’s reach, switching his dagger over to his other hand after that was done and driving it towards Yoongi’s chest. He didn’t make it far enough, as Yoongi used the grip on his arm to toss him backwards like a ragdoll, the hunter nearly colliding with his unconscious friend. Hoseok stepped out of their way when the hunter scrambled to his feet, retreating towards their end of the alley with the lanky hunter in tow. The tall one’s fear was strong in his scent, and even the older one was clearly unnerved, unused to dealing with vampires as capable as them, especially with Yoongi being old enough to not feel the effects of their offensive wards. Yoongi recovered from his feeding haze enough to stand up straight and cross his arms, squinting his eyes at the hunters. 

 

“You took my dinner from me.” He bit out, like he was expecting them to apologize for being discourteous. The older hunter growled even as he clutched his arm to him by the elbow, clearly injured, before he slid his eyes over Hoseok and Jungkook, and Hoseok couldn’t help the hiss that rose when he narrowed his eyes at Jungkook. Jungkook didn’t seem to like the gaze either, and he bowed up, looking around to see if the unconscious hunter had dropped his dagger, finding it right next to Yoongi, who looked very irritated.

 

“They’ve seen our faces.” Hoseok muttered, and Yoongi grunted in acknowledgement, and the scrape of metal on stone prompted the two other vampires to look over their shoulders. They blanched in horror as Yoongi shifted the dagger in his hand, looking very much like he was going to throw it and oh God, he was going to kill these hunters. 

 

“Hyung don’t-” Jungkook cut off with a scream and Hoseok whipped his head around to see the younger hunter had shoved his palm against the back of Jungkook’s neck and sent a blast of energy through him, his childe’s eyes rolling into the back of his head as Hoseok cried out. With vampire speed he rushed the young hunter and struck him in the shoulder with enough force to throw him off his feet before he could make the finishing blow, and in the next instant he had Jungkook cradled protectively to his chest as the young vampire crumpled.

 

“An eye for an eye.” The young hunter rasped from where he was on the ground, and Hoseok glared at him with murder in his eyes, damn Namjoon’s no killing rule. The hunters got their wits about them and formed up to attack again, and Hoseok wasn’t sure how well he’d fair against another attack from those wards, and he found it very hard to find the will to let go of Jungkook, even if the damage dealt to him wasn’t fatal. So he simply hissed as menacingly as he could as the hunters slipped into those offensive crouches, but as they leapt forward the sudden scent of magic filled the air, almost enough to make Hoseok choke, and he turned around to see Seokjin at the mouth of the alley with his hands outstretched, his red eyes intense and lacking all their usual warmth. 

 

“Jin!” Hoseok exclaimed in relief as the older vampire muttered a spell under his breath. The hunters dropped their weapons immediately and their hands came up to the sides of their heads, letting out twin moans of pain as they dropped to the ground and thrashed as Seokjin poured more strength into whatever he was doing to them. Suddenly the witch closed his hands into fists, and the hunters cries cut off as their eyes rolled back into their heads and they lost consciousness, slumping to the ground gracelessly. The magic aura dimmed around Seokjin and he dropped his hands, taking note of the blood on Yoongi’s mouth with a frown before he rushed over to where Hoseok still held Jungkook, crouching and placing a hand on the back of Jungkook’s neck, and Hoseok wasn’t even going to ask how he knew that’s where the hunter had hit him. 

 

“He got hit with a really strong blast, but he should be fine, for now we need to get back to the house, no doubt there are more where  _ they  _ came from.” Seokjin warned, jerking his head over at the unconscious hunters, again noting that the lanky one was still bleeding from his neck and sighing. “Yoongi why the hell would you attack a hunter?” He asked as he flit over to the young man, gasping softly when he realized he was slightly conscious. Yoongi shrugged even though Seokjin couldn’t see it as the older vampire grasped the hunter's chin and used the hold to move his head so he could better survey they wound on his neck. 

 

“He practically begged me to go for him, I didn’t even realize he was a hunter until his wards went off when I touched him.” Seokjin shot Yoongi a very frustrated look the other pointedly ignored as he began peeling the hunter’s eyes open to magically bypass his anti-glamour ward.

 

“You should’ve fled the second those wards went off, now we have three hunters that have seen your faces, three memories I need to alter, what’s more you endangered Hoseok and Jungkook.” Hoseok was very much inclined to nod along with Seokjin’s words, now that the fight was over and his rationality caught up with him he realized they never would’ve been in this mess if Yoongi had just let the hunter go. Jungkook groaned and cracked his eyes open, catching Hoseok’s worried gaze before he looked over to Seokjin.

 

“It’s partly my fault too- no hyung it is,” Jungkook interjected before Hoseok could argue that it most certainly was not his fault, “That hunter used a common tactic, spilling alcohol on his clothes and pretending to be drunk so a vampire would let their guard down. I should’ve recognized it.” The young vampire berated himself, and Hoseok growled.

 

“Even so, we wouldn’t be in this mess if you could have just been satisfied with feeding the same amount as we did.” Hoseok bit out to Yoongi, bypassing his fear of the other in favor of channeling his anger towards him. Yoongi huffed and crossed his arms.

 

“I shall not stand here and be lectured, I’m going home.” The older vampire seethed haughtily, flitting away before Hoseok or Seokjin could retort. Seokjin groaned exasperatedly and pulled away from the skinny hunter with an oily sort of grace that made it obvious that he wasn’t human. Hoseok noticed that in a lot of older vampires, they forgot what it was like to have a mortal body and their mannerisms get more and more  _ vampire  _ with age, until every move they make screams that they are something  _ other. _ The barely conscious hunter, Bambam his comrades had called him, seemed to realize this all to well, and he whimpered weakly, attempting to wriggle away from the creature who was still much to close to him for comfort. Seokjin made a sympathetic noise and reached into his back pocket, pulling out three stones that Hoseok was sure were for magic and kneeled back down, placing the stones in a triangular pattern on the boy’s chest. When Bambam whimpered a little louder Seokjin shushed him gently,

 

“Hush now child, you have nothing to fear anymore,” There was no glamour in his words, but Hoseok still felt enthralled with Seokjin’s voice, a sweet siren quality to it that made him believe what the older vampire was saying, and the boy visibly began to relax as well. Seokjin tentatively placed his hand on the boy’s chest in the middle of the stones and mumbled again, the stones beginning to hum as the spell took effect and Bambam gasped a little. Hoseok craned his neck from where he was still holding Jungkook and his eyes widened in surprise as the hunter’s bite wound not only began to heal, but the blood that spilled from it rolled back into the opening in the skin, like time itself was reversing. Bambam’s coloring grew better as well and he became more alert, and when his hand twitched Seokjin caught the movement and his other hand shot out in the blink of an eye to his forehead. The boy’s eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned, falling unconscious.

 

“Why didn’t you do that when you first realized he was conscious?” Hoseok asked. Seokjin didn’t answer until he finished his little spell and pocketed his healing stones, tossing Hoseok a look over his shoulder.

 

“I needed him to know I was the one that healed him, as a gesture of good faith, now hush for a moment while I alter their memories.” Hoseok frowned, but Jungkook beat him to the punch, and Hoseok hated how weak his voice was,

 

“Sorry, but won’t that be a little counterproductive? They’ll know what took their memories, hunters aren’t dumb, they have precaution among precaution for this kind of situation.” Seokjin regarded the young vamp with a smug smirk,

 

“See that’s where being me has its perks. I said alter their memories, I never said erase. I’m simply going to distort our voices and blur out our faces, it is like video editing with magic.” Jungkook made an enlightened noise that Hoseok echoed before they fell silent and watched Seokjin work, swiftly drawing three separate magic circles in the air for the three hunters, closing his eyes and flexing his fingers before falling completely still and silent. It was weird to not hear a spell being uttered, but he supposed not all spells required a spoken incantation. The unconscious hunters arched as the spell hit them but they remained silent, and Seokjin made swift work of them anyway, explaining as he worked that he’d done this same spell many times over the centuries. He sighed when he was done and Hoseok reluctantly propped Jungkook up on one of the buildings’ side as he helped Seokjin set the hunters on the wall opposite the temporarily crippled vampire so that they were all side by side in seated positions. “They’re already going to know they were hit by vamps, so I would like them to at least know we mean them no harm, though that message might be a little hard to get across because of how Yoongi handled things.” Seokjin grumbled, nodding at Hoseok so he could collect his childe in his arms, much to Jungkook’s chagrin, and flit away from the alley just as the sound of more heartbeats quickened by adrenaline came within earshot. 

 

“Hyung,” Jungkook murmured weakly as they flew over the rooftops like mere shadows. Hoseok grunted in response to prompt him to go on, “Two of the hunters, they looked- well I think I- they looked familiar.” Hoseok’s brow furrowed and he leapt from one rooftop to another, watching as Seokjin’s head twitched to the side to show that he too was listening. 

 

“Think you knew them from your hunting days?” He asked, feeling Jungkook nod his head against his chest.

 

“I think so, they’ve aged though, especially the tall trainee, Yugyeom,” Hoseok growled,

 

“The one that hurt you.” He said the fact like a death threat, and Jungkook sighed a little.

 

“Yeah, he was just a little kid when I knew him, but I went on a hunt once with the oldest, Jackson.” Seokjin dropped abruptly from the top of one building near the edge of the woods that marked their home territory and turned over his shoulder when Hoseok landed behind him.

 

“So what you’re saying is they knew you?” He asked, and Jungkook shrugged as much as he could in his condition.

 

“They didn’t seem to recognize me, probably cause my brother told everyone that knew me that I was dead, which isn’t that far from the truth, and my appearance did change slightly when I became a vampire.” Seokjin nodded and bit into his lip, and Hoseok took the opportunity to shift Jungkook in his arms. Jungkook was frowning, watching Seokjin intensely and startling a bit when the witch finally spoke. 

 

“I’m not to sure it matters, but if this was not your first meeting, it may render the spell useless on those two, and they will remember seeing your face. I cannot be entirely sure though.” Hoseok stiffened like a statue and Seokjin quickly scrambled to reassure the worried sire. “Even so, they are young hunters, and the coven now knows of their existence, we can handle them easily.” That seemed to ease Hoseok if only slightly, and the three quickly melted into the trees.

  
  


By the time the house had come into sight, Jungkook was wriggling in Hoseok’s hold.

 

“Hyung, seriously I’m fine, the effects have worn off I can stand now.” He protested, kicking his feet in demonstration. Hoseok grumbled in response and clutched onto his childe tighter, his eyes fixed on the house, and Seokjin had a feeling he knew why. He could smell Yoongi already inside the house, and now that Hoseok had been given time to stew over what had happened, Seokjin could guess the sire was positively livid at the older vampire. It put him in an odd predicament, as Yoongi was far stronger than Hoseok and could easily overpower the younger, but it didn’t change the fact that what Yoongi had done had put the two newest coven members in danger, as unlike himself, they were still too young to resist attack wards. 

“Don’t worry Hoseok, Namjoon will straighten Yoongi out when I report to him, we take hunters very seriously in our family, and Yoongi crossed all sorts of lines tonight, you’ll get your retribution.” Hoseok merely twitched in response as they approached the house wards and passed through them easily, the little spells purring as they welcomed the members of the coven back home.

 

“I have not seen Namjoon punish Yoongi too sternly before, so I hope you’re right about what you say.” The red haired vampire murmured rather darkly in contrast to how he normally was, and Jungkook shivered in his sire’s hold, and Hoseok flicked his gaze down to the younger, his hardened eyes softening as they took in Jungkook. He sighed and finally let Jungkook down, keeping his hands at his waist until he was certain the younger vampire could indeed stand on his own. Once he saw he could, he set a determined pace for the for the front door, and Seokjin felt his worry bubble up dangerously. 

 

_ “Namjoon meet me in my room, we need to speak about what happened tonight immediately.”   _ He told his mate urgently through their connection, which the other acknowledged instantly. Using vampire speed, Seokjin got ahead of Hoseok, ignoring the raised eyebrow and bitten off growl the other gave him in favor of darting inside and upstairs, but not before sending a glare to Yoongi, who sat leisurely sipping on a blood bag in Seokjin’s favorite chair, a glare that spoke volumes of the trouble he was in, but he missed the roll of the older’s eyes as he flickered upstairs. 

 

Taehyung and Jimin greeted the other two as soon as they came through the door with worried eyes and fretting words. As Jimin reached out to look Hoseok over for any injuries however, the former nomad fixing the newborn with a look that made him shrink, holding up a hand to him for good measure.

 

“Jimin, I love you, but it would be wise not to touch me right now.” He warned, and Jimin nodded meekly, while Jungkook shuffled his feet uncomfortably, mostly tuning out Taehyung’s questions in favor of following his sire as he stalked into the living room. Taehyung and Jimin followed as well, sensing the tension in the air clearly now when Hoseok laid eyes on Yoongi, and Jimin squeaked when he saw the unusually gentle vampire’s eyes flash red, a clear tell of just how furious he was. Yoongi lazily rolled his gaze over to Hoseok, blood bag still raised to his lips, brow raising slightly at his expression. Hoseok didn’t hold back his growl this time, curling his hands into fists.

 

“Seriously? Two wasn’t enough for you? You’re  _ so  _ incorrigible that you need a blood bag after the hunt we just had? What, did the excitement make you hungry?” He snapped at Yoongi, for once not backing down an inch when Yoongi’s expression immediately darkened. 

 

“Mind your tone with me, boy.” He warned, and Hoseok hissed, prompting Taehyung to step forward in front of Jungkook and Jimin, who had moved from his spot by the fireplace to support Jungkook on his feet when he had wobbled in his nervousness. He was clearly frightened, because of his sire’s obvious fury or how Yoongi was reacting to it, Taehyung couldn’t say, but he hoped Namjoon came down soon. Hoseok shook his head,

 

“No, no for once I will speak my mind. Look I don’t care that you endangered my life, but the fact that your actions nearly got my  _ childe killed  _ is something I can’t ignore.” Hoseok’s curled fists were drawing blood now from how tightly he held them, and Yoongi seemed very annoyed, like he was having to put up with a toddler’s temper tantrum. He drained the last of his blood bag and placed it on the side table, right next to the silver dagger he had stolen from the hunter he had almost killed. “I dislike hunters as much as the next vampire, but what you did put a target on all our backs, and a big reason Jungkook and I joined this coven in the first place was so we would be safer, now we have to watch ourselves everytime we need to go out to eat, and in case you hadn’t noticed, we have three  _ young _ vampires in this coven, and if  _ any  _ of them get hit it could mean the end for them.” Yoongi inhaled sharply and his gaze went past Hoseok this time, but he didn’t care enough to look where it landed. Yoongi crossed one leg over the other and folded his hands over his knees, leaning forward like he was trying to level with a child.

 

“Spare me your worried sire bullshit, Hoseok, I told you two to leave in the first place, I cannot be held responsible for what took place. And besides, Namjoon or Seokjin or I can accompany you younger vampires on your hunts from now on to protect you, hunters are not so serious a threat as you make them out to be. Now will you leave me alone before you do something truly regrettable?” He drawled, and Hoseok’s nostrils flared and he threw his hands in the air in outrage.

 

“My God look at you! You’re such a soulless bastard that you can’t even manage to care for your own kin! What if Taehyung got killed by hunters huh? Or Jimin? You wouldn’t even bat an eye would you? It’s no wonder no one but Namjoon loves you-” Hoseok cut off with a garbled gasp, His widened eyes sliding to Yoongi’s, crimson and now centimeters from his, before dropping down to where the older vampire had sunk the hunter’s dagger into his belly, the skin smoking around the the silver. 

 

“ _ Master! _ ” Jungkook shrieked in panic, leaping forward to try and help his sire, but Taehyung quickly turned and hauled Jungkook back, holding him in a protective embrace should Yoongi go for him next. Hoseok vaguely registered the noise, joined Jimin’s shrill cry and Taehyung’s call for Namjoon as he dropped to the ground, Yoongi following him in his descent till the were kneeling together. Yoongi twisted the dagger and that was when the real pain flared up, a nerve biting fire erupting from the opening in his stomach from the silver accompanying the blunt, alien pain of having a foreign object in his body, and Hoseok couldn’t help but scream, the force of it making more blood gush out of him and onto the carpet, and belatedly Hoseok hoped it wasn’t vintage. Yoongi scoffed and with a rough movement jerked the dagger out of him, raising to a standing position and leering down at the younger vampire, who still screamed as the pain of silver lingered more than anything else.

 

“Oh come on don’t be a pussy, I only stabbed you in the stomach. Not like you’re dying or anything. But I would advise against disrespecting me again if you don’t want the same thing to happen to your precious Jungkookie-”

 

“Yoongi!” The entire coven shivered as Namjoon roared at his blood brother, and Hoseok weakly turned his head to see the master of the coven looking anything but human in his rage on the stairs, Seokjin a step below him, but instead of charging over the banister like it looked like he would, he looked sharply to Seokjin, who held his hands out with a coldness in his eyes so unfamiliar to Hoseok he wondered if this was all a hallucination. Yoongi had tried to run the second he saw Seokjin’s hands twitch, but he simply wasn’t faster than the witch, and had only managed a couple steps before he was caught in Seokjin’s hold and gasped, a noise nearly identical to the one Hoseok made. The soulless vampire’s eyes went wide and veins protruded from his forehead as Seokjin lashed out in whatever spell he had used on the hunter’s earlier. And just like the hunter’s, Yoongi’s hands went to his head in an attempt to stop the pain and he clenched his teeth to try and bite off the noises of agony that were escaping before he collapsed to his knees, knocking into the dining table a little bit, the look in his eyes pained and, a note of fear was there as well, gaze locked with Seokjin’s. Hoseok fell to his side, his hands clutching his stomach as the wound attempted healing, but it took longer for the body to heal if the blow was dealt by a silver weapon, and it hurt more as well, and Hoseok’s vision grew blurry. He registered Namjoon flitting downstairs and stopping before Yoongi’s writhing form, and he couldn’t stop the fear that coursed through him looking at the livid,  _ ancient _ ,  vampire, so different from the one he knew. All traces of his composure had been replaced with a feral rage only something not human could achieve, his eyes were red as blood from an artery and wild, the pupil dilated. His fangs were on full display as he snarled down imposingly at his brother, and his complexion had taken on that of a wrathful spirit, corpse-like and horrifying. Hoseok actually flinched when he heard him speak, the magic in the angry sire’s voice almost a physical pain to him.

 

“I did not want things to come to this Min Yoongi, but you have forced my hand. From tonight onward until the night you regain your humanity, you will be punished for your actions.” Yoongi only had time to turn fearful eyes to Namjoon before Seokjin clenched his hands into fists, Yoongi going stock still, back arched, hands still pressing into the sides of his head, a muted mewl leaving his lips before he fell limply to the floor.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fffffffffffuuuuuuuUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK I feel like I just did cocaine after finishing this chapter cause there were so many scenes that I wrote that I had in my head and getting them out of my head is SO satisfying. But heyyyy GOT7 as your (not so) friendly neighborhood hunters how we feeel? Originally I wanted to have Yoongi kill Bambam but I just couldn't bring myself to do it and it would fuck with the plot later so YOURE WELCOME. But also I've been waiting to write Yoongi stabbing Hoseok and calling him a "pussy" LITERALLY this entire time and I'm so glad I could finally do iiiit! But yeah next chapter is going to suck for Yoongi cause there's a reason Namjoon refrained from punishing him like his master did for over 300 years, and we're also going to get another great surprise next chapter that I'm thrilled about, so stay tuned and I'll see y'all soonish!


	8. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon punishes Yoongi
> 
>  
> 
> And then there's a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there!! It's me, back and ready to fuck y'all's shit UP! It feels like it's been forever since I posted but it's only been a little over a month, which is still kind of a long time but hey, I got this chapter out fairly quickly, and as always there's some big stuff packed into this bad boi that'll carry us over into next chapterrrr. I'm so excited for all these new characters getting ready to come in and be developed it's gonna be great! I'm probably gonna start writing side fics to this series too so keep an eye out for those when they come they'll give y'all some background to the peeps coming up. Anyway, thanks for the love and for waiting patiently Happy Reading <3
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me alive, feed meee.

Consciousness came back to Yoongi the same way it had left him, painfully. The searing agony in his brain had dulled to more of a sizzling nuisance as he peeled his eyes open, registering pain in other places of his body he had not been aware of before Seokjin had brain blasted him. It had been centuries since Seokjin had last attacked him like that, and he had still been a human then, and of course in being human Yoongi had tried to eat him when he had come to visit Namjoon one day. It had not been a pleasant first meeting to be sure, but Yoongi quickly learned his lesson to not fuck with the witch even if he hated the pompous little brat that he was.Yoongi groaned as the pain from earlier flared up when he shifted around, attempting to take stock of himself and his surroundings. He was standing up, though he had no strength in his legs, something keeping him upright, and he was not in the living room and what he could see told him that with great clarity. The gray concrete walls around him and the silver plated bars in front of him and the cold floor beneath his bare toes told him he was in one of the cells in the basement. His arms ached, and he tried to bring them below his head, alarmed when he found not only that he could not move them, but it also brought with it the pain from earlier when he struggled. Yoongi grunted in frustration and willed his eyes to focus above him, and when at last his vision cleared he sucked in a hissing breath through his teeth: silver plated shackles, the kind that was iron on the outside and silver on the inside so that the vampire handling them would not be hurt while the vampire they were used on received the full brunt of the silver sting, and he was being suspended from the ceiling by them. It snapped him back to reality quicker than a slap in the face, and Namjoon’s voice suddenly resounded in his pounding head,

 

_ “From tonight onward until the night you regain your humanity, you will be punished for your actions.” _

 

“Shit.” Yoongi cursed, his voice gravelly from being unused, and he wondered how long he’d been here already, and how much time he had left until Namjoon came down to begin this so called punishment. Namjoon had spoken a few times of the very few occasions he had needed punishment from Byunghoon, but all his details had been vague, all that was really clear was that when the punishment was over, Namjoon learned his lesson and grew more respectful of his master. As a human Yoongi saw that as the right way to punish a child when his father beat him without any rhyme or reason, but as a vampire he merely saw it as Namjoon becoming more of the subservient prick he was. Yoongi would rather die than become like Namjoon, he cherished his pride unlike the older did, though the other members of the coven might not see it. If only Byunghoon was still alive so they’d know just how spineless their “fearless” master could be. Briefly, Yoongi recalled the way he had looked up at Namjoon before he fainted, remembered the raw fear he felt at the prospect of punishment after so many centuries of being let off the hook, of the look in his blood brother’s eyes. Yoongi shook himself, embarrassed now and as much as he tried to will it away, nervous. Yoongi had a fairly high pain tolerance, always had, but Namjoon knew that, and he also knew how sensitive to silver Yoongi was, he knew all his weaknesses, and after all the grief Yoongi had caused him over the years, he was sure the older vampire would use all of them against him. Yoongi looked up at his bound hands again, his wrists knocking together with each movement he tried to make, the silver burning marks into his skin like a never-ending brand, and Yoongi couldn’t help the little whimper he let out when he focused on the pain too much, delving back into his mind to help distract himself from it. For a moment he wondered if Jimin was okay, if Yoongi had frightened him, if the younger hated him more than he surely did after that night, and Yoongi growled, banishing the train of thought and hardening his heart the way he had ever since he had broken and wailed like a pathetic child over something as pitiful as love. This had become a habit, everytime Yoongi lost himself for a moment and allowed himself to feel anything other than was allotted to him in his soulless state his thoughts all drifted to Jimin, and Yoongi thought that was rather foolish of him, as he had been the one to reject the boy in the first place. But that human part of Yoongi that had been growing stronger against his will still felt sad about the way things had gone that night, no matter how many times Yoongi told him to shut up. Namjoon had said Yoongi would not be released from punishment until his humanity came back, and above any fear of pain Yoongi had, he feared his humanity returning the most. He simply could not allow it, he didn’t care about Namjoon’s ultimatums, Yoongi would never allow himself to become weak like he had been as a human again. The door leading down to the basement opened then, and despite himself Yoongi stiffened, feeling a shiver go down his spine, his lip catching in his teeth so he could nibble at it nervously, watching the wall past the bars to his cell for Namjoon’s shadow. Yoongi saw his shoe first, composing himself immediately before Namjoon came into full view, turning his face towards Yoongi, a tired but stony quality to his features now, before he rested his back against the wall, the two merely staring at each other. Namjoon had changed, his button up and slacks had been replaced by stained jeans and a black tee Yoongi assumed he had chosen so that Yoongi’s blood didn’t stain his clothes, and then there were the gloves on his hands, black and genuine leather. Yoongi had not been bothered by silence until this moment, and he desperately wanted it to be broken, but refused to be the one to end it. Namjoon seemed to pick up on this and he clicked his tongue.

 

“I hope you know just how much I don’t want to do this.” Yoongi scoffed,

 

“Bullshit, you know you want to hurt me for all the headaches I’ve given you, do not insult my intelligence by denying it.” Namjoon’s steely eyes darkened, and his hand came to rest at a sheath on his thigh that Yoongi somehow had not noticed before before he growled softly, though that was enough to set Yoongi’s teeth on edge all over again, and he hated this fear.

 

“Yes, I do want to hurt you, but not like this. I will not enjoy breaking you, Yoongi.” Yoongi set his jaw and did not deign to reply, knowing that Namjoon would take his silence as a question and explain himself to his brother, just as he always did, even when Yoongi didn’t want him to. Namjoon sighed and set about explaining just as Yoongi knew he would after half a minute of more dreadful silence, “This punishment is one our master gave me after I returned from the Demon Eye Coven, after I had turned off my own humanity and wrought havoc on a small town. Think of it as a manual reset button for a vampire.” Yoongi twisted his mouth at that, not liking the way that sounded one bit,

 

“Fuck off with the horrid analogies and get to the part where you explain what exactly you’re going to do to me.” Namjoon’s upper lip twitched in the beginning of a snarl before he obliged,

 

“Very well, first I’m going to make several incisions along your body and bleed you out just enough so that you are on the verge of being lost to bloodlust, then I will let you feed from me and give you a small amount of human blood, not enough to satiate you, but enough to keep you from going mad.” Yoongi felt his eyes widen and his brows raise along with Namjoon’s words. He had been expecting pain, had expected for Namjoon to do to him what he had done to Hoseok repeatedly, but not this. Namjoon caught the expression on Yoongi’s face even though he had hung his head to hide it, and continued, “Accompanying that, I will show you memories that mean a great deal to you, and Jimin has volunteered to assist me.” Yoongi’s head snapped up to meet Namjoon’s eyes then, horror plainly written on his face. Namjoon merely nodded, cocking his head to the side a little, “Yes, Yoongi, I know. Jimin told me of his past life, and he also told me about him confronting you about it,” Namjoon’s tone grew threatening then, “You made him cry that night, you hurt him a great deal, and I have not forgiven you for that.” Yoongi hissed,

 

“That’s a low blow even for you Namjoon, using the reincarnation of my dead lover against me. You cannot ask that of him, I do not want him to see me on the brink of madness.” Namjoon raised a brow at him,

 

“And you are not on that brink already? It’s not for you to decide, Jimin has offered to do it, and while I worry that it will hurt him, it is necessary, I told you, you’ve forced my hand.” Yoongi snarled,

 

“Fuck you.” That was clearly not what Namjoon wanted, as the older vampire scowled, the expression marring his pretty face, and drew the dagger from its sheath. Yoongi knew it would be silver, but seeing that gleaming blade still made a pang of dread shoot through him. He took an involuntary step back when Namjoon grabbed onto the door of the cell, the wards recognizing him and unlocking for him, the metallic creak of the door opening sending Yoongi’s nerves jangling. With the way he was strung up he was forced to retract the step he had taken, as it made it very hard for him to balance, the chains pulled so far up that he was nearly on the tip of his toes, forcing him to stand exactly where he was as Namjoon advanced on him, face devoid of anything but a stony determination. Yoongi almost would have preferred it if Namjoon was weeping, almost. Yoongi curled his upper lip and let his fangs run out when Namjoon stopped just in front of him, flipping the dagger so the blade was facing away from Yoongi as he brought his hands up to the collar of Yoongi’s thin T-shirt. He registered what Namjoon was going to do just before he did it, but he grunted in protest anyway when his blood brother pulled at the fabric, ripping it in half effortlessly and tearing it away from his body completely. He didn’t necessarily care about the shirt, but the vulnerability of having so much of his skin on display made him squirm, especially because he knew what was soon to happen. Namjoon didn’t say a word to him, only flipped the dagger back around so the tip was aimed menacingly at him before he reached up and grabbed Yoongi’s left arm. Carnal panic shot through Yoongi then, as much as he didn’t want to show it, as much as he knew how futile it was to struggle he began to anyway, gasping when he felt the first cold press of the knife at his wrist. The cold of the metal quickly faded into a burn as the silver reacted with his skin like acid, and Yoongi thrashed his head along with his pointless attempts at twisting away from Namjoon, he hadn’t the leverage on the ground to effectively do so anyway. When the knife sunk into his skin Yoongi quickly retracted his fangs so he could sink blunt teeth into his bottom lip to stop the scream that threatened to escape him, failing somewhat. The feeling of his skin separating under the blade was agony, and Namjoon sliced all the way up his forearm to just below the elbow, and Yoongi found it rather odd how soothing his blood gushing out was against the silver, almost like a salve. It quickly dripped onto his shoulder and then began a path down his chest, and it became easier to focus on the ticklish, though vaguely uncomfortable feeling of blood running over his body rather than the open wound in his arm, though his eyes were still screwed shut, even if the possibility of him crying from the pain was low. He flinched when Namjoon grabbed a hold of his other arm, and it was infuriating how clinical he was being about this, he was the one with humanity for Christ’s sakes, if Yoongi was going to suffer he wanted his tormentor to suffer as well. He shook again, trying to make Namjoon let go of his arm for just a moment, at least to give him time to recover from the first wound, but perhaps it was Namjoon’s humanity that was making him go so fast, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. Even knowing what kind of pain to expect now wasn’t enough to make it any less when Namjoon started to cut at his other wrist, and Yoongi’s eyes sprung open in shock when the knife opened up a vein, the feeling of it slicing open added a new element of torment that caused him to lose control of himself for a second, crying out as Namjoon swiftly dragged the dagger up to the crook of his elbow, the blood bursting from the wound now wholly uncomfortable and not enough to distract him from the pain, it was everywhere now, all Yoongi could thing about, and he bit down on the inside of his cheek, stopping another cry short, the sound coming out as a pathetic whine. The blood from the first cut had now soaked in his jeans, some of it already coagulating in the path it took, cooling and growing grossly sticky, and Yoongi shivered against the feeling despite being unbothered by the cold air of the basement. Namjoon didn’t immediately go for another cut after that, probably to give Yoongi enough time to begin to heal so he could gauge how much blood he’d lost, and he bent to the floor so he could use Yoongi’s destroyed shirt to momentarily clean off the blade. Yoongi made an affronted noise at that, the sound coming out a lot weaker than he thought it would, and Namjoon sighed, standing up fully again and looking him in the eyes, the intensity there making Yoongi uncomfortable, and he looked away after the staredown grew too much. 

 

“Do you feel any remorse? For tonight?” He asked, his voice level and skin-crawlingly calm. Yoongi still had it in him to roll his eyes, lolling his head so he could look at Namjoon’s face, though he still avoided looking into his eyes for too long. 

 

“What is there to feel remorse for? It would have been more prudent to kill the hunters, and I told the nomads to leave me to my meal in the first place, I cannot be held responsible for the fact that they chose to not obey me.” Namjoon’s placid face rippled in anger then, and Yoongi did not expect it when he wrapped his hand around his throat, the act rather pointless as Yoongi stopped breathing the second it happened, the would be crippling pain of being choked dulled to a mere pinching feeling. 

 

“That hunter was a  _ child _ , Yoongi! You stabbed Hoseok with a silver dagger just for the simple fact that you were annoyed at him for confronting you when your actions nearly got his childe killed! Can you truly not see how  _ wrong  _ that is?” That was the second time Namjoon had raised his voice at him today, Yoongi thought it was rather odd, but he bared his teeth at him anyway, fangs running out again.

 

“I don’t  _ care  _ how wrong it is! How many times must I tell you that? That is what it means to not have humanity  _ brother _ ,” He spat the word like a curse, “I am free from the burden of  _ caring _ , I can understand that what I did may be considered wrong to you, but it simply does not matter to me!” Yoongi was baffled that after so many years Namjoon just couldn’t grasp such a simple concept as the one he was trying to explain, thought that his rising anger was foolish. He hadn’t the time to ponder on the subject any further when Namjoon hissed at him, fangs on full display as well and pressed the flat of the blade to the center of his chest, and Yoongi writhed against it, seething through his teeth, horrified when it sounded so similar to a sob. Namjoon watched him squirm, his features slowly relaxing back into that steely expression from before. Yoongi sagged when Namjoon finally took away the blade, an imprint of the dagger now marked into his chest. 

 

“I thought you were showing progress up until now, but what happened with Jimin must have really set you back. We have a lot of work to do.” Namjoon remarked, and then he was walking around Yoongi, standing behind him now, and Yoongi really did not like that. He tried twisting his head around to see what Namjoon would do, but the way his arms were suspended above him made it impossible, and belatedly Yoongi noted the burning and stinging from the silver in his cuffs had subsided, perhaps there was nothing left to burn anymore. All that was left now was to wait and see where the dagger fell, and he was not exactly surprised when he felt it dig in next to his scapula, making an incision several inches long, though not as long as the cuts on his forearms, by some miracle, and it wasn’t as deep either, but Namjoon took more time to cut than he did with his forearms, deciding Yoongi still had far too much blood judging by how much fight he still had in him. Yoongi couldn’t help but scream, back arching to try and get away from the assaulting weapon, but the momentum of him arching made him swing back so that the knife dug in further into his skin, and he yelled again. 

  
  
  


Jimin had his hands over his ears, as if that would block out the sounds of Yoongi’s screams. His lashes were stuck together by tears, and he rocked himself back and forth on the couch to try and console himself. He hated the sounds Yoongi was making, wanted to go to him and make Namjoon stop, to hold him and kiss him everywhere he was hurt, but at the same time he knew what Yoongi had done to Hoseok warranted punishment, he just didn’t know why it needed to be so horrible. The couch dipped and then arms were wrapping around him, the spicy, almost cinnamon scent of magic telling him it was Seokjin. The fact that he was here meant he must be finished healing Hoseok, and he must be resting in his and Jungkook’s shared bedroom. The act of comfort only made Jimin sob harder, his tears spilling over anew, and he leaned into Seokjin, careful to not get blood on his shirt. 

 

“Seokjin-hyung, what is he  _ doing  _ to him?” He felt like he shouldn’t have asked, he’d seen Namjoon take a silver dagger downstairs with him, but not knowing felt worse than anything. Seokjin sighed and carded his fingers through Jimin’s hair, knowing how it soothed him. 

 

“Namjoon has to bleed Yoongi out to the point of near madness, and the silver keeps the wounds from healing immediately.” He explained softly, and Jimin lurched forward with a sob.

 

“Oh God.” He wailed, moving his hands over his eyes to catch the tears. Seokjin made a pitying sound, and Taehyung gave a sniffle from his spot by the fireplace, clutching his knees close to himself. Seokjin didn’t know why the two insisted on being so close to the basement, why they tortured themselves by listening to Yoongi receive punishment, but he got the feeling trying to make them move to their rooms was pointless. 

 

“I know it sounds bad sweetheart, but this is necessary.” He placed a placating kiss to Jimin’s temple, and he gave a powerful shudder.

 

“I know,” Jimin hiccuped, “I know it’s necessary, but why does he have to be so cruel?” Seokjin had wondered the same thing when Namjoon had told him of the times Byunghoon had punished him, and he told Jimin as much.

 

“Vampires are stubborn creatures by nature, especially so if the vampire has lost their humanity, a simple smack on the wrist will not deter us from things. The only way to get through our thick skulls is through prolonged pain like this. Does that make sense?” Jimin hesitantly nodded against Seokjin, and Taehyung wiped at his face, his hands coming away bloody, so he flickered to the kitchen to clean himself up, and Seokjin rather thought Jimin should do the same, about to voice this to the younger, when he heard him whisper. 

 

“I just want him back.”

  
  


Yoongi grunted in relief when Namjoon took the knife away again, having made two incisions on his back, and Yoongi felt like if he could see them they would look like grotesque wing holes. His head drooped from where he had thrown it back in his struggles against Namjoon’s carving, and he let his breath out shakily, not needing the air to scream again after all. He was glad to not be bothered by cold anymore, as his bare toes surely would have been freezing by now, little drops of blood drying on them, the floor painted with similar droplets that had fallen from his forearm cuts, which still had not fully healed, even though the river of blood flowing out of them had dwindled to barely a trickle. It was a shame that even though the pain from those wounds had subsided Yoongi received no relief from the agony, the cuts in his back still fresh and burning. Namjoon’s shoe came into Yoongi’s field of vision then, the older walking back around to his front and a moment later a searing fire bloomed at his chin, and he yelped, his head snapping up and away from the dagger Namjoon had placed under his chin. His lip curled angrily at the older before he let his mouth curl into a sneer, a scathing laugh cutting through the silence of the basement.

“You know, for someone who said they did not want to do this, you seem to be enjoying yourself an awful lot wouldn’t you say?” Namjoon merely narrowed his eyes at Yoongi, holding the knife at his side for now, so Yoongi continued, “I wonder how some of your children are feeling about this right about now. Think they might have lost a little respect for you? I can’t help but be surprised by this side of you, it makes sense to me now why the Demon Eyes loved you so much.” Yoongi taunted, enjoying how the distraction helped with the pain, the entertainment of riling Namjoon up a balm, and Yoongi watched how his fingers twitched, his lips curling downwards in a rather dark scowl Yoongi was not used to seeing on him, it made him look like a monster, and he thought he rather preferred it to the older’s normal composure, it seemed closer to the truth. Namjoon’s eyes flickered downwards, and Yoongi followed the gaze, frowning when he saw his blood brother staring at the expanse of his exposed stomach, cleans save for the trails of drying blood framing his abdominals. He tightened his core involuntarily, trying to shrink away from those calculating eyes, because no, not there, anywhere but there.

 

“Turn it back on now while you still can Yoongi.” He murmured, and Yoongi drew in a sharp breath.

 

“Or what? You’re gonna slash my stomach open just like my old man did? You’ll deal me the same blow that killed me?” Belatedly, Yoongi realized he was trembling, some subconscious fear leaking out from the cracked shell around his humanity that made him feel sick, and he gasped when Namjoon took a hold of his shoulder and angled the tip of the blade at the pale skin.

 

“To get you back, yes. Even if it means you hate me after you resurface, I’ll make that sacrifice.” 

 

Yoongi hissed, jerking around futilely to try and get the older vampire away from him, but a surge of carnal panic went through him when sharp point of the dagger bit into his skin,

 

“W-wait, wait, wait!” He cried out, still trying to shrink away from the blade, and if he could blush his shame surely would’ve been hot on his face when Namjoon looked up at him questioningly, he clearly hadn’t been expecting Yoongi to show fear like this. Then again, neither did he. He drew a shuddering breath and looked Namjoon in the eye, “Please, not there, anywhere else. Just not there.” He pleaded, feeling pathetic, and Namjoon’s gaze softened for a moment, just enough for Yoongi to see pain there, before the stone slid back over and he looked away, only whispering,

 

“I’m sorry.” Before the knife dug into the flesh of his stomach. Yoongi screamed, but it sounded far away, all that was clear in his mind was the pain he had thought he would never feel again, but the steady opening of his belly was so familiar it was as if his father had gutted him just yesterday. He saw it now, the look in the man’s eyes after Yoongi had declared he was leaving his father’s home for good, how he had blindly whirled around in a rage until he found his sword, how Yoongi had been too late to dodge it. There had been blood, so much blood, and he had to hold the wound closed so his organs couldn’t slip out, but the blow seemed to have shocked his father just as much as it had shocked him, and the pause he had taken gave Yoongi just enough time to escape to Namjoon’s. It was almost funny, how even though Namjoon was a fearsome creature of the night, he still couldn’t bring himself to make the wound as deep as his father, a mere human, had. Namjoon was still soft, even now, and Yoongi, oddly, was grateful for it in a way he never had been before, even as screamed and seethed with each breath he took, his hands jerking in their restraints to instinctually hold his belly like he had the first time he’d been cut open like this. He sobbed in relief when the knife pulled away, and he watched as Namjoon sheathed it and straightened up, drawing a wobbly breath before he turned on his heel and simply exited the cell, not speaking a word. In a way, Yoongi was grateful for that too, and he was able to focus on the wound and calm himself as the sting of the dagger, the brunt of the agony, was gone. He gasped softly when he looked down at gash Namjoon had made, a sight both familiar and not. By no means was it shallow, but Namjoon had made sure not to go too far, after all, this time, Yoongi wasn’t able to hold himself together. But the blood that wept from the wound was rather alarming, the instinctual fear of dying still there even after the centuries had taught him the extent of his immortality. Namjoon had put Yoongi out of commission before, a few times in fact, but it had been a simple snap of the neck then, not this steady draining, which gave him time to feel just how much blood he had lost and was still losing, an uncomfortably tight feeling in his veins sparking a hunger he hadn’t been able to focus on before. As the blood flowed, the hunger rose, and he grunted, trying to focus on healing himself. He knew if he put his mind to it he could speed up the process, and he took deep breaths, gritting his teeth against the feeling of his body staunching the blood flow while his skin tried to sew itself back together. Yet as he he continued to stare at the gash in his abdomen, unfamiliar emotions began to bombard him, perhaps just as Namjoon had predicted, which was why he had left, knowing Yoongi wouldn’t let himself break down in front of him. 

 

_ “I won’t enjoy breaking you.” _ he had said, and Yoongi saw now that he was telling the truth, because unlike himself, Namjoon still had the emotional capacity to remember his time he had spent with Yoongi when he had still been a human, before he had become this monster that everyone saw. No, Yoongi knew he was a monster, he had destroyed any trace of goodness left in him that night he had ripped the man he called father limb from limb, his hunger driving him to kill everyone else in sight. The monster that he was enjoyed the kill, enjoyed watching humans struggle until the fight left them, until they accepted their impending end. It always sent a thrill through Yoongi, made the blood that much more intoxicating. But the human that Yoongi had been would be overcome with grief and guilt that he doubted he could ever recover from, as weak as he had been as a mortal. For the first time since that night he had wept, he wished there was an in-between, wished he could feel love and an unmuted happiness and enjoyment the others felt, wished he could be enough for them, while keeping himself safe from the guilt and sorrow. But humanity seemed to be an all or nothing sort of thing, and if he destroyed the protective shell around his soul, everything would be released, and he would surely crumble.  _ How many lives had he taken in all of these years? How many families had he broken? How many children had he orphaned _ ? Yoongi shook his head, no, he would not dwell on it, it was in his nature to kill, and humans were abundant in this world and far more evil than he could ever be. Humans were monsters in their own right, Yoongi knew this first hand, he shouldn’t pity them, they didn’t deserve it, pity was a pointless emotion. He groaned as the first inch of the wound finished sealing back together, as his spell of weakness faded, the pain keeping him focused. The gash on his stomach was no longer unbearable, though it still burned and stung and made him feel slightly queasy even though he was not sure his body was able to vomit, but it was certainly a pain he could now tolerate without screaming. He didn’t think he had the energy to scream anyway, the loss of blood catching up to him frighteningly quick, his veins rubbing together like sandpaper, the rest of his body feeling dry and cracked while the hunger grew into an overwhelming compulsion that had him involuntarily fighting his restraints so he could free himself and feed, the familiar fog of madness accumulating just around the edges of his consciousness. He panted against the hunger, not having felt it rage like this in what felt like forever until the door to the basement opened again and Namjoon’s scent reached Yoongi’s now hypersensitive nose, along with the glorious scent of human blood, and at this point he didn’t even care that it was dead blood. When Namjoon came into sight again Yoongi found he hadn’t the energy to attempt to compose himself like he had the first time, only able to lurch forward towards the blood, a desperate little whine escaping him as he saw his prize in that plastic little bag.

 

“God you look awful.” Namjoon breathed out unconsciously before he realized he had said such a thing out loud and cleared his throat. Yoongi rasped out what was meant to be a laugh but sounded more like a wheeze, and he didn’t miss the way Namjoon winced at it. 

 

“And whose fault… do you think… that is?” He croaked, needing to take multiple breaths for the sentence and feeling utterly pitiful. Namjoon didn’t reply to that, only reached out and opened the door to the cell, and Yoongi nearly shrunk back until he saw the silver dagger sheath was no longer strapped to Namjoon’s leg. He took a step inside and Yoongi began to salivate at the proximity of the blood, licking his lips so he didn’t further embarrass himself by drooling. He tore his eyes away from the blood for a moment to regard Namjoon with a lifted brow. “Are you going to stand there, and torture me some more? Or are you going to let me feed?” He asked, and it seemed to snap Namjoon out of some trance he was in, and he wordlessly lifted the bag so that the plastic tube sticking out of it was within his reach and and lunged forward to grab a hold of it and began sucking, always hating how the tub constricted the flow of blood, everything about it unnatural and displeasing, but the rush of blood he got quieted his complaints as he fed. It was gone all too soon, even after he had sucked the thing dry he tried to get the impossible drops that clung to the walls of the bag until Namjoon tore the bag away from him, a growl rising in his throat. Namjoon sighed and lifted his wrist to his lips then, and there was the momentary flash of his fangs extending before he sank them into his skin. Yoongi wrinkled his nose at the prospect of drinking Namjoon’s blood until he saw it when the older vampire pulled away and let the blood, the  _ fresh blood _ , well up. His fangs extended involuntary and he stretched himself toward his blood brother, toward the red liquid that shone dimly in the low light. Namjoon looked away from his wound to Yoongi, thinking for a moment before he reached out toward Yoongi’s face. He reared back from the touch but soon a hand was threading through the hair that fell on his forehead and rooting in the strands near his scalp, and Yoongi was well aware why. 

 

“Ok, go ahead, I’ll stop you when you’ve had enough.” Namjoon prompted, stepping so he was in a better position to hold his wrist up in offering. Yoongi had enough dignity to grumble and say,

 

“Do not treat me like a newborn.” Before he reached out and sank his fangs into the already open flesh of Namjoon’s forearm. Yoongi hated Namjoon’s blood for a couple reasons, but mostly because it pissed him off to no end how the bastard could taste so good. His blood was so clean while not being overpoweringly sweet, and almost smokey in a way he couldn’t describe with words, but it was easily addicting and Yoongi hated that about the older vampire. He moaned anyway around the flesh in his mouth, his eyes slipping closed as he swallowed as much as he can, noticing Namjoon had spiked his temperature up to make his blood warm. Once again Yoongi found himself grateful to his brother for such a consideration, a feeling that faded instantly when Namjoon softly asked him to let go. Naturally Yoongi didn’t, wanting to get as much as he can, but then Namjoon was pulling sharply on Yoongi’s hair with a force that made him let go with a yelp. Namjoon pulled away and licked at the wound, remind Yoongi of a cat briefly before his arm dropped to his side.

 

“Seokjin needs me upstairs, but we’re done for tonight.” Yoongi almost sobbed in relief, especially when Namjoon reached up to the remote that controlled the height of the chains and began to lower him. He sighed when his knees were able to touch the floor, his arms finally coming down below his shoulders with protests from his muscles. Finally the chains reached the the end, where they were clasped to the machine that attached them to the ceiling, and Namjoon unlatched the metal from the machine before walking to the back of the cell, where he secured several of the links to a no doubt enchanted rung on the wall that made it impossible for Yoongi to break free. 

 

“Is this really necessary, I’m quite sure there’s no skin left to burn on my wrists.” Yoongi remarked weakly. He was not as weak as before, but he was quite sure even if he tried to escape he wouldn’t have the strength to. Namjoon didn’t reply until he had closed the door of the cell, but he crossed his arms and shrugged.

 

“After last time I’d rather not take the chance, things are different in this era. If you go on a murdering rampage you  _ will  _ get caught. If I find that you haven’t weakened the barrier on that rung, I’ll consider taking them off.” Yoongi scoffed because of course that was the answer he would get, of course he’d word it like a concerned parent. That was another thing Yoongi hated about Namjoon, he hated him because he was just so  _ hard  _ to hate in a way that was incredibly infuriating. Namjoon sighed, “You know, all you have to do to end this is to turn your humanity back on. It’s not such a difficult thing to do.” Yoongi hissed and bared his teeth at him. He had no business telling Yoongi such a thing. The act of turning one’s humanity on was indeed relatively easy, but what came after it ended being the death of many vampires. Yoongi had heard of vampires staking themselves or walking into the sunlight after turning their humanity back on, the weight of their raging emotions too much to bear. 

 

“No, I refuse to be weak like that again.” 

 

Namjoon sighed heavily, stepping away from the bars.

 

“Yoongi, humanity isn’t a weakness.” He said softly, and then he was gone.

  
  
  


Seokjin was waiting for him when he opened the door, worry on his face, and Namjoon felt rather antsy too. When Seokjin had told him the house wards detected someone trespassing, he assumed it may be an old friend, though most of them nowadays gave him a call before showing up on his doorstep. And so soon after a hunter attack, any trespasser would raise some sort of alarm for his family. 

 

“Have they knocked yet?” He asked his mate, who nodded,

 

“Just a moment ago, it’s a male vampire, but I haven’t risked getting close enough to the 

door to see what he looks like. Maybe one of your nomad friends?” He guessed, to 

which Namjoon shrugged, making his way over to the foyer, the hair on the back of his neck prickling, uneasiness making his shoulders tense, and he nearly jumped back when there was a series of knocks on the oak door. Namjoon looked back to where Jimin and Taehyung were perched on the couch in the living room, dried tears on their faces and eyes blinking owlishly at the door. 

 

“Jimin, Taehyung, get upstairs please.” He ordered, thankful when they obeyed. Seokjin made an uneasy noise,

 

“So, not a friend?” The stranger’s scent hit Namjoon then, something akin to the scent of burning cedar and… no, no it couldn’t be. Namjoon frowned, burning cedar and sweet dying roses filling his lungs as he inhaled deeply. He knew this scent, no matter how many centuries had passed since he’d smelled it, and he may have missed it if it weren’t for those damn roses. Namjoon growled and stalked towards the door, hoping he was wrong and  _ he  _ wasn’t here, not now of all times. “Baby? Who is it?” Seokjin asked again, sensing Namjoon’s switch from confusion to anger in a split second and panicking. 

 

“It’s not possible.” He muttered underneath his breath and unlocking the door, hand on the knob, hesitating for fear of what he might do if this stranger was who he thought it was. Suddenly the knob turned under his hand, and he jerked his head back to see Seokjin with his hand outstretched, his hand trembling slightly as he turned the door handle, and Namjoon stepped back so he wouldn’t be hit by it. Were he mortal, his heart surely would’ve skipped a beat when the opened to reveal a painfully familiar vampire of Namjoon’s height, his black hair shorter than he remembered, his attire fitting for the modern era, angular, mono-lidded dark brown eyes catching Namjoon’s nervously as he straightened up his posture to cover any weakness. Namjoon felt the growl in his chest before it rippled out of his throat lowly. Seokjin stared with wide confused eyes at the stranger his mate was clearly not a fan of as the black-haired vampire spoke,

 

“Hello Namjoon, it has been a while.” He smiled, but it was more of a nervous twitch at the corner of his lips than a true smile. Namjoon’s hands clenched into fists, before he murmured, with so much malice and darkness Seokjin actually felt frightened,

  
“ _ Wonshik _ .” And then Namjoon was lunging at the stranger’s throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand there's Wonshik! Showing up at the worst possible time ever! A+ kid, way to go. 
> 
> Uggghhh torturing Yoongi was so painful but so fuuuun, all my fellow sadists out there, you're welcome/ I hope it was enough suffering for you, I feel like I got as much in there as I could. But Yoongi is a tough cookie so he won't break on the first night, but we'll get there eventuallyyy. 
> 
> EEEK IM SO EXCITED FOR WHATS COMING THERES SO MUUUUUCH
> 
> Yell at me here or on twitter @Baepsae_____ !! MWAH


	9. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Give me a reason why I shouldn’t gut you right here? Why I shouldn’t tear your heart out the way you almost did to me.” Wonshik looked away from Namjoon, guilt contorting his features. He was silent for a long moment, and Namjoon felt Seokjin calling his name through their mental link, but he shut it down, he hadn’t the capacity to carry on two conversations at once right now. 
> 
> “I-I don’t have a reason, you should kill me,” Wonshik looked into Namjoon’s eyes again, “But my children need me now. Please Namjoon, my children are in danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy. Fucking. Shit. 
> 
> ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THIS??? BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS KIDS THIS IS GONNA BE FUCKING WILD
> 
> Happy Reading!

Namjoon heard Seokjin let out a surprised shout, but the sound was dull, his focus on the vampire whose throat his hands closed around, surging forward and sending them flying off the porch stairs. They landed hard on the front lawn, Wonshik grunting as all the air he had in his lungs was swiftly punched out by the collision, but there was a resignation in his face that infuriated Namjoon further. 

 

“How dare you show your face to me again!” He roared in the man’s face, using his grip on Wonshik’s neck to slam his head into the ground, dazing the man. He did again, and again, until the grass beneath Wonshik’s head was speckled with red. It soothed the fire of rage just enough, and he stopped, focusing on squeezing around the supple skin of Wonshik’s throat uselessly as he didn’t need to breathe. It felt nice all the same, to hurt him, to see the man he had once trusted with everything he had seething in pain as Namjoon’s fingers threatened to puncture through Wonshik’s throat entirely, perhaps even rip his head from his shoulders. Namjoon hadn’t decapitated anyone in many years, but looking at Wonshik after stewing in his hatred for hundreds of years made the thought appealing. It was odd though, Wonshik wasn’t struggling, wasn’t using his superior strength to dislodge him at all, was just wincing and looking up at Namjoon like he was happy to see him. His mouth gaped like a fish when he tried to speak, but with Namjoon’s grip he couldn’t take in any air. Namjoon growled and released him only to deliver two strong punches to the each side of the younger vampire’s face, feeling satisfaction when he felt bone crack. Wonshik gasped at the pain, but there was no shock, no surprise. Surely he had already prepared himself for Namjoon’s violence before he came to see him, but Namjoon couldn’t fathom what reason he could have for seeking him out after all these years. Namjoon straightened atop Wonshik’s chest, glaring down as the other turned his head to the side and spat out blood, the red staining his teeth. Just looking at him made Namjoon furious, his vision flickering red, but he needed answers. “Explain yourself before I kill you, bastard.” He snarled, and Wonshik lifted his hands in front of him in a I-mean-no-harm gesture, turning his head back and holding Namjoon’s gaze. Something about him was different, other than the change in appearance to match the current era, something about the air around him and the intensity in his eyes, well-fed and brown. There was a wheezy inhale of breathe, Namjoon had probably done considerable damage to Wonshik’s windpipe, and then he spoke.

 

“I know I should have stayed away, but I have no one else to go to, no one who could or would be willing to protect us.”  _ Us?  _ Namjoon arched an eyebrow, his frown deepening, but less with malice and more with wary curiosity.  _ Did Mansik still live? _

 

“I’m contemplating taking your head off your shoulders. What makes you think I’d be willing to help you after what you’ve done?” Namjoon curled his hand into a fist again and held it up, debating whether or not he should hit the man underneath him again, he very much wanted to. Wonshik clenched his jaw, his face going hard for the briefest instant before the pleading shine to his eyes came back.

 

“Mansik is dead, Namjoon. The story is long and more suited to a non-violent conversation. I know you don’t want to see or speak to me, but I may have a solution-”

 

“A solution that doesn’t involve me killing you does not sound appealing.” Namjoon cut in, placing a hand on Wonshik’s stomach, just below his sternum. “Give me a reason why I shouldn’t gut you right here? Why I shouldn’t tear your heart out the way you almost did to me.” Wonshik looked away from Namjoon, guilt contorting his features. He was silent for a long moment, and Namjoon felt Seokjin calling his name through their mental link, but he shut it down, he hadn’t the capacity to carry on two conversations at once right now. 

 

“I-I don’t have a reason, you  _ should  _ kill me,” Wonshik looked into Namjoon’s eyes again, “But my children need me now. Please Namjoon, my children are in danger.” That caused Namjoon to pause. He felt his eyes widen, brows raising, his hand lifting from Wonshik’s stomach. It made sense now, the change in Wonshik’s aura, it was the distinct presence of a vampire who had made children.

 

“You… became a sire?” He asked breathlessly. Wonshik nodded,

 

“I brought one of them with me. He’s hidden just outside your wards, but I didn’t know if you would attack him too, so I came to test the waters.” Wonshik mustered up a chuckle, “I see now that while your bloodlust for me is evident, that would not be the case for them is it?” Namjoon sniffed, contemplating. That was a very sire-like move, putting himself in danger to protect his childe, but it could be a ruse, a way to get Namjoon to let his guard down. Wonshik could be lying to him and it could actually be Mansik waiting outside the wards for all he knew, but before his betrayal, Namjoon knew Wonshik to be an honest man. He nearly scoffed, he didn’t actually know Wonshik, not really, the stranger at his door was simply that, a stranger wearing a familiar face.

 

“How do I know this isn’t some trick? Mansik could be lurking about for all I know, I will not endanger those close to me because of you again.” He asked, his lip curling as he remembered whose blood was on Wonshik’s hands. Wonshik’s teeth dug into his lower lip and he let his hands drop to the ground. 

 

“I suppose you don’t, but would it truly make sense to try and kill you after all these centuries when you’ve grown stronger, and now have an immortal witch as a mate?” Namjoon frowned scrutinizingly. It appeared that while Namjoon had made no effort to keep tabs on Wonshik, the younger most definitely kept him on his radar enough to know he was mated. Seokjin was perhaps the second reason Namjoon’s family was so well known to the vampire community, other than them  _ all  _ being daywalkers. After becoming a vampire, Seokjin’s true power grew exponentially, and as it was, he was known to be the most powerful witch within a 50 mile radius. Things had changed drastically since Mansik’s first attack, if the older vampire did end up being the one who came out of the shadows, Seokjin could blow his heart out of his chest. Turning his eyes from the edge of the forest back to Wonshik, Namjoon wondered what kind of trouble could make Wonshik desperate enough to seek him out,

 

“No, it would not be a wise move. Very well, call your childe from the shadows,” Wonshik’s face lit up and he made to get up, but Namjoon lashed out and grabbed his collar, bringing his face close to his fist he had raised in warning, “But if I sense the slightest hint of trouble, I will kill you both.” Wonshik gulped audibly and nodded solemnly. Namjoon sighed and reluctantly stood from Wonshik, stepping away as the other rolled first onto his belly and then hoisted himself to stand as well. He was at Seokjin’s side in the next instant, opening his side of the mental link back up as he slid his arm around his mate’s waist protectively. Seokjin looked up to him, concern deeply set in his face.

 

_ “Do you think it’s a trap?”  _ He asked, wordlessly letting Namjoon know he had been listening in the whole time. The witch watched as Wonshik rubbed at the back of his head, breaking up some of the strands that had been clumped together with blood before he called out,

 

“It’s alright now, you can come out.” His voice was calm and firm, and Namjoon was struck by how sirely it sounded.

 

_ “Honestly love, I’m not sure.”  _ He replied as the wards quivered and a figure stepped out of the cover of the trees. He was embracing Wonshik in the next second, his face buried in the man’s chest as his hand came to the back of his head. It was certainly not Mansik, Namjoon’s ‘uncle’ was a slightly taller and much broader vampire than the slim man Wonshik wordlessly consoled with a hand trialing up and down his spine before he whispered for him to reveal himself properly to the wary vampires. When he pulled away and began to walk towards Seokjin and Namjoon with his head down, at human pace so as to not appear as a threat with Wonshik two paces behind, Seokjin visibly perked up beside him. 

“No way.” He breathed, sounding awed and...hopeful. Namjoon turned his gaze to Seokjin, his eyes widened.

 

“What?” He asked, receiving no answer, Seokjin merely tilting forward in anticipation as Wonshik’s childe approached closer. The stranger’s hair was undyed and parted to the left, a lock curling over his forehead, giving him a chic, yet soft appearance. He stopped in front of Namjoon and gave a polite bow before he finally raised his head. It was his lips that first caught Namjoon’s attention, reminding him very much of Seokjin’s lips, pouty and plush, though they were drawn into nervous line. His monolidded eyes were pointedly blank, his nose on the larger side, jawline sharp as he held his head high. And then Namjoon got a whiff of his scent and his eyes widened… he smelled like magic. Before the stranger could speak, Seokjin was pulling away from Namjoon and slowly descending the stairs, wary of Wonshik. 

 

“Seokjin?” Namjoon stepped forward as his mate got a little too close to the stranger for comfort. And then the witch reached his hands out to cup the magic-smelling vampire’s face, that starstruck expression still on his face.

 

“Jae-Jaehwan-hyung?” Seokjin tried, and the vampire’s face split into a soft smile.

 

“Hello Seokjinnie, It’s been too long.”  _ Jaehwan _ , Namjoon knew that name, his face contorting in surprise then recognition as Seokjin exclaimed and rushed forward to embrace Wonshik’s childe. Seokjin had spoken of a Jaehwan many times throughout the years, his mate’s closest and really, his only true friend growing up as a siphon witch. Siphon witches were incredibly rare, but by some miracle or curse depending on how one looked at it, two were born into the ancient Red Lotus Coven. They were outcasts among their own kind, as siphon witches could not access their magic without siphoning power of another to do so, and the act of siphoning was, as Seokjin described eloquently, unpleasant. Jaehwan was Seokjin’s savior just as he was for Jaehwan, and the two were nearly inseparable growing up and during their studies of magic. But before he completed his studies, Jaehwan mysteriously dropped out and told Seokjin he was leaving, hoping to find a place that would be more accepting of siphon witches. He implored for the younger to come with him, but Seokjin refused, and Namjoon met him a year later. Seeing his old friend now, as a vampire witch just like himself after over two centuries of not knowing what became of his friend that never returned must be like seeing a ghost of the past, though Namjoon thought it must be a rather welcomed ghost by the way his mate clutched onto the slightly taller vampire. Namjoon turned his gaze to Wonshik, who was already watching him, gauging his reaction. While it was good to see Seokjin so happy, Namjoon was still wary, finding it oddly convenient Wonshik had made a childe with so close a connection to Seokjin. Perhaps it was part of an elaborate scheme centuries in the making, to finish his master’s work and use Seokjin’s childhood friend as a ploy to get them to drop their guards and then strike, but Namjoon was not so sure now. If that were truly the intention, Namjoon didn’t think Jaehwan would go along with it, wouldn’t willingly betray Seokjin, but if not then what was Wonshik after? Namjoon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, cutting off Seokjin’s voice as he questioned Jaehwan about what he had been doing until now, how he became a vampire and so on. If only this mess was dumped on him at some other point in time,  _ any  _ other point in time really, but of course it had to be now, right after Namjoon began the punishment of his blood brother. He cursed fate for giving him no time to breathe before he relaxed his posture resignedly, waving his hand at the two vampires on his doorstep.

 

“There is much to discuss, come inside.” 

  
  


None of Namjoon’s younger children dared to come downstairs thankfully, but Namjoon could sense they were not in their rooms, perhaps lingering just out of sight. Jungkook and Hoseok were not with him unsurprisingly, it took a while for a silver wound to heal. So it was just the four of them in the living room, sitting in an awkward silence as they worked out in their heads what to discuss first.

 

“I was hoping to perhaps meet your blood brother while I was here, but it seems your entire family is steering clear of me.” Wonshik remarked to Namjoon’s instant irritation.

 

“You would do well to leave talk of my family, including my blood brother, out of our conversation Wonshik. Just because I have not killed you yet does not mean I won’t, regardless of your affiliation with Seokjin’s childhood friend.” Wonshik’s mouth snapped shut with an audible click and he turned his head to Jaehwan, who was now glaring at Namjoon. Namjoon understood why, but even though Jaehwan was Wonshik’s childe, it did not erase Namjoon’s hatred for the vampire. Even though it confused Namjoon greatly how someone Seokjin loved so much could be so fond of a sire he had deemed as traitorous scum of the Earth, Namjoon would not be so easily swayed. There were many questions that needed answering, and Namjoon did not intend to let these two leave his house without all of them answered.

 

“Before we discuss things of current importance, I think it would be more appropriate to get questions of the past out of the way. Do you agree Namjoon-ssi?” Jaehwan asked, his tone level and diplomatic, though there was an edge of something that sounded like sass to it that Namjoon didn’t particularly dislike. He nodded and allowed his eyes to bore into Wonshik.

 

“You mentioned Mansik was dead. How and when did this happen?” Namjoon asked, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees while his head rested atop his folded hands. Wonshik shifted nervously in his seat, not making eye contact with Namjoon when he answered.

 

“About a decade after he directed those hunters to where you and Byunghoon were living,” Namjoon growled involuntarily at the mention of the incident that left him orphaned and with a starving newborn blood brother. Wonshik cleared his throat and continued, “so over three centuries ago.” Namjoon didn’t really know what answer he was expecting, but it hadn’t been that. Perhaps he was still stricken by the fact that he was dead in the first place. 

 

“I am glad to hear that filth got what was coming to him, but how did it happen?” He asked again, and grew increasingly suspicious when Wonshik squirmed in his seat again, still not making eye contact.

 

“It-it was the same hunters that killed Byunghoon.” He nearly whispered, scratching at his thumb with his forefinger in an action Namjoon found almost comically familiar. He clicked his tongue,

 

“Wonshik, I would have thought after all these years you would have learned how to mask a lie. Tell me the truth before I become angry.” He demanded, his tone darkening. Jaehwan sighed,

 

“Since you seem to be the only coven in the vampire community that does not know who we are, allow me to shed light on this situation.” The elfish looking vampire suggested a little haughtily. Namjoon gestured for the man to continue. “I’m not sure who came up with the name, but around many circles our family is called the Scorpion Coven. If you know next to nothing about scorpions like I did, the only relevant thing to tell you is that scorpions often kill their mother. Do you see where I’m going with this?” Jaehwan sat back as the information sunk in, and Seokjin drew a sharp breath.

 

“You don’t mean-” 

 

“You killed him?” Namjoon finally whispered, and Wonshik nodded. Namjoon clutched tightly onto the armrests of his chair at the confirmation. That couldn’t be possible. It was impossible for a childe to kill their sire, even if they wanted to their was some sort of magic that stopped them from being able to land a fatal blow to their maker, the same magic that made it impossible for blood bonded vampires to kill each other. How could it be?

 

“But that makes no sense,” Seokjin argued, “there should be no possible way for a childe to kill their sire, I don’t understand.”

 

“That’s because it was largely by accident I killed my master.” Wonshik finally spoke up to explain. Namjoon tilted his head to the side,

 

“An accident?” 

 

Wonshik looked down at the floor again and continued,

“Yes. I- well- Mansik was a poor excuse for a sire, you knew this Namjoon. He often took his frustrations and festering hatred for Byunghoon out on me, and very rarely did I fight back. But after what happened that night I- the night I betrayed you, I grew rebellious.” For just a moment Wonshik flicked his eyes up to Namjoon, and he had to admit his curiosity was sparked again, though he remained silent so that Wonshik could finish. “We were travelling in some forest near Daegu when he grew frustrated with how melancholic I had become after what he ordered me to do to you, and when the blows came I attempted to fend him off. But I often don’t know my own strength, even now, and I pushed him away from me with such force that he was blown backwards- right through a branch that stuck out in just a way that it impaled him. I had no intention of killing him, I was just trying to defend myself, but I killed him all the same.” 

 

Namjoon was at a loss for words. Seokjin too, was left gaping after Wonshik’s explanation, the gears working in his head. But Namjoon was stuck on something else.  _ He ordered him to do it. _ Mansik had  _ ordered  _ Wonshik to attack Namjoon. It was like a blow to the chest that made Namjoon feel short of breath despite having none in the first place, because he had never once, not in all these years, thought Wonshik had betrayed him unwillingly. With the things that he had said, Namjoon had been certain Wonshik had never truly loved him, had the same hating bone in his body that Mansik did, like maker like childe. But if he was wrong about that, if Wonshik had never really meant what he said, and never wanted to hurt him, Namjoon wasn’t sure he could handle that. Hating someone was a difficult thing to do in the first place for Namjoon, but hating someone wrongly; it made him feel dirty, evil. He swallowed hard, his gaze fixed on a spot on the carpet without actually seeing it. If someone like Jaehwan showed love for Wonshik, who Namjoon only saw as a spiteful bastard, then could that image really be true? 

 

“I have a theory for this loophole murder, as I call it,” Jaehwan began explaining, Seokjin shaking out of his stupor to listen, “While it is impossible to kill a sire, it is only in the case that the childe  _ intends  _ to kill them. If they attack with a weapon, their arm will automatically move in a way that a fatal attack never hits. But Wonshik only pushed his sire back, it’s not like the laws of nature would bend so that the air would have changed Mansik’s trajectory, or that the branch would have bent out of the way. So what happened was not a result of the intent to kill an unworthy sire, but just as they happen for humans, fatal accidents happen for vampires as well. Wonshik may be the reason Mansik is dead, but he didn’t murder him.” Jaehwan hooked an ankle over his knee as he finished, leaning back in his chair as Seokjin hummed, in understanding, going on to agree with Jaehwan’s theory, but Namjoon was only half listening. In all honesty, he couldn’t care less that Wonshik had killed Mansik, all that mattered was the motherfucker was dead. What mattered to Namjoon was his crumbling present image of Wonshik, the old one beginning to shine through. Though the ceiling of his house was high, Namjoon felt closed in, claustrophobic, his skin feeling itchy underneath the surface. He needed to leave, before he broke, as this new information sunk in deeper. Wonshik had said it so casually, Namjoon would’ve been able to hear if it was a lie judging by his voice and mannerisms,since they clearly had not changed. So if he wasn’t lying, then it meant that Namjoon had been wrong this whole time, that he had abandoned his friend in favor of hating him for something he couldn’t have controlled. But even through all of this he still couldn’t figure out one thing:

 

“Why didn’t you kill me?” He whispered, but it might as well have been a shout for its reaction. Jaehwan and Seokjin fell silent instantly, and Wonshik’s head snapped up to look at Namjoon. “You were ordered to betray me, I assume Mansik told you to kill me, so why didn’t you?” Namjoon asked again, with more volume. Wonshik leveled Namjoon’s gaze with one that did not waver, all nervousness gone, so that the older vampire would hear what he said and know it was the truth.

 

“Mansik ordered me to take you down, with no mercy. It wasn’t until I felt your heart in my hand that I realized that what he said didn’t explicitly mean I had to kill you, only to make sure you wouldn’t be a hindrance to his plans. So I took your ring instead and left you weak, but when I found that loophole, I had no other choice but to take it. I didn’t want to murder my best friend.” Wonshik said, his tone sure and steady. How many times had he wanted to tell Namjoon this? How long had he been living with this guilt? Had he been spending all this time hoping that Namjoon would one day forgive him when he learned the truth? While Namjoon only remembered Wonshik with hatred, did the other remember him with love? Namjoon stood from his chair, feeling like his head had been dunked in ice water, and in a blink of an eye he was out the back door and fleeing into the cover of the trees. He went at vampire speed, feeling like he needed to put as much distance between him and the house as possible, the trees blurring into a wall of moonlit green, the rocks and roots of the ground on his bare feet unbothersome. Soon enough the land ran out, and the Jangjeoncheon stream yawned before him, the water black and shining. It was there that Namjoon let himself crumble. First his legs gave out on him, the grass by the bank tickling his skin where it touched, already layden with dew, wetting his jeans. He fisted the Earth in his hands, gouging chunks out and getting mud under his fingernails as his throat constricted, his vision turning blurry and red as the tears built. And then there was the first sob, and the dam broke, two red streams spilling from the corners of his eyes as he screwed them shut. He did not wail, he did not scream, but the quiet sobs that wracked his frame ripped him apart with the same force, the steady stream pouring down his face without signs of stopping.  _ He had been so wrong _ . Four hundred years had passed, and while to a human that length of time stretched on forever, for Namjoon, an immortal, he remembered that time in his life like it had been yesterday. So as the dam had broken in his body, so too did it break in his mind and the shame that burned in his gut was just as powerful as his hatred had been. Because how could he have had so little faith in his best friend? It had only taken one night for all the other precious memories to be stained, and now that his eyes had been opened, he felt such acute hatred for himself. Wonshik would  _ never  _ have killed him, they were like brothers, they had been for almost half a century. And yet Namjoon had failed him, had let all his love die in exchange for resentment, he had made Wonshik the scapegoat for the deaths of adopted immortal parents when he never deserved it. And Wonshik had never sought him out to tell him the truth before now, had allowed himself to be that scapegoat, surely because he knew it would help his friend cope. If Namjoon could vomit he was sure he would’ve, but then there was a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he choked back his tears at the shock. Wonshik was there, the saddest smile curling at his lips.

 

“I may be stronger than you, but you were always the fastest between us.” He remarked, instead of pointing out Namjoon’s tears, and then he was helping the older vampire to his feet. Namjoon could hardly bear to look at him.

 

“How can you not hate me? I should have  _ known _ you could only have been ordered to do such a thing, and yet my faith in you was so weak. I-” 

“Namjoon.” Wonshik cut in, stopping Namjoon short, the simple call of his name demanding he look Wonshik in the eyes, sire to sire, friend to friend. Wonshik sighed, “You still carry such a burden on yourself,” he quipped, fondly exasperated, “No one can be blamed for what happened between us but my master. I should have been strong enough to break through his order, but what I said to you was merciless, what I did was merciless just as he designed. I  _ knew  _ you would hate me after that night. It was indeed partially my fault that you lost your immortal parents, and I knew if I ever showed my face to you again it would only remind you of that. So I stayed away, and eventually I created my own family, but I never forgot you Namjoon, in my eyes you never stopped being my friend, my one light in the darkness.” Namjoon felt tears welling up again, and he looked up to the stars to keep them from spilling over, sighing shakily.

 

“I- I do not know what to say.” He replied rather dumbly, and Wonshik surprised him by chuckling and clapping him on the shoulder, making him jolt, the strength behind the action nearly toppling him over. 

 

“So say nothing, and return to the house with me. As much as I am glad that you no longer hate me, I did not come to you solely to repair our relationship, and we have more to discuss.” Wonshik’s tone turned serious, and Namjoon steeled himself before he nodded, quickly kneeling down to the water and splash his face to clear the evidence of his tears before he turned back toward the direction of the house. Wonshik followed his lead, following a pace behind for a few minutes before Namjoon spoke up.

 

“You said your children were in danger, what kind of danger made you desperate enough to seek  _ me  _ out of all people?” He asked, turning his head to the slightly taller man with a raised eyebrow. Wonshik sighed and slid his hands into his pockets as he walked,

 

“Your coven has a reputation for being extraordinarily old and powerful, but the real reason I came to you was the fact that you have intimate knowledge of the Coven that now hunts us. I’m sure you remember Jiho and his merry band of pillagers?” Namjoon stopped abruptly,

 

“The Demon Eyes are after  _ you _ ? Why? Last I heard they were laying waste to the coast of Japan.” Wonshik chuckled and continued walking, Namjoon doing the same so he could lead the younger in the right direction.

 

“Your information is slightly outdated, they returned to Korea perhaps a year ago, but my family had our first run in with them a few months ago in Wando. Needless to say we did not hit it off.” Namjoon laughed dryly in reply,

 

“I would think it hard to hit it off with them unless you were as bloodthirsty as them.” He quipped back, and Wonshik clicked his tongue.

 

“I am no stranger to violence, I provide for my family through contract killing, whether it be human or not, but that is not the reason they are after us. They want to  _ steal  _ two of my children, Taekwoon and Hongbin.” He explained.

 

“Steal them? How do you mean? Why them?” Namjoon asked, his brain rattling around with so much information his head was beginning to hurt. Wonshik narrowed his eyes,

 

“Taekwoon and Hongbin are special. As mortals they were half brothers, born of different human fathers, but their mother was fae.” Namjoon stopped abruptly for the second time, shellshocked.

 

“Fae? I didn’t even know that was possible!” He exclaimed. Wonshik shrugged,

“If they were full blooded fae it wouldn’t have been, but the half of them that was human is now vampire, making them a very unique hybrid, a very valuable hybrid. Jiho wants their fae abilities for his own, but in order to truly have them, I must be dead.” Namjoon nodded along. Wonshik did indeed need to be dead for the assimilation spell to work, as Taeil would not be so inclined to perform the modified version of the spell that Seunghyun had done for his family.

 

“So it is not just your  _ children  _ that are in danger then?” He pointed out, but Wonshik shook his head.

 

“I care not for my own life, but the Demon Eyes seek to end my entire family save for the two he wants, so that they have no old ties. They nearly succeeded last month.” He recounted grimly. Namjoon hummed his understanding, struck again by how much of a sire Wonshik had become.

 

“How so?” He prompted, wondering if and how the Demon Eyes had evolved since he had left them. He knew that they had taken in two new members in the last century, though he had forgotten their names, and they had now taken on the hobby of robbing human banks when they grew bored, but he did not know much else beyond that.

 

“I had built an underground home in the hidden tunnels of Wando just as many other nightwalkers do, and somehow their damn witch found us. He blew through our wards like they were nothing and before we had time to react they were on us. We barely escaped, but Jaehwan used a teleportation spell to at least allow us to get to safety. However it is not a spell he can freely use, and it’s taken the entire month and a lot of extra feedings for him to regain his strength.” Namjoon found himself speechless for a long few minutes, and the house had come into sight now. If they had been in Busan for the last few weeks it would certainly explain why the predation rates had gone up, since there was an increase in at least four new vampires in their area with one of them being injured. Namjoon knew Wonshik had more children he just hadn’t spoken about yet, but just how many he did not know.

 

“Good God you’ve really gotten yourself in a good spot of trouble now haven’t you?” Was what eventually came out of Namjoon’s mouth, and Wonshik laughed despite it not being funny in the slightest bit. 

 

“Do you see now why I took the risk of coming to see you?” Wonshik asked with another chuckle, and Namjoon felt himself smile.

 

“Indeed. How many children do you have exactly? I’ve been keeping up with the predation rates of my territory and they have spiked in the last few weeks. Not enough for me to believe there is more than one coven in my territory, but enough for the humans to panic a bit.” Namjoon explained, and Wonshik cleared his throat.

 

“In total there are six of us. My oldest is Hakyeon, and the other is my youngest, Sanghyuk, who is only two years old, he is the youngest in physical age as well, I turned him when he was twenty-one.” That sounded about right to Namjoon with how the predation rates have been going. He hummed in acknowledgment, and now the patio was under his feet, the concrete cool on his skin. He paused and fit his hands into his pocket for a moment, and Wonshik stopped in his tracks to look behind at the older vampire.

 

“I’m sure you realize just how dangerous the Demon Eyes are, and I still have three very young children, if it comes to a fight between our covens, I cannot promise I will risk my family like that. But Seokjin and Jaewhan can surely tighten our wards and cloak us better, so until you figure out your next move, I will shelter you.” Namjoon offered, and Wonshik didn’t really reply except for a nod, a nod that conveyed what he needed to without words. Namjoon nodded at him as well and then he was walking to the door and turning the handle, the warmth of the house wrapping around him. Seokjin and Jaehwan looked up from where they were sitting to watch their sires step inside.

 

“Good to see you alive master.” Jaehwan chirped, sending Seokjin into an uproar, giggling as Wonshik glowered at his childe. 

 

“I can be tactful when it’s important you little shit!” Wonshik retorted, and Namjoon surprised himself when a smile curled at his lips. Wonshik truly hadn’t changed where it counted, and perhaps it would take Namjoon a while to fully get used to it, but being with Wonshik again seemed to fill a hole inside of him, and he found himself happy because of it. 

  
  


“Well then, I have some explaining to do with the kids, why don’t bring the rest of your children here in the meantime?” 

  
  
  


“Come here sweetheart.” Jiho beckoned the pretty little human over from where she was pouring another round for Jihoon and Minhyuk. She was the last pet remaining from Wando on account of Jaehyo’s possessiveness, but she was nearing her limit even if Jiho’s glamour made her compliant. Kyung had been calling her Jisoo, but Jiho didn’t see the merit in naming a temporary pet like this one. She set the bottle down and turned to Jiho with a smile, coming to sit down next to him where his arm was spread on the back of the couch. When she opened her eyes they were dull and glamour glazed, but even her worn face was still pretty.

 

“Yes master?” She prompted in a dreamy voice, and Jiho felt the corners of his mouth curling. The last feed was always the best one, and the human was none the wiser, still smiling in the face of death. Jiho curled his arm around the human’s shoulder, his hand coming to stroke at her cheek.

 

“May I have another drink little one?” He asked sweetly, smile saccharine, and the girl seemed very happy about it, her smile growing wider at his kind expression. She wriggled in her spot, grabbing her hair and pushing it over to the opposite shoulder, exposing several healing bite wounds on the other. Jiho really didn’t like how her beautiful pale skin had been marred so much, but it mattered not, they’d be in Yosu by the end of the night and could resupply tomorrow. 

 

“Of course!” The human beamed, tilting her head to the side so more of her neck was exposed, and Jiho’s hand slipped to her chin to keep her in that position, leaning in so his lips touched her skin. She shivered, her mouth falling open before she whispered, “Please.” Jiho smiled before he bit down, wondering if she was begging for the bite or if she subconsciously was begging him to stop. She still tasted sweet, and Jiho hummed against her skin,pulling back to bite again and make the wound larger, and the rush of blood was almost too much to keep up with when Jiho went back in. The human whimpered pleasurably, encouraging him with a hand on his chest, and she was so petite, so cute, and delightfully responsive. Yookwon turned from his place on Jaehyo’s lap to sneer at the human, patting Jaehyo’s shoulder to get him to look as well.

 

“There goes another one.” He remarked cheerfully, and Jaehyo chuckled, petting the younger vampire’s hair.

 

“Are you glad I wasn’t the one to finish her? She was my pick afterall.” He pouted a little, his thunder clearly stolen, as he enjoyed drinking the last drop from the humans he brought aboard, even if it made his lover jealous. Perhaps it was  _ because  _ Yookwon got so jealous that Jaehyo pampered his pets so much, and he cooed when Yookwon hissed at the human.

 

“Greedy little bitch couldn’t keep her dirty hands off of you.” He glowered, and Jiho smiled around the human’s neck, her heartbeat picking up dangerously. It was then that Kyung entered the cabin, just in time for the human’s hand to go limp, falling from Jiho’s chest to his lap, and his face fell. Even after all these years Kyung was still soft, and he hated to see any of the pets go, but that was what happened when you give your food names. Jiho pulled away to beckon him over,

 

“Oh don’t make that face at me, she wasn’t going to last much longer anyway. Come finish the last of it with me little brother.” Kyung’s mouth twisted to the side before he nodded and came over to the couch, still sulking. His movements were sluggish as he pushed her hair over so he could get at her shoulder, planting a little kiss there before his fangs ran out and he was puncturing the skin, the human moaning weakly when Jiho joined in as well. Jihoon snickered,

 

“Our little vegetarian is at it again.” He teased, and Kyung made a muffled protest, his eyes closing. Minhyuk joined in,

 

“Seriously Kyungie, you’re like a boy that cries when the family cow gets butchered.” A wave of laughter went up in the cabin at the playful dig, and Kyung wiggled in embarrassment. The human’s skin was growing cold now, and she took a final shaking breath before she went still, and Kyung immediately pulled away, wiping his mouth. Jiho let the body slump into him and he quickly picked it up, giving Kyung a smile that encouraged him to cheer up.

 

“I know you’re fond of them, but giving the pets names will only make it harder on you Kyung, there’s no need to be sad, their lives are all so short anyway. Besides, there are plenty others out there exactly like her, we’ll get you a new one ok?” He said, trying to placate him, and Kyung sighed before nodding. He would sulk perhaps for an hour and then he’d be alright, so Jiho left it at that and left the large cabin. The night air was cool and the ocean was rather calm tonight, and the splash the corpse made as Jiho threw it overboard was pleasant to the ears. He’d always loved the ocean, even as a boy, and his vampiric senses made it all the more beautiful. 

 

“It appears we will need to restock tomorrow.” Taeil commented without turning away from the wheel, where he was sitting in his captain’s chair, steering without using his hands. Jiho came beside him, looking out over the bow, the wind whipping at his hair. Taeil’s hair was the same, the space on his forehead his middle parted black hair normally left empty had wayward strands falling over it, and Jiho thought he rather looked like a windswept child with his legs tucked up to his chest. Though he was the oldest by far, he still acted so childishly, quick to pout or throw tantrums, easy to please and placate. 

 

“Indeed. As expected, Kyung got mopey about it so I thought I would step out for a moment while he composes himself. Really, he’s still too soft for his age, you’d think he’d get over it by now.” Jiho grumbled, and Taeil’s lips pulled into fond smile.

 

“Truly such a gentle creature, your brother, I am glad I got the set.” He leaned forward and rested his cheek on his knee, his gentle smile making him look even younger. Jiho grunted in agreement and bit back his remark about how his master had been glad to have the set as well, pushing away the distant yet no so distant memory of his time with that dreadful sire. Mindlessly he brought his hand up to his right eye, where the evidence of his demonic contract had turned the iris a bluish white. He hadn’t heard from his little demon ‘friend’, as he referred to it, in quite some time, the creature scouring the country for their little escaped rats. 

 

“Are you sure there is no way for you to track them? I fear my friend will take too long to discover their hiding place.” He voiced his thoughts aloud and Taeil huffed a sigh. 

 

“Their little hybrid was surprisingly thorough with his spontaneous teleportation spell. He made sure to block out where he was taking them so even if the both of us tried to track the energy we would be thrown off. I must admit I am rather impressed.” The immortal witch replied, scratching over his neck, his nails raking over the face of the wing of the bat tattooed there on black spell ink. Jiho clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, leaning against railing,

 

“Impressive or not I’m still irked. I want those two fae. Their power would truly put us at the top of the food chain, perhaps on a global scale.” Taeil hummed pensively,

 

“They do seem like great fun, I have been terribly bored lately.” It was never a good thing when Taeil got bored, especially in this recent age, where his coven’s  _ fun _ brought too much attention. An antsy Taeil was especially unpredictable, and after his last tantrum ruined their last vessel Jiho kept on his toes about keeping the witch entertained.

 

“Not to worry my friend, I’m sure there shall be plenty of excitement for you soon.” Taeil looked out over the rippling dark blue waters, his smile momentarily widening into something twisted and sickeningly gleeful.

 

“I sense you are right.” He replied, his voice sending a short shiver down Jiho’s spine. Over the years, it became very rare that Jiho feared the immortal witch, but even to a vampire, there were some moments that Taeil felt off, off just enough to be horribly wrong. It was to be expected for a creature his age to start to lose their mind in different ways, and while the decay in Taeil’s mind was subtle, it was most certainly present, and he didn’t think any of them would be safe when the ancient sorcerer finally snapped. Jiho shook himself and stared ahead, where the lights of Yosu beckoned them closer to the shore, and he found himself excited for the hunt.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTER THE DEMON EYES MOTHER FUCKERRRRR!! I'm so glad to finally start introducing everybody and expanding more on them before everything gets chaotic, I'm especially excited to introduce the rest of the Scorpions, we meet my little tae babies and I have been preparing myself for it for so long. I also just added so much to the plot and I'm so impatient cause I just wanna hurry up and write it all! What do y'all think about Namjoon and Wonshik's reunion? I know it made me soft, and it's hard to write their relationship as of now cause it's gonna be awkward for a bit as Joonie gets used to not wanting to murder Wonshik, but it'll get better. Jaehwan and Seokjin's relationship is gonna be so great and pure my heart is so full just thinking about them. 
> 
> Anywaaay I'll just leave while I start on the next chapter, and I think it's gonna be kinda short given it's just gonna be an introduction for the Scorpions and another punishment scene and I'M DEFINITELY OVERDUE for some smut so y'all will be getting that next time. I love you guys see ya next chapter!
> 
> P.S: I'm working on a concrete timeline of the pic rn and I went back and changed couple details here and there so it might be a good idea to reread this if you get bored or if I take a while to upload the next chapter.


	10. Happy V Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Taehyung's awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is just a little thing for my lovely sunshine honey boy because I love him so much and he hasn't gotten enough love in this fic. Happy 23rd Birthday Taehyung

Taehyung awoke into his second life like the dawn, slowly and magnificently. His long fingers would twitch, then his toes, bumping into Seokjin’s thigh where he was sitting at the end of the bed. His dark lashes fluttered like stuttering breaths over his golden skin, his once sunken in cheeks filled out and his lips colored pink. Seokjin drew in an excited breath when Taehyung scrunched his nose and shook his head to the right, tossing some of his newly grown brown hair over his face, and Namjoon smiled warmly, reaching out to brush the soft locks back. He trailed his fingers down the man’s well defined jaw reverently, awed by his immortal beauty. Even ravaged by cancer and dying Taehyung had been beautiful, but he was truly suited to be an immortal, a drop of sunlight frozen in time for eternity. 

“Taehyung, open your eyes sunshine, come greet your new world.” Namjoon urged gently, impatient in his subtle way. Seokjin had said tonight would be the night he awoke lucid, but it wasn’t for certain, and Namjoon was admittedly nervous. It had been almost a month since Namjoon had changed Taehyung, and he’d been in his newborn haze ever since with only small bursts of vague lucidity in between. He’d done everything to make the transition smooth, he’d fed Taehyung perfectly and he’d slept through the day just like any normal vampire, and yet he didn’t understand why it was taking so long for the man to faze out of the bloodlust. Seokjin’s transition had only taken a few days, and Yoongi’s a week, and Namjoon’s own had taken two days, he hadn’t heard of a transition lasting this long. Namjoon jerked when a hand brushed his arm, resting there comfortingly, and he turned back to see Seokjin giving him a meaningful look before his other hand pointed to Taehyung’s chest. There was no breath nor heartbeat, that he knew, but perhaps Seokjin sensed a change in the magic that kept a vampire alive, a magic that lived in the heart. Namjoon nodded and looked back at Taehyung’s face, watching it intently. The young man’s eyebrows furrowed, and the older vampire felt his excitement mounting, leaning forward involuntarily. And then Taehyung blinked open those big, crimson eyes to take in his world. The first thing they landed on was Namjoon’s face, and a slightly surprised smile curled at his lips,

“Namjoon-hyung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more on to that but yeah I'll start adding little shots like this more often and you can find them on my twitter too!


	11. The Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters come to terms with what happened to them and plan their next move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup it's ya girl, I thought since I focused on the Demon Eyes a little bit I'd bounce to the hunters, cause yeah they exist and will be important to the plot. I thought it'd be a nice break so that when I focus on our main boys every will be caught up to speed, cause explaining the whole Wonshik thing would be EXHAUSTING. I'm so hype to introduce the rest of the Scorpions though I love them all so much T-T
> 
> Happy Reading Everyone!

“If you keep pacing like that I’m gonna lose my mind, hyung.” Youngjae said softly, but the irritation was thick in his tone, and Jaebum stopped in his tracks, turning to face the younger. He was still sitting on the couch with Jackson’s head in his lap, he and the other two laid out on the adjacent couch yet to awaken. 

 

“Where the hell is Jinyoung? He should be back by now.” Jaebum growled, and Youngjae gave him a sharp look.

 

“He’ll be here soon hyung, calm down.” He admonished the older softly, and Mark nodded along from where he was leaning against the window, though he kept his eyes closed, impatient in his own quiet way as he kept his senses alert, waiting for the house wards to ripple in the presence of their caster. Jaebum sighed and crossed the room to sit on the arm of the sofa next to Bambam, and had Jaebum not known any better he would’ve said the younger was sleeping peacefully. But Jaebum had found all three of his fellow hunters, his  _ brothers _ , propped up against a wall in an eerie imitation of slumber, their eyes glazed  beneath their eyelids. Blessedly they were all alive, but until Jinyoung returned and woke them, the mystery of what had attacked them would eat away at him as it ate at all of them. Mark was in favor of a rogue sorcerer, and that would explain the magic induced coma the three were in, but Jackson’s elbow had been dislocated, and Jinyoung had reported that all of their attack wards had gone off, which pointed to a vampire attack. It was uncommon, but there were witches who favored the company of vampires over humans, giving themselves up to a nest to play the role of a pet witch, but if this was a vampire’s doing, Jaebum should’ve found the others exsanguinated with bite marks on their neck, their skin pale and thin as paper like the other victims they came across from time to time. Jaebum clicked his tongue in frustration and Mark’s eyes snapped open, the house wards humming pleasantly, signalling Jinyoung’s return. The lithe sorcerer appeared a moment later, swiftly opening and closing the door behind him, a backpack he hadn’t had on before he left slung over one shoulder. Jaebum stood as Jinyoung wordlessly crossed the room and set his backpack down on the coffee table before he got to work rummaging through it. He pulled out his mortar and pestle and a few mason jars of ingredients that Jaebum wasn’t sure he wanted to know the identities of, the glass clinking as it made contact with the coffee table. Mark crossed the room finally, leaning over the couch where Yugyeom had been propped up, watching Jinyoung work with his elbows resting on the leather. Jinyoung cast up annoyed glances at all of them and opened his mouth to speak before he decided against it and closed it again, focusing on making… whatever it was he was making. Knowing Jinyoung, Jaebum could guess the words he had chosen not to say would be along the lines of a complaint about the intent way the other hunters watched him, the questions their heads were screaming at him. Jinyoung couldn’t exactly read minds, he explained it as being able to feel what a person wants to say, and Jaebum didn’t really understand the nuance, but he knew that even though everyone in the room was silent, Jinyoung felt like he was being bombarded. 

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, attempting to focus his mind off the questions he wanted to ask and softly stroking Bambam’s upper arm to help distract him, and Jinyoung grunted his thanks. Mark and Youngjae shifted, catching on to Jinyoung’s annoyance and clearly trying to mimic what Jaebum was doing, Mark pulling out his phone while Youngjae began braiding a lock of Jackson’s bleach blonde hair. Eventually there was the sound of Jinyoung grinding all the ingredients together, grunting with the effort of it.

 

“You know, if you had just waited till tomorrow they would’ve woken up on their own.” Jinyoung bit out tartly, and Jaebum shrugged where Youngjae and Mark winced. 

 

“The boss wants a report about what happened by the end of the night, we can’t wait until tomorrow.” He informed the other, and Jinyoung rolled his eyes before he reached into the side pocket of his backpack and pulled out a spoon and a couple slips of paper. Jaebum raised a brow at him before Jinyoung spooned out the powdered ingredients onto the small squares of paper. 

 

“Youngjae, sit Jackson up and move away, you’re not gonna want this powder getting on you.” The younger scrambled to obey, and Jaebum and Mark both distanced themselves from the other unconscious boys as Jinyoung gently grabbed one of the papers and got close to Jackson. A moment later he was blowing the powder right at the hunter’s face, little flecks of it settling on his clothes and skin and despite the serious situation, Mark clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Jaebum too felt a smile tug at a corner of his mouth, no doubt Jackson would’ve been fuming outrageously if Jinyoung had done something like that to him while he was conscious, the image amusing. They kept silent however as Jinyoung moved on to the next one, Bambam, blowing the mysterious powder onto his blank, unmoving face, and Jaebum noted with a disgusted wince that because the Thai boy’s lips were slightly parted some of the powder got in his mouth. 

 

“What exactly is that stuff?” Jaebum asked as Jinyoung brushed some stray powder off of Bambam’s lips.

 

“It’ll neutralize the spell that’s keeping them unconscious, the powder is made up of dried herbs, antler velvet and ash.” Youngjae screwed up his face at Jinyoung’s explanation.

 

“Poor Bambam, I’m sure that doesn’t taste pleasant.” Jinyoung cracked a wry smile at that,

 

“No I imagine not, it’s a good thing we have mouthwash.” He said before blowing the powder onto Yugyeom, whose mouth was blessedly closed. 

 

“They aren’t waking up.” Mark pointed out, wringing his hands. Jinyoung slit a glare at the older man and put his hands up in a peeved gesture. 

 

“You want to be the group sorcerer? Be my guest. Powders like these take a minute or two to take effect, and whoever casted it is strong besides.” He snipped at strawberry-blonde hunter, who mumbled an apology with his eyes glued to the side of Jackson’s peaceful face. The one night Mark hadn’t partnered up with Jackson, and something like this had happened, Jaebum knew it must be killing him, but the trainees had needed to try a fishing trip instead of the regular patrols, and though Jaebum hated to admit it, Jackson was the best hunter between them. 

 

“Just how powerful  _ was  _ this witch?” Youngjae asked, successfully changing the topic and dispelling some of the tension. Jinyoung’s mouth screwed to the side and he stared hard at the unconscious hunters before him. 

 

“Honestly? I can’t really tell. They may just be really good at spells like these, but all witches leave behind a signature energy, and this one’s energy was old, like,  _ really  _ old.” Seeing Jinyoung’s face contort in concern made a shiver go down Jaebum’s spine. If a sorcerer as powerful as Jinyoung was nervous about this, then they may be well and truly fucked if the mysterious witch popped up again. Mark hummed,

 

“Maybe they use ancestral magic?” He suggested and Jinyoung tipped his head side to side, weighing the possibility. 

 

“Could be, but I’d like to find out for myself. They won’t like it, but I’m gonna have to go through their memories when they wake up, or at least one of them, see if the magic is truly from a witch, or a vampire that’s just  _ insanely _ good at glamouring, cause that is also a possibility.” Mark grimaced, and Jaebum was inclined to do the same, it never felt nice when Jinyoung went through their heads. They had anti-glamour wards to minimize the risk, but some vampires were powerful enough to break past it, and whenever that happened, Jinyoung would have to go through their minds to assess the damage if there was any. So far, Jinyoung had said their minds were still intact, or as intact as stupid hunters could be. Jinyoung was never completely on board with the whole hunting thing, but he’d been born into an influential hunter family, and after he graduated from his magic studies, he decided hunting was the most logical, and lucrative, option for him. His father, as it happened, was the director of the hunting faction Jaebum’s group, recently christened The Seven, was a part of. Hunting organizations were a weird, half-legal line of career, and while they were federally funded, they were kept quiet and the operation of them was mainly left up to hunter families that had been in the line of work for centuries. Many hunters were illegal though, bypassing the registration into a faction and just going out recklessly stabbing at suckers until they fucked up and got themselves killed. Jaebum, however, had been thrown into the dark world of vampires at an early age, and most of his group were childhood friends that had also been plunged into this dark underbelly of existence. Jinyoung’s father had trained them since they were early teens, and officially made them a hunter group when Jaebum was seventeen. Originally it had just been him, Jackson, Jinyoung and Yugyeom, and at the start of things, Yugyeom was still too young to go out on real hunts yet, while the older boys still had to accompany other, older groups to go on hunts, adult supervision and whatnot. Jaebum still had friends from other hunting bands in the city, but he was overjoyed when Jinyoung’s father had given them the all clear to get their professional licenses and become an established hunting group that could take on their own trainees and plan their own hunts. Mark had been their first new member, the son of a sorcerer, and even though he had no magic of his own he was still passionate about the subject. He and Jinyoung had made fast friends at the academy he had studied at, and eventually Mark had shown interest and joined their group. Youngjae had come next, but he’d been an illegal hunter before registering and needed very little training. For all the happiness and joy Youngjae radiated from himself, he had become a hunter after vampires had killed his parents, and his motivation to hunt came from his rage and hatred for the creatures. Out of all the hunters in the group, Youngjae probably hated vampires the most, and Jaebum had to keep a careful eye on him, strong emotions make a hunter stupid, and if a hunter made a stupid move, it’d likely be their last. When Bambam had joined he had had some of the same fire Youngjae had, coming from Thailand where vampires ran rampant, but he’d mellowed out after a while, especially with the older boys and Jinyoung’s father as mentors. And despite being perhaps the most talented out of all of them, Jackson had his head screwed on the least straight out of the other veterans after he lost his brother during a patrol with another hunter group. He occasionally had moments out in the field where he’d make the most rookie mistakes, and Jaebum very much wanted to find out if tonight was a result of such a rookie mistake. It was at that moment that Jackson suddenly flailed and gasped awake, nearly smacking Youngjae in the face. Jinyoung rushed forward and grabbed onto Jackson’s wrists as the hunters in the room let out various noises of surprise.

 

“Jackson, Jackson it’s us! You’re safe, calm down.” Jinyoung said firmly, his tone not exactly as soothing as it perhaps should have been, but when the blonde hunter’s eyes focused on Jinyoung’s face he seemed to understand where he was, and after a few moments of looking Jinyoung in the eye, his breathing began to slow, and he allowed Jinyoung to sit him back into the couch . His eyes were still wild looking and his body was taut as a spring, and he flinched when Bambam regained consciousness, though not as violently. There was a groan and a jerk, and then the Thai boy’s eyes were fluttering open, his hand snaking up to his to the side of his neck before his eyes widened and he went deathly, almost vampirically still. Yugyeom awoke then with a shout and Mark was ready for it, soothing the boy gently before he caught sight of Bambam slowly rubbing his hand back and forth on his neck. Yugyeom gasped and reached a hand out to knock Bambam’s away, like he had to check something for himself.

 

“Bam, you’re neck…” Jackson trailed off and Bambam looked mildly horrified, the rest of the hunters in the room fidgeting nervously. 

 

“It-it healed me.” Bambam breathed, “the vampire healed me.” Jaebum frowned in confusion, about a dozen questions swirling around in his brain, and Jinyoung hissed faintly, his hand coming up to the side of his head. Jackson shook his head,

 

“Nah, no way that was a vampire, he did magic, vampires can’t do magic other than glamours.” Jinyoung looked to Jackson with a frown, his eyebrows raising, but Jaebum raised a hand before anyone could speak.

 

“If you remember what happened, tell us, cause we are  _ very  _ much out of the loop.” Jaebum demanded softly. Jackson looked up at him and perhaps saw the unintentional look of judgement he had on and scowled,

 

“We didn’t fuck up if that’s what you’re implying.” He spat out, and Bambam looked away guiltily.

 

“I kinda did.” he whispered, and Jackson raised a finger to silence the lanky trainee. 

 

“No, you didn’t. Bambam had a perfect line cast, but there were three vampires in the alleyway we chose, and two were old enough to resist our wards. One was old enough to not feel them at all, and it got Bambam, almost drank him dry, but I managed to get him away from it. I hurt my elbow though-”

 

“Dislocated it.” Mark said sharply, like it was an accusation, and Jackson looked up at his partner with an expression Jaebum couldn’t quite pin down. Jinyoung motioned for Jackson to carry on, but Yugyeom spoke before he did.

 

“I managed to hit one with a pretty hard blast, but then-”

 

“A damn witch showed up.” Jackson interrupted, looking at Jinyoung, “Jinyoung, these vamps had a witch, they called him Jin, and he took us all out like it was the easiest thing in the world.” Bambam made a noise of protest, shaking his head.

 

“It knocked  _ you two  _ out, it thought I was already unconscious and I’m  _ telling you  _ it was a vampire. You didn’t see the way it moved, the way it spoke, even my wards screamed ‘vampire’ at me.” Jackson looked ready to argue, but Jaebum got there first.

 

“Jinyoung,” the brunette’s eyes snapped to Jaebum, “Is it possible…” Jinyoung sighed, rubbing at his head like it would dispel the headache that had no doubt come on,

 

“Magic always has loopholes, I won’t know for sure unless I go through Bambam’s memories but it-- it might be possible.” He explained, and somehow the answer made Jaebum feel worse about the whole situation. Bambam shrugged,

 

“Well, pick my brain apart hyung.” He offered, and Jinyoung gave half a smile as he made his way over to the younger man.

 

“Praise the heavens he’s still got a sense of humor.” He joked, and it earned him a few smiles that cut through the tension like a knife as he placed his hand on Bambam’s forehead, their eyes rolling back and shut a moment later. Mark came around to sit on the other arm of the sofa, wrapping an arm around Yugyeom, the trainee reluctantly leaning into the older’s warmth, unwilling to admit how shaken up he was. Even Jackson looked rattled, and Jackson was stupidly fearless. 

 

“Jackson, do you think they’re part of a nest?” He asked softly, and his eyes flicked to him, and he nodded once. Jaebum swore under his breath before Jackson elaborated.

 

“I get the feeling they’re established here, I think they’re the reason the predation rate here has been so low, one of them tried to make the other let go of Bambam so it wouldn’t kill him.” Jaebum made a face at Jackson like he was about to argue, but the man’s eyes widened and he gestured wildly. “No I swear! These vampires seemed smart, not blindly bloodthirsty. Maybe they purposely leave their victims alive so the predation rate stays low.” He insisted, and Jaebum pinched the bridge of his nose and Youngjae sniffed,

 

“So what? Their victims just walk around with vampire bites on their necks and are just cool with it?” He snarked and Jackson growled, thwacking him in the side of the arm, about to retort when Jinyoung pulled away from Bambam and spoke,

 

“Vampire blood has healing properties, Jackson may be on to something, but we’ll get to that later, we have  _ this _ to focus on.” The sorcerer said, gesturing to Bambam’s head with a tone that left no room for argument. Jaebum gestured for the younger man to go on, and Jinyoung leaned back on his foot and crossed his arms. He was silent for a moment, trying to wrap his head around the situation enough to say it in words, bringing one hand up so he could bite at the fleshy part of his thumb, a thinking habit he’d had since all of them were boys. “From what I saw it looks like what attacked you guys was both a witch  _ and  _ a vampire.” Jackson stood up abruptly,

 

“But that’s-!” He cut off when Jinyoung looked at him venomously,

 

“Would you sit down and let me finish?” He snapped, and Jackson obeyed, looking a little like a kicked puppy about it. Jinyoung huffed and continued, “I have no idea how it’s possible, but that vampire could use magic, and is damn good at it. For one thing it altered all of your memories so I can’t pin their voices or faces down, and for another it knocked Jackson and Yugyeom out without so much as a blink of effort, and  _ lastly  _ it healed Bambam with a spell I could never even  _ think  _ about mastering.” Jinyoung punched the bridge of his nose and frowned while the rest in the room fidgeted nervously. “This goes beyond anything I’ve ever seen before, even if this vampire-witch hybrid thing seemed rather docile, it could very well change its mind, and if that happens we are all  _ fucked.”  _ Bambam bit into his lip to keep it from trembling and Jaebum felt himself go cold. Vampires were deadly on their own, to think that one could also use magic, it positively  _ terrified  _ him. The others seemed to share this sentiment in different ways, and the room was silent for a few sickening minutes before Jackson snapped their attention to him with a curse.

 

“What?” Mark asked, watching as Jackson patted around his body rather stupidly. Jackson didn’t answer immediately, and he cursed again.

 

“Shit, I think,” Jackson patted at his hips before he gave up, dropping his hands to his sides and looking up with a helpless expression, “I think that black-haired vamp stole my dagger.” Jaebum groaned,

 

“Are you fucking serious Jackson?” He whined, not looking forward to the text he would have to send to Jinyoung’s father about this. Mark interjected swiftly,

 

“Mm that may not exactly be a bad thing, if anything it could help us.” He offered, and Jinyoung piggybacked off of the statement with a nod,

 

“If the vamp took it back to its nest, I could do a simple locator spell to find them. That way we could scope them out and potentially neutralize the threat.”

 

“Or get ourselves fucking killed.” Yugyeom grumbled and Mark hummed in agreement. Jaebum felt torn, on one hand they needed to know more about these vamps, but on the other they had already shown just how dangerous they could be, and tonight served as a very clear warning not to fuck with them.

 

“Jaebum-hyung? What’s the plan?” Bambam asked softly, and Jaebum looked up, his thinking face flattening out. 

 

“How soon could you do the spell Jinyoung?” Jinyoung shrugged,

 

“Tomorrow night I guess, just need to run to a shop for some ingredients but nothing major.” Jaebum nodded, and the others seemed to perk up as the gears in his head turned.

 

“Okay, I’ll have to let the boss know what we found tonight, cause this is definitely something he’ll want to hear. Tomorrow night we find the nest and do  _ surveillance only _ , no confrontation. If we’re gonna do this, we have to do this carefully, these vamps are obviously not like most of the others we take down. If we’re gonna neutralize this threat, we gotta get them separated and pick ‘em off one by one. Jinyoung, I’m leaving the witch problem to you.” Several nods went around the room, some solemn, and some, namely Jackson and Youngjae, were accompanied with rather wicked grins, the excitement they gleaned from a hunt almost frightening. Jaebum sighed but left that at that, instructing everyone to call it a night, it was nearly three in the morning after all, and leaving the room. He pulled out his phone and texted a short explanation to Jinyoung’s father telling him he’d explain in full detail in the morning before collapsing onto his bed, the springs squeaking in protest. It was all he could do to kick off his shoes and plug in his phone to charge before exhaustion took him.

  
  


It came as no surprise to Jackson that neither he nor the other trainees couldn’t sleep. He’d been combing through the horrible, fuzzy yet unnervingly sharp memory of the vamp encounter from tonight, pissed because he knew his mind had been tampered with. At the time, the black-haired vamp’s face had been horrifyingly detailed, Bambam’s blood shining in the cracks of its teeth as it smiled at him, its eyes bright red and alight with crazed excitement, even its too smooth and alluring voice that scraped at Jackson’s ears like nails on a chalkboard. But now its face was blurred like those half-assed censoring jobs they do on reality TV, and it’s voice was garbled, the sound of it now like ten voices were speaking as one and Jackson couldn’t tell which was the real one. But Jackson would never forget the helpless fear that dripped like ice when he blasted that vampire only for it to not so much as flinch, that cold iron grip on his elbow. Jinyoung had set it and healed it so he wouldn’t have to wear a sling, but it still throbbed, a constant reminder that he had stared death in the face tonight. The red-haired vampire had been unnerving in a different sense, it had seemed kinda clumsy for a vampire, like it was constantly distracted and perhaps disinterested in fighting until Yugyeom had taken down the third vampire. Jackson may not remember the red-haired vampire’s face, but he remembered that it had looked at Jackson in the others with a promise of death, and if that witch-vampire hadn’t stepped in, it might’ve just killed them all. Jackson was still on the fence about vampires  _ actually  _ being able to feel human emotion and not something that just resembled obligation to a pack and survival, but the way the red-haired vampire had acted strongly reminded him of how a parent worries for their child. It was strange and Jackson’s head hurt trying to comprehend the whole thing, and before he could really think about it he was off the couch and in the kitchen, pouring himself a shot of whiskey in the next second. He paused after pouring, the bottle hovering over the glass.

 

“Fuck it.”Jackson grumbled before resignedly making his shot a double. Yugyeom and Bam were still on their phones, not having said a word, but when Jackson came back in the room they looked up at him, and then their eyes zeroed in on his whiskey. Jackson may not read minds like Jinyoung, but he knew a silent plead when he saw one. “No.” He said with finality, and damn them the trainees only doubled their efforts in making puppy dog eyes at him. To prove a point Jackson took a swig of his whiskey. “No, you’re minors.” He pointed out, like he himself hadn’t been an alcoholic since he was sixteen. Bambam threw himself into the back of the couch and whined,

 

“Come  _ on  _ hyung we’re traumatized here.” Yugyeom nodded along and pouted for good measure. 

 

“Just a couple drinks so I can actually get some sleep tonight? Please hyung I won’t be able to sleep otherwise.” Jackson sucked on the back of his teeth as he felt his resolve crack. They may be using their trauma as a tactic to get Jackson to ease up and let them drink, but Bambam had nearly died tonight, hell they’d  _ all  _ nearly died tonight, Jackson knew they had a point. Jackson had come across very few vampires that acted the way these had tonight, and he was well and truly frightened. Over the years that fear of vampires had gotten drowned out by hatred and the thrill of the hunt, but tonight had been a horrible reminder of just how dangerous these creatures could be. Jackson sighed and turned back toward the kitchen.

 

“Just don’t tell the others.” He threw over his shoulder, and the maknaes pumped their fists in victory, their triumphant exclaims hushed since everyone else had left and gone to sleep. Jackson poured out two more glasses of whiskey and gave himself a little more before returning to the living room, setting the glasses down and plopping back into the couch. He smiled as the two youngest dove for their alcohol like they were afraid Jackson was going to suddenly snatch it away from them and took a large gulp. They did their best not to wince, but Bambam pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes while Yugyeom took a few deep breaths before coughing a few times. It probably wasn’t the best idea letting them drink in response to trauma, but Jackson didn’t want to be a hypocrite, he’d been drinking away his problems for a long time, and it had always worked rather well for him, or as well as any drug could help. Some nights the alcohol would hit a soft spot in Jackson’s otherwise heart of stone, and he’d retreat to his room to cry like piece of shit he was, mourning for his brother, his friends, himself. Jackson hadn’t gotten much choice in how he wanted to live his life, the Wang family being notorious hunters in Hong Kong, and while his mother had encouraged him to find a different path, it seemed fate deemed hunting the only path for him when his family had moved to Korea and he’d met his childhood friends. Jinyoung’s family had taken Jaebum in after his father killed himself, and Yugyeom was sort of like a cousin to Jackson, his parents being long time friends of his father. Even if he hadn’t had much choice in being a hunter, and often times loved being one, there were times, mostly when he was drunk, that he wondered what his life would’ve been like if he had gotten to live a normal life, a life centered around the sunlight. Tonight may not be one of those nights, but that part of his mind whispered to him as he silently drank the smooth whiskey, the burn a soothing sensation after all these years. Yugyeom tossed all care to the wind and chugged the rest of his whiskey, bracing himself against the liquor and shivering bodily when it hit him. Bambam giggled at him and patted him on the back while he smartly sipped on his drink, and Jackson was hit with just how young they still were. Jackson remembered the day Yugyeom was born, remembered holding him at the hospital and his auntie telling him how happy she was to have him as her son’s hyung. And here they all were now, still kids, but kids that had seen things many adults feared to even speak about. 

 

“Hyung, stop that, you look constipated.” Yugyeom pointed out, and Jackson rolled his eyes and straightened up.

 

“Piss off, I do not.” He countered, and Bambam scrunched up his nose.

 

“Mm no you kinda do, you always look constipated when you think too hard.” Despite the insult Jackson felt himself smile as the two youngest chuckled at his expense and soon he was joining them. It was better this way, laughing instead of shaking and crying, but Jackson knew the mental scar tonight had left on the trainees, he knew the tears would come sooner or later. He was honestly surprised Bambam had held out this long already, he was the one who’d had fangs in his neck tonight. But he laughed along with them and brought the whiskey bottle to the living room. They drank and talked about everything other than what had happened, and while the maknaes may have been taller than Jackson, he still easily outdrank them, and it wasn’t long before Bambam passed out with his head on Yugyeom’s shoulder thirty minutes into watching a movie of his choice. Yugyeom smiled fondly and gently laid him down on the couch, trying to be as steady as possible but still incredibly inebriated, toddling over to the adjacent couch to grab a blanket and throwing it haphazardly over the slightly older boy. Jackson shook his head and told Yugyeom to sit down and let him take care of it, and he gladly obeyed. Carefully, Jackson unzipped Bambam’s boots and eased them off before he sat him up and gently peeled off his leather jacket, leaving him in his black undershirt. Bambam’s breath remained steady, puffing past his plush lips in a soft hush. Jackson straightened up and popped his back with a groan, twisting side to side and relishing the popping sounds his spine made. He sank back into the other couch and toed his shoes off, and after a moment Yugyeom did the same, his clunky boots making soft thuds as the hit the floor. Jackson looked over to see the youngest sitting back with a pleased smile on his face, his cheeks flushed red from the alcohol.

 

“You wanna get some sleep too Gyeomie?” He asked, and Yugyeom shook his head, mumbling something along the lines of a ‘don’t wanna’. Jackson rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone for the time, not shocked to see it was almost five o’clock. True to its nature, the warm buzz of the whiskey was making Jackson a little sleepy himself, but he didn’t want to go to sleep before Yugyeom lest the boy do something stupid like piss off the balcony or go drunk vampire hunting. Jackson wasn’t sure Yugyeom would try either of those things, but he certainly didn’t want to be the one responsible for his childhood friend’s untimely death, either by vampire or angry neighbors. But he didn’t see the harm in tipping his head back and closing his eyes, and with his sight gone he could finally feel the room spin inside his head, not enough to make him nauseas, but enough for him to feel like he was swimming.

 

“Hyung?” Yugyeom prompted, and Jackson hummed in question. “There’s something that’s been bothering me about tonight, or last night now I guess.” That made Jackson crack an eye open.

 

“Yeah? What about it?” Yugyeom frowned in thought,

 

“Well, you know that one vamp I zapped?” Jackson nodded, “When I think hard enough about, and really focus on the memory of its face, the spell kinda goes away and I can see it clearly.” The revelation prompted Jackson to sit up. 

 

“Can you do the same thing for the others?” He asked, but Yugyeom shook his head.

 

“It’s just the one I zapped but that itself isn’t what’s botherin’ me. He- you remember the Jeon Clan?” Jackson grimaced because of course he remembered the Jeon Clan, Yugyeom really didn’t need to ask,

 

“Yes but I swear to God Yugyeom if you ask me another question I’m going to punch you.” Yugyeom smiled sheepishly and his posture curled inward,

 

“Sorry,” Jackson nodded and patted him on the head to show he forgave him and the younger boy relaxed again, “but anyway, the Jeon Clan. I can’t be sure cause he died when I was still little, but the vamp I hit- shit just saying it is weird- he looked just like Jungkook-hyung.” Jackson felt like someone had just pushed him into freezing water with how fast dread went through him. When The Seven had just formed as  _ The Daggers _ , Jackson still cringed at the name, and still needed to be accompanied by older groups, the Jeon Clan was their go to, being so close to where they had made their base. Jackson looked up to the two sons of the Jeon Clan, Jeonghyun and his younger brother Jungkook, but Yugyeom absolutely  _ idolized  _ them. Even though he was only allowed to train with the others and not go out on hunts and see them in action like Jackson did, Yugyeom followed the Jeon boys like a goddamn puppy. He cried for weeks when Jungkook died. It was so sudden, but then, most hunter deaths were, but no one expected Jungkook to die the way he did. It was a closed casket funeral, Jeonghyun had said the body was too mangled to show, meaning the vampire had killed Jungkook for sport rather than sustenance which was essentially a kick in the gut accompanying a slap in the face to a hunter’s memory. Jackson remembered how old man Jeon would subtly elbow Jeonghyun-hyung every time the older man began to cry, the father himself stone-faced, not a single tear in sight. Jackson had been too angry at the display to talk to the man after that, and not a week later it was  _ his  _ funeral he was going to. Jackson hadn’t cried over old ma Jeon, he had always been too cold towards him, but the weight of Jungkook’s death hung over him even now, especially when he thinks of poor Jeonghyun. The older Jeon brother had retired from hunting and used his inheritance to go to college, and the last time Jackson had spoken to him he had just got his master’s degree in psychology. But every time they had met up after Jungkook and old man Jeon’s deaths the smile never quite reached his eyes, and the fiery man Jackson had always admired was but an ember of what he used to be. 

 

“Jungkook’s dead Yugyeom, I’m sure that vamp just looked like him.” Jackson said with surety, because he knew what Yugyeom was implying and there was no fucking way it could be true. But the younger man didn’t drop the subject like Jackson wanted him too,

 

“I know, I  _ know _ he’s dead, but-but what if he’s not dead in the way we think? The way that vampire fought- it was vampirey yeah, but the stances and moves were like a hunter, just like Jung-” 

 

“Stop it Yugyeom!” Jackson cut him off, harshly. Yugyeom recoiled, clearly hurt, and Jackson sighed. He scooted closer to him and curled an arm around his shoulder, Yugyeom huffing and leaning down so his head was on Jackson’s shoulder. “I used to secretly hope that my own brother had been turned when we couldn’t find his body at first, but I’m telling you now that line of thinking will only hurt more in the end. We’ve mourned Jungkook-hyung, there’s no sense mourning him again, one way or another he’s dead and that’s all that matters Yugyeom, don’t torment yourself like this okay?” Yugyeom nodded but didn’t say anything, and Jackson could tell the conversation was dead. In the next ten minutes, Yugyeom was quietly snoring against Jackson’s shoulder, and he swiftly put him to bed on the couch before heading to his room. He grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge he had installed and shucked off his clothes before climbing into bed. He knew what he said to Yugyeom was true, and a part of him believed it. But the other part, the nasty part of his brain that wondered just how human vampires could be was not so convinced. Before his brother’s body had been found he often wondered how he’d react if he had been turned, and almost always the answer would be like relief. As fucked up as it was Jackson knew if he could just see his gē’s face again, if he could hear him speak again, he’d be happy, even if he murdered people to keep himself alive. Of course in the end he was saved the trouble of finding out when they found the body, a count of over thirty bites on him. Bodies like that showed his brother had been used as a walking blood bag, possibly for weeks judging by the rate of decay on the corpse. Jackson had cried all night after his funeral and hadn’t cried since, the grief only fueling his resolve to hunt. But what if Yugyeom’s theory turned out to be true? Could Jackson really kill the vampire that had been made from Jungkook? Or would he slip up and become another of its victims? He didn’t know for sure, but the only way he’d find out is if he confronted the nest they had faced tonight. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnng I love HURTING MYSELF. Just as Seokjin predicted, the spell that conceals Jungkook's identity doesn't really work on Jackson and Yugyeom, so yeah that'll be great when they meet Jungkook again, WE LOVE REUNIONS! Also Yoongi is not forgotten, we'll be seeing more of his punishments, just not much cause it's gonna be a long and boring process that I'm gonna skim over mostly, I'll only include the important parts. But more smut is DEFINITELY on its way ;) Lemme know what y'all think and what you're most excited about! MWAH, see you next chapter!


End file.
